Малышка
by Buratinas
Summary: Автор: Polina. Горацио Кейн расследует загадочные убийства молодых женщин.
1. Chapter 1

**«МАЛЫШКА»**

по CSI: MIAMI.

Автор: Polina

Disclaimer: все права на персонажей сериала принадлежат его создателям

1

Девушка крутилась перед зеркалом, не зная, что надеть. Счастливая оттого, что все прошло без особых проблем. Никто ничего не заметил. Послышался стук в дверь. Часы показывали 18.30. Что – то он рано пришел? Девушка с тревогой посмотрела на свое отражение в зеркале. Может, что – то случилось? Но губы, сами того не желая, расползлись в улыбке. Она взмахнула рукой, словно стряхивая тревожные мысли. Да что могло случиться? Ему просто не терпится. Впрочем, как и ей. Поправив кофточку, она пошла открывать. Зазвонил телефон. Девушка остановилась, не зная, куда идти. Телефон настоятельно требовал к себе внимания. Она оглядела комнату, вспоминая, куда же его положила. «Сумка», - мгновенно пришедшая на ум мысль заставила девушку подойти к столу. Стук в дверь стал более настойчивым.

- Иду. Уже иду, - в голосе послышались нотки раздраженности.

Она достала телефон из сумочки и направилась к двери.

- Привет! Да … Конечно … Как договорились …

Рука дотронулась до цепочки и сняла ее. Потом потянулась к замку.

- Конечно, ровно в восемь часов … Я помню …

Язычок в замке щелкнул. Дверь была открыта. Девушка подняла глаза.

- Кто …

Фраза так и осталась оборванной. Выражение ужаса исказило симпатичное лицо.

Он бежал и бежал, не понимая, куда и откуда. Лента дороги без конца и начала. Хмурое небо предвещало грозу. Неожиданно он упал на колени, согнулся. Казалось, что сердце сейчас выпрыгнет. Он хватал ртом воздух с жадностью, словно голодный зверь терзал свою добычу. Он знал, что должен дышать. Он знал, что должен жить. Он так хотел жить. Он чувствовал себя скованным. Но пут не было. По крайней мере, видимых. Душа металась и страдала. Он закрыл глаза, а потом открыл их вновь. Оглядевшись, он увидел, что окружен людьми. Они указывали на него и что – то кричали. Но он не понимал слов. Он слышал только гул, словно попал в пчелиный улей. Гул постепенно перерос в рев. Еще минута, другая, и он сойдет с ума. Не в силах больше терпеть, он поднял руки, пытаясь закрыть уши. Что – то липкое и теплое коснулось плоти. Он резко одернул руки и посмотрел на них. Кровь. На мгновенье он задержал дыхание, не зная, его она или нет. Он хотел пошевелить рукой, но не смог. Разум был жив, но тело словно умерло, отказываясь подчиняться. С усилием он отвел взгляд и посмотрел вниз. Время остановилось. Он стоял на коленях перед телом. Белоснежная рубашка была пропитана кровью. Багровая капелька медленно скользила по щеке.

- Рэймонд, нет …

Из груди вырвался крик, похожий скорее на звериный рев. Резкая боль пронзила его сердце. Он почувствовал, что оно готово взорваться, унося с собой последние мгновения его жизни. Неожиданно за спиной раздался голос.

- Убийца!

Он вздрогнул и обернулся. На него смотрела красивая женщина. Темные кудрявые волосы нежно обнимали плечи.

- Убийца! – повторила она беззвучно, но слово эхом отозвалось в его голове.

- Нет! – он протянул к ней руки, с которых несколько капель крови упали на землю.

- Ты виноват во всем! – женщина указала на него пальцем. Каждая черточка ее лица была наполнена гневом. – Только ты!

Она развернулась и пошла прочь.

- Нет, Элина! Нет! – кричал он, протягивая к ней руки …

Девушка медленно открыла глаза. Размытые пятна света на потолке. Взгляд скользнул вправо и наткнулся на картину, одиноко висевшую на стене. Какой – то непонятный пейзаж в простенькой рамке. Девушка попыталась вспомнить. Взгляд скользнул влево. Платяной шкаф, одна дверца которого была приоткрыта, на углу другой был накинут бордовый пиджак. «Мой любимый », - подумала девушка. «Где я?» - неожиданно в голове возник вопрос. Закрыв глаза, она еще раз попыталась вспомнить. Автобус. Дорога. Мотель. Девушка открыла глаза и окончательно поняла, что находится в комнате мотеля, которую она сняла несколько дней назад. Она попыталась подняться, но не смогла. Она попыталась пошевелить руками, но они оказались связаны. Девушку охватил страх. Она не понимала, что происходит. Она попыталась закричать, но услышала только бессвязные звуки. Во рту был кляп. Мысли начали метаться, усилив чувство безнадежности. Неожиданно послышался всплеск воды и бормотание. В ванной кто – то был. Тело девушки напряглось, сердце забилось с бешенной скоростью. Послышался щелчок выключателя. Кто – то вошел в комнату.

- Уже проснулась? – спросил низкий мужской голос.

Каждое слово было произнесено с нежностью, от которой леденела кровь. Девушке захотелось разорвать путы, стягивающие руки и ноги, и убежать. Она попыталась освободиться, но лишь причинила себе боль. Веревка врезалась в запястья, стирая плоть.

- Не волнуйся, я уже здесь.

Незнакомец наклонился к девушке. В приглушенном свете лицо мужчины казалось зловещим. Копна темных волос. Нависшие густые брови. Глаза смотрели с восторгом, в предвкушении чего – то особенного. На тонких губах играла улыбка.

- Я позабочусь о тебе, малышка. Все будет хорошо, - он дотронулся своей рукой до лица девушки, а потом погладил ее роскошные темные волосы. – Моя малышка …

Горацио резко проснулся и сел на кровати. Он оглянулся, но в комнате никого не было. Полумрак окутывал комнату, от чего все предметы казались размытыми. Это был всего лишь сон. Кошмарный сон. Но он все еще чувствовал кровь на своих руках. Сердце бешено стучало, не отойдя ото сна полностью. Он спустил ноги с кровати и выпрямился. Ему необходим был воздух. Свежий воздух. Не смотря на то, что в комнате царила тишина, Горацио показалось, что ничего громче в своей жизни он не слышал. Желание выйти наружу усилилось. Он подошел к двери на террасу и открыл ее. Порыв прохладного ветра ударил в лицо. Он зажмурил глаза, но не отвернулся. Именно это сейчас ему было нужнее всего. Почувствовать себя живым, дав возможность холодному воздуху остудить хотя бы на время горечь и боль, полыхавшие в его сердце. Он сделал шаг вперед и закрыл за собой дверь. На сегодня ночь проиграла свою битву. Солнце вот – вот должно было взойти. Горацио посмотрел на небо. Где – то вдалеке алые бороздки с усилием штурмовали небосвод, стремясь обеспечить господство света. Он улыбнулся мысли о том, что не только он борется с тьмой. Горацио любил это время суток. Город постепенно просыпался, отбрасывая сладкую негу сновидений. Люди начинали выходить из своих домов, машин становилось все больше. Шум нарастал, но в нем было свое очарование. В нем было спасение. За это недолгое время Горацио растворялся в шуме, не думая ни о чем. Просто слушал. Просто чувствовал. Эмоции появлялись также быстро, как и исчезали, словно волны играли с песчаным берегом. Он ощущал жизнь вокруг себя, он ощущал жизнь в себе. Горацио посмотрел на закрытую дверь. Там, в комнате, были его страхи, были его кошмары. Здесь же он был свободен и способен, пусть не надолго, но сбросить тягостное бремя с души. Но ничто не длится вечно. Напоследок он еще раз взглянул на небо, на котором уже во всю полыхали огненные языки восхода. Горацио подошел к двери, ведущей в комнату, и медленно открыл ее.

Лейтенант Горацио Кейн вышел из машины и направился к полицейскому управлению. Величественное здание напоминало великана, уютно устроившегося среди зелени и нескольких низеньких магазинчиков. Стеклянный фасад, на поверхности которого резвились лучики солнца, ослеплял, заставляя, подобно хорошему учителю, перед которым благоговеют его ученики, потупить взгляд любого, кто на него смотрел. Припаркованные полицейские машины, люди, спешащие кто куда. Все было, как всегда. Горацио привычным движением снял темные очки и вошел во внутрь. Криминалистический отдел, которым он руководил вот уже несколько лет, располагался на третьем этаже. Он вышел из лифта и, остановившись на мгновенье, посмотрел на часы. 6.30. Ночная смена уступала место дневной. Персонал работал как хорошие швейцарские часы. Каждый точно знал, что и как делать. Это намного упрощало работу самого Горацио, давая возможность сосредоточиться на главном – расследовании преступлений. Он провел рукой по своим рыжим волосам и направился по коридору в кабинет.

- Привет, Горацио! – раздался позади него мелодичный голос.

Лейтенант обернулся. Перед ним стояла молодая симпатичная женщина с длинными светлыми волосами. На губах у нее играла улыбка.

- Ты сегодня опять рано?

- Привет, Келли, - Горацио улыбнулся в ответ. – Не спалось.

- Проблемы? – голубые глаза внимательно смотрели на Кейна.

Он очень хорошо знал, что означает такой взгляд, но именно сейчас ему не хотелось ни о чем говорить.

- Было бы удивительно, если бы их не было. С нашей – то работой … - Горацио чуть наклонил голову. – А как у тебя дела?

Женщина еще шире улыбнулась.

- Подписывала и сортировала пакеты с уликами, - заметив непонимание, она поспешила объяснить. Наконец – то завершили дело Трампа. Теперь буду ждать вызова в суд.

- На какое число назначили?

- Примерно через неделю, - Келли Дюкейн вздохнула. – Думала, что никогда его не закончу.

Горацио улыбнулся.

- Бывает … Я слышал, что Райан тебе здорово помог.

- Да, - ответила она. – Он довольно смышленый.

Лицо мужчины стало серьезным.

- Прошу, по возможности, помогай ему во всем. В команде он совсем недавно, - голос Кейна стал тише. – Полагаю, ему тяжело от сознания того, что он …

- Занял место Спидла, - закончила за него Келли.

Ей самой было больно об этом говорить. Прошло уже довольно много времени, но легче не становилось.

- Нет, это невозможно, - лейтенант внимательно посмотрел на женщину. – Тима никто заменить не сможет. Я просто хочу, чтобы Райану дали шанс показать все, на что он способен.

Келли слегка кивнула головой.

- Интересно, а как он к нам попал? Пришел прямо к тебе?

- Не совсем. Попросил поговорить со мной Элину, - отвечая, Горацио отвел взгляд.

Молодая женщина успела заметить грусть, проскользнувшую в глубине голубых глаз. Она уже давно догадывалась о причинах, но не знала, чем может помочь. Да и может ли вообще? «Рыцарь печального образа», - ей вспомнилась строчка из прочитанного несколько раз в детстве произведения.

Неожиданно ей захотелось обнять его и заверить, что все будет в порядке. Но вместо этого она сказала:

- Да, со временем он сможет стать хорошим экспертом.

Лейтенант посмотрел на Келли, но ничего не сказал. Она еще раз ему улыбнулась и пошла к лифту. Горацио направился к своему кабинету. Начинался очередной рабочий день.

Хаммер Горацио, припаркованный рядом с мотелем, возвышался на фоне одинаковых низеньких полицейских машин, всем своим видом показывая, кто здесь главный. Кейн вышел из машины и осмотрелся. Несколько деревьев, посаженых справа от мотеля, не могли исправить впечатления убогости всей постройки. На грязно – коричневых стенах виднелись следы попыток придать зданию привлекательный вид. Разводы на окнах. Разбитая дорожка. Обшарпанная дверь. Лейтенант, перебросившись парой фраз с полицейскими, стоявшими вдоль желтой ленты, которой было отделено место преступление от остальной части улицы, направился ко входу, где его уже поджидал Фрэнк Трипп.

- Рад тебя видеть, Горацио, - детектив сделал приглашающий жест. – Пойдем. Сам все увидишь. Труп уже осматривают.

Кейн медленно двумя руками снял свои черные очки и, не сказав ни слова, проследовал во внутрь. Мотель оказался из тех, комнаты в которых люди снимают на пару дней, а то и просто часов, чтобы сделать свои дела, оставаясь по возможности не замеченными. Отношение обслуживающего персонала было соответствующим: никто никого ни о чем не спрашивал. Видавший виды палас, расстеленный на полу в холе, пытался создать ощущение уюта, а, вместо этого, исполняя роль пыле сборщика, походил больше на седого старика, доживающего свой век. Стены были выкрашены светло – коричневой краской, наверно, в надежде на то, что это поможет сделать комнату немного светлее и просторнее. Вместо этого, усугублялось ощущение пустоты. Несколько картин в дешевых рамках висели справа от входа. Два стула красного цвета подпирали собой стойку владельца мотеля, на которой размещался звонок для посетителей и журнал регистрации. Лейтенант Кейн проследовал за детективом Триппом по лестнице на второй этаж. Войдя в комнату, Горацио бегло огляделся. Обстановка была простенькая, из мебели только кровать, стол, два стула и платяной шкаф с двумя дверцами. В левом углу стояло большое зеркало. Небольшое окно закрывали жалюзи, предоставляя возможность скрываться от любопытных глаз. На полу валялись перевернутая лампа, коробка из - под пиццы. Тут же лежала небольшая дамская сумочка, из которой торчал платок и несколько листков бумаги. Темнокожая женщина уже во всю рассматривала труп. Горацио подошел ближе. Тело девушки было завернуто в простыню, словно ее пеленали как младенца. На лице виднелись небольшие порезы. Рот был приоткрыт. Рядом лежали срезанные темно – коричневые кудрявые волосы. На мгновение он закрыл глаза, словно собираясь с силами, и спросил:

- Что можешь сказать?

- Молодая женщина, до 35 лет. Смерть наступила несколько часов назад. Точнее скажу только после вскрытия. Способ завертывания и положение тела схожи с предыдущими тремя случаями, - рука в перчатке осторожно коснулась лба женщины. – Настрадалась же ты, бедняжка …

- Похоже на то.

Лейтенант видел, с какой нежностью Алекс Вудс прикасалась к телу. Работая с ней не первый год, он уже привык к такому необычному, трепетному отношению к умершим со стороны этой женщины. Мужчина повернулся к детективу, который все это время стоял чуть поодаль.

- Выяснили ее имя?

Фрэнк немного замешкался, доставая из кармана блокнот, не хотя сделал пару шагов к Горацио, открыл свои записи и прочитал:

- В регистрационной книге мотеля она подписалась как Руна Перес, но никаких документов, подтверждающих это имя, мы не нашли. Служащие также ничего не знают. Сказали только, что приехала несколько дней назад.

- Скорее всего, из Мексики, - сделал предположение лейтенант. - Достаточно смуглая кожа, кудрявые темные волосы, довольно симпатичная.

- Думаешь нелегально? – спросил Фрэнк.

- Возможно. Свяжитесь с миграционной службой, - Горацио еще раз посмотрел на тело. - Алекс сказала, что женщина мертва несколько часов. Ты не спрашивал, не заметили ли служащие ничего подозрительного?

Фрэнк пожал плечами:

- Как ты, наверно, понял, обслуживающий персонал мотеля не очень заботится о том, кто и что здесь делает.

-Кто же ее тогда обнаружил?

- Сегодня заканчивался последний день пребывания в мотеле, оплаченный женщиной. Служащий по фамилии Томпсон пришел предупредить об этом. Постучал в дверь. Когда ему никто не ответил, он подумал, что никого нет, и решил было уже зайти попозже, но заметил, что дверь не заперта. Он осторожно приоткрыл дверь и обнаружил все это, - произнося последние слова, детектив Трипп указал на труп.

В комнату вошел Эрик с фотоаппаратом.

- Сделай снимки поэтапного разворачивания тела, как в прошлый раз, - обратился к нему Кейн.

- Конечно, - молодой человек начал фотографировать.

Горацио еще несколько минут постоял, наблюдая, как постепенно разворачивают тело молодой женщины, открывая ужасное зрелище месива из плоти и крови. На мгновение лицо его исказила боль от увиденного. Я должен это прекратить … Я просто обязан … Он достал очки, надел их и, резко развернувшись, вышел.

Пока его люди работали в лаборатории, исследуя все, что удалось обнаружить на месте преступления в надежде найти хоть какую – нибудь зацепку, Горации стоял около стола. На поверхности лежали несколько снимков и прозрачных пакетов, в одном из которых были розовые волокна, в другом – несколько волосков рыжего цвета, в третьем – маленький кусочек металла. На фотографиях были изображены тела убитых девушек. Последнее дело отнимало у него много сил: не столько физических, сколько моральных. Четыре трупа. Разные концы города. Разные мотели. Четыре симпатичные молодые женщины, приехавшие за мечтой, а нашедшие смерть. За годы работы он повидал многое, познакомился почти со всеми закоулками темной стороны человеческой натуры, но … Каждый раз все было как в тот первый раз, когда он, еще будучи новичком, прибыл на свое первое дело… То, что он тогда увидел, ужаснуло его. На теле девушки не было живого места: порезы, ссадины, ожоги. Словно вернулись времена Инквизиции. Ужаснула его сама мысль о том, кто мог такое сделать? Человек ли это был или бездушное животное? Как люди могут проделывать подобные зверства друг с другом? Он не нашел ответа тогда. Он не находил его и сейчас. Возможно, ответа и не было. А может вопрос был задан не правильно? Лейтенант уже несколько часов подряд изучал материалы дела в надежде найти зацепки, выявить мельчайшие детали, которые могут помочь ему в поиске виновного. Но все было тщетно. Он не знал, что делать. Одни вопросы, никаких ответов. Горацио почувствовал, как медленно нарастает головная боль. Больше всего на свете он ненавидел ощущение слабости. Но именно оно охватывало его в данный момент все сильнее и сильнее. Он был слаб в понимании того, что происходит. Он был слаб в понимании того, как ему все это прекратить. Бездействие – сущая кара, особенно тогда, когда его цена так высока … Горацио закрыл лицо руками, словно пытался заслониться от окружающей действительности.

- Горацио? С тобой все в порядке?

Лейтенант убрал руки и увидел перед собой Элину Салас, которая с тревогой смотрела на него. Должно быть, полностью погрузившись в свои мысли, он даже не заметил, как она вошла.

- Да вроде … просто головная боль не дает покоя, - он немного замялся, не зная, что говорить дальше.

- Я слышала, вы нашли еще одно тело.

- Да.

- Эрик мне сообщил, что схожесть с тремя предыдущими убийствами налицо.

- Да.

- Мне очень жаль, Горацио, - тихо произнесла Элина. В ее голосе сквозила нескрываемая печаль.

- Мне тоже, - повторил за ней Кейн.

Женщина бегло оглядела стол:

- Изучаешь материалы дел?

- Да, подумал, что, быть может, мы что – нибудь упустили, - начал объяснять Горацио, словно оправдываясь. Оправдываясь не столько перед Элиной, сколько перед самим собой. - Знаешь, ведь как иногда бывает …

- Знаю …

Горацио внимательно посмотрел на Элину, и в какое – то мгновение она смогла уловить где – то там, в глубине его голубых глаз безысходность, словно ему сообщили, что он будет единственным, кто завтра останется на Земле, и что он будет вынужден прожить в одиночестве до конца своих дней. Она всегда поражалась тому, насколько близко к сердцу он принимал все, что видел. Насколько сильно он жаждал справедливости. Словно бремя какой – то вины висело на нем мертвым грузом, и что бы он ни делал, он никак не мог от него избавиться. Он был членом ее семьи, братом ее погибшего мужа, дядей ее сыну. Она знала его больше пяти лет, но каждый раз открывала что – то новое, словно рассматривала алмаз, грань за гранью.

- А как у тебя дела? – Горацио решил переменить тему разговора.

Элена резко отвела взгляд.

- Ах … да … Возможно, я смогу тебе помочь, - заметив непонимание лейтенанта, она продолжила. – Ты говорил, что все жертвы предположительно приехали из Мексики.

- Да …

- Так вот. В полицию пару дней назад обратилась девушка с заявлением о пропаже подруги, которая приехала из Мексики несколько дней назад. Я подумала, может ты захочешь поговорить с ней, показать фотографии найденных молодых женщин.

В комнате для допросов сидела симпатичная молодая женщина. На взгляд ей можно было дать не больше тридцати лет. Темные волосы обрамляли лицо, подчеркивая его овал. Беспокойство, царившее в настоящий момент в глазах, пристально смотревших на лейтенанта Кейна, не могло скрыть огонька жизнерадостности этой молодой особы. Розовая кофточка замечательно оттеняла смуглый оттенок ее кожи.

- Мисс Лопес, - обратилась к девушке Элина. - Прошу Вас повторить все, что Вы мне рассказали, лейтенанту Кейну.

Горацио не проронил ни слова, просто смотрел на молодую женщину в ожидании услышать о том, что произошло.

- Моя подруга приехала ко мне несколько дней назад. Остановилась в мотеле и …

- В мотеле? – переспросил мужчина.

- Да. Как я не уговаривала ее остаться у меня, она не согласилась. Знаете, конечно, у меня не очень большая квартира, но все - таки место бы нашлось. Все было нормально, мы виделись каждый день. Но пару дней назад она не пришла на встречу, перестала отвечать на мои звонки.

- А почему вы не поехали в мотель, в котором она остановилась, чтобы узнать, что с ней? – с интересом спросил Кейн.

- Поехала бы, если бы я знала, в каком именно она остановилась, - мисс Лопес тяжело вздохнула. – Но она мне только сказала, что остановилась в мотеле. Больше ничего.

Горацио сделал несколько шагов вправо, повернувшись спиной к столу, за которым сидела девушка.

- А как зовут вашу подругу? – спросил лейтенант.

- Руна Перес.

Кейн резко обернулся и посмотрел на Элину. Он слегка кивнул, и к разговору присоединилась детектив Салас:

- Мисс Лопес, мы бы хотели, чтобы бы взглянули на фотографию.

- Но зачем? – с непониманием спросила молодая женщина, но, увидев взгляд Элины, она воскликнула. –Нет! Вы же не думаете, что с ней могло что – то случиться.

- Нам действительно необходимо, чтобы вы взглянули вот на это, - с этими словами детектив положила перед взволнованной женщиной одну из фотографий, которые Горацио рассматривал несколько часов подряд.

Мисс Лопес посмотрела на фотографию. Какое – то мгновение она просто молча сидела, но неожиданно из ее глаз потекли слезы. Она разрыдалась и прикрыла руками лицо.

- Да, это она. Это Руна, - проговорила она сквозь слезы. – Но как такое могло произойти? Кто мог такое с ней сделать?

Горацио подошел вплотную к тому месту, где сидела молодая женщина, немного наклонился и тихо, но очень уверенно сказал:

- Именно это мы и собираемся выяснить.

Он выпрямился и быстро вышел из комнаты. Элина последовала за ним.

Горацио вошел в морг и обнаружил Алекс Вудс, склонившуюся над телом, недавно найденным в мотеле. Заметив его, симпатичная женщина улыбнулась своей великолепной улыбкой:

- Горацио, а я – то думала, когда ты ко мне зайдешь.

- Что можешь рассказать интересного, Алекс?

Лейтенант подошел почти вплотную к столу, на котором лежал труп, наполовину закрытый белой простыней.

- Молодая женщина 32х лет. Очень симпатичная, в отличной физической форме. Она была

задушена, - Алекс указала на рот, по краям которого виднелись розовые волокна. – Эрик уже приходил и забрал несколько волокон на анализ. Но, на мой взгляд, ткань схожа с той, которую мы обнаружили у предыдущих жертв. Несколько порезов на лице явно металлическим предметом, возможно лезвием бритвы. Но утверждать я это не могу.

Горацио молчал, не отрывая взгляд от лежащей на столе молодой женщины. Алекс откинула простыню. Все тело было исполосовано. Плоть и кровь смешались, словно в адской пляске. Лейтенант наклонился ниже, чтобы лучше рассмотреть раны.

- Это ведь похоже на … - выдвинул он предположение.

- Плеть, - закончила за него Алекс. – Я тоже так думаю. Причем отдельные ремешки были с мелкими колющими предметами, полагаю, что – то вроде наконечников. Соответственно, там, где они соприкасались с плотью, на конце длинного следа имеются четкие мелкие ранки.

Рука в перчатке коснулась плеча женщины.

- Видишь, вот здесь.

Горацио кивнул, соглашаясь.

- Признаки насилия? – спросил лейтенант.

- Нет, никаких. Я проверила несколько раз и не нашла ничего.

- То есть ее сначала задушила, а потом избили плетью? – спросил Кейн.

- Не думаю. Ее сначала оглушили, - Алекс подняла правую руку жертвы. – Видишь, следы на запястьях.

- Связали руки …

- И ноги. Определенно, это была веревка. Она сопротивлялась, пыталась освободиться, поэтому остались довольно четкие следы, - темнокожая женщина вздохнула и нежно дотронулась до щеки жертвы. – И в этот момент тебя начали бить плетью.

- Значит, некоторое время она находилась в сознании?

- Верно. Она кричала и сопротивлялась, возможно, именно это послужило стимулом для удушения.

- А после смерти ей наносились удары? – Горацио все еще рассматривал следы на теле.

- Да, может быть, не так много, как при жизни. Но, все же, твердое да.

- А что с волосами?

Алекс провела рукой по оставшимся довольно коротким волосам женщины.

- Острижены неровно, и после смерти жертвы. Потом тело завернули в простыню, словно запеленали младенца.

Лейтенант отошел от стола, что – то обдумывая.

- Думаешь, похоже на какой - то ритуал? Уже ведь четвертая жертва, – спросила женщина.

- Пока не знаю, - честно признался Кейн. – Но …

Сотовый телефон Горацио зазвонил.

- Прости, - сказал он, обращаясь к Алекс, и поднес телефон к уху. - Да?

Во время разговора лейтенант несколько раз кивнул, с кем – то соглашаясь, а потом, попрощавшись, закрыл телефон и положил его обратно в карман.

- Алекс мне надо срочно уехать. Если что – то обнаружишь еще, обязательно звони, - он направился к выходу.

- Горацио, что – то случилось? Что – то серьезное?

- Пока не знаю. В школе Рэя произошла драка. Элину найти не смогли, так что позвонили мне.


	2. Chapter 2

**«МАЛЫШКА»**

по CSI: MIAMI.

Автор: Polina

Disclaimer: все права на персонажей сериала принадлежат его создателям

2

Лейтенант Кейн припарковал свой хаммер и вышел из машины. Солнце палило с неистовой силой, словно стремилось выжечь все живое. Обычный день для Майами. Он вытер несколько капель пота со лба и поправил очки как рыцарь поправляет свои доспехи, готовый ринуться в бой. Он направился к школе, располагавшейся в одном из спокойнейших мест города. Никаких административных или производственных зданий. Только стройные ряды жилых домиков и замечательный парк для отдыха. Сама школа представляла собой красивое пятиэтажное здание из красного кирпича. По бокам дорожки, ведущей к парадному входу, в виде волн располагались клумбы с цветами. От разнообразия красок захватывало дух: желтые, синие, розовые, белые, красные. Аромат цветов слегка кружил голову. Справа от здания находилась игровая площадка, на которой резвились младшие учащиеся, крича и бегая друг за другом. Чуть поодаль стояла молодая женщина и внимательно наблюдала за ними. Ноги слегка расставлены, скрещенные руки на груди – все выдавало в ней учительницу. Глядя на детей, Горацио улыбнулся. Он всегда трепетно относился к ребятишкам. Каждый раз, когда в деле был замешан ребенок, лейтенант пытался создать все условия, чтобы не ранить нежную душу молодого, только начинающего свою жизнь, существа. Возможно, причина была в том, что у него самого не было детей. Единственным ребенком в его жизни был Рэймонд младший, сын Элины и его погибшего брата. Именно ему он пытался отдать всю теплоту, накопившуюся с годами. Горацио любил своего племянника, как любил бы своего сына, если бы он у него был. Он еще немного постоял и посмотрел на ребятишек, потом отвернулся и зашагал по дорожке. На зеленой лужайке возле здания сидели взрослые ребята и о чем – то говорили, не сводя глаз с полицейских, стоящих на ступеньках входа в школу. Лейтенант вошел в само здание и снял очки. Холл с высоким потолком казался нескончаемо длинным. Благодаря тому, что в школе были огромные окна, солнечный свет буквально заливал все внутри. Кремовый цвет дополнял атмосферу теплоты и уюта. Стальные шкафчики, расположенные вдоль стен, походили на стражей, которые безмолвно стояли ровными рядами, приветствуя каждого входящего. В школе было достаточно тихо. Учащиеся, зная о случившемся, скользили по коридору, словно тени. Разговоры велись вполголоса. Не слышно было привычных для любого учебного заведения криков и смеха. Горацио пытался вглядеться в лица ребят, проходящих мимо. Страх. Недоверие. Удивление. Интерес. Вся гамма эмоций представилась его взору. К нему подошел полицейский.

- Сэр?

- Лейтенант Кейн, - ответил Горацио, показывая удостоверение. – Что случилось?

- В школе произошла драка, в результате один из учеников умер. Пойдемте, я покажу Вам место преступление.

Горацио последовал по коридору за полицейским. Они подошли к туалету. Дверь была распахнута настежь. Тело убитого уже осматривал суд мед эксперт. Фотограф также был на месте. Лейтенант сначала не мог понять, почему позвонили именно ему. И тут вдруг в дальнем углу он заметил Рэя, своего племянника, с которым в данный момент находился рядом полицейский. Горацио подошел к врачу:

- Что скажете, доктор?

- Смерть наступила минут тридцать назад. Живот чем – то проткнули. Но не думаю, что именно этот удар был смертелен, - мужчина указал на область виска. – Видите, кровь и след от удара. Полагаю, именно это привело к смерти.

- Ладно, - лейтенант еще раз взглянул на тело, и направился к Рэю.

Мальчуган, до этого сидевший на полу, обречено глядя вниз, поднял глаза и сразу весь просиял, увидев Горацио. Темные глаза и темные волосы еще раз напомнили лейтенанту о его брате.

- Дядя Горацио! – воскликнул мальчик, вставая.

- Привет приятель! – лейтенант улыбнулся своему племяннику и повернулся к полицейскому. - Простите, Вы не оставите нас.

После того, как тот ушел, он продолжил:

- Так что случилось?

- Я был в туалете, почти уже открыл дверцу кабинки, когда услышал … - Рэй запнулся и посмотрел на своего дядю. Глаза мальчика были полны страха, непонимания. Шок от увиденного еще не прошел.

- Ничего, не торопись, - Горацио положил руку ему на плечо. – Я здесь, с тобой. Все уже позади. Успокойся и просто расскажи, что ты слышал и видел.

Реакция на прикосновение последовала мгновенно. Рэй стал дышать ровнее и продолжил:

- Кто – то зашел в туалет. Потом я услышал, как начался спор. Было два голоса. Одни из них был низкий. А потом я услышал, что кто – то не очень громко вскрикнул, что – то упало на пол, что – то тяжелое, - мальчик на минуту замолчал, собираясь с мыслями.

- Очень хорошо, - подбодрил его лейтенант. – Продолжай.

- Я чуть приоткрыл дверцу кабинки и увидел, как Райан лежит на полу, а из его живота торчит какая – то светлая тонкая палка. И потом … - голос Рэя дрогнул. – Потом тот другой подошел к нему и со всей силы ударил его по голове или лицу. Я точно не знаю, потому что он стоял ко мне спиной.

- Это все? – спросил Горацио.

Мальчик кивнул.

- Ты его разглядел? – лейтенант внимательно посмотрел на племянника.

- Я видел только его ноги.

Мужчина задумался.

- Попробуй вспомнить, во что он был одет, - попросил Горацио.

- Я постараюсь, - Рэй пожал плечами. – Темные джинсы, ничего особенного. Но вот ботинки у него были странные.

- В каком смысле?

- Со стальными набивками по бокам, тонкими и узкими. Черного цвета, а позади словно крючок приделан, - Рэй пытался объяснить понятнее. – Знаешь, вроде как в фильмах про ковбоев, только у них это было на сапогах, а здесь – на ботинках.

Горацио мгновенно догадался.

- Шпоры.

- Да, точно, - мальчишка весь просиял.

Лейтенант еще раз дотронулся до плеча Рэйя.

- Молодец. Ты очень нам помог. Теперь расскажи все, что только что сказал мне, полицейскому. После того, как он все запишет, я отвезу тебя домой. Идет?– мальчик кивнул в знак согласия.

Горацио повернулся к полицейскому, стоявшему неподалеку.

- Прошу Вас подойти.

Когда мужчина в форме приблизился, лейтенант сказал:

- Запишите показания этого мальчика, а потом, когда закончите, сообщите мне, я отвезу его домой.

Полицейский кивнул и вывел Рэйя из помещения.

Сотовый телефон Горацио зазвонил. Он достал аппарат и поднес к уху.

- Да?

Он мгновенно переменился в лице, когда услышал голос звонящего. Несколько раз согласился, кивая головой. Потом проговорил:

- Не беспокойся, он мне все рассказал. Сейчас его показания запишут, и я отвезу его домой. Обещаю … Нет, тебе не стоит приезжать … Я привезу его домой, не волнуйся … Да, конечно.

Горацио закрыл телефон и положил его в карман. Затем вновь достал его, набрал номер и поднес к уху:

- Алекс?

Горацио сидел в машине вместе с Рэйем. Они ехали молча уже больше пятнадцати минут. Мальчик смотрел вперед, на дорогу, о чем – то думая. Лейтенант, периодически поглядывая на своего племянника, понимал, насколько тяжело тому в данный момент. Неожиданно Рэй проговорил:

- Можно задать вопрос?

- Конечно.

- А ты долго помнишь об этом?

- О чем, Рэй? – Горацио повернулся и посмотрел на мальчика.

- О том, что видишь на своей работе. Об убитых …

Мужчина начал понимать, что произошедшее в школе произвело сильное впечатление на его племянника. Возможно, более сильное, чем он мог подумать.

- Каждый день я вижу людей, которые погибают по – разным причинам. Это не всегда связано с убийством. Но все же … Мне также нелегко бывает, как и тебе сейчас. Но именно это чувство рождает во мне желание помочь им.

- Как? – Рэй спросил, не понимая. – Они ведь мертвы.

- Да, их уже не вернешь, этого я сделать не в силах. Но в моих силах узнать, почему так произошло, кто мог подобное с ними сделать. Именно так я им помогаю – помогаю добиться справедливости.

- Ловишь плохих парней? – сделал вывод мальчик.

- Ну, да, - Горацио улыбнулся.

Рэй тоже улыбнулся.

- Наверно поэтому ты и делаешь это? – спросил племянник.

- Наверно.

В этот момент мальчуган посмотрел на своего дядю с такой гордостью, будто только что узнал, что Горацио стал чемпионом мира. Сердце лейтенанта защемило, и он отвернулся, сосредоточившись на дороге.

Рэй, ничего не заметив, решил продолжить разговор:

- Интересно, а почему мама работает с тобой? Тоже хочет поймать плохих парней?

- А почему бы тебе у нее самой это не спросить? – Горацио ничего лучше не придумал, чем ответить вопросом на вопрос.

- Непременно сегодня, - пообещал мальчуган больше себе, чем сидящему рядом дяде.

Хаммер сбавил скорость, подъезжая к дому. Остановив машину, Горацио вышел из нее. Он подошел к противоположной стороне, открыл дверь и помог выбраться Рэю. Потрепав по голове мальчугана, он решил было уже уходить, но племянник схватил его за руку.

- Дядя Горацио, а разве ты не останешься на ужин?

- Я бы с удовольствием, но никак не могу, - мужчина попытался освободиться, но мальчик крепко держал теперь уже обеими руками его руку.

Рэй потянул его к двери, и Горацио ничего не оставалось, как, с притворным сопротивлением, следовать за бойким сорванцом.

- Нет, правда, я никак не могу. У меня дела, - говорил он Рэю.

Когда они подошли к двери, рука лейтенанта потянулась, чтобы постучать, но дверь резко открылась, не дав пальцам коснуться ее. На пороге стояла Элена. Увидев Горацио, она улыбнулась.

- Привет! – сказала она.

- Привет! – мужчина улыбнулся и обхватил мальчугана за плечи. – Вот доставил в целости и сохранности.

- Я не сомневалась, что так и будет, - она обратила свое внимание на Рэйя и протянула к нему руки. – Ну, как ты, солнышко?

Элена наклонилась и обняла сына. Сердце Горацио заныло, и он отвернулся, намереваясь уйти. Но Рэй младший был проворнее. Высвободившись из объятий матери, он опять схватил руку своего дяди. Женщина встала и, ничего не говоря, посмотрела на сына.

- Я попросил дядю Горацио остаться на ужин? – пытался оправдаться ребенок. – Ты против?

- Я … - начала Элена, абсолютно не зная, что ответить.

- Как я уже сказал Рэю, я бы с радостью, но не могу, - мужчина посмотрел на мальчугана и присел перед ним на корточки. - Но обещаю, что как – нибудь загляну. Может на выходных.

- Обещаешь? – разочарование племянника постепенно начало проходить.

- Разве я тебя когда – нибудь обманывал? – спросил Горацио, пытаясь придать своему голосу серьезность.

Элена, наблюдая за происходящим, не могла не улыбнуться.

- Никогда, - уверенно проговорил Рэй. – Тогда ладно.

Лейтенант встал, а мальчик подошел к своей матери. Элена посмотрела на Горацио и беззвучно произнесла «спасибо». Мужчина улыбнулся в ответ.

- Спокойной ночи, дядя Горацио, - проговорил мальчуган и зашел в дом.

- Спокойной ночи, приятель, - он посмотрела на Элену. Грусть в его глазах скрыть было невозможно – Спокойной ночи.

- Спокойной ночи, Горацио, - сказала она тихо, отвела взгляд, словно ничего не заметила. Потом зашла в дом вслед за сыном и закрыла дверь.

Лейтенант еще немного постоял перед дверью, потом развернулся и пошел к своей машине.

Он подъехал к своему дому и выключил зажигание, но остался сидеть в машине. Ему не хотелось выходить и идти туда, где его никто не ждал. В окнах не горел свет, не слышно было разговоров. Все было пустым и безжизненным. Как и его жизнь. Работа давала успокоение. Работа помогала забыться. Но лишь на время. Под вечер, возвращаясь к себе, Горацио чувствовал себя самым одиноким человеком на земле. Пустые комнаты, гнетущая тишина, холодная постель. Все, от чего он так хотел убежать, но не мог. Сердце разрывалось, страстно желая перемен. Сердце разрывалось, зная, что это невозможно. Ощущение беспомощности усиливало боль. Он тяжело вздохнул. «Если бы все было по - другому», - чуть слышно произнесли его губы. Тогда бы он, ни минуты не колеблясь, подарил бы всю свою любовь, всю свою нежность … Если бы все было бы по-другому… Когда –то он думал, что может все исправить. Он хотел все исправить, но боялся. Боялся потерять то, что имеет. Боялся потерять дружбу. Боялся потерять уважение. А, главное, боялся потерять доверие. Разум смирился, но сердце никак не поддавалось. Душа рвалась наружу, хотела кричать о своих чувствах. «Я не могу, - приказ он сам себе. – Я не имею права». Он резко открыл дверцу и буквально выпрыгнул наружу, пока еще чувствуя в себе решимость. Подошел к двери и, достав ключи, открыл ее. Все было как и всегда. Мебель в гостиной, припорошенная полумраком, казалось, совсем не ждала хозяина. Огромный кожаный диван, вальяжно развалившийся посередине комнаты, напоминал каменную глыбу, готовую в любой момент поглотить стоящий перед ним низенький журнальный столик. Два кожаных кресла, разместившиеся по бокам, выглядели сиротливо и несколько обижено, словно их нарочно отдалили от старшего брата. Стол у окна был завален книгами и бумагами. В дальнем углу на тумбочке стоял огромный телевизор, на полу перед ним валялась игровая приставка. «Должно быть, Рэймонд забыл», - подумал Горацио и улыбнулся. Он подошел к полке, висевшей справа от телевизора. С фотографий в рамках на него смотрели родные лица. Вот они с братом совсем мальчишки. А на следующем снимке им уже вручают дипломы. Серьезные, но очень счастливые лица. Первый день на работе. Он помнил чувство безмерной гордости, когда впервые надел форму. Вот он со своим племянником, Рэймондом младшим, замечательным мальчуганом. А на следующем снимке была Элина. Красивое лицо нежно обрамляли темные кудрявые волосы. Карие глаза внимательно смотрели, словно пытались заглянуть в душу. На губах играла еле уловимая улыбка. От образа веяло теплотой и нежностью, но, в то же время, какой – то грустью, словно женщина, смотревшая с фотографии, скрывала в глубине своей души какую – то тайну. Горацио хотел дотронуться до снимка рукой, но, передумав, резко отвернулся. Тяжесть на сердце стала невыносимой. Он почувствовал себя титаном, держащим на своих плечах всю землю. Мужчина снял пиджак и бросил его на кресло, будто старался освободиться от тяжелой ноши. Он вышел из комнаты и направился на второй этаж, в спальню. Он побыстрей хотел опуститься на кровать и забыться сном. Войдя в спальню, он снял часы и положил их на маленький столик. Покрывало аккуратно застилало кровать. Лампа с правой стороны склонилась в ожидании того, когда она сможет выплеснуть свет и осветить комнату. Но Горацио не дотронулся до выключателя. Он подошел к двери на террасу и открыл ее, почувствовав, как прохладный вечерний воздух, проходя через него, стал наполнять комнату. Он вернулся, лег на кровать и закрыл глаза.

- Горацио, – приветствовала вошедшего мужчину патологоанатом Алекс Вудс. – А женщина –то оказалась с сюрпризом!

Лейтенант кивнул в ответ. Она подошла к одному из столов, на котором лежало тело, покрытое белой простыней. Горацио приблизился.

- Что ты имеешь в виду?

- А вот что, - темнокожая женщина откинула простыню.

Кейн слегка напрягся.

- Вчера я произвела вскрытие сразу же после твоего звонка. Но, ничего не обнаружив, решила повторно осмотреть тело.

Рука в перчатке дотронулась до правого бока. Горацио наклонил голову, старясь рассмотреть то, на что показывала Алекс.

- Конечно, при таких ранах довольно сложно что – то обнаружить. Но …

- Только не для тебя, - уверенно произнес мужчина.

- Верно, - женщина кивнула и слегка улыбнулась. – Видишь вот здесь небольшой надрез.

Пальцы в латексе прикоснулись к одной из ран.

- Выглядит как след от плети, - проговорил Горацио.

- Я тоже сначала так подумала, - Алекс обеими руками надавила на кожу, и края раны разошлись. – Но потом я заметила вот что.

Она отстранилась от тела, отошла от стола к стоявшему поодаль шкафу. Открыла дверцу и взяла что – то с полки. Алекс вернулась к лейтенанту. В руках у нее была небольшая баночка. Достав из кармана пинцет, она опустила его в банку и что – то подцепила. Потом пинцет поднесла к свету.

- Видишь? – спросила она.

Горацио подошел ближе и в ярком свете увидел то, на что указывала женщина.

- Это похоже на нитку, - сделал он вывод.

- Точнее, хирургическую нить. Келли уже отнесла образец для анализа, - она повернулась к телу. – Плеть несколько раз прошлась по этому месту и унесла с собой большую часть нити. Но по краям раны я все же смогла обнаружить остатки.

Кейн задумался.

- Как думаешь, это мог сделать профессионал?

- Возможно. Рана была зашита достаточно качественно.

Горацио провел рукой по волосам.

- Это может быть связано с изъятием органов?

- Нет, все у нее на месте, - сказала Алекс.

- Значит тайник?

Лейтенант внимательно посмотрел на патологоанатома, ожидая ее ответа. Она утвердительно кивнула.

- И что в нем было?

Алекс сунула руку в карман и достала оттуда маленький пакетик, в котором был какой – то белый порошок.

- Кокаин? – предположил Горацио.

- Анализ показал, что да.

Кейн взял пакетик в руку и стал его рассматривать.

- Надеюсь, я тебе помогла, - сказала Алекс, закрывая труп простыней.

- Думаю, что да, - лейтенант, не отрываясь, смотрел на белый порошок. – Не знаю пока, как именно, но думаю, что помогла.

- У тебя что – нибудь есть для меня?

Молодой человек оторвал взгляд от микроскопа и посмотрел на мужчину, который только что вошел в лабораторию. Эрик Делко выпрямился.

- Горацио, - начал он, - Я проверил хирургическую нить, найденную в ране. Ничего особенного. В любой больнице можно найти такую.

- А что с волокнами?

- 100 хлопок. Фабричное производство. Розовый цвет приобретен в результате воздействия красителей.

Горацио призадумался.

- Ты сравнил с волокнами, которые были обнаружены в предыдущих трех случаях?

- Да, совпадение полное.

Лейтенант засунул руку в карман.

- А что с простыней?

Эрик слегка поежился.

- Я тщательно осмотрел всю поверхность. Никаких волосков, никаких посторонних пятен. Только кровь жертвы.

Кейн достал из кармана маленький пакетик с белым порошком. Эрик кивнул головой.

- И это я тоже проверил. Кокаин. Очень чистый.

В глазах молодого человека сверкнул озорной огонек.

- Знаешь, сколько он может стоить? – спросил он.

Горацио пожал плечами.

- Я …

Дверь в лабораторию резко открылась, и вошла детектив Салас.

- Горацио, можно тебя на минутку, - спросила она, держа в руках бумаги.

- Конечно, - лейтенант повернулся к Эрику. – Извини.

Тот кивнул и опять повернулся к микроскопу. Лейтенант вышел из кабинета и посмотрел на Элину.

- Пришла мисс Марита Лопес и попросила разрешение увидеть тело своей подруги, - сообщила женщина.

- Почему – то это меня не удивляет, - с легкой усмешкой произнес Кейн и положил руки на пояс, откинув полы пиджака чуть назад.

- Ты знаешь что – то, чего не знаю я?

Лейтенант не ответил, но достал из кармана маленький пакетик.

- Наркотики? – быстро сообразила Элина.

Мужчина утвердительно кивнул.

- Обнаружила Алекс.

- Женщина их перевозила?

- Используя собственное тело, - сообщил Горацио. – Точнее правый бок.

Элина задумалась.

- Думаешь, подруга знала об этом?

Кейн пожал плечами.

- Не знаю … Может быть.

Женщина чуть наклонила голову вперед, отчего одна из прядей упала на лицо. Легким движением руки она постаралась убрать непослушный завиток назад. Свободная рука не удержала бумаги, и они веером посыпались на пол. У Элины непроизвольно вырвался вздох, и она, несколько виновато взглянув на Горацио, присела, чтобы собрать рассыпанные бумаги. Лейтенант ничего не сказал, в уголках его рта играла улыбка. Он тоже присел и заботливо начал помогать женщине. Они взяли один и тот же листок бумаги и, поняв это, посмотрели друг на друга.

- Горацио!

Неожиданно сзади послышался голос. Кейн обернулся и увидел Келли. Он посмотрел на Элину.

- Ничего, я сама закончу. Осталось совсем немного. Спасибо, - заверила она мужчину. – Иди.

Лейтенант передал бумаги, которые он успел собрать, детективу Салас, встал и направился к Келли Дюкейн.

- Алекс тебе показала найденный кокаин? – спросила женщина со светлыми волосами.

Горацио кивнул.

- Мне сказали, что подруга убитой желает видеть тело.

- Я знаю.

Келли внимательно посмотрела на мужчину.

- Думаешь, она знала о том, чем занималась убитая?

- Надеюсь, мы сможем это выяснить, - ответил Горацио. – Попроси Алекс все подготовить.

- Ты что – то задумал?

Лейтенант ничего не ответил, загадочно улыбнувшись.

Горацио стоял и смотрел через стекло на молодую женщину, сидевшую вот уже около получаса в комнате для допросов. Он специально выжидал. Женщина нервничала, теребя в руках платок. Посмотрев в сторону и увидев лейтенанта и то, как он на нее смотрел, она опустила глаза и стала смотреть на пол. К нему подошла детектив Салас. Он посмотрел на Элину, сделал приглашающий жест и открыл перед ней дверь, пропуская вперед. Он закрыл за собой дверь и встал у стола. Элина села на стул напротив молодой женщины.

- Мисс Лопес, может Вы нам расскажете все с самого начала? – спросила детектив.

Женщина не ответила и не подняла глаз.

- Мы знаем про тайник и про наркотики, - сказала Элина.

Горацио внимательно наблюдал за женщиной, не говоря ни слова. Мисс Лопес продолжала теребить платок.

- Скажите, на кого она работала? – задал еще один вопрос детектив Салас.

Женщина молчала. Неожиданно лейтенант встал позади Элины и спросил:

- Вы действительно были подругами с Руной Перс?

- Да, - тихо ответила женщина, и на ее глазах навернулись слезы. – Со школы. Мы выросли в одном городке.

Кейн приблизился к столу и положил на него обе руки.

- Прошу Вас, посмотрите на меня.

Женщина подняла глаза и уставилась на Горацио.

- Я сочувствую Вашему горю. Я верю, что Вы любили свою подругу, - спокойно произнес он. – Я уверен, что Вы бы сделали для нее все.

- Да, - всхлипывая, ответила мисс Лопес.

- Вы ведь хотите узнать, кто сделал с ней такое? – спросил лейтенант, не отрывая взгляд от женщины.

- Да.

- Тогда я прошу Вас помочь мне, - он выпрямился. – На кого она работала?

Женщина замялась.

- Он убъет меня, если я Вам расскажу.

- Нет, если мы доберемся до него раньше, - вмешалась в разговор Элина и подняла глаза на Горацио. Он слегка кивнул. – Назовите нам его имя, мисс Лопес.

- Джино Рубен.


	3. Chapter 3

**«МАЛЫШКА»**

по CSI: MIAMI.

**_Автор: Polina_**

**_Disclaimer: все права на персонажей сериала принадлежат его создателям_**

3

Хаммер остановился, не доезжая до дома нескольких метров. Из машины вышли мужчина и женщина. Достав пистолеты, они осторожно пошли вдоль изгороди. По бокам длинной и широкой улицы стояли стройными рядами, утопая в зелени, домики, похожие друг на друга как капли воды. Где – то неподалеку слышался лай собаки. Дорожка, выложенная кирпичом, нагрелась под лучами солнца. Горацио остановился и посмотрел на женщину. Темные очки полностью скрывали его глаза.

- Элина, держись позади меня. Ладно?

Женщина пожала плечами.

- Как скажешь.

Они продолжили движение. Подойдя к калитке, лейтенант остановился и осмотрелся. Во дворе дома никого не было. Газета на ступеньках. Свернутый шлаг, лежавший на траве, напоминал змейку, решившую погреться на солнышке. Аккуратным движением, старясь не создавать шума, Горацио отворил дверцу и вступил во двор. Элина последовала за ним. Пистолеты были наготове. Они медленно стали приближаться к входной двери. Женщина подняла газету и указала на дату на первом листе. «Вчерашняя», - подумал Кейн, увидев число. Горацио попытался заглянуть в одно из окон, но висевшая там занавеска не давала возможности что – либо разглядеть. Он насторожился. Предчувствие чего – то нехорошего не отпускало его. Женщина опустила пистолет, стоя на против двери.

- Может быть никого нет? – спросила она и посмотрела на Кейна.

Лейтенант призадумался. Неожиданно раздался щелчок.

- Ложись! - мгновенно сообразив, крикнул он и оттолкнул Элину от двери, падая вслед за ней.

Прозвучал выстрел. Щепки осыпали одежду Горацио. В двери зияла огромная дыра. Приподнявшись на одно колено, Кейн осмотрелся. Видимой опасности не было. Он поднялся и подал руку Элине. Горацио осторожно приблизился к отверстию в двери и заглянул в него. Послышался еще один щелчок. Мужчина резко отпрянул от двери в том самый момент, когда через отверстие вылетела очередная партия дроби. Он обернулся.

- Элина, пригнись, - скомандовал Кейн. – Я попробую зайти через задний двор. Оставайся здесь и вызови подкрепление.

Лейтенант, пригнувшись и выставив вперед пистолет, быстро пробежался вдоль стены дома и свернул за угол. Горацио присел и осмотрелся. На заднем дворе никого не было. Он медленно прошел вперед до двери, ведущей в дом и хотел заглянуть во внутрь. Дверь резко открылась и ударила лейтенанта по рукам. Он выронил пистолет. Из дома вылетел мужчина, держа в руках двуствольное ружье. Увидев Кейна, он резко направил ствол на него, но Горацио оказался проворнее. Он со всей силы толкнул бородатого, от чего тот выронил свое оружие. Лейтенант навалился на преступника, старясь сковать его движения, прижимая его лицо и руки к земле. Но нападавший не сдавался. Он ударил Горацио локтем в грудь, оттолкнув от себя, схватил ружье и побежал к забору. Кейн немного опешил, вскочил и устремился за мужчиной. Преступник запрыгнул на забор, ухватившись руками за верхний край, и выронил ружье. Горацио, подбежав, схватил его за ноги и стал тянуть на себя. Не удержав равновесия, они оба упали. Лейтенант больно ударился головой о землю, но все же не отпустил убегавшего. Преступник, пытаясь освободиться, резко повернулся и ударил Кейна в лицо. На губах появилась кровь. Второй удар не достиг цели, поскольку Горацио перехватил руку нападавшего. Он оттолкнул мужчину от себя. Преступник упал на землю и потянулся за ружьем, лежавшим рядом с ним. Кейн, увидев это, с трудом привстал и ринулся на него. Бородатый мужчина успел схватить оружие и со всей силы ударил прикладом лейтенанта в корпус. Горацио согнулся, касаясь руками земли. Превозмогая боль, он попытался подняться. Мужчина подлетел и еще раз со всей силой ударил лейтенанта прикладом. Кейну показалось, что внутри что – то хрустнуло. Он упал на землю, сжав зубы от боли. Нападавший ухмыльнулся, направил оружие на лежащего полицейского. Прозвучал выстрел. Бородатый мужчина пошатнулся, но ружье не выронил. Дуло, смотревшее на Горацио, развернулось в сторону стрелявшего. Лейтенант с трудом повернул голову и увидел, что около двери заднего входа стоит Элина. В руках она сжимала пистолет. Кейн, превозмогая боль, собрав последние силы, резко вскочил и кинулся на мужчину, стараясь отвести руку с оружием в сторону. Выстрел был сделан.

Горацио упал на мужчину, придавив его к земле. Ружье, выпав из руки преступника, упало рядом. Быстрым движением лейтетнант отбросил двустволку подальше и, размахнувшись, ударил лежащего по лицу. Еще удар. Он почуствовал, что силы покидают его. Руки стали безумно тяжелы. Дыхание сбилось. Увидев, что бородатый мужчина не сопротивляется, Кейн остановился. Голова мужчины была наклонена влево, правая сторона лица в крови. Горацио тяжело дышал, наклонившись над преступником, как коршун над добычей, готовый в любой момент пресечь любую попытку вырваться. Неожиданно его плеча нежно коснулась рука.

- Горацио, ты в порядке? - заботливо прозвучал голос.

Лейтенант обернулся и увидел Элину. Ее темные глаза с тревогой смотрели на него, уголки рта были чуть напряжены. Он хотел кивнуть в ответ, но попытка чуть наклонить голову отозвалась ужасной болью, ударившей в затылок. Он на мгновение закрыл глаза. Женщина приблизилась. Несколько завитых локонов ласково коснулись его шеи и, немного задержавшись на плече, сосокользнули вниз.

- Горацио … – прошептала детектив в страхе.

Он медленно открыл глаза.

- Я в порядке, - он попытался встать.

- Дай я тебе помогу.

Элина наклонилась к Горацио, коснувшись его плеча, и обхватила его спину своей левой рукой, давая возможность мужчине опереться на нее. Они не спеша поднялись. Элина чувствовала, с какой бешеной скоростью бьется сердце Горацио, готовое в любой момент выпрыгнуть, разорвав рубашку. А ведь оно могло навсегда замолчать. От этой мысли собственное серце женщины сжалось. Она уже потеряла одного дорогого ей человека и не могла допустить, чтобы подобное повторилось. Лейтенант выпрямился, все еще тяжело дыша, и посмотрел на лежащего на земле преступника. Мужчина издал несколько нераздельных звуков, начиная приходить в себя.

- Ты в порядке? – спросил Горацио, повернувшись к Элине.

- Да.

- Я видел, как он направил оружие в твою сторону и собирался выстрелить … - Кейн запнулся. Его глаза бегло осмотрели женщину с головы до ног. – И выстрелил.

- Благодаря тебе, я в порядке, - она слабо улыбнулась.

- Благодаря тебе, я тоже, - повторил за ней Горацио.

Элина достала из кармана пиджака платок. Она подняла руку к лицу лейтенанта, осторожно коснувшись мягкой тканью окровавленных губ, и заглянула ему в глаза. Безбрежные голубые просторы смотрели на нее с нежностью и печалью.

- Горацио! – послышался позади мужской голос.

Элина резко одернула руку и повернулась. К ним направлялись детектив Фрэнк Трипп и Келли Дюкейн с двумя полицейскими.

- Как у вас дела? – спросила женщина со светлыми волосами. Она заметила в руке детектива Салас платок с красными пятнами. Келли видела, как именно его Элина прижимала к губам Горацио минуту назад.

Горацио указал на лежащего на земле мужчину.

- Задержан при попытке к бегству.

Трипп сделал знак полицейским. Они подошли и, нагнувшись, резко подняли бородатого мужчину, колено правой ноги у него кровоточило. Один из офицеров ловко надел наручники, и они повели хромающего преступника прочь.

- А что случилось? – спросил Фрэнк.

- Когда мы подошли к дому, и я попытался осмотреться, он начал стрелять, - начал объяснять Кейн. – Я решил войти в дом через заднюю дверь. Завязалась драка, он намеревался выстрелить в меня из своего ружья и …

Горацио посмотрел на Элину.

- И детектив Салас опередила его.

Келли заметила, что напряженное во время рассказа лицо неожиданно смягчилось, как только лейтенант посмотрел на темноволосую женщину. Взгляд голубых глаз был красноречивее любых слов. Келли сжала губы, словно пыталась закрыть дорогу словам, которые стремились вырваться наружу. Она взглянула на Элину, но та смотрела на детектива Триппа.

- Я думал, вы дождетесь подкрепления. Когда я говорил с детективом Салас, я попросил ее подождать, пока мы приедем, - в голосе Фрэнка слышались нотки укора.

- Я … - начала говорить Элина.

- Не было времени, - спокойно проговорил Горацио и сделал пару шагов вперед, встав между двумя детективами. – Минута, другая, и он бы от нас ушел.

- Ты плохо выглядишь, - Келли посмотрела на Кейна. Взъерошенные рыжие волосы замерли в причудливой форме, осунувшееся лицо, в глазах сквозила усталость, нижняя губа разбита.

- Точно, - подтвердил Фрэнк. – Мы вызвали скорую. Машина стоит перед домом. Тебе следует показаться врачу.

- Не надо, - Горацио попытался улыбнуться, но ничего не вышло. – Я себя прекрасно чувствую.

- Надо, - одновременно сказали Келли и Элина и посмотрели друг на друга.

- Нет, надо, - поддержал женщин Фрэнк.

- Райан и Эрик уже здесь, - сообщила светловолосая женщина. – Мы осмотрим дом.

- А я за всем пригляжу, - подытожил детектив Трипп.

Горацио чувствовал себя ужасно неуютно. Повязка, наложенная в больнице, сковывала грудь. Предназначенная для ослабления боли и создания условий к быстрому выздоровлению, она, как казалось лейтенанту, напоминала больше испанский сапожок времен Инквизиции. Тиски бинтов были не выносимы. Лейтенанту хотелось сорвать повязку и начать дышать полной грудью. Пусть даже это и будет причинять определенную боль. Врач констатировал трещину в одном из ребер. Это было не смертельно, но и не очень приятно. Горацио улыбнулся, вспоминая о рекомендациях врача: отдых и ограничение подвижности на несколько дней. При такой – то работе? Лейтенант сидел в кресле в своем кабинете, навалившись на спинку. Головная боль напоминала медленное закручивание гаек. Такая же нудная и невыносимая. И с каждым новым витком она усиливалась, крепко обхватив голову своими стальными руками. Горацио пальцами помассировал виски. Облегчения не последовало. Принятые в течение нескольких часов три таблетки, видимо, тоже отказывались действовать. Он оглядел свой кабинет. На широком черном столе аккуратно в две стопки лежали папки. Стул был выдвинут и повернут к окну, на котором висели жалюзи. Серого цвета шкаф, прислонившийся к стене, смотрелся несколько громоздко по сравнению с тремя полками, расположенными слева от него. На полках стояли книги в твердом переплете и лежали папки. Во всем сквозила казенность. Казалось, что только кресло, в котором сидел в данный момент Горацио, пыталось привнести чуточку уюта и тепла в эту безликую обстановку. Но даже ему не удавалось изменить общую атмосферу. Лейтенант посмотрел в окно. Облака медленно ползли по небу, сбиваясь в кучи. И солнцу все труднее становилось пробиться сквозь этот заслон. До обеда город нежился в солнечной ванне, но к вечеру, похоже, ему придется принять холодный душ. «Дождь бы не помешал», - подумал Горацио. Он уже почти забыл, когда в последний раз любовался слезами неба, когда в последний раз слышал мелодию дождя, когда в последний раз подставлял лицо небесной влаге, чувствуя, как капли падают и стекают по лицу, словно миллионы невидимых пальцев касаются лба, век, носа, губ… Кейн закрыл глаза и откинул голову назад. Ему нестерпимо захотелось, чтобы прямо сейчас пошел дождь.

- Горацио!

Женский голос заставил глаза медленно открыться. Лейтенант приподнялся и увидел перед собой Келли. В руках у нее были бумаги.

- Я не слышал, как ты вошла, - сказал мужчина.

- Прости. Я не хотела мешать. Я знаю, что тебе надо отдохнуть и …

Горацио поднял руку в протесте.

- Нет, нет, - быстро проговорил он. – Ты мне не помешала. Вы что – нибудь обнаружили в доме?

- Тридцать пакетиков с кокаином, - сообщила светловолосая женщина. – В каждом было по двадцать пять граммов. Очень хорошего качества.

- Схож с тем, что мы обнаружили в теле убитой?

Келли кивнула.

- А что с задержанным?

- Одно могу сказать точно, что это не Джино Рубен, - заметив удивление в глазах Горацио, она, заглянув в одну из бумаг, сказала. – Мужчину зовут Берт Корби. Сидел два раза за хранение и распространение наркотиков. Вышел два месяца назад.

- И принялся за старое, - медленно проговорил лейтенант.

Келли оторвала свой взгляд от бумаг и посмотрела на рыжеволосого мужчину. Уголки его глаз чуть напряглись. Он о чем – то размышлял.

- Вы его уже допросили?

- Нет. Должны скоро доставить к нам, - ответила женщина. – Врач обработал рану и сказал, что он будет жить.

- Как никогда я рад это слышать, - Горацио усмехнулся. – Как только его привезут, сразу же сообщи мне.

- Ладно.

Лейтенант дотронулся рукой до головы.

- Как ты себя чувствуешь? – тихо спросила Келли.

- Голова раскалывается, - честно признался Кейн.

- Может мы сами допросим его? – несколько нерешительно предложила женщина, заранее зная ответ. Она видела, насколько устало выглядел Горацио. Ей захотелось помочь ему хоть немного.

- Нет, - решительно ответил мужчина.

Келли вздохнула, но не стала ничего говорить. Дверь в кабинет приоткрылась, и в небольшом отверстие появилась голова темноволосого мальчугана.

- Дядя Горацио? – неуверенно проговорил ребенок.

Женщина повернулась и посмотрела сначала на мальчика, а потом на Горацио. Лицо Кейна просияло, как только он увидел своего племянника. Глаза смотрели с теплотой и нежностью. Мужчина улыбнулся.

- Привет, приятель!

Увидев своего дядю, мальчик уверенно сделал несколько шагов вперед.

- Что ты здесь делаешь? – спросил лейтенант.

- Мама сказала, что я должен еще раз рассказать все, что видел в школе, и привезла меня сюда, - объяснил Рэймонд младший.

- А где она сама?

- Сказала, что должна найти того, кому я все должен еще раз рассказать.

Ладно, Горацио, я пойду заниматься делами. Если что – то узнаю, сразу сообщу, - сказала Келли.

Горацио понимающе кивнул. Женщина вышла. Кейн медленно поднялся из кресла. Заметив, что его дядя, вставая, дотронулся до груди, мальчик с тревогой спросил:

- С тобой все в порядке?

Лейтенант еще раз улыбнулся.

- Да, все отлично, - попытался он заверить племянника. – Я …

Неожиданно зазвонил телефон.

- Прости, Рэймонд.

Горацио поднес аппарат к уху и внимательно стал слушать. Он нахмурил брови. Убрав телефон от уха и приложив его к пиджаку, он обратился к мальчику:

- Рэймонд, ты бы не мог подождать в коридоре. Я закончу разговор, и вместе мы найдем маму.

Племянник кивнул и вышел из кабинета. Горацио вернулся к разговору.

- Нет, конечно, я сейчас же приеду … Спасибо, что сообщили … Да … Конечно нет … Я приеду со своими … Еще раз спасибо.

Кейн закрыл телефон. Боль исказила лицо мужчины. Еще одна жертва. Он в бессилие опустил руку, сжимающую телефон. Неожиданно из коридора послышался шум и крики. Горацио спешно подошел к двери и отрыл ее. Увиденное заставило его замереть на мгновение. Посреди коридора стоял бородатый мужчина, которого совсем недавно задержал лейтенант. Темные волосы были сцеплены сзади в пучок. Он нервно озирался по сторонам и прижимал к себе темноволосого мальчика. Руки, сцепленные наручниками, обхватили шею ребенка. Мальчик жадно хватал ртом воздух и пытался ослабить хватку, вцепившись маленькими ручонками в сталь оков. Сердце Горацио упало.

- Рэймонд … - неслышно произнесли губы.

Мужчина смотрел по сторонам, видимо еще не совсем четко зная, что будет делать дальше. Несколько человек замерли возле стены, не решаясь на какие - либо действия. Среди них была и Келли Дюкейн. Двое полицейских направили оружие на преступника.

- Не двигайтесь! – кричал мужчина. – Если кто шевельнется, я его задушу!

В лице мужчины читалась решимость. Лейтенант не сомневался, что угроза была реальной. Позади мужчины послышался шум. Он резко повернулся, увлекая за собой мальчика. Ребенок сильнее ухватился за сталь наручников. Он напоминал тряпичную куклу, повисшую на руках кукловода. Бородатый мужчина увидел, как еще двое офицеров направили на него пистолеты.

- Опустите оружие, - он притянул Рэймонда еще ближе к себе. – Я не шучу, я его задушу.

Мужчина попятился к стене, прикрывая тылы. Горацио сделал пару шагов вперед. Горящие глаза посмотрели в сторону Кейна.

- Я же сказал … - прошипел мужчина, обращаясь к лейтенанту. – Ты …

Преступник узнал Горацио. Лейтенант развел руки в стороны, открывая ладони.

Ник- то ничего не делает. Успокойся.

- Я не шучу, я его задушу, - повторил мужчина. – Пусть они опустят пистолеты.

Лейтенант видел ужас в глазах мальчика, которые смотрели прямо на него.

- Хорошо. Опустите оружие, - приказал Кейн, обращаясь к офицерам.

Полицейские медленно опустили оружие.

- Пусть положат рядом перед собой на пол, - потребовал мужчина.

Горацио кивнул, и офицеры подчинились.

- Отпусти мальчика. Он здесь совсем ни при чем, - спокойно попросил лейтенант. – И никто не пострадает. Обещаю.

Кейн сделал шаг вперед.

- Не приближайся! – с угрозой проговорил мужчина. – Я его задушу!

В доказательство своих слов он чуть приподнял мальчика. Горацио видел, как цепочка от наручников натянулась, обвивая тонкую детскую шею.

- Стой, стой! – рука поднялась вверх в протесте.

Горацио увидел, как в конце коридора двери лифта открылись и, оттуда вышла Элина. Она спокойно направилась по коридору, ни о чем не подозревая. Голова была слегка опущена. Кейн хотел предупредить ее, чтобы она не приближалась, но не знал как. Мужчина, заметив взгляд лейтенанта, повернул голову и тоже увидел темноволосую женщину. Элина подняла глаза и остановилась. У нее внутри все похолодело. Мужчина крепко прижимал к себе Рэймонда. Ей захотелось побежать и вырвать сына из рук преступника, но она знала, что должна перебороть себя. Жизнь сына была под угрозой, а, значит, она не могла рисковать, предпринимая необдуманные действия. Элина увидела Горацио, стоявшего напротив бородатого мужчины. Всем своим видом он показывал, что не вооружен и не представляет никакой опасности. Она была уверена, что он сделает все возможное, чтобы спасти Рэйя.

- А, еще одно знакомое лицо, - процедил мужчина, ухмыльнувшись. – Проходите, не стесняйтесь.

Элина не сдвинулась с места.

- Я сказал, подойди сюда, - резко приказал преступник.

Темноволосая женщина, пересилив страх, сделал несколько шагов вперед.

- Достань свое оружие, - сказал мужчина, обращаясь к детективу Салас.

Элина медленно приподняла правую сторону своего пиджака, открывая пистолет. Левая рука коснулась оружия и легко вытащила его из кобуры.

- А теперь положи его на пол и подтолкни ко мне.

Женщина взглянула на Горацио. Он слегка кивнул.

- Сначала отпусти ребенка, - твердо сказала она.

- Делай то, что я тебе сказал, - крикнул мужчина. Гнев переполнял его.

Он с силой рванул руки в наручниках, сжимавшие шею мальчика, на себя. Из глаз Рэймонда хлынули слезы. Тело Элины напряглось, нижняя губа задрожала. Сердце бешено забилось. Она сделает все , что угодно, чтобы прекратить страдания сына.

- Хорошо, хорошо, - быстро проговорила она.

Элина нагнулась, положила свой пистолет на пол и с силой оттолкнула его от себя. Оружие заскользило в направлении преступника. Мужчина посмотрел на Кейна и ухмыльнулся.

- А теперь мы медленно нагнемся, - глаза мужчины светились триумфом. Он наклонил голову и тихо прошептал на ухо объятому ужасом мальчику. – А ты подберешь пистолет. Понятно?

Рэймонд слабо кивнул. Они присели, и ребенок своими маленькими ручонками осторожно взял оружие и с трудом приподнял его, передавая преступнику. Горацио видел, что ситуация осложняется с каждой секундой. Он перевел взгляд на Элину. Она следила за каждым движением преступника, который держал мальчика, сжимая кулаки. Он прекрасно понимал, каких усилий ей стоит сдерживать свое желание наброситься на мужчину и растерзать его собственными руками, подобно львице, защищающей свое потомство. Темные глаза на мгновенье встретились с голубыми. Лейтенант увидел страх и боль, которыми была объята женщина в данный момент. Он почувствовал, как от его сердца кто – то медленно отрывает кусок за кусочком. Мужчина вырвал пистолет из рук ребенка.

- Мне нужны ключи от наручников, - решительно заявил он, прижимая к себе ребенка.

- У тебя есть оружие, отпусти его, - проговорил Горацио и сделал еще один шаг вперед.

- Стоять! – огрызнулся преступник и направил пистолет на Кейна. – Только я здесь говорю, кому и что делать.

- Отпусти ребенка, - Элина пыталась скрыть чувства, но у нее это не очень хорошо получалось.

Мужчина замотал головой.

-Я сказал, мне нужны ключи от наручников.

- Отпусти ребенка, и ты их получишь, - твердо произнес Горацио. – Я не хочу, чтобы кто – нибудь пострадал.

Преступник злобно оскалился.

- А может я хочу! – выпалил он.

Тишина в коридоре стала гнетущей. Преступник взвел курок. Звук эхом прокатился по помещению. Люди замерли, не зная, чего ожидать. Мужчина осмотрелся, прицениваясь. Дуло пистолета все еще смотрела на Горацио. Ни один мускул на лице лейтенанта не дрогнул. Не раз в своей жизни он находился в подобной ситуации. Его глаза выжидающе смотрели на преступника. Горацио чувствал страх, но лишь за людей, находящихся рядом с ним. Дуло медленно начало двигаться. Хищник выбирал жертву. Глаза мужчины горели.

- Раз … - мужчина начал считать, поворачивая оружие по часовой стрелке.

- Два …

Глаза офицера, попавшего в поле зрения, смотрели с ужасом.

- Три …

Дуло сделало еще один поворот.

- Четыре …

Оружие остановилось. Теперь оно было направлено на Элину. Горацио напрягся. Женщина стояла, не двигаясь. В глазах, смотревших на мужчину, читалась решимость. Тишина давила.

- Бах … - сказал мужчина, но оружие промолчало. Он широко улыбнулся, упиваясь своей властью. – Испугалась?

- Отпусти ребенка, - холодно проговорила Элина. Каждая черточка ее лица кричала о своей ненависти.

- Ключи, - еще раз потребовал мужчина.

Горацио кивнул, и один из офицеров поднял руку с ключами вверх.

- Ты! – преступник указал на светловолосую женщину, стоявшую у стены неподалеку от Элины. Белый халат выдавал в ней сотрудника лаборатории. – Возьми у него ключи, подойди и передай их мальчику.

Келли отстранилась от стены. Она подошла к полицейскому и взяла ключи. Осторожно, стараясь не делать лишних движений, женщина приблизилась к преступнику. Рэймонд протянул к ней руку. Глаза мальчика испуганно смотрели на нее. Щеки были мокрыми от слез. Рука ребенка коснулась пальцев Келли и забрала ключи.

- Открой замок, - приказал мужчина Рэйю.

Мальчик поднес дрожащую руку с ключами к своей шее. Свободной рукой он нащупал на стальном браслете отверстие и с большим трудом, не глядя, вставил туда маленький ключик. Послышался щелчок, и стальные оковы разжались. Мужчина победоносно вскинул руку с пистолетом, все еще прижимая ребенка к себе другой рукой.

- Назад! – скомандовал мужчина и приставил оружие к голове мальчика. – Назад!

Светловолосая женщина медленно стала отходить, делая шаг за шагом.

- Мне нужна машина, - тонкие губы скривились.

- Отпусти ребенка, и я поеду с тобой, - предложил Горацио. Он хотел приблизиться, но никак не мог. – Моя машина стоит внизу. Нас никто не остановит.

Мужчина усмехнулся.

- Думаешь, я совсем дурак, - прошипел он. – Я его отпущу, а вам ничто не помешает меня убить.

Мужчина покачал головой.

- Нет уж. Я слишком хорошо вас всех знаю, - он сделал несколько шагов по направлению к выходу. Пистолет был прижат к голове мальчика.

Лейтенант сделал шаг вперед.

- Возьми меня вместо ребенка, - Кейн медленно засунул руку в карман пиджака и достал оттуда несколько металлических предметов. – Вот видишь, ключи от моей машины.

Мужчина задумался и остановился. Потом кивнул в сторону светловолосой женщины:

- Кинь ключи ей.

Лейтенант легким движением подкинул предмет. Келли поймала ключи и посмотрела на преступника.

- Ты пойдешь со мной, - четко проговорил мужчина. – К лифту!

Светловолосая женщина слегка кивнула и медленно пошла в направлении, указанном мужчиной. Элина, наблюдавшая за всем, сделал шаг вперед.

- Назад! – выкрикнул мужчина и направил пистолет на нее. – Если дорожишь своей жизнью …

- Элина, не надо, не надо … - Горацио мысленно попросил, глядя на женщину.

Кейн сделал пару шагов вперед, направляясь к преступнику. Он хотел отвлечь мужчину.

- Я сказал назад! – дуло повернулось в сторону Горацио. - Я не шучу!

Мужчина услышал, как позади с шумом открылись двери лифта. Он поспешил по коридору, прихрамывая и волоча за собой мальчика. Он втолкнул Келли во внутрь и вошел сам, прикрываясь ребенком. Двери медленно закрылись. Элина и Горацио подбежали к лифту. В бессилии женщина ударила рукой по металлическим дверям.

- Горацио … - боль вырвалась наружу.

Кейн посмотрел на Элину. Отчаяние охватило женщину. Он бы отдал все на свете, чтобы никогда не видеть слез в красивых темных глазах.

- Лестница! – мгновенно сообразил лейтенант. Он повернулся к полицейским. – Сообщите о том, что случилось. Очистите первый этаж и подходы к стоянке. Пусть ничего не предпринимают, пока заложники у него.

Они поспешили к дверям в другом конце коридора.

Двери лифта открылись.

- Выходи, - приказал мужчина. – Но без глупостей.

Пистолет был приставлен к голове ребенка. Келли повиновалась и медленно вышла в холл. Первый этаж был пуст.

- А он быстро соображает, - сделал вывод преступник, явно говоря о Горацио. – Вперед.

Келли осторожно пошла к выходу. Через стеклянные двери она заметила, что небо полностью заволокли тучи. Создавалось впечатление, что небосвод хмурится, наблюдая за происходящим. Серые краски усиливали атмосферу страданий. Набухшие облака в любой момент могли выплеснуть влагу, накопленную за несколько недель. Она открыла дверь, и порыв прохладного воздуха ворвался в помещение. Женщина оглянулась.

- Где его машина? - спросил мужчина.

- Вон там, - Келли кивком головы указала на большую машину. Хаммер стального цвета с надписью «Расследование преступлений» на передней двери был припаркован на другой стороне дороги.

Преступник направил пистолет на женщину.

- Открой дверь и включи зажигание.

Келли направилась к машине. Мужчина последовал за ней, не выпуская Рэймонда из рук. Женщина открыла дверь, села на переднее сидение, вставила ключ в зажигание. Мотор взревел. Она вылезла из машины, оставив дверь открытой.

- Хорошая девочка, - издевательски проговорил мужчина, приблизившись.

Он намеревался сесть в машину.

- Эй!

Неожиданно откуда – то слева послышался крик. Мужчина отвлекся и повернул голову. Келли не теряя ни секунды, навалилась на мужчину, отведя руку с оружием, направленным на нее, в сторону. Вцепившись в ткань рубашки, она резко со всей силы ударила руку об открытую дверцу машины. Пальцы разжались, выпуская пистолет. Левая рука мужчины ослабла, и мальчик, освободившись, упал на землю. Глаза преступника сверкнули. Он резко выпрямился и оттолкнул женщину от себя. Келли упала на землю рядом с Рэймондом. Она потянулась к ребенку, желая защитить его. Мужчина нагнулся, чтобы подобрать пистолет. Пуля ворвалась в правое плечо, заставив тело вздрогнуть. Крик боли и ярости вырвался из груди мужчины. Он откинулся на машину и стал медленно оседать. Кровавый след оставил заметную дорожку на стекле, устремившись вслед за опускающимся телом. К машине подбежал молодой человек, сжимая в руках пистолет.

- Келли, ты в порядке? – спросил Эрик. Он посмотрел на землю и увидел мальчика. – Рэймонд?

Светловолосая женщина повернулась, взглянула на Эрика Делко и утвердительно кивнула. Она приблизилась к мальчику. Руки женщины ласково коснулись плеч ребенка. Она обняла Рэймонда и притянула его к себе. Мальчик дрожал. Келли прижала его к своей груди, стараясь согреть и успокоить:

- Все хорошо. Все уже закончилось, - повторила она несколько раз.

И тут Келли почувствовала, как что - то влажное коснулось ее руки. Она опустила глаза. Капля воды. Еще и еще. Келли улыбнулась и посмотрела на небо. Дождь. «Именно то, что сейчас надо», - подумала женщина. Она чувствовала себя опустошенной после всего, что ей пришлось пережить. Женщина подставила лицо небесной влаге. Небо, разрыдавшись, щедро делилось своими слезами со всем. Были ли это слезы радости? Были ли это слезы печали? Келли не знала, да и не хотела знать. Она только надеялась, что вода унесет с собой все горести и печали, смыв их с женщины и близких ей людей.

- Рэймонд!

Послышался крик. Эрик и Келли оглянулись и увидели Элину и Горацио, бежавших к ним. Дождь усилился. Тяжелые капли сыпались с неба, обрушиваясь нещадно на все, чего касались. Келли наклонила голову, закрывая мальчика от холодной влаги.

Горацио подбежал и осмотрелся. Убедившись, что преступник не опасен, он убрал пистолет. По рыжим волосам стекала вода. Пиджак намок и несколько сковывал движения. Лейтенант наклонился к Келли.

- Ты в порядке? – спросил он женщину. Она кивнула в ответ. Он вздохнул с облегчением.

Мальчик, услышав родной голос, отстранился от Келли и посмотрел на мужчину.

- Дядя Горацио! – воскликнул Рэймонд и, освободившись из объятий женщины, протянул руки к Кейну.

Горацио опустился на одно колено и обнял племянника. Детские руки крепко обхватили шею мужчины. Лейтенант чувствовал биение маленького сердца. Его охватила радость, а сердце наполнилось теплотой и любовью. Горацио закрыл глаза и подставил лицо дождю в надежде, что он остудит эмоции и унесет с собой боль. И, как реакция на все страдания, из уголка левого глаза выкатилась слеза, смешавшись с потоками небесной влаги, омывающей мужчине лицо. Подбежала Элина и опустилась на колени. Ее темные кудрявые волосы, мокрые от воды, спутались, обхватив плечи. Одежда промокла, отчего белый пиджак стал казаться серым. На мокром лице смешались тревога и надежда. Она протянула руки к сыну.

- Рэй, - прошептала она.

- Мама! – раздался радостный детский крик, и в ту же секунду мальчик оказался в руках своей матери.

Он прижался к ней и закрыл свои глаза. Горацио поднялся и протянул руку Келли, помогая женщине встать. Подбежали двое полицейских.

- Вызовите скорую и уведите его, - лейтенант указал на мужчину, сидевшего на земле с простреленным плечом.

Офицеры подошли к мужчине, наклонились и, взяв за руки, подняли. Мужчина застонал. Не обращая внимания, один из полицейских резко развернул преступника и толкнул на машину. Тело со всего размаху ударилось о металл. Офицер ловко завел руки за спину и надел наручники. Горацио подошел к Эрику и дотронулся до его плеча.

- Молодец. Отличная работа, - искренне сказал Кейн. – Ты и не представляешь, как я тебе благодарен.

Эрик смутился.

- Не стоит, - он посмотрел на Горацио, но дождь мешал рассмотреть выражение лица его начальника. – Главное, что все в безопасности.

- Я действительно тебе очень признателен, - повторил рыжеволосый мужчина. – Проводи Келли в здание.

Делко кивнул и подошел к светловолосой женщине, которая все это время стояла, не двигаясь и ничего не говоря. Он обнял ее за плечи. Она посмотрела на него, и они медленно направились ко входу в полицейское управление. Лейтенант приблизился к детективу Салас.

- Элина.

Женщина подняла голову, все еще обнимая сына.

- Рэя должен осмотреть врач, - он дотронулся до ее плеча. – Пойдемте.

Продолжение следует 


	4. Chapter 4

**«МАЛЫШКА»**

по CSI: MIAMI.

**_Автор: Polina_**

**_Disclaimer: все права на персонажей сериала принадлежат его создателям_**

4

Элина стояла и смотрела, как врач осматривал ее сына. Она никак не могла поверить в то, что все позади. Перед глазами стояла картина: Рэймонд в руках у преступника. Руки в наручниках обхватили детскую шею. Она поежилась. Элина прекрасно знала об опасности, связанной с ее работой, но как - то не думала, что эта опасность может угрожать самому дорогому для нее человеку на этом свете – ее сыну. Она тяжело вздохнула и обхватила себя руками, будто защищалась от дурных мыслей, стремящихся проникнуть в ее сознание. Она повернула голову и заметила светловолосую женщину, которая вышла из кабинета напротив. Элина поспешила к ней.

- Келли, - сорвалось с губ.

Молодая женщина остановилась и посмотрела на детектива Салас. Элина подошла ближе.

- Я знаю, мы не настолько с тобой близки … - она замялась, подбирая слова. – Но я хотела, чтобы ты знала, как я тебе благодарна.

Келли внимательно изучала темноволосую женщину, не говоря ни слова.

- Ты была все это время с Рэем, - продолжила Элина и чуть наклонила голову. – Спасибо тебе огромное за все, что ты для него сделала.

Неожиданно Элина взяла руку Келли в свои и слегка сжала. Руки темноволосой женщины были теплыми и мягкими.

- Огромное – огромное тебе спасибо.

Келли Дюкейн улыбнулась и понимающе кивнула. Темные глаза смотрели с благодарностью. Келли вздохнула. Должно быть, нелегко пережить смерть мужа? Должно быть, нелегко одной воспитывать сына, каждый раз видя в нем черточки любимого человека? Келли еще раз улыбнулась. Может она слишком предвзято относится к этой красивой женщине?

- Главное, что все уже позади, - она накрыла своей свободной рукой руки женщины. – Главное, что Рэй в порядке.

- Да, - Элина кивнула и улыбнулась. – Да.

Келли осторожно высвободила руки.

- Мне пора.

- Да, конечно.

Детектив Салас проводила взглядом светловолосую женщину.

- Элина.

Позади нее раздался мужской голос. Она обернулась.

- Ты в порядке?

Голубые глаза изучали женщину.

- Сейчас, да, – несколько неуверенно ответила она.

Горацио чуть наклонил голову и с грустью посмотрел на нее.

- Я знаю, как тебе нелегко. Я знаю, что ты чувствовала, глядя на Рэя, - он немного помолчал. – Я чувствовал тоже самое.

Элина кивнула. Уголки ее глаз засвербило.

- Ты знаешь, как я отношусь к Рэю. Ты знаешь, как я отношусь к тебе … - голос мужчины дрогнул. Он отвел взгляд.

Женщина легко дотронулась до его руки. Теплота от прикосновения обожгла кожу.

- Я знаю, - тихо произнесла женщина. – Я …

Дверь кабинета, в котором Рэймонда осматривал врач, открылась. Мужчина в белом халате подошел к Элине и Горацио.

- С ребенком все будет в порядке, - сообщил он. – Я осмотрел его и не нашел никаких причин для беспокойства. На шее несколько царапин и довольно большой синяк. Но это все пройдет через неделю или две.

Женщина вздохнула с облегчением.

- Спасибо Вам большое, - сказала Элина, обращаясь к врачу.

- Не стоит, - мужчина взглянул на часы. – Если я больше не нужен, я пойду.

- А что с огнестрельным ранением? – спросил Горацио.

- Мой напарник как раз этим занимается, - ответил доктор. – Скоро должен закончить.

Хорошо.

Врач направился по коридору к выходу.

Горацио и Элина вошли в кабинет. Мальчик сидел в кресле, свесив ноги. Слева на шее виднелась длинная полоска пластыря. Он смотрел в окно, за которым город погружался во тьму. Дождь закончился, оставив следы своего присутствия на стекле в виде разводов.

- Рэй, - тихо позвала женщина.

Ребенок повернулся. Темные глаза устало посмотрели на женщину.

- Мама, когда мы поедем домой?

- Прямо сейчас, солнышко, - она сделал жест рукой. – Иди сюда.

Мальчик слез с кресла и подошел к матери. Маленькая ручка обхватила большую. Элина прижала сына к себе. Горацио стоял рядом с женщиной и ничего не говорил. Рэй поднял голову и спросил:

- Дядя Горацио, а ты поедешь с нами?

Мужчина провел рукой по волосам, не зная, что ответить. Он посмотрел на женщину.

- Конечно, дядя Горацио поедет с нами, - поспешила заверить детектив Салас своего сына.

- Здорово, - проговорил мальчик и слабо улыбнулся.

Хаммер Горацио подъехал к дому. Ночь окончательно опустила свое покрывало. Район, в котором жила Элина, уже давно мирно спал. Стоявшие вдоль дороги деревья, окутанные полумраком, приобрели причудливые формы неизвестных существ. Редкие фонари слабо освещали пешеходную дорожку, выложенную мелкой галькой. Заглушив двигатель, лейтенант обернулся. На заднем сиденье мирно посапывал Рэй, уткнувшись в плечо своей матери. Глаза женщины тоже были закрыты. Во сне ее лицо казалось еще прекраснее. Оно напоминало фарфоровую маску, настолько выточенными были черты лица. Упругие кольца волос раскинулись на сиденье, открывая нежную кожу шеи. Вся фигура женщины излучала спокойствие. Горацио не мог не засмотреться. Одиночество сегодня не будет мучить его душу. Сердце билось ровно и спокойно. Он глубоко вздохнул и впервые за долгое время почувствовал себя как дома. Он хотел навсегда остаться в этой машине и наблюдать за тем, как два самых дорогих для него человека на этой земле, мирно спят, доверив свои жизни ему. А он готов был не сомкнуть глаз ни на минуту, охраняя драгоценный покой. Хоть на мгновение, но мечта, которую лелеял Горацио долгие годы в своем сердце, стала явью. Он не двигался, боясь разогнать чары слишком быстро. Он хотел сохранить ощущение уюта и покоя, чтобы потом вспоминать о нем, лежа дома в холодной постели. Элина пошевелилась и открыла глаза. Мужчина внимательно смотрел на нее. В слабом свете луны рыжие волосы приобрели особую окраску. На секунду женщину показалось, что над головой Горацио находится нимб. «Святой Горацио», - она улыбнулась собственной мысли и прошептала:

- Мы уже приехали?

Мужчина кивнул. Он вышел из машины и подошел к задней двери. Он открыл дверцу и посмотрел на Элину. Женщина ласково провела рукой по темным волосам мальчика.

- Рэй, просыпайся.

Ребенок пошевелился.

- Мы уже приехали, - она дотронулась до его плеча.

Мальчик нехотя открыл глаза. Горацио протянул руку и помог женщине выбраться из машины, а потом подал руку своему племяннику. Они втроем медленно пошли по дорожке к дому. Элина достала из кармана пиджака ключи и вставила их в замок. Дверь открылась. Женщина вошла, обнимая мальчика за плечи. Горацио закрыл дверь. Рука потянулась к выключателю. Приглушенный свет нежно опустился на мебель в гостиной. Абрикосового цвета стены излучали теплоту. Картины в изысканных рамках. Светлые краски на полотнах радовали глаз. Средиземноморские мотивы умиротворяли. Солнце и море навевали только положительные эмоции. Кремовый диван и пара кресел дополняли ощущение уюта. Экибана в углу из желтых цветов замечательно вписывалась в обстановку. Элина улыбнулась, увидев знакомую обстановку. Она повернулась к мужчине.

- Горацио, я пойду уложу Рэя.

Кейн положил руку на плечо племянника.

- Давай, лучше это сделаю я.

Элина с благодарностью посмотрела на лейтенанта.

- Спасибо.

Горацио повел мальчика на второй этаж. Как только они вошли в комнату Рэя, ребенок сразу же пошел в ванную переодеваться. Мужчина огляделся. Столько воспоминаний было связано с этим местом. Светло – синие стены в лунном свете казались какими – то загадочными. Слева от Горацио стоял стол, заваленный бумагами и тетрадками. На мониторе, уткнувшемся спиной в стену, были наклеены маленькие бумажки и несколько забавных мордашек. На полках, висевших над столом, плотно прижимаясь друг к другу, располагались книжки. На другой стороне висел плакат с красивой серебристой машиной. Рядом была прикреплена карта звездного неба. Лейтенант вспомнил, как впервые рассказал Рэю о звездах. Небольшой телескоп, который Горацио подарил племяннику на шестой день рождения, был прислонен к стене. Горацио включил свет. Ближе к окну располагалась кровать, застеленная бежевым покрывалом. Над кроватью висели две полки. На самой верхней выстроились в ряд разнообразные герои: Бэтмен, Супермен и многие другие, о которых Кейн даже и не знал. На нижней полке были рамки с фотографиями. Горацио подошел ближе. Рэй с отцом. Лейтенант тяжело вздохнул, глядя на брата. Рэй со своей матерью. Женщина нежно обнимала мальчика, улыбаясь. Рэй со своим дядей. Последняя фотография была сделана пару лет назад. Горацио улыбнулся, вспоминая. В тот солнечный день они гуляли в парке, играли в мяч, бегали, валялись на траве. Глаза мальчика светились счастьем. Он широко улыбался. Позади ребенка сидел мужчина. Солнце играло на рыжих волосах. Он тоже улыбался. Взгляд был полон нежности и любви. Но где – то в глубине голубых глаз виднелась еле уловимая грусть, словно мужчина понимал, что счастье, окружавшее его в эту минуту, не принадлежит ему. Кейн закрыл глаза, окунувшись в воспоминания.

- Дядя Горацио.

Голос мальчика вывел его из раздумий. Рэй был одет в пижаму, глаза закрыты.

- Давай, приятель, тебе пора спать.

Мужчина убрал покрывало с кровати. Ребенок сделал несколько шагов, скорее по инерции, и подошел к своей постели. Кейн приподнял одеяло, мальчик юркнул в открывшееся отверстие и положил голову на подушку. Горацио заботливо закрыл его одеялом и погладил по голове.

- Спокойной ночи, Рэй.

- Спокойной ночи, - пробормотал мальчик.

Лейтенант улыбнулся и повернулся, намереваясь выйти из комнаты.

- Я нисколько не испугался, - неожиданно проговорил сонным голосом ребенок.

- Нисколечко? – с притворным удивлением переспросил Кейн.

Мальчик повернулся и открыл глаза.

- Ну, может быть чуть - чуть, - рука взмыла вверх, и пальчики согнулись в причудливой форме. – Вот столько.

Горацио приблизился и сел на краешек кровати.

- Ты держался молодцом, Рэй, - мужчина внимательно посмотрел на племянника. – Я тобой горжусь.

- Я плакал, - грустно проговорил мальчик.

- Это не страшно, - Горацио провел рукой по его лбу, отбрасывая непослушные волосы. – Слезы – это нормально. Их нечего стыдиться.

- Но я не видел, чтобы ты плакал.

Лейтенант грустно улыбнулся.

- Знаешь, Рэй. То, что ты не видел слез, не значит, что их не было, - он положил руку на грудь. – Мое сердце и душа обливались слезами.

- Из – за меня? – поинтересовался племянник.

- Да, - коротко ответил Горацио.

- Мне очень не хватает папы, - неожиданно сказал Рэй.

- Мне тоже.

Сердце лейтенанта заныло.

- Он был хорошим, - убежденно сообщил ребенок.

- Да, - Кейн кивнул, соглашаясь.

Рэймонд немного помолчал, а потом вдруг произнес.

- Ты тоже хороший.

Слова племянника наполнили сердце Горацио радостью.

- Рэй, что бы ни случилось, помни, что я всегда помогу тебе, - голубые глаза встретились с темными. – Я всегда буду рядом.

Мальчик кивнул и закрыл глаза.

- А теперь спи, - Горацио поправил одеяло и вышел из комнаты, выключив ночник.

Мужчина спустился по лестнице в гостиную. Он осмотрелся, но Элины не было. Горацио снял пиджак и уселся в одно из кресел. Ему всегда нравилась эта комната. Он готов был сидеть здесь часами, купаясь в положительных эмоциях. Он откинулся назад и закрыл глаза. Он попытался расслабиться и ни о чем не думать. Но мысли предательски лезли в голову. Воспоминания о случившемся не отпускали его. Сегодня он мог потерять …

- Горацио.

Послышался женский голос. Кейн открыл глаза. Перед ним стояла Элина, держа в руках поднос с двумя кружками. За то время, пока Горацио укладывал племянника спать, она переоделась, и теперь на ней были светлые легкие брюки и изумрудного цвета кофточка.

- Я подумала, горячий чай не помешает.

Лейтенант улыбнулся и привстал. Резкая боль в груди заставила его поморщиться.

- Ты в порядке?

Женщина с волнением посмотрела на мужчину и поставила поднос на небольшой столик напротив кресла, в котором сидел Кейн.

- Да, все нормально, - Горацио махнул рукой. – Ребро напомнило о себе. В этой суматохе я уже и забыл о нем.

- Может вызвать врача?

- Нет, повязку мне наложила, а больше ничем помочь не могут, - он сел удобнее в кресле. – Похоже, надо все – таки соблюдать рекомендации врача.

Элина с интересом посмотрела на Горацио.

- Отдых и ограничение движения, - сообщил мужчина.

Улыбка коснулась ее глаз.

- Боюсь, выздоровление затянется, - пытаясь сохранить серьезность, сказала она.

- И я так думаю.

Они одновременно улыбнулись. Женщина взяла одну из кружек и подала Горацио. Когда он сделал глоток, она произнесла:

- Надо что – нибудь приготовить.

- Не стоит, - он с благодарностью посмотрел на нее. – Не хочу тебя утруждать.

- Горацио, это был не вопрос, а утверждение, - она усмехнулась. – Это один из способов, каким я могу отблагодарить тебя.

- Простого спасибо будет достаточно.

Неожиданно лицо Горацио стало серьезным. Элине показалось, что голубые глаза пытаются заглянуть к ней в душу. Смутившись, она отвела взгляд.

- Спасибо, - тихо прошептала она и вновь посмотрела на лейтенанта.

- Всегда … - мужчина хотел еще что – то сказать, но слова так и не смогли сорваться с губ.

- Но отказа я не принимаю, - весело проговорила женщина. – Минут через пятнадцать все будет готово. А ты пока выпей чай.

Горацио кивнул, прекрасно зная, что спорить с Элиной бесполезно. Женщина направилась на кухню, а Кейн, сделав еще несколько глотков, поставил кружку на поднос и откинулся назад. Он закрыл глаза, чувствуя, как горячая жидкость медленно разносит по его телу тепло. Ему вдруг стало так необычайно хорошо и спокойно. И, сам того не замечая, он погрузился в сладкую дрему.

Элина зашла на кухню и неожиданно вспомнила, что забыла спросить у Горацио, что он будет. Она повернулась и пошла обратно в гостиную.

- Горацио, что ты …

На полуслове фраза оборвалась. Мужчина лежал в кресле, голова была наклонена набок, глаза закрыты. Было очевидно, что он спал. На столике стояла пустая кружка. Рыжие волосы, спутавшись, закрывали лоб, дыхание было ровным и спокойным. На мгновенье Элине показалось, что в кресле спит озорной рыжеволосый мальчуган, которого она много раз видела на фотографиях. Она взяла темно – коричневый плед с дивана и осторожно, чтобы не разбудить, накрыла им мужчину. Рука задержалась и коснулась волос. Лейтенант пошевелился, но не проснулся. Женщина убрала руку и, повернувшись, хотела уйти. Неожиданно зазвонил телефон. Элина, заметив пиджак Горацио, поспешила к нему. Она не хотела, чтобы кто – то или что – то нарушали его сон. Женщина достала сотовый.

- Да?

На другом конце мужской голос с сомнением произнес.

- Кто это? Мне надо поговорить с Горацио.

- Это детектив Салас, - назвала себя Элина. – А кто Вы?

- Эрик Делко, я работаю вместе с Горацио и …

- Я помню Вас.

Элина кивнула головой.

- Тело девушки, найденное в мотеле, уже привезли в морг. Алекс скоро будет. Мы с Райаном проводим осмотр места преступления. Было бы неплохо, если бы Горацио сам на все взглянул. Мотель на углу 42-й и 35-й.

Женщина задумалась.

- Через полчаса.

- Хорошо, мэм, - отчеканил молодой человек.

Элина закрыла телефон и взглянула на Горацио. Мужчина спал. Она неслышно вышла из гостиной и стала подниматься на второй этаж.

Продолжение следует 


	5. Chapter 5

**«МАЛЫШКА»**

по CSI: MIAMI.

**_Автор: Polina_**

**_Disclaimer: все права на персонажей сериала принадлежат его создателям_**

5

Мужчина сидел в машине и нервно курил. Крупные капли воды гулко стучали по стеклу и металлу.

- Чертов дождь! – он выругался и кинул еще один окурок в пепельницу, лежащую на другом сидении.

Он был недоволен тем, как все прошло сегодня. С каждым разом девушки попадались все строптивее, и удовлетворение, которое он, казалось бы, должен был испытывать, постепенно исчезало. Ему так хотелось, чтобы они поняли, почему он поступает так с ними. Чтобы они осознали все страдания, через которые он сам проходит, помогая им. Он хотел, чтобы они благодарили его за то, что он спасает их. А что вместо этого? Крики, неповиновение, страх.

- Дуры! Глупые дуры! – вырвалось у него. – Как вы не можете понять, что только я в силах вам помочь, что только я могу очистить вас от всех грехов.

Он достал из пачки еще одну сигарету и взял спички. Пальцы упорно отказывались подчиняться. Он с трудом зажег спичку и поднес ее дрожащей рукой к сигарете. Затянувшись, он откинул голову. Его темно – синий форд, скрываемый кустами, не был заметен с дороги. Он посмотрел прямо перед собой и стал любоваться яркими огнями полицейских машин, припаркованных у дороги. Мотель, в котором он был совсем недавно и который показался ему таким безжизненным, теперь наполнился движением. Люди входили и выходили. Он видел двух полицейских, которые стояли у ярко – желтой ленты, преграждая путь. В нем полыхали чувства. Страх быть пойманным переплетался с восторгом от содеянного. Он упивался мыслью о том, что сильнее всех их, умнее всех их. Тонкие губы скривились в улыбке. Мужчина увидел, как к мотелю подъехала серая машина, и из нее вышла женщина. Темные кудрявые волосы волной спускались на плечи. Она неожиданно повернула голову в направлении, где стоял в кустах старенький форд. Мужчина инстинктивно сжался в кресле. Его сердце бешено забилось. Женщину кто – то окликнул, и она отвернулась. Мужчина сделал еще одну затяжку и усмехнулся.

Элина вышла из своей машины и направилась по мокрой дорожке к мотелю. Удивительно, но здесь дождь не прекратился. Казалось, что небеса опрокинули на этот район всю свою горечь, скопившуюся за долгие недели. Какое – то предчувствие заставило ее повернуть голову и посмотреть на другую сторону дороги. Густые кусты представляли собой живую изгородь, которая из – за дождя стала еще темнее и непролазнее.

- Детектив Салас.

Прозвучал мужской голос, и женщина отвернулась.

-Да, - утвердительно сказала она и заспешила по дорожке, чувствуя, как одежда быстро пропитывается влагой.

К ней подбежал темноволосый молодой человек в плаще. Руки его была в латексных перчатках.

- Пойдемте, - он сделал приглашающий жест.

Они вошли в мотель. Холл был довольно просторным. Песочного цвета стены создавали атмосферу тепла. Посетителей встречали две лампы на длинных ножках старинного образца с кисточками на абажурах. Уютная кушетка расположилась в дальнем углу. На полу красовался широкий кремового цвета палас. Стойка хозяина была сделана из темного дорого дерева. По бокам виднелись узоры в средневековом стиле. Звонок стоял на бархатной салфетке. Рядом лежала в черном переплете книга записи постояльцев.

- А почему Горацио не приехал? – спросил Эрик, когда они поднимались по лестнице на второй этаж.

- Он присоединится к нам позже, - объяснила Элина. – После всего, что случилось, ему необходимо немного отдохнуть.

- Понимаю, – молодой человек помолчал. – Надеюсь, с Рэймондом все в порядке?

- Сейчас да, – тихо проговорила женщина.

Они подошли к двери, у которой стояли офицеры полиции. Эрик открыл дверь, пропуская вперед детектива Салас. Они вошли в небольшую комнату, стены в которой были такого же песочного цвета, что и весь холл. Стоявшая в углу лампа щедро делилась светом с помещением. Слева висел натюрморт. У правой стены стоял небольшой столик из светлого дерева. На нем лежали листы бумаги и расческа. Перед ним расположился совсем маленький оранжевого цвета коврик. У окна стояла кровать. Светлый матрац с двумя подушками смотрелся несколько голо без простыни. Райан Вульф, молодой человек, бывший патрульный, которого она когда – то представила Горацио, склонился и что – то рассматривал на полу, держа в руках фонарик.

- Горацио мне рассказал о предыдущих случаях, - обратилась Элина к Вульфу. – Как я понимаю, это уже пятая жертва.

Молодой человек поднял голову.

-Да.

Эрик отошел от детектива Салас и склонился над кроватью.

- Тело девушки было аккуратно завернуто в простыню. Эрик сделал фотографии. На теле полно кровавых следов.

- Установили имя жертвы? – спросила женщина, кивнув в сторону сумочки, лежавшей около небольшого платяного шкафа.

- Нет, - ответил Райан. – В сумочке были только губная помада, носовой платок, пудра, ключи …

Он подошел, наклонился и взял кожаную вещицу в руки. Открыв сумочку, он продолжил перечисление:

- Пачка жевательной резинки, флакончик духов.

- А в книге записей у хозяина мотеля?

Молодой человек достал из своего стального чемодана большой целлофановый пакет и положил туда сумочку.

- Записалась как Мира Селило.

Элина задумалась.

- Смотрите, что я нашел! – неожиданно радостно сообщил Эрик.

Он вскинул руку, держащую пинцет, вверх. Вульф подошел ближе.

- Похоже на темный волос, - констатировал молодой человек.

- Но он короткий и прямой. Явно не принадлежит убитой, - Эрик положил находку в маленький пакетик, который достал из кармана.

- В предыдущих случаях вы что – нибудь подобное находили? – спросила Элина молодых людей.

Они оба отрицательно кивнули.

- Значит, это …

В комнату вошел полицейский.

- Простите, детектив. Кажется, мы нашли свидетеля.

Эрик и Райан переглянулись, а Элина посмотрела на офицера.

- Продолжайте осмотр, - обратилась женщина к молодым людям. – Я пойду узнаю все подробности.

Вместе с мужчиной в форме она вышла в коридор.

- Сюда, - проговорил мужчина и указал на одиноко стоящего в конце коридора паренька лет восемнадцати.

Элина приблизилась. Волосы цвета соломы казались копной, упавшей сверху на голову. Вздернутый нос придавал веснушчатому лицу милую забавность. Огонек любопытства горел в голубых глазах.

- Здравствуйте, я – детектив Салас, - начала разговор Элина. – Офицер сказал, что Вы располагаете информацией о том, что здесь произошло.

- Ну, да. Меня зовут Доминик. Доминик Фрим.

- Мистер Фрим, пожалуйста, расскажите, что Вы видели.

Молодой парень замялся.

- Знаете, мы с другом снимаем тут номер уже почти неделю. Та девушка приехала примерно четыре дня назад. Мы, может быть, ее бы и не заметили, но столкнулись с ней в коридоре как раз тогда, когда она поднималась по лестнице. Она спросила, как найти комнату номер 6. Мы ей показали. Вот так и познакомились. Она сказала, что ее зовут Мира, и она приехала совсем недавно из Мексики.

Элина внимательно смотрела на парня.

- А что Вы видели сегодня? – спросила детектив.

- В общем – то ничего, - честно признался Доминик. – Но кое – что мне показалось странным.

- Что именно?

- Ближе к вечеру я отправился в магазин за содовой. И как раз увидел того мужчину. Я никогда его прежде не видел.

- Можете его описать подробнее? – женщина достала из кармана коричневого пиджака ручку и блокнот.

Ну, я даже не знаю, я заметил его на противоположной стороне дороги, в кустах.

- Попытайтесь.

Молодой парень потер голову.

- Довольно-таки высокий. Одет был в темные джинсы и темную куртку. У него были темные волосы. И еще он курил. Я это точно помню, потому что он, когда я посмотрел в его сторону, как раз бросил сигарету на дорожку около кустов.

Детектив, старательно все записав, взглянула на парня.

- Это все?

- Я бы так не обратил на него внимания, но он стоял и смотрел в сторону мотеля, словно ждал, что кто – то выйдет или еще чего – то. Я точно не знаю, - Доминик виновато посмотрел на красивую темноволосую женщину. – Простите, что больше ничего не запомнил.

Она мило улыбнулась и закрыла блокнот.

- Нет, ничего. Ты молодец. Спасибо большое.

Элина повернулась и направилась назад в комнату. Когда она вошла, Эрик закрывал стального цвета чемодан, рядом с которым лежали два пакета. Райан с помощью фонарика все еще осматривал пол.

- Я поговорила со свидетелем, - обратилась она к молодым людям. – Парень сказал, что видел, как какой – то мужчина стоял на другой стороне дороги у кустов. Он курил и будто бы кого – то ждал. Мне бы хотелось, чтобы вы сходили и посмотрели, не осталось ли чего, может быть какие – нибудь следы или еще что – то …

- Думаете, дождь нам что – нибудь оставил? – с сомнением спросил Райан, посмотрев на женщину.

- Не знаю, - Элина пожала плечами. - Но это пока единственная зацепка.

- Конечно, - Эрик кивнул, соглашаясь.

Молодые люди быстро побежали на другую сторону дороги. Дождь нещадно хлестал, никак не желая прекращаться.

- Разве мы можем что – то найти? – спросил Райан. – При такой – то погоде.

Молодой человек осмотрел кусты. У него не было никакого желания лезть в мокрую листву. Он поежился. Плащ не пропускал влагу, но не мог защитить от холода. Эрик повернулся в сторону напарника. Его голова была защищена капюшоном.

- Но мы можем попытаться, - сказал Эрик Делко.

Они достали фонарики и стали осматривать дорожку. С каждой каплей лужицы увеличивались, и создавалось впечатление, что, еще чуть – чуть, и галька, которой была выложена пешеходная дорожка, скроется из виду под натиском стихии.

- Я слышал, что случилось, - неожиданно произнес Райан, стараясь перекричать шум дождя. – А как это все произошло?

- Точно не знаю, но мне сказали, что офицеры вели подозреваемого в комнату для допросов. Он попытался бежать, оттолкнув одного из охранников, и захватил Рэймонда, который вышел из кабинета Горацио, - ответил Эрик.

- Я могу представить, что творилось в коридоре, пока они вели переговоры с преступником. Даже Келли он захватил?

Делко кивнул.

- Говорят, ты теперь герой, - немного язвительно сказал Райан.

- Да нет, просто оказался в нужном место и в нужное время, - крикнул Эрик в ответ.

- Не скажи, спасти ребенка, да не какого – нибудь, а племянника нашего босса.

- Я бы сделал тоже самое для любого другого.

- Может быть.

Райан поднялся и стал осматривать кусты.

- Бьюсь об заклад, он у тебя теперь в долгу. А, значит, у тебя неплохие шансы сделать карьеру.

Эрик резко встал и подошел к молодому человеку.

- Если я сделаю карьеру, то только потому, что я отличный специалист, а не потому, что сделал то, что должен был сделать. Понятно?

Райан немного отшатнулся.

- Да ладно тебе, я пошутил. Ты отличный специалист, никто с этим не спорит.

Молодой человек отошел от Делко и нагнулся. Свет фонарика остановился.

- Смотри-ка, я что – то, кажется, нашел, - он достал из кармана пинцет.

Эрик подошел ближе и присел. Райан посветил на пинцет, и молодые люди увидели окурок. Делко достал маленький пакетик и протянул напарнику. Райан аккуратно опустил туда находку и взял пакетик себе.

- Интересно, а где Горацио?

- Не знаю, - ответил Эрик и отвернулся, продолжив осматривать листву.

- И почему вместо него приехала детектив Салас? – спросил Райан.

- Это ее работа.

- Говорят, что у нее убили мужа. Это правда?

- Да, - сказал Эрик, не оборачиваясь.

- А он был братом Горацио?

- Да.

- Однажды я видел, как он общается со своим племянником. Похоже, он его любит.

- Можешь не сомневаться.

- И, как мне кажется, не только его. Ты видел, как он …

Эрик повернулся и посмотрел на Райана. Дождь не позволил молодому человеку рассмотреть смотревшее на него лицо.

- Слушай, мы с тобой здесь, чтобы работать. Личная жизнь Горацио меня не интересует, - Эрик поднял руку и направил указательный палец на Райана. – И тебя она тоже не должна интересовать. Понятно?

- Да, - нехотя согласился Вульф.

Они молча продолжили осмотр. Эрик поднялся и пошел вдоль кустов. Свет от фонарика двигался по листве, танцуя.

Горацио резко проснулся. Плед, которым был укрыт мужчина, начал сползать вниз. Тонкий, но очень теплый, он, казалось, согревал не только тело, но и душу. Горацио осмотрелся и понял, что находится не у себя дома. Лунный свет падал на картину, висевшую на стене. Средиземноморское побережье. Кейн понял, что он в доме Элины. Он приподнялся и поудобнее сел в кресле, одной рукой поддерживая плед. Мягкая ткань ласкала пальцы рук, щедро делясь своим теплом. На маленьком столике, стоящем рядом с креслом, лежали его телефон, связка ключей и записка. Лейтенант нагнулся и взял листок бумаги.

«Горацио, звонил Эрик и сообщил, что труп девушки, недавно найденной в мотеле, перевезли в морг. Я поехала на место преступления. Элина.»

Горацио недовольно поморщился.

- Она должна была меня разбудить.

Мужчина встал и положил плед в кресло. Он взял телефон и ключи. Его пиджак аккуратно висел на спинке второго кресла. Подхватив одежду, он медленно вышел из комнаты и поднялся по ступенькам на второй этаж. Кейн открыл дверь в комнату Рэймонда. Мальчик спал, завернувшись в одеяло. Горацио немного постоял, глядя на своего племянника, потом закрыл дверь и спустился вниз. Он подошел ко входной двери и открыл ее. Убедившись, что в доме царит тишина и покой, он перешагнул порог и закрыл дверь. Лейтенант зашагал по дорожке к своей машине. Серебристый хаммер казался огромным камнем, лежащем на краю дороги. Он сел в машину и достал телефон.

- Эрик? … Да … Была? … Хорошо … Уже осмотрели? … Хорошо … Я сейчас приеду.

- Келли, привет! – сказал темноволосый молодой человек, когда вошел в лабораторию.

Женщина подняла голову и улыбнулась, отбросив рукой прядь светлых волос.

- Привет, Эрик.

Перед женщиной на столе стоял микроскоп.

- Ты уже обследовала волос, найденный на месте преступления?

- Как раз этим занимаюсь. Хочешь взглянуть?

Эрик Делко кивнул. Он подошел к столу и нагнулся над микроскопом.

- Волос определенно мужской, - продолжила объяснять Келли. – К тому же, согласно состоянию волосяной луковицы, мужчина в возрасте от 35 до 50 лет. Точно не молодой юноша.

- Но и не седой старец, - добавил Эрик, подняв голову.

- Я определила структуру ДНК, но, так не с чем сравнивать, это нам не очень поможет.

Молодой человек нахмурился.

- А что с окурком, который нашел Райан?

Келли подошла к столу напротив и взяла прозрачный маленький пакет.

- Нам очень повезло, что дождь не испортил его, - она положила пакетик напротив Эрика на стол. – Если бы он намок, навряд ли мне удалось бы что – нибудь найти.

- А так?

- То же ДНК, что и на волосе.

Эрик задумался.

- Получается …

- Это был один и тот же человек, - закончила за него светловолосая женщина.

- Жаль, что это нам почти ничего не дает.

Келли вскинула голову.

- Но это лучше, чем ничего.

- Да, это лучше, чем ничего, - повторил за ней Делко. – Ладно, спасибо.

Эрик развернулся и собрался уходить.

- А как у тебя дела с Райаном? – неожиданно спросила Келли.

Молодой человек опустил глаза.

- Нормально, - солгал он.

Светловолосая женщина вышла из – за стола и приблизилась к Эрику.

- Брось, Эрик, это же я. Ты же знаешь, что можешь рассказать мне правду.

Делко провел рукой по коротким темным волосам.

- Честно, нормально. Мы потихонечку притираемся друг к другу. Обычная ситуация.

Келли почувствовала, что Эрик хотел еще что – то сказать.

- Ты чего – то не договариваешь. Это ведь связано с Тимом.

Молодой человек замялся, явно не желая об этом говорить.

- Давай, расскажи мне, - настаивала женщина.

- Он так неожиданно у нас появился, - сказал Эрик, - Прошло совсем немного времени, а Горацио уже хочет, чтобы все было по – прежнему, и мы забыли Тима. А ведь он был не просто моим напарником, он был моим другом. А этот Райан …

Речь прервалась, и молодой человек резко взмахнул рукой.

- Совсем не похож на …

- Тима, - продолжила женщина.

- Вот именно! Сколько в нем амбиций, эгоизма, соперничества. Я помню, как он у меня прямо – таки выхватил улику и побежал с ней быстрее к Горацио. Он не работает вместе со мной, он соревнуется со мной. Но мы ведь одна команда. Если работаешь над делом один, то похвала или шишки достаются только тебе одному, но если в команде – все делится поровну.

- Верно, - Келли кивнула головой, соглашаясь.

-У нас ведь здесь не соревнование, кто кого лучше. Мы расследуем преступления, спасаем жизни или губим жизни.

Эрик тяжело дышал, выплескивая эмоции.

- Мне главное – найти виновного, а не получить лишний раз похвалу босса. Если я хорошо поработаю, он и так это заметит, если нет – я заслуженно понесу наказание. Меня просто бесит его честолюбие. Зачем Горацио вообще его взял?

- Нам нужен был еще один сотрудник, - спокойно ответила женщина. – Это обычная практика.

- Не сомневаюсь, - резко проговорил Эрик. – Человека убивают на задании, со шкафа убирают его табличку и его забывают. Мертвые герои никому не нужны.

Эрик отвернулся и стал смотреть на входную дверь.

- Послушай, Эрик, - Келли дотронулась до плеча молодого человека. – Герои нужны. Очень даже. Прежде всего, нам с тобой. Мы ведь о нем помним. Он был отличным специалистом, мы замечательно работали вместе, и мы будем так же продолжать работать в память о нем.

Делко посмотрел на женщину. Его темные глаза наполнились влагой.

- И не думай, что Горацио все равно. Ты говорил с ним о Тиме? О том, что произошло?

Эрик отрицательно кивнул.

- Так как ты можешь судить о том, что он думает и чувствует, - несколько резко сказала женщина. – Он переживает не меньше нашего, а, я бы сказала, даже больше. Он наш начальник, на нем вся ответственность за то, что происходит с нами. Но он обязан был взять еще одного человека в штат. Того требуют правила.

Келли замолчала, давая возможность Эрику понять все, что она только что сказала. Лицо молодого человека стало суровым.

- Я никогда не пытался действовать за спиной моего напарника, - решительно заявил он. – Я никогда не стремился выслужиться перед начальством.

Келли вздохнула.

- Мы не идеальны. Он ведь новичок. Уверена, ему сложно адаптироваться, зная, что он занял место нашего друга. Дай ему шанс. Ладно?

Светловолосая женщина улыбнулась.

- Постараюсь, - пробурчал Эрик и посмотрел на Келли. – Спасибо, что выслушала.

- Всегда пожалуйста.

Двери лифта разъехались в стороны, и мужчина сделал шаг вперед. Он провел рукой по лицу и зашагал по коридору. Из лаборатории вышел темноволосый молодой человек.

- Эрик, что удалось обнаружить? – спросил Кейн.

- А, Горацио! – Делко слегка улыбнулся. – Даже не знаю, повезло нам или нет в этот раз.

Мужчина выжидающе смотрел на Эрика.

- Мы нашли темный волос. Келли определила, что он принадлежит мужчине в возрасте от 35 до 50 лет.

- Хорошо.

- И детектив Салас допросила свидетеля, паренька, который рассказал о странном мужчине, который под вечер стоял на противоположной стороне и смотрел на мотель, будто бы кого – то ждал. Мы проверили кусты, растущие вдоль пешеходной дорожки, и обнаружили под одним из них окурок.

- Проверили его?

- Да, - Эрик кивнул. – ДНК совпадает с тем, что на волосе.

Горацио задумался.

- А как с Бертом Корби? – заметив непонимание в глазах молодого человека, лейтенант пояснил. – С преступником, который попытался бежать и захватил Рэймонда и Келли.

- А, с этим. Он уже больше часа сидит в комнате для допросов под усиленной охраной.

- Тогда я пойду его допрошу.

Эрик кивнул и отошел от Горацио. Кейн направился к комнате для допросов. Его рука коснулась ручки, и он уже хотел открыть дверь, но позади него раздался женский голос.

- Горацио!

Он обернулся и увидел светловолосую женщину.

- Ты собираешься допрашивать Корби?

Мужчина кивнул.

- Я бы хотела присутствовать.

Горацио выпрямился и с заботой посмотрел на женщину.

- Ты уверена? Я ведь предложил тебе взять выходной …

- Конечно, уверена.

В подтверждение своих слов Келли резко открыла дверь и вошла в комнату. Лейтенант последовал за ней. За металлическим столом сидел мужчина. Скованные наручниками руки лежали на коленях. На правом плече виднелась повязка. Он поднял глаза и, увидев светловолосую женщину, ухмыльнулся:

- Привет, киска! Вижу, ты так скучала по мне, что поспешила увидеть.

Келли с шумом отодвинула стул и села на него.

- И не мечтай! – резко ответила она, мило улыбаясь.

- О, у киски есть коготки, - с издевкой проговорил преступник. – Мне это нравится.

- Думаю, ты изменишь свое мнение, как только их увидишь, - Келли еще раз мило улыбнулась.

- Я весь дрожу! – сказал мужчина и ухмыльнулся.

Горацио стоял у двери, наблюдая за происходящим.

- В твоем доме мы обнаружили тридцать пакетиков с кокаином, очень хорошего качества, - сказала женщина. – Что можешь сказать в оправдание?

- Боюсь, если я заявлю, что я невиновен, вы мне не поверите, - с притворным сожалением проговорил мужчина.

- Попробуй, - спокойно проговорила Келли, всем своим видом показывая, что с ней обман не пройдет.

Мужчина опустил глаза.

- Где нам найти Джино Рубена? – спросила женщина.

- Понятия не имею, о ком вы говорите, - ответил Корби. – У вас ничего ведь нет на меня. Единственное, в чем меня можно обвинить – хранение наркотиков. Но этим никого не удивишь.

Преступник развалился в кресле с видом победителя.

-Ошибаешься, - уверенно проговорил Горацио, вмешавшись в разговор. Он сделал несколько шагов и встал у Келли за спиной. – На хранение наркотиков никто и не обратит внимание, когда я обвиню тебя в четырех убийствах. И докажу твою причастность. Не сомневайся.

Мужчина с непониманием посмотрел на лейтенанта.

-Убийствах? Да вы шутите! – вскричал он. – Я понятия не имею, о чем вы говорите. Наркотики? Да, храню, иногда приторговываю. Но убийства! Нет!

- Знаешь, думаю, тебе никто не поверит, - спокойно сказал Горацио и положил руки на пояс. – Вот что я обо все этом думаю: в одной из девушек мы нашли кокаин, она его перевозила через границу. У тебя мы нашли похожие пакетики с наркотиком. Вывод напрашивается один: она работала на тебя. Остальные, думаю, тоже. Возможно, что – то пошло не так: может быть, они стали утаивать от тебя часть товара. Ты узнал об этом, выследил каждую из них и убил. К тому же, захват заложников отягощает вину.

Кейн подошел к окну.

- Полагаю, в мою историю поверят больше, - он повернулся и посмотрел на Келли.

- Я тоже так думаю, - она кивнула головой и встала со стула. – Значит, мы закончили.

- Несомненно, - ответил лейтенант и сделал вид, что не замечает сидящего за столом мужчину. – Может перекусим?

Женщина медленно пошла к двери.

- Эй, постойте! – вскричал Корби. – А как же я?

- А что ты? Я тебе рассказал свою версию. Она довольно правдоподобна, - сказал Горацио, пожимая плечами. - Значит дело сделано.

Кейн приблизился к Келли и протянул руку, чтобы открыть дверь.

- Подождите. Я, правда, ничего не знаю. Да, я торгую наркотиками, но я не убивал. Клянусь, - бегло проговорил мужчина. Его глаза бегали из стороны в сторону. Он нервно прикусил нижнюю губу. – Я никого не убивал.

Горацио повернулся и посмотрел на мужчину.

- Кто такой Джино Рубен? – спросил лейтенант.

- Я не знаю. Никогда его не видел, - ответил мужчина. - Товар мне приносит парень по имени Бенни. Невысокий такой, лет двадцати шести, смуглая кожа и черные волосы. Всегда ходит в спортивном костюме и кроссовках, в смешной кепке, знаете, как у художников.

- Где его можно найти? – женщина внимательно посмотрела на Корби.

- На углу 18-й улицы есть небольшой бар, называется «Сильвер». Он там работает барменом.

Продолжение следует 


	6. Chapter 6

**«МАЛЫШКА»**

по CSI: MIAMI.

**_Автор: Polina_**

**_Disclaimer: все права на персонажей сериала принадлежат его создателям_**

6

Молодая женщина уже больше двух часов сидела в машине. По другую сторону дороги возвышалось здание полицейского управления. Она внимательно всматривалась в каждого, кто входил или выходил. Она надеялась. Она ждала. Женщина чуть приподнялась, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее. Спина затекла, и вельветовая обивка уже не казалось такой мягкой. Неожиданно ее тело напряглось. Она на мгновенье задержала дыхание. Она увидела, как на улицу вышел рыжеволосый мужчина в сопровождении красивой женщины с завитыми волосами. Они направились к серебристой машине, о чем – то говоря. Они сели в машину, и огромный хаммер отъехал. Женщина, не теряя ни минуты, вставила ключ в зажигание. Мотор взревел, и машина поехала следом.

Машина медленно ехала по улице. Город просыпался. Небо начинало светлеть, отбрасывая пелену ночи. Листва на деревьях была еще мокрой от прошедшего ночью дождя.

- Тебе следовало разбудить меня, - с укором проговорил Горацио, посмотрев на женщину, которая сидела рядом с ним.

Его руки уверенно держали руль.

- Я хотела, чтобы ты немного отдохнул, - сказала Элина и слабо улыбнулась. – К тому же, твоя команда и без тебя хорошо справилась.

Мужчина вздохнул. Он понимал, что не может на нее обижаться. Он просто чувствовал себя обманутым. Обманутым своими же мечтами и желаниями. В очередной раз он попытался увидеть то, чего нет. И от этого было еще больнее. Он злился, но злился только на себя. Злился за упущенные возможности, злился за слабость и нерешительность. Сердце ныло, когда он видел, что счастье, которое могло бы быть его, никогда не будет ему принадлежать. Сколько раз он пытался заставить себя прекратить обо все этом думать. Но не мог тогда, не мог и сейчас.

- Как движется расследование по убийствам девушек? – спросила женщина.

Кейн не ответил, сосредоточенно глядя вперед.

- Горацио? – она слегка коснулась его плеча.

Мужчина повернулся и посмотрел на нее. В глазах царила задумчивость.

- Что?

- Я спросила про расследование. Как оно движется?

- А … почти никак. Я попросил Райана проверить недавно освободившихся насильников. Может что найдем. Информации почти нет никакой. Образец ДНК нам пока не помощник.

- Как думаешь, действует одиночка или группа лиц?

Горацио нахмурился.

- Как и Алекс, ты считаешь, что это ритуальные убийства?

- Не знаю, - Элина пожала плечами. – Определенный способ завертывания тела, отрезанные волосы, следы плети …

Хаммер повернул направо.

- Когда я видел жертв, у меня создалось впечатление, что преступник наказывает их за что – то. Потому что плети во все времена придавали именно такой смысл, - начал рассуждать лейтенант. – Что – то мне подсказывает, что действует одиночка.

- Может быть, ты и прав, – тихо проговорила женщина.

Она достала телефон, набрала номер и стала что – то бегло говорить на испанском. Потом она закрыла сотовый и положила его в карман.

- С кем Рэймонд? – спросил Горацио. Он прекрасно знал испанский язык.

- Как только ты мне позвонил, я попросила маму посидеть с ним. Я позвонила узнать, все ли у них в порядке.

- И как?

- Рэй спит, все нормально.

- Это хорошо.

Машина остановилась перед небольшим зданием с надписью «Сильвер». Вывеска сверкала серебряными огоньками. Мужчина и женщина вышли из машины и пошли по мокрой от дождя дорожке к входу. На двери с той стороны висела табличка «Закрыто». Горацио постучал по стеклу. Элина скрестила руки на груди. Неожиданно показалось обросшее мужское лицо, и послышался грубый голос:

- Что надо? Мы закрыты.

Кейн достал свой значок и приложил его к стеклу так, чтобы мужчина видел. Дверь тотчас же открылась. Мужчина с темными волосами в смешном берете недовольно смотрел на Горацио и Элину.

- Бенни? – спросила женщина.

- Может быть, а что?

- Нам надо задать вам несколько вопросов. Можно нам зайти?

- Как будто у меня есть выбор, - с обидой ответил Бенни и отошел назад, пропуская их во внутрь.

Кейн и Элина вошли. Бармен пошел к своей стойке, женщина последовала за ним. Горацио остановился, осматриваясь. Помещение было довольно уютным. Справа располагалась стойка бармена, а в глубине зала рассыпались низенькие столики. В воздухе смешались запахи дыма, крепких алкогольных напитков и дешевого одеколона. Бенни продолжил протирать деревянную поверхность.

- Так что вам надо? – спросил он у женщины.

- Я – детектив Салас, мы пришли расспросить вас о Джино Рубене.

Мужчина усмехнулся и отложил тряпку. Он взял бутылку с виски и стакан.

- Слушай, красотка, а может я тебя просто угощу и все? – он оценивающе посмотрел на женщину. – Ты слишком хороша, чтобы быть с такими, как он.

Бармен кивнул в сторону лейтенанта, который подошел и встал позади женщины.

- Приходи к нам, уж мы то по достоинству оценим тебя, - он хитро улыбнулся и налил виски в стакан, а затем наработанным движением чуть подтолкнул его в направлении Элины. Стакан уткнулся в руку Горацио.

- Даже не надейся, - спокойно сказал лейтенант и многозначительно посмотрел на мужчину.

- А ты что, ее муж? – усмехнувшись, спросил бармен. – Пусть она сама делает выбор. Так ведь, куколка?

Бенни подмигнул женщине.

- Я уже давно его сделала, – ответила Элина и посмотрела Кейна.

Бенни пожал плечами.

- Как хочешь, - он убрал бутылку и стакан под стол. – Но ты не знаешь, от чего отказываешься.

- Думаю, я переживу, - уверенно сказала женщина. – Так что ты знаешь о Джино Рубене?

- Я понятия не имею, о ком вы говорите, - бармен отвел взгляд.

Горацио чуть наклонился вперед, а потом резко выпрямился и положил руки на пояс.

- А нам сказали совсем другое, - заявила детектив.

Бармен взял в руки тряпку и начал теребить ее.

-Кто? Джонни, небось? Да он такого наговорит. Ему просто завидно.

Лейтенант обратился к женщине и хитро на нее посмотрел:

- Знаешь, мне кажется, это он.

Элина кивнула, подыгрывая.

- Без сомнения. Темные волосы его выдали, - ответила женщина. – Я сейчас же вызову полицию, чтобы его доставили в участок. Быстро мы раскрыли это дело.

- Подождите, о чем это вы? - Бенни нервно стал поправлять свой берет. – Какое дело? Что вам наговорили про меня?

- Выверни карманы, - потребовал Кейн.

- Вы не имеете права, - попытался противиться мужчина.

- Думаешь? – Элина с улыбкой посмотрела на бармена.

Видя, что спорить бесполезно, Бенни послушно достал все из карманов. На деревянной поверхности стойки лежали несколько купюр, две монетки, лотерейный билет, перочинный ножик и маленький пакетик с белым порошком.

- Хранение наркотиков, - начал перечислять лейтенант. – Распространение наркотиков. Пять убийств.

- Что? – глаза бармена округлились. – Какие убийства?

Мужчина весь напрягся.

- Видишь, он сознался, - сказал Горацио, повернувшись к женщине. – Элина, вызывай полицию.

- Да вы что! – вскричал бармен.

- Так что ты знаешь о Джино Рубене? – еще раз повторил Кейн.

- Я лишь мелкая сошка. Беру товар и ухожу. Я слышал о Джино Рубене, но никогда лично с ним не общался.

- А что знаешь про девушек? – спросила Элина.

- Иногда товар из Мексики действительно доставляют девушки. Я не знаю, где их находят, - начал объяснять Бенни. – Обычно все проходит нормально. Они приезжают к Арни, отдают товар, он им платит деньги. Я прихожу к Арни, забираю товар и продаю.

- Где нам его найти?

- На северо – западе за городом есть небольшие складские помещения. У него там ангар номер тридцать шесть. Это все, что я знаю.

- Как он выглядит? – спросила детектив.

- Ему под сорок. Темный блондин, тонкие усы и небольшой шрам на правой щеке.

Элина достала блокнот с ручкой и сделала запись.

- Что ты знаешь про Берта Корби? – Горацио слегка наклонил голову.

- Он вышел пару месяцев назад и вернулся опять в наш бизнес. Последнее время я как раз с ним работал. А что? Где он?

Кейн достал телефон.

- Он там, где скоро будешь ты.

Молодая женщина остановила свой джип, завернув за угол. Она увидела как хаммер замер перед баром «Сильвер». Мужчина и женщина, выйдя из машины, подошли к двери. Дверь отрылась, и они зашли во внутрь. Она достала телефон.

- Да, это я … Слушай, он, скорее всего, расскажет им все … Думаешь? … Я надеюсь … Все будет готово ко встрече? Ладно. Позвони, как будет результат.

Она завела мотор и поехала по улице.

Машина легко шла по трассе. Горацио улыбнулся, радуясь восходу солнца. А оно, как хорошенькая кокетка в розовых оборках, медленно ступало по небосводу. Они только что выехали за город, чтобы найти складские помещения. Мужчине показалось, что цвета после ночного дождя стали ярче. Ветер нежно играл с изумрудной кроной деревьев, перебирая листочек за листочком. Рядом сидела женщина и разговаривала по телефону:

- Ты уверен, Райан? … По карте? … Узнал? … Хорошо.

Она закрыла сотовый и повернулась к мужчине.

- Райан сказал, что нам нужен второй поворот налево. А там дорога прямиком выведет на складские помещения.

- А что насчет владельцев?

Машина прибавила скорость.

- Эти склады давно заброшены.

- Значит, ими пользоваться может кто угодно, - сделал вывод Горацио.

- Верно, - согласилась женщина.

Элина закрыла лицо руками.

- Устала? – заботливо спросил мужчина. – Тебе следовало поехать домой и отдохнуть.

- Как и тебе, - она потерла уставшие глаза и убрала руки. – Не впервой.

- Точно, - Кейн кивнул.

Женщина откинулась на сиденье.

-Тебе следует беречь себя, Элина, - посоветовал мужчина. – Ты нужна Рэю.

- Совет от человека, который никогда не следует собственным советам, - она усмехнулась. - Замечательно.

Лейтенант посмотрел на женщину. На мгновенье голубые глаза встретились с темными.

- Я серьезно. Ты нужна Рэйю.

-Как и ты, - тихо произнесла женщина.

Мужчина вздохнул. Ему так хотелось верь в эти слова.

-Если хочешь, я поговорю о твоем переводе в более спокойное место, - высказал предложение Кейн.

Элина приподнялась и повернулась к лейтенанту.

- Перебирать бумажки в управлении? - в глазах сверкали огоньки. – Ни за что.

Мужчина пожал плечами.

- Я только предложил.

- Горацио, когда ты перестанешь опекать меня? – неожиданно спросила детектив Салас.

Кейн посмотрел на женщину и виновато улыбнулся.

- В моем случае – никогда.

-Я согласна, - она улыбнулась в ответ и откинулась назад. Темные кудрявые волосы рассыпались по кожаной отделке.

Хаммер сбавил скорость, подъезжая к складским помещениям. Несколько огромных ангаров были окружены низенькими металлическими коробками. Машина затормозила, поднимая облако пыли. Горацио открыл дверь и вышел. Надев очки, он сделал пару шагов вперед. Отпечаток заброшенности лежал на всем. Некоторые двери были открыты, на других висели поржавевшие замки. Элина также вышла из машины и подошла к мужчине.

- Что скажешь?

- Пока не знаю, - лейтенант огляделся. – С виду никакой опасности. Какой номер нам нужен?

-Ангар номер тридцать шесть, - уверенно сказала Элина и указала вправо. – Может вот этот?

Дверь довольно большого деревянного сооружения была плотно прикрыта. Слева на ней висели два больших замка. Кейн кивнул, соглашаясь, и направился к сооружению. Женщина последовала за ним. Она с трудом делал шаги, потому как каблуки утопали в песке, который был повсюду. Горацио подошел к двери и посмотрел на замки. Он огляделся и увидел лежащий чуть поодаль кусок металлической трубы. Лейтенант подошел и, нагнувшись, поднял его. Ржавчина окрасила руку. Кейн приблизился к двери и, размахнувшись, ударил металлической трубой по верхнему замку. Труба, соскользнув, слегка поцарапала замок. Мужчина размахнулся и еще раз ударил по замку. Молчаливый охранник сдался, упав у порога. Горацио ударил куском трубы по нижнему замку и оставил внушительную вмятину на двери. Мужчина сжал губы и сосредоточился. Под мощью следующего удара замок не устоял и присоединился к своему поверженному брату. Лейтенант отбросил металл и медленно открыл дверь. Он сделал несколько шагов вперед. Помещение было огромным и пустым. Лишь несколько ящиков стояли в левом дальнем углу, да три металлические бочки черного цвета лежали на полу в центре. Элина прошла мимо мужчины, приблизившись к бочкам.

-Смотри, совсем недавно здесь что – то было, - сказала женщина.

Горацио подошел и увидел то, на что указывала ему детектив. На полу четко были видны три огромных следа.

- Похоже на что – то большое. Может ящик или какой – то прибор? – предположил мужчина.

- Значит, Бенни нам солгал, - сказала женщина.

- А может, кто – то нас опередил, - задумчиво произнес Кейн.

Элина продолжила свое движение к ящикам. Лейтенант достал из кармана маленький фонарик и посветил на пол. Он присел и присмотрелся. Что – то белое виднелось по краям следов. Он осторожно дотронулся пальцами и взял несколько крупинок. Он поднес их к лицу, сначала понюхал, а потом попробовал.

- Несомненно, кокаин, - сказал он вслух.

Детектив Салас тем временем подошла к ящикам. Она внимательно стала их осматривать, приподнимая деревянные крышки. Она прикоснулась к последней и немного приподняла ее, когда услышала щелчок. Элина остановилась, не зная, что дальше делать.

- Горацио, - позвала женщина.

В ее голосе звучал страх. Мужчина резко поднялся и поспешил к женщине. Элина обернулась и испуганно посмотрела на Кейна.

- Я стала поднимать крышу, и что – то щелкнуло, - тихо объяснила она.

- Не двигайся, держи крышку так, как ты держишь, - сказал мужчина и присел.

Он посветил фонариком в небольшое отверстие и присмотрелся. Механизм был не самым сложным, но именно такие всегда непредсказуемы. В слабом свете он заметил, что таймер начал свой последний отчет. Оставалось меньше двух минут. Он выпрямился и нахмурился.

-Это ведь бомба? – спросила дрожащим голосом Элина.

Горацио кивнул.

- Ее можно обезвредить? – темные глаза с надеждой посмотрели на лейтенанта.

- Если бы я мог через это отверстие добраться до механизма, возможно. Но тебе нельзя поднимать крышку выше. Любое движение может повлечь за собой немедленный взрыв.

- Тогда тебе надо скорее уходить отсюда, - сказала женщина. – Иначе мы погибнем вместе.

- Я не оставлю тебя.

Кейн достал из кармана сотовый телефон и ощупал его.

- Должно получиться.

Он вставил телефон в отверстие. Бока сотового плотно уперлись в крышку и стену ящика.

- Медленно отпусти крышку, а я пока подержу телефон.

Пальцы женщины осторожно опустили крышку. Она сделала два шага назад. Лейтенант выпрямился и протянул руку Элине.

- Давай, у нас меньше тридцати секунд.

Они выбежали наружу, и раздался взрыв. Волна сбила с ног. Горацио упал рядом с Элиной и навалился на нее, закрывая женщину своим телом. Щепки осыпали мужчину с ног до головы. Кейн обернулся, и в этот момент прозвучал еще одни взрыв. Он резко наклонил голову и почувствовал, как что – то острое врезалось ему в правое плечо, пройдя навылет. Мужчина поднял голову и, убедившись, что опасности нет, отстранился от Элины и медленно поднялся. Женщина вскинула голову и повернулась. Горацио подал ей руку и помог подняться.

- Ты в порядке? – спросил мужчина.

-Вроде да, - детектив пыталась стряхнуть песок с белой блузки. На концах темных волос застряли мелкие песчинки. – А ты?

-Тоже.

Горацио провел рукой по рыжим волосам, освобождая их от щепок и пыли. Он повернулся к тому месту, где стоял ангар. От сооружения осталась куча деревяшек. Эпицентр взрыва четко просматривался. Они подошли к машине.

-Дай мне, пожалуйста, свой телефон, - попросил Кейн.

Женщина достала из кармана коричневого пиджака сотовый и протянула лейтенанту. Он вытянул правую руку и, только сейчас Элина заметила на правом плече кровь.

- Ты ранен? – озабоченно спросила детектив.

Горацио посмотрел на ткань пиджака, пропитавшуюся кровью.

- Да нет, просто царапина. Ничего серьезного.

Женщина с недоверием посмотрела на него.

- Сними пиджак, - твердо сказала Элина. – Я посмотрю.

Лейтенант замотал головой.

- Не стоит, я же говорю, пустяк.

- Горацио, - она внимательно посмотрела на него.

По взгляду было ясно, что она не потерпит возражений. Мужчина нехотя снял пиджак, бросил его на капот и поднес телефон к уху.

- Эрик, возьми Райана и приезжайте на заброшенный склад … Да, он знает адрес … Произошел взрыв … Нет, мы в порядке … Да, конечно … Будем ждать.

Элина приблизилась и осторожно дотронулась до плеча мужчины. В этом месте светло – голубая рубашка была пропитана кровью.

- Ты не против? - спросила она и посмотрела лейтенанта.

Горацио кивнул, понимая, что она собирается сделать. Детектив медленно приподняла рубашку, убирая ее с раны и с силой потянула ткань в разные стороны. Материал поддался, открывая довольно глубокую рану. Разорванные края слабо кровоточили. Элина достала из кармана платок и приложила его ране. Кейн вздрогнул.

- Прости, - извинилась женщина.

Горацио кивнул и слегка отстранился. Платок выскользнул из рук женщины. Элина посмотрела на мужчину, и они одновременно нагнулись, чтобы взять белую ткань. Неожиданно стекло передней двери разлетелось, осыпав осколками головы мужчины и женщины. Кейн выхватил пистолет и посмотрел в сторону, откуда раздался выстрел. Он развернулся, закрывая собой женщину, и обхватил свободной рукой ее за плечи. Они, нагибаясь, забежали за машину.

- Кто это? – прошептала Элина.

- Полагаю тот, кто сделал бомбу.

Горацио задумался. Женщина навалилась на дверцу машины и достала свой пистолет. Мужчина приподнялся, пытаясь разглядеть, где находился стрелок. Пуля попала в зеркало обзора и прошла навылет. Кейн присел и еще раз осмотрелся. Единственным укрытием для них был хаммер. Но ему необходимо было увидеть стрелявшего.

- Элина, не высовывайся, - сказал лейтенант. – Я попробую определить, откуда ведется стрельба.

Он осторожно, касаясь рукой металла и стараясь не поднимать голову, пробежал к задней части машины. Он выглянул и увидел яркую вспышку у стены одного из дальних ангаров. «Должно быть, винтовка с прицелом», - подумал Горацио. Еще одна пуля разбила заднюю фару. Он вытянул руку и сделал пару выстрелов. В ответ несколько пуль попали в стекло задней двери. Горацио выглянул из – за машины и увидел силуэт у стены дальнего ангара. Он прицелился и выстрелил. Человек упал, выронив оружие. Кейн быстро побежал к стрелявшему. Лейтенант видел, как человек поднялся и, прихрамывая, завернул за угол ангара. Горацио добежал до конца стены ангара и, сжав пистолет в руках, заглянул за угол. Он увидел, как незнакомец открыл дверь машины и сел в нее. Кейн выстрелил. Передняя фара автомобиля разлетелась на кусочки. Мужчина выстрелил в ответ. Двигатель взревел, и черный Мерседес резко тронулся с места. Горацио сделал еще один выстрел и отскочил в сторону, ударившись о стену ангара. Машина проехала в нескольких сантиметрах от лейтенанта. Кейн отпрянул от деревянной стены и прицелился. Пуля попала в правую заднюю шину, но автомобиль не остановился. Мерседес с огромной скоростью удалялся. Горацио услышал выстрел и увидел, как водитель дернулся и повалился на руль. Машина резко повернула вправо и перевернулась, проехав на крыше еще несколько метров вперед. Он побежал, вытянув вперед пистолет, и увидел Элину. В руках у нее было оружие. Она посмотрела в сторону Горацио и осторожно пошла к перевернутому автомобилю. Где – то вдалеке раздался звук полицейских машин. Мужчина посмотрел в направлении трассы, но смог разглядеть только облако пыли, которое медленно двигалось по дороге. Он подбежал к женщине, и они вместе подошли к машине. Лейтенант вытянул пистолет и нагнулся. Водитель лежал, не двигаясь. Лицо и одежда были залиты кровью. Кейн убрал пистолет и, приблизившись, дотронулся до шеи раненого, нащупав слабый пульс.

- Горацио, - позвала женщина.

Мужчина обернулся.

- Машина скоро взорвется, - сказала Элина и указала на лужицу жидкости у задней части автомобиля.

Лейтенант наклонился, схватил мужчину за плечи и с усилием вытянул его из машины. Он отволок пострадавшего на безопасное расстояние. Подъехали полицейские машины. Облако пыли медленно опустилось на землю. Офицеры вышли из автомобилей и направились к Горацио и Элине. Раздался взрыв. Несколько металлических предметов взлетели в воздух и пронеслись в паре метров от лейтенанта, упав на землю. Яркие языки пламени пожирали остатки черного Мерседеса.

- Скорую вызвали? – спросил Кейн у одного из офицеров.

- Сейчас будет, - четко ответил светловолосый мужчина.

Горацио посмотрел на детектива Салас и с облегчением вздохнул. Только сейчас он почувствовал боль в правом плече. Он отвел руку вперед и увидел, что кровотечение усилилось. Темные глаза с тревогой оглядели мужчину, но с губ не сорвалось ни слова. Женщина и мужчина пошли по направлению к своей машине. Еще один серый хаммер затормозил, поднимая пыль. Из автомобиля вышли Эрик Делко и Райн Вульф. Следом подъехала машина скорой помощи. Двое санитаров выскочили, держа в руках чемоданчики.

- Раненый там, - Горацио указал на полицейского, который стоял рядом с пострадавшим мужчиной.

Медицинские работники кивнули и направились оказывать помощь. Один из них, заметив рану на плече лейтенанта, остановился.

- Сэр, Вы тоже нуждаетесь в помощи, - сказал темноволосый мужчина с густыми усами.

- Потом, сначала посмотрите, что с ним, - ответил Кейн и подошел к молодым людям.

Райан надевал перчатки, а Эрик стоял рядом, держа два серебряных чемоданчика.

- Райан.

Молодой человек посмотрел на рыжеволосого мужчину.

- Ты осмотришь машину, может что – нибудь найдешь.

Вульф кивнул, взял свой чемодан у Эрика и пошел к тому, что осталось от черного Мерседеса.

- Эрик, - обратился Горацио к Делко. – Ты займешься взрывным устройством.

Они вместе направились к тому месту, где обуглившиеся доски только отчасти напоминали стоявший здесь ранее высокий деревянный ангар.

- Бомба находилась в одном из ящиков в конце ангара. Я успел немного ее рассмотреть, на вид похожа была на самоделку, довольно простенькая. Ничего лишнего, - сообщил Горацио. – Перед взрывом я на полу заметил кокаин. Скорее всего, его здесь какое - то время хранили.

Эрик присел, и рука в перчатке откинула небольшой кусок обугленной деревяшки. Остатки металла и проводов говорили о том, что именно в этом месте находилась взрывное устройство. Молодой челок аккуратно сложил предметы в большой прозрачный пакет и передал его лейтенанту, а сам поднялся. Кейн стал внимательно изучать оставшиеся фрагменты.

- Горацио.

Мужчина обернулся, услышав женский голос. Элина махнула рукой, приглашая подойти к ней.

- Эрик, проверь все тщательно, осмотри место, может еще что обнаружишь, - попросил Кейн, отдавая пакет.

Темноволосый молодой человек кивнул. Горацио направился к детективу Салас.

- Я только что говорила с детективом Трипом, он поехал с полицейскими, чтобы задержать Бенни и доставить его в управление, - сообщила женщина.

- Может нам удастся выяснить, кто мог устроить взрыв, - согласился Кейн.

К ним подошел один из медиков.

- Как пострадавший? – спросил лейтенант.

- К сожалению, только что скончался, - ответил мужчина с густыми усами. – Он получил серьезную травму. Мы не смогли ничего сделать.

Кейн вздохнул, понимая, что придется искать другие способы все выяснить. Элина с пониманием посмотрела на лейтенанта.

-А вам необходимо сделать перевязку, - сказал медик.

Горацио хотел было уже возразить и открыл рот, намереваясь озвучить свои аргументы.

- Непременно, - решительно заявила Элина. – А я пока пойду поговорю с Райаном.


	7. Chapter 7

**«МАЛЫШКА»**

по CSI: MIAMI.

**_Автор: Polina_**

**_Disclaimer: все права на персонажей сериала принадлежат его создателям_**

7

Женщина наклонилась, осматривая труп. На лице мужчины застыло выражение удивления, словно он не ожидал, что жизнь его закончится именно сегодня. Руки в перчатке чуть приподняли голову и вытащили смешной берет.

- Наверно, ты считал себя артистом, - немного с грустью проговорила Алекс Вудс.

Она дотронулась до лица убитого. Рука заскользила вниз, коснувшись ворота рубашки, и остановилась на груди.

- Причина смерти – пуля в сердце, - сделала вывод патологоанатом.

По краям небольшого отверстия виднелись следы пороха.

- С близкого расстояния, - добавила она, осматривая рану.

- Холодно и расчетливо, - сказала светловолосая женщина и сделала снимок.

Келли сделал еще несколько снимков и нагнулась над телом.

- Посмотри сюда, у него что – то в руке.

Алекс дотронулась до правой руки убитого. Мертвые пальцы сжимали небольшой кусочек ткани. Она попыталась разжать их, и, после небольших усилий, ей это удалось. Ткань легко соскользнула на пол.

- Платок, - сказала темнокожая женщина. – Определенно, женский.

- Будем надеяться, что обладательница платка использовала его по прямому назначению, - Келли достала прозрачный пакет и положила туда найденную вещь.

Она поднялась и осмотрелась. Скудные краски, простая мебель. Взгляд голубых глаз остановился на барной стойке. На краю лежала мокрая тряпка, а чуть подальше стояла бутылка и два стакана. Оба были пусты. К женщине подошел детектив Фрэнк Трипп.

- Свидетелей так и не удалось найти, - с сожалением проговорил он. – Хотя, недивительно, если бы даже кто-то что-то видел, маловероятно, что сообщил бы об этом. А что у вас?

- Полагаю, он делал уборку, когда пришел гость, - начала объяснять Келли. – Он хорошо знал того, кто пришел к нему, поэтому и предложил выпить, хотя бар был закрыт.

- А потом? – поинтересовался детектив.

- Выстрел не мог быть сделан отсюда, - она подошла к мужчине и вытянула руку в том направлении, где, предположительно, стоял бармен, давая возможность детективу представить, как все могло быть - Видишь, стойка довольно широкая, а на рубашке вокруг раны обильные следы пороха. Следовательно, убийце необходимо было подойти к жертве почти вплотную.

- Поэтому ему и удалось схватить платок, - добавила Алекс. – Я бы даже сказала, что он пытался схватить своего убийцу, но в итоге в руке оказалась только небольшая вещица.

Фрэнк кивнул, соглашаясь.

- Больше информации я получу, когда доставлю тело в морг, - сказала темноволосая женщина. Великолепная улыбка коснулась ее губ.

- Будем надеяться, - весело проговорила Келли.

- Тогда я поехала, - Алекс вышла из бара, чтобы попросить полицейских погрузить тело в фургон.

Светловолосая женщина немного помолчала, потом достала еще два прозрачных пакета и положила в каждый из них по стакану. Она протянула упакованные улики детективу.

- Будь так любезен, положи в сумку, которая стоит чуть позади тебя, - попросила она мужчину.

Он взял пакеты и развернулся. Молодой человек в форме плечом задел детектива и выбил из левой руки пакет. Звон разбившегося стекла заставил Келли отвернуться от деревянной поверхности стойки и посмотреть на мужчин. На полу в пакете лежали осколки. Она вздохнула.

- Простите, пожалуйста, - быстро проговорил полицейский испуганным голосом. – Я не хотел, честно, не хотел. Я не видел.

От волнения щеки молодого патрульного немного порозовели. Детектив нахмурил брови и с недовольством посмотрел на офицера.

- Между прочим, это может быть очень важная улика в деле, - сказал он резко. – Офицер?

- Роджерс, Майкл Роджерс, сэр, - отчеканил полицейский. – Простите, я, правда, не хотел, я просто не видел.

Светловолосая женщина с пониманием посмотрела на молодого человека, понимая, что он не виноват.

- Что сделано, то сделано, - спокойно сказала Келли.

Полицейский нагнулся, желая поднять пакет.

-Нет, спасибо, - быстро проговорила женщина и взглянула на детектива Триппа.

- Ты можешь идти, - сказал мужчина. – В следующий раз, будь внимательнее.

- Конечно. Обязательно, сэр, - повторил несколько раз полицейский и вышел из помещения.

Келли еще раз вздохнула, а Фрэнк пожал плечами.

- Как думаешь, это все осложнит? – спросил мужчина, держа в руке пакет с осколками.

- Мы соберем стакан в лаборатории и посмотрим, может на нем остались отпечатки или образец слюны.

- Будем надеяться, - пробурчал себе под нос Фрэнк и аккуратно положил пакеты в большую сумку.

- Кстати, как дела у Горацио? Я слышала, что был взрыв, - как бы между прочим спросила светловолосая женщина, осматривая с помощью фонарика поверхность стойки.

- Да, ему очень повезло, - ответил детектив и добавил. – Им очень повезло.

Женщина подняла голову и с непониманием посмотрела на мужчину.

- Они как раз с детективом Салас по наводке Бенни, погибшего бармена, искали ангар распространителя наркотиков.

- Никто не пострадал?

- К счастью, нет. Горацио немного задело, но, по словам детектива Салас, он чувствует себя нормально.

Келли отвела взгляд и тяжело вздохнула. «Наверно опять проявил героизм», - подумала женщина, а вслух сказала:

- Это очень хорошо.

Мужчина уже больше двух часов перечитывал вновь и вновь отчеты, пересматривал фотографии. Но все было тщетно. Какая – то мысль вертелась в голове, но он никак не мог поймать ее. Рана на плече начала отходить от лекарств, напомнив о себе ноющей болью. Он еще раз посмотрел на снимки девушек, и его лицо исказила боль. Он положил документы в папку и отодвинул ее на край стола. Он закрыл глаза и почувствовал, что проваливается в какую – то бездну. Усталость навалилась, словно кто – то накрыл его в жаркий июньский день теплым пуховым одеялом. Он почувствовал, что еще немного, и он уже не сможет сопротивляться.

- Мне нужен кофе, - пробормотал лейтенант и встал из – за стола.

Он повернулся и посмотрел в окно, за которым во всей своей красе господствовал день. Яркий свет резко ударил в глаза, заставив мужчину поморщиться. На небе не было ни облачка, ни одного напоминания о дожде. Кейн подошел к двери и открыл ее.

- Горацио, - выпалила светловолосая женщина, чуть не столкнувшись с мужчиной.

Она сделал несколько шагов назад, выпуская лейтенанта из его кабинета. В руках у нее были бумаги.

- Тебе уже сказали, что бармен, с которым вы говорили, убит? – спросила женщина.

Мужчина кивнул.

- Алекс как раз занимается им, обещала через полчаса снабдить нас новой информацией. - А я занимаюсь пулей, платком и стаканами, найденными на месте преступления.

- Я слышал, у вас произошел инцидент.

- Тебе Фрэнк рассказал?

- Да.

- Один стакан разбился, - пояснила Келли. - Повезло еще, что в этот момент он уже был упакован, а то я до сих пор ползала бы по полу бара, собирая осколки.

- Точно, - ответил Кейн, соглашаясь.

Лейтенант выглядел уставшим.

- Как ты себя чувствуешь? – поинтересовалась женщина. Ее голубые глаза с теплотой посмотрели на рыжеволосого мужчину.

На мгновенье он закрыл глаза и чуть наклонил голову на бок.

- Да вроде ничего, - в глубине его голубых глаз сверкнул огонек. – Не в первой. К тому же, никто больше не пострадал, и этому я очень рад.

Легкая улыбка коснулась его губ.

- Не сомневаюсь, - прошептала Келли.

- Прости, что ты сказала? - переспросил Кейн, не расслышав слов женщины.

- Я сказала, что тоже очень рада за тебя, - быстро проговорила Келли. – За вас обоих.

Воцарилось молчание. Келли отвела взгляд и стала рассматривать кресло в кабинете.

- Что – нибудь выяснили о врызвном устройстве? – спросил Горацио.

- Эрик проверил фрагменты взрывного устройства и обнаружил одну особенность, - сообщила Келли. – На конце одного из проводков, которые были подсоединены к самому механизму, он обнаружил коричневую изоленту.

Горацио взял бумаги и бегло просмотрел написанное.

-Колумбиец, - негромко сказал он.

-Кто? – переспросила женщина и с непониманием посмотрела на мужчину.

Кейн отдал бумаги и провел рукой по рыжим волосам.

- Ты ведь знаешь, что я когда – то был сапером. Так вот, в свое время мне пришлось обезвредить несколько бомб, на концах проводов у которых я видел подобную изоленту. Нам удалось вычислить создателя. Им оказался Диего Рамис по прозвищу «Колумбиец». Его признали виновным и дали, если я не ошибаюсь, пять лет.

- И где он сейчас? Все еще в тюрьме?

- Похоже, что уже нет, - с сожалением предположил Горацио.

- Как его найти?

Мужчина задумался.

- Надо бы поднять старое дело. Вроде бы у него был двоюродный брат. Точно утверждать я не могу, потому что никогда его не видел. Попроси Райана этим заняться.

Женщина отрицательно кивнула.

- Лучше я сама. Он все еще занят осмотром того, что осталось от Мерседеса.

- Он перевез все в гараж?

- Да, пару часов назад. И с тех пор я не видела его.

Лейтенанту начинало нравится упорство этого молодого человека. Еще при первом разговоре он заметил амбициозность Райана Вульфа, которая, в разумных количествах, непременно позволит новичку стать хорошим специалистом.

- Хорошо, я поговорю с ним.

Келли мило улыбнулась и направилась по коридору. Горацио еще какое – то время смотрел вслед молодой женщине, а потом отвернулся. Он направился к лифту. Двери открылись, и перед мужчиной оказался Райан Вульф.

- А я как раз шел к тебе, - сказал Кейн. – Келли мне сказала, что ты все время провел в гараже, изучая остатки машины.

- Да, - молодой человек кивнул.

- Что – нибудь обнаружил?

- Кое – что.

Горацио сделал приглашающий жест.

- Тогда пойдем в лабораторию к Эрику, и там все обсудим.

Райан кивнул, и они вместе пошли по коридору и остановились около стеклянной двери. Райан коснулся ручки и заглянул во внутрь, ища Эрика. Молодой человек сидел за столом, склонившись над микроскопом.

- Эрик, у тебя есть что – нибудь для нас? – спросил лейтенант.

Молодой человек поднял голову и обернулся.

- На одном из стаканов я обнаружил отпечатки, принадлежащие, как оказалось, убитому бармену. А на втором, - он указал на аккуратно лежащие на светлом столе кусочки стекла - отпечатков точно нет, но мне удалось обнаружить немного слюны.

Горацио подошел ближе к столу и с интересом посмотрел на осколки.

- ДНК принадлежит женщине – это все, что я могу сообщить, - сказал он с сожалением.

-И то хорошо, - рыжеволосый мужчина взглянул на Эрика. – А что с платком?

Делко указал на пакет, в котором лежала светлая ткань.

- Так же остатки слюны, ДНК совпадает с той, которую я обнаружил на стакане.

- Теперь одно мы знаем точно – убийца – женщина.

- Да, - кивнул молодой человек, соглашаясь.

- А что у тебя Райан? – обратился к Вулфу Кейн.

Молодой человек посмотрел в бумаги. Которые все это время держал в руках.

- В машине я нашел пистолет, пепел от бумаги.

- И все? – спросил Эрик несколько с издевкой.

- Нет, не все, - Райан скривился в улыбке. – Еще на дне было какое- то белое вещество. Вот оно.

Он достал из кармана маленький пакетик.

- Ты уже знаешь, что это? – поинтересовался Эрик.

- Пока нет. Я как раз понес его в лабораторию.

- Зато я знаю, - молодые люди посмотрели на Горацио. – Это кокаин.

- Уверен? – в голове Эрика слышались нотки сомнения.

- Как я тебе уже говорил, перед взрывом в ангаре я обнаружил следы подобного белого вещества. Попробовав его, я понял, что это кокаин.

Эрик Делко усмехнулся, искренне поражаясь тому, что делает его босс.

- А ты, случайно, не захватил несколько крупинок в качестве образца? – спросил Райан.

- Я …

Неожиданно дверь открылась, и в лабораторию вошла Келли Дюкейн.

- Горацио! Ты в это просто не поверишь.

Она вскинула руки, в которых держала объемную папку.

-Ты просил меня поднять дело о «Колумбийце».

Мужчина кивнул.

- И вот что я обнаружила, - женщина протянула одну из бумаг. – Ты говорил, что у Диего Рамиса был двоюродный брат.

- Но я не был уверен, - с сомнением заявил Кейн.

Райан и Эрик с интересом слушали светловолосую женщину.

- Посмотри, как зовут его двоюродного брата.

Лейтенант взял листок бумаги и быстро пробежался по нему глазами.

-Бенни Перис, - прочитал мужчина вслух. Губы медленно расплылись в улыбке. –Не хочешь ли ты сказать, что …

- Вот именно. Я нашла его фотографии, - женщина кивнула. – Это Бенни, убитый бармен.

Горацио задумался и слегка наклонил голову вперед.

- Это многое объясняет. В том числе и наличие бомбы.

- Значит, нам теперь надо найти этого «Колумбийца», - заявил Райан.

- Именно, - лейтенант обратился к женщине. – Келли, в деле не сохранились какие – нибудь адреса, где в свое время был Рамис?

Женщина открыла папку и опустила глаза в бумаги.

- Есть один, почти рядом с центром города.

- Хорошо. Надо бы съездить и по этому адресу, а также на квартиру Бенни, вдруг что - то сможем обнаружить там.

Лейтенант вошел в комнату отдыха и направился к кофейнику. Он взял кружку и наполнил ее горячим кофе. Знакомый аромат заставил его улыбнуться. Мужчина сделал глоток и закрыл глаза. Он надеялся, что кофеин сможет снять усталость, хоть ненадолго. Он сделал еще один глоток.

- Возвращаешься к жизни?

Позади него послышался знакомый голос. Он обернулся и увидел Элину. Она хитро смотрела на него, улыбаясь. Ее улыбка согревала не хуже кофе. Горацио почувствовал, как кровь приливает к щекам и, немного смутившись, спросил:

- Присоединишься?

Она кивнула. Кейн взял еще одну кружку, налил в нее кофе и протянул женщине. Элина взяла кружку, коснувшись руки Горацио. От теплого и мягкого прикосновения сердце мужчины бешено забилось. Пытаясь скрыть волнение, он улыбнулся и подошел к окну. Яркие краски города радовали глаз. Лучи солнца резвились, танцуя на стеклах окон. Вдалеке виднелась изумрудная полоска океана, который нежно обнимал побережье. Мужчина сделал еще один глоток. Красота была утешением для разбитого сердца. Горацио вздохнул, стараясь ни о чем не думать. Женщина стояла, держа в руках кружку, и смотрела на мужчину. Она не знала, что ей делать. Она хотела, чтобы все было по-другому. Каждый раз, глядя в его голубые глаза, утопая в их теплоте и нежности, она боялась увидеть … и она видела то, чего боялась больше всего … Элина подошла к мужчине.

- Знаешь, быть может, ты был прав, - тихо сказала женщина.

Мужчина повернулся и посмотрел на нее. Горацио, словно почувствовав, о чем она говорит, спросил:

- Ты боишься за него? Ты боишься оставить его одного?

Женщина кивнула и сделала глоток.

- Он потерял отца и … - она запнулась и замолчала.

Лейтенант знал, насколько тяжело Элине даются разговоры о погибшем муже. Он знал, что рана еще болит и заживет не скоро. Если вообще заживет. Он прекрасно понимал, что она чувствует. Смерть брата добавило камешек в корзину его горечей, которую он, как тяжелую ношу, несет всю свою жизнь. Но видеть то, как страдает Элина, было для него больнее всего.

- И сегодня я могла тоже погибнуть.

- Но этого ведь не случилось, - с уверенностью сказал мужчина.

- Да, благодаря тебе, - Элина слабо улыбнулась, но глаза были полны грусти. – Но ты не можешь постоянно спасать меня.

- Вообще – то я не против, - с легкой иронией ответил Кейн.

Женщина замотала головой.

- Но ты не можешь быть постоянно рядом со мной, - сказала она несколько резче, чем планировала. Горечь выплеснулась и заставила мужчину тяжело вздохнуть.

- Одно твое слово … - неожиданно сорвалось с губ Горацио, и он замер, не зная, чего ожидать.

Он понял, что сказал слишком много и уже пожалел об этом. Он пристально смотрел на красивую темноволосую женщину, боясь услышать ответ. И, в то же время, он так жаждал его услышать. Элина на мгновенье закрыла глаза, а потом, когда их вновь открыла, мужчина увидел, что они были полны слез.

- Горацио, я …

- В этом деле уже столько трупов, что их класть некуда.

Позади раздался приятный женский голос. Горацио и Элина повернулись. Перед ними стояла Алекс Вудс. Темнокожая женщина заметила слезы в глазах детектива Салас.

- Простите, - сказала она, подойдя к кофейнику.

Элина резко отвернулась и дотронулась рукой до лица. Глубоко вдохнув, она повернулась и посмотрела на патологоанатома. Алекс взяла кружку и налила себе кофе.

- Да, Алекс, ты без дела не сидишь, - ответил Горацио, пытаясь настроить себя на рабочий лад.

Мужчина посмотрел на Элину. Темные глаза на мгновенье встретились с голубыми, и женщина тут же отвела взгляд.

-Я, пожалуй, пойду, - сказала детектив Салас и, все еще держа кружку с кофе в руках, вышла из комнаты.

Лейтенант хотел ее остановить, хотел закончить разговор, который был так важен для него. Но понимал, что придется ждать следующего момента, который, возможно, никогда не наступит. Он смотрел на дверь, за которой только что скрылась Элина.

- Прости, что помешала, - извинилась женщина, заметив печаль во взгляде Горацио. – Мне показалось, что у вас был серьезный разговор.

- Ничего, - мужчина посмотрел в свою кружку и сделал глоток. – Что с трупами?

Алекс села на стул, стоявший рядом с длинным стального цвета столом. Кейн остался стоять.

- Сначала о бармене. Пуля попала прямо в сердце. Калибр 9 мм. Если и правда окажется, что стреляла женщина, то она неплохой профессионал. В его крови я также обнаружила следы наркотика.

- Кокаин? – предположил лейтенант.

- Да, - женщина кивнула, соглашаясь. – Келли провела анализ и выяснила, что он такой же, какой мы обнаружили у девушки.

- А что с водителем?

- Который пытался вас сначала взорвать, а потом пристрелить? – весело проговорила темнокожая женщина.

- Ну, да, - поддакнул мужчина, усмехнувшись.

- С ним я повозилась подольше. Два огнестрельных ранения: первое - в правое колено, второе – в левое плечо. Но причина смерти в другом, - она сделала еще один глоток горячего напитка. – Машина перевернулась, и мужчина сильно ударился грудной клеткой о руль, да так, что одно из ребер сломалось и проткнуло легкое. У него не было шансов.

- Жаль, но он нам не сможет помочь, - с сожалением проговорил лейтенант. – Установили его личность?

- Насколько я знаю, этим должна была заниматься Келли.

Элина вышла из комнаты отдыха и увидела в коридоре молодых людей. Райан что – то сказал Эрику и направился к лифту. Эрик стал смотреть в бумаги, которые держал в руках. Она подошла к молодому человеку.

- Я слышала, вы собираетесь проверить пару адресов.

- Да, - Эрик поднял глаза и посмотрел на женщину. – Надо постараться найти «Колумбийца».

- Кого? - переспросила детектив.

- Я кое- что обнаружил на фрагментах взрывного устройства, Горацио вспомнил, что это был отличительный знак Диего Рамиреса по прозвищу «Колумбиец». Келли подняла дело, и теперь мы едем проверить одни адрес.

- А Келли?

- Она собиралась на квартиру убитого бармена, - он закрыл бумаги и прижал их к груди. - Может что-то сможем найти.

- Эрик, вы уже готовы?

К ним подошла светловолосая женщина.

- Да, Райан пошел к машине, я хочу захватить пару вещиц и присоединюсь к нему.

- Ладно, тогда я поехала.

Молодой человек подошел к лаборатории и открыл дверь. Келли повернулась и направилась к лифту.

- Келли, - позвала женщину детектив Салас.

Женщина обернулась.

- Ты не против, если я поеду с тобой.

Голубые глаза некоторое время изучали темноволосую женщину.

- Да, конечно, - ответила Келли и несколько натянуто улыбнулась. – Я буду ждать в машине.

Продолжение следует 


	8. Chapter 8

**«МАЛЫШКА»**

по CSI: MIAMI.

**_Автор: Polina_**

**_Disclaimer: все права на персонажей сериала принадлежат его создателям_**

8

Женщины ехали в машине уже больше получаса. За последние пятнадцать минут никто из них не проронил ни слова. Келли внимательно следила за дорогой, иногда искоса поглядывая на темноволосую женщину, которая задумчиво смотрела в боковое окно. Сцепленные в замок руки лежали на коленях. Тело было слегка напряжено. «Определенно, ее что – то заботит», подумала Келли, не зная, стоит ли спрашивать о причинах, или нет. Она повернулась и посмотрела на Элину, намереваясь начать разговор. Неожиданно зазвонил телефон. Детектив Салас пошевелилась и, осознав, что это именно ее сотовый, достала телефон из кармана пиджака. Она посмотрела на Келли и поднесла аппарат к уху.

- Да? – неожиданно взгляд скользнул на пол.

Келли поняла, что женщина узнала голос звонившего. Она отвернулась, но продолжила наблюдать за детективом. Элина слегка повернулась к окну и убрала непослушный завиток со лба легким движением руки.

-Он должен быть в школе … Не знаю … Если ты сможешь … Я позвоню маме, и она потом заберет его … Уверен … Спасибо, Горацио, - последние несколько слов она произнесла чуть слышно и убрала телефон.

Келли вздохнула.

-Что - то с сыном? – спросила она.

Элина повернулась.

- Рэй должен дать показания по убийству в школе.

- Я думала, его уже опросили и … - сказав это, Келли поняла, что он оказался в управлении не случайно. – Или как раз тогда?

- Именно, - быстро проговорила женщина. – Горацио сказал, что заберет Рэя из школы и побудет рядом, пока с ним будут разговаривать.

- Горацио отлично ладит с твоим сыном, - Келли непроизвольно выделила последние два слова.

Темные глаза странно посмотрели на светловолосую женщину, словно Элина поняла скрытый смысл только что сказанного. Но детектив ничего не сказала.

- Он всегда ладил с детьми, - проговорила Келли, пытаясь сгладить эффект от последней фразы, и улыбнулась.

Элина слегка наклонила голову вперед.

- Да, это точно.

Машина свернула влево и остановилась.

- Кажется, мы приехали, - сообщила Келли и отрыла дверцу.

Женщины вышли из машины. Пятиэтажное серое здание ничем не выделялось среди таких же безликих коробок, окружавших его со всех сторон. Несколько деревьев, казалось, совершенно не вписывались в эти железобетонные заросли. Стена рядом стоящего дома была расписана всеми цветами радуги. Буквы причудливо изгибались, не позволяя понять смысл написанного. Дорожка к дому была засыпана песком, которым, похоже, пытались скрыть камни, разбросанные тут же. Келли вступила на дорожку и почувствовала через тонкую кожу своих туфель жар, который шел от песка. Палящее солнце Майами не щадило никого и ничего. После вчерашнего дождя женщине показалось, что светило, в отместку за временную слабость, стало еще злее.

Элина подняла голову и посмотрела вверх.

- Какой этаж нам нужен?

- Четвертый, - ответила Келли.

Они подошли к двери. Келли дотронулась до ручки и потянула ее на себя. Деревянная дверь нехотя со скрипом отворилась. Тяжелый воздух ударил в лицо, и женщины задержали на мгновенье дыхание. Они вошли в подъезд. Грязно – серые стены походили на поля сражений. В нескольких местах отпала краска, открывая неприглядный бетон. Фрагменты синей плитки на полу напоминали о лучших временах. Несколько почтовых ящиков зеленого цвета сиротливо устроились в дальнем углу. Отсутствие замков говорило о том, что они уже давно не использовались по своему назначению. Детектив Салас подошла к лифту и нажала кнопку справа на панели. Ничего не последовало. Она еще раз надавила на кнопку. Железный перевозчик молчал. Женщина повернулась к Келли и пожала плечами.

- Похоже, нам придется пойти пешком.

Келли кивнула и, достав пистолет, пошла по лестнице. Элина поспешила вслед за ней. Неожиданно где – то на верху резко закрылась дверь. Келли подошла к перилам и, навалившись на железные прутья, посмотрела наверх. Она услышала стук каблуков. Кто – то спускался вниз. Светловолосая женщина побежала по бетонным ступенькам. Стук прекратился. И вдруг кто – то заспешил наверх, должно быть, заметив присутствие в подъезде женщин. Элина тоже достала пистолет и старалась не отставать от Келли. Они одновременно добежали до третьего этажа. Детектив Салас посмотрела на Келли.

-Номер восемь, - ответила женщина.

Элина осторожно дотронулась до темной двери. Дверь неслышно открылась.

-Ты оставайся здесь, а я посмотрю, кто это был, - сказала Келли и побежала вверх по ступенькам.

Темноволосая женщина кивнула и медленно, выставив пистолет вперед, зашла в квартиру. Она прошла по небольшому коридору с круглым зеркалом и вешалкой для одежды, и оказалась в большой комнате. На видавшем виды диване коричневого цвета лежал бордовый плед. С краю были свалены газеты. Небольшой столик был завален коробками из - под пиццы. Телевизор, расположенный напротив, восседал на светло – коричневой тумбочке. Женщина прошлась по комнате, стараясь не наступать на лежащий в центре коврик с причудливым орнаментом, и заглянула сначала в ванну, а потом на кухню. Неожиданно раздались выстрелы. Элина подбежала к окну и увидела, как из – за угла выскочила машина и быстро пронеслась по улице. Детектив Салас успела заметить темноволосую женщину за рулем черного джипа. Она поспешила к двери и вышла на площадку. Снизу по лестнице медленно поднималась Келли, опущенная рука сжимала пистолет. Женщина тяжело вздохнула, встретившись со взглядом детектива.

- К сожалению, я не успела, - стала объяснять Келли. – Она пробежала по крыше и по пожарной лестнице спустилась вниз к машине. Я и толком разглядеть даже не смогла ее.

Элина убрала пистолет.

- Это был черный джип?

- Да.

- Я видела, как он пронесся по улице, за рулем сидела темноволосая женщина, - сообщила детектив Салас. – Вот все, что я увидела.

- Я позвоню в полицию и дам описание автомобиля, - Келли достала телефон. – Может, нам повезет.

Ребенок нерешительно сделал несколько шагов вперед, когда двери лифта открылись. Мужские руки нежно обняли мальчика за плечи.

- Рэй, все будет в порядке, не волнуйся, - тихо проговорил мужчина и чуть наклонился к ребенку. – Я с тобой.

Ребенок кивнул головой и с надеждой посмотрел на своего дядю. Они вместе пошли по коридору.

- Горацио.

Лейтенант обернулся и увидел Эрика Делко.

- Мы нашли «Колумбийца». Как – раз сейчас он сидит в комнате для допросов.

- Молодцы, - искренне похвалил мужчина. – Подождите меня, через пару минут я подойду.

Молодой человек кивнул, соглашаясь, и пошел дальше по коридору. Горацио довел мальчика до своего кабинета.

- Приятель, посиди пока здесь. Я позову детектива Норманда.

Рэй кивнул. Кейн открыл дверь. Они вошли. Мальчик посмотрел на кресло.

- Конечно, садись, - сказал мужчина и улыбнулся. – А я скоро вернусь.

- Дядя Горацио … - неуверенно проговорил Рэй.

Лейтенант понимал опасение мальчика. Совсем недавно ему пришлось пережить такое, о чем он еще долго не забудет. Как и сам Горацио. К тому же, мужчина винил себя за все, что случилось. Он мог потерять еще одного дорого человека, а, может быть, и не только его.

- Не волнуйся, приятель, - Кейн подошел к племяннику и положил руку ему на плечо. – Все будет в порядке. Но, чтобы ты не скучал в ожидании детектива Норманда, я попрошу кого – нибудь посидеть с тобой.

- Ладно, - мальчик удобнее устроился в кресле.

Кейн вышел из кабинета и закрыл дверь. Он увидел полицейского и подошел к мужчине.

- Офицер.

- Да, сэр, - молодой светловолосый мужчина внимательно посмотрел на лейтенанта.

- У меня в кабинете сидит ребенок. Я прошу Вас присмотреть за ним, пока не придет детектив Норманд.

- Конечно, сэр, - четко произнес полицейский, подошел к кабинету, открыл дверь и вошел во внутрь.

Кейн облегченно вздохнул и посмотрел на пол.

- Привет, Горацио.

Лейтенант поднял голову и увидел приятного мужчину. В темных волосах кое – где было разбросано серебро.

- Мик, - поздоровался Кейн. – Можно тебя попросить.

- Конечно.

- Скажи, чтобы Питер зашел ко мне. Я только что привез племянника.

- Ладно, - мужчина кивнул.

Горацио направился к комнате для допросов. Он подошел к двери и открыл ее. За металлическим столом сидел мужчина лет тридцати пяти. Светлые волосы были коротко подстрижены. Синяя рубашка с короткими рукавами позволяла увидеть татуировки, которыми были покрыты загорелые руки. Напротив мужчины сидел Эрик. Он просматривал бумаги в папке, лежащей перед ним. Увидев рыжеволосого мужчину, молодой человек сказал:

- Диего Рамис, тридцать шесть лет. Отсидел пять лет за создание бомб. Вышел три месяца назад.

- Да, и что? – усмехнувшись, сказал Рамис. – Я отсидел свое и теперь свободен.

- Чем занимаешься? – спросил Эрик.

Горацио подошел и встал позади молодого человека. Рамис зло посмотрел на лейтенанта.

- А тебе что здесь надо?

- Чем занимаешься в данное время? – повторил Эрик.

- Подыскиваю работу, - невозмутимо ответил мужчина.

- Уверен, с твоей репутацией проблем у тебя не возникает, - сказал Кейн.

- Как я и сказал, я отсидел свое и теперь больше старыми делами не занимаюсь, - тонкие губы скривились в улыбке.

Горацио чуть наклонил голову набок и положил руки на пояс.

- А я думаю, что старые привычки не умирают, - медленно проговорил лейтенант.

-Мне все равно, что ты думаешь, - мужчина махнул рукой.

-Напрасно, тебе следует прислушаться к тому, что я говорю. От этого зависит твоя дальнейшая судьба.

-Вот только не надо меня пугать, - Рамис откинулся на спинку стула. – После пяти лет тюрьмы строгого режима меня мало что может испугать.

- Я знаю, что может, - глаза Горацио изучали мужчину.

Рамис с сомнением посмотрел на Кейна.

- Реальная возможность попасть туда снова, - спокойно ответил лейтенант. – И я тебе это устрою.

Мужчина замотал головой.

- Ничего не выйдет. У вас нет никаких оснований.

- Думаешь? – Горацио снисходительно взглянул на Рамиса. – Может поспорим?

- У вас ничего на меня нет, - уверенно проговорил мужчина.

- Ошибаешься. Мы знаем, что ты причастен к взрыву на старом складе, на северо – западе.

Эрик достал из папки фотографию и положил ее перед мужчиной. На снимке был изображен кусок провода, на концах которого виднелась оранжевая полоска.

- Мы обнаружили вот это, - сказал молодой человек, указав на фотографию. – Узнаешь?

- А я должен? – спросил Рамис.

- Ты всегда гордился своим умением делать бомбы. И ты хотел, чтобы о нем знали все, - Горацио выпрямился. – Ты помечал каждое созданное тобой взрывное устройство, как художник подписывает свои картины. Только твоим искусством не восхищаются, от него страдают и умирают.

- Кто заказал тебе бомбу? – задал вопрос Эрик.

Мужчина уставился в пол и не проронил ни слова.

- Послушай, Диего, - лейтенант подошел почти вплотную к столу. – Мы и так знаем, что бомбу сделал ты. Из – за нее могли погибнуть двое полицейских. Следовательно, ко всему прочему, мы прибавим сговор с целью убийства служащих правопорядка.

- Как минимум двадцать пять лет, - проговорил Эрик и посмотрел на Кейна.

- Но твое сотрудничество зачтется тебе при вынесении приговора, - закончил Горацио. – Для кого ты делал бомбу?

Рамис посмотрел на лейтенанта и вздохнул.

- Но я хочу гарантий в том, что все так и будет, - светловолосый мужчина положил руку на стол. – Я хочу быть полностью в этом уверен.

- Я не могу ничего обещать, пока не услышу о том, что ты знаешь.

Рамис прокашлялся и выпрямился.

- Бомбу я делал для парня по имени Арни.

- Как он выглядит?

- Лет под сорок, темный такой, тонкие усики и шрам на щеке, - ответил мужчина. – Вроде бы на правой.

- Это он?

Мужчина, увидев лицо на снимке, резко отклонился назад.

- Ну да.

- Он тебе не говорил, для кого он заказывал бомбу.

- Вообще – то, я не спрашиваю. Меня это совершенно не интересует, - мужчина помолчал. - Но всем известно, на кого он работал.

- На кого?

- На Джино Рубена, - ответил Рамис. – Будто вы не знали?

- Ты его когда – либо видел? – спросил Горацио.

- Конечно, нет. Такие шишки как он никогда не общаются с такими как я, - мужчина провел рукой по щетине на подбородке.

- А ты случайно не знаешь, как нам найти этого Джино Рубена?

- Откуда, - Рамис усмехнулся. – Хотя можете попробовать спросить у его подружки.

- Подружки кого? – Эрик с интересом посмотрел на светловолосого мужчину.

- Арни, конечно. Один раз он приехал с ней, почти перед тем, как я закончил создание бомбы.

Кейн подошел к окну. Солнце уходило на покой. Небо окрасили багровые краски, словно светило сопротивлялось до последней капли крови, не желая отдавать свою власть.

- Как выглядела эта девушка? – поинтересовался Эрик.

- Симпатичная такая, смуглая кожа, темные волосы, - начал объяснять Рамис. – Мило улыбалась.

- Что – нибудь еще? Может ее имя?

- Ну, - мужчина замялся. – Вроде Арни называл ее Марита. Но точно сказать не могу.

Горацио повернулся и посмотрел на молодого человека. Эрик кивнул, и они вышли из кабинета.

- Знаешь, описание мне показалось знакомым, – спросил Кейн.

- Девушки?

- Да. Слова Рамиса напомнили мне о мисс Лопес.

- А, та, что приходила якобы навестить свою подругу, а сама искала наркотики, - сказал Эрик.

Горацио кивнул.

- Надо бы еще раз поговорить с мисс Лопес.

- Хорошо, я завтра с утра ее приглашу в управление.

- Замечательно, - ответил Кейн. – Я пойду посмотрю как Рэй, а Рамиса пусть отведут в камеру.

Эрик открыл дверь и зашел назад в комнату. Лейтенант немного постоял, что – то обдумывая, а потом пошел к своему кабинету.

Дверь открылась, и молодой мужчина лет тридцати пяти, увидев Кейна, сказал:

- А, Горацио, - он сделал шаг вперед. – Я поговорил с твоим племянником.

- Питер, - лейтенант внимательно посмотрел на мужчину. – Как все прошло?

- Хорошо, он все подробно рассказал, - в уголках рта заиграла улыбка. – Он очень смышленый парнишка.

- Это точно, - ответил Горацио. – Я могу его отвезти домой?

- Конечно, пока вопросов больше нет, - сообщил детектив Норманд. – Если что, я тебе скажу.

- Ладно, спасибо.

Питер Норманд кивнул и направился в сторону лифта. Горацио вошел в кабинет. Мальчик, увидев знакомое лицо, привстал с кресла.

- Мне сказали, что ты держался молодцом, - мужчина подошел ближе.

- Я рассказал все, что видел, - ответил ребенок. – Ведь ты меня учил, что всегда надо говорить правду.

- Несомненно, - лейтенант улыбнулся словам племянника. – Ты молодец. Пойдем, я отвезу тебя домой.

Мальчик подошел к своему дяде.

- А где мама?

Горацио пожал плечами.

- Надеюсь, что уже дома, и ждет тебя.

Хаммер подъехал к красивому дому. В окнах горел свет. Мужчина вышел из машины и подошел к дверце со стороны пассажира. Он открыл ее и помог мальчику выбраться из огромного автомобиля, а потом с заднего сидения взял его школьную сумку. Они вместе пошли по дорожке, выложенной мелкой галькой. Лейтенант вытянул руку и постучал в дверь. Послышались шаги. Через некоторое время дверь открылась.

- Ах, Горацио! – пожилая женщина расплылась улыбке, увидев рыжеволосого мужчину. - Рэймонд!

- Миссис Салас, - поздоровался лейтенант.

Женщина протянула руки к мальчику. Рэй сделал шаг вперед и оказался в объятиях бабушки. Женщина отступила назад, впуская мужчину и ребенка в дом.

- Рэй, иди в свою комнату, умойся и переоденься, - она ласково погладила по голове внука. – А потом мы вместе поужинаем.

Мальчик кивнул и побежал по лестнице. Кейн протянул женщину школьную сумку своего племянника. Она ее взяла и положила на небольшой столик у входа.

- Спасибо, Горацио, что привез Рэйя домой.

Пожилая женщина с теплотой посмотрела на мужчину. Он всегда ей нравился. Такой добрый, заботливый и очень печальный. Улыбка на лице не могла скрыть грусть, которую она видела в его голубых глазах. Совсем не похож на своего брата.

- Я рад помочь, - сказал Горацио. – Элина уже вернулась?

- Должна с минуты на минуту, - ответила миссис Салас. – Я только что с ней разговаривала.

Темные глаза внимательно смотрели на мужчину. Кейну показалось, что женщина хочет заглянуть ему в душу. Он отвел взгляд и посмотрел на часы.

- Пожалуй, я пойду, - тихо произнес лейтенант.

- Может, все же останешься на ужин? Я уверена, что Элина против не будет.

Горацио вздохнул. Ему действительно очень хотелось остаться, но он не мог.

- Я …

Входная дверь открылась.

- Элина! – радостно приветствовала миссис Салас свою дочку.

Кейн обернулся. Она подошла и обняла Элину.

- Мама, - нежно ответила темноволосая женщина и увидела лейтенанта.

Ее губы беззвучно сказали «привет». Мужчина кивнул в ответ. Пожилая женщина отстранилась.

- Горацио только что привез Рэя, - сообщила миссис Салас. – И я уговариваю его остаться на ужин.

Элина положила небольшую сумочку и ключи на столик.

- Это было бы замечательно, - согласилась молодая женщина.

-Мама.

Неожиданно раздался детский голос, и мальчик подбежал к женщине. Он успел переодеться, и теперь был одет в голубую футболку и светлые просторные брюки. Женщина наклонилась и обняла сына. Горацио почувствовал себя неловко и опустил голову. Пожилая женщина не могла не заметить, с каким выражением смотрел мужчина на ее дочь.

- Ладно, Рэй. Твоей маме надо переодеться, - сказала миссис Салас и взяла мальчика за руку. – Пойдем на кухню и накроем стол. Хорошо?

Мальчик кивнул и пошел вместе с бабушкой.

- Как дела? – спросил лейтенант. – Что-нибудь нашли на квартире бармена?

- Как сказать, - женщина пожала плечами. – Мы с Келли спугнули кого-то, кто был на квартире до нас.

- Там кто – то был? – Кейн с интересом посмотрел на детектива Салас.

Да. Я увидела, как черный джип пронесся по улице. За рулем сидела темноволосая женщина. К сожалению, что – либо еще рассмотреть я не смогла.

Мужчина задумался. Из кухни донесся радостный детский смех. Элина улыбнулась. Кейн подошел к двери.

- Горацио …

Он взглянул на темноволосую женщину.

- Правда, ты бы мог остаться, - проговорила Элина. – Мама была бы рада, она давно уже тебя не видела, и Рэй был бы рад, и …

Женщина замялась и опустила взгляд.

- И я была бы рада тоже.

Горацио чуть наклонил голову.

- Я бы с удовольствием, но не могу.

- Это из – за меня или из – за Рэймонда?

Кейн опустил глаза при упоминании погибшего брата, открыл дверь и вышел на улицу. Элина последовала за ним. Мужчина сделал несколько шагов по дорожке и посмотрел на небо, которое было усыпано миллионами звезд. Небольшой месяц вальяжно лежал на боку.

- Горсть самоцветов кто – то кинул в небеса … - тихо проговорил Горацио.

Ему вдруг вспомнилось стихотворение, которое он прочитал когда – то давно.

- Чтоб даже ночью нас не покидала красота, - продолжила женщина и улыбнулась. – Ты еще помнишь?

- Конечно.

Мужчина сделал глубокий вдох, чувствуя, как прохладный ночной воздух наполняет его грудь. Сломанное ребро заныло, но Горацио не обратил на него никакого внимания. На мгновенье ему показалось, что больше нет ничего в этом мире, кроме вот этого безбрежного океана, в котором яркие звезды, как маяки, указывают направление страждущим душам. Он вздохнул и повернулся к женщине.

- Прости, Элина.

Ее лицо казалось загадочным.

- За что? – спросила детектив Салас, прекрасно понимая то, о чем говорит Кейн.

Но она также прекрасно понимала, что должна дать возможность ему высказать все, что лежало на душе.

- Я часто думаю о Рэймонде и … - он опустил голову. - И чувство вины не покидает меня. Я не смог сделать того, что должен был бы.

- Но ты ни в чем не виноват.

- Напротив. Еще в детстве родители говорили мне, что я, как старший брат, должен оберегать своего младшего братишку, должен заботиться о нем, защищать его … но я не смог.

Женщина наклонила голову.

- Неправда, - уверенно сказала она. – Ты все делал правильно.

Горацио замотал головой.

- В таком случае он был бы жив, он был бы здесь, с Рэем и с тобой, - мужчина почти шепотом произнес последние слова. – Я же вижу, как Рэю не хватает отца.

Элина вздохнула, чувствуя, как сердце начинает ныть.

- Горацио, каждый из нас в этой жизни делает свой выбор сам. Ты не несешь ответственности за те решения, которые принимал твой брат.

- Но я учил его с самого раннего детства … я пытался вложить в него все только лучшее.

- Он был таким, каким он был, - сказала женщина и добавила. – Каким он сам хотел быть. И твоей вины нет в том, что случилось.

- Может быть, ты права, – с сомнением проговорил мужчина. – Разум понимает это, но вот сердце никак не может принять.

Горацио приблизился к Элине и посмотрел на нее. Свет от небольшого фонарика, расположенного над входной дверью, падал на лицо мужчины. Голубые глаза, смотревшие на нее, были переполнены болью. Элина не знала, что ему ответить. Она почувствовала, как ее собственные глаза наполняются слезами.

- И ты из – за меня могла потерять Рэя, - продолжил мужчина. - Если бы я его оставил у себя в кабинете, ничего бы не случилось.

Горацио отвернулся, и в этот самый момент из левого глаза женщины выкатилась слеза. Элина подняла руку и быстро вытерла ее с лица.

- Но ведь все закончилось хорошо, - ответила женщина.

- На этот раз.

Она чуть приподняла голову, не давая возможности слезам вырваться наружу.

- Я постоянно подвожу тебя, - мужчина посмотрел на детектива Салас. – Я неудачник.

- Нет, Горацио, - Элина дотронулась до его щеки. – Ты просто человек.

Слабая улыбка коснулась губ лейтенанта.

- Не старайся быть героем, просто будь тем, кто ты есть, - она убрала руку. – Ты не сможешь спасти всех.

Лицо Горацио стало серьезным.

-Я могу попытаться.

- И что ты получишь взамен? Пулю в голову? – с грустью спросила женщина.

- Искупление, – тихо проговорил лейтенант и вздохнул. - Ты многого обо мне не знаешь, Элина.

- Ты не давал мне возможности узнать.

Горацио немного замялся.

- Я не хотел обременять тебя своими проблемами. К тому же, ты была замужем за моим братом. У вас и без того было о чем поговорить.

- Но ведь семья для того и существует: радоваться победам и поддерживать во время неудач.

- Семья, - повторил Кейн. - Это у тебя с Рэймондом была семья. А я был просто братом твоего мужа.

- Не говори так, - темные глаза внимательно посмотрели на мужчину. - Ты всегда для меня был больше, чем просто брат моего мужа.

Лейтенант замотал головой.

- Нет, я был и всегда буду для тебя только братом Рэймонда. Это правильно. Это нормально. Так и должно быть.

Мужчина засунул руку в карман и достал ключи.

- Возьми, - он протянул их Элине. - Это от твоего дома.

Женщина коснулась ладони Горацио и, накрыв ее своей, заставила пальцы сомкнуться в кулак.

- Оставь. Это и твой дом тоже.

Мужчина осторожно освободил руку.

- Прости, но я не думаю, что это правильно.

Он нагнулся и положил ключи на деревянную ступеньку у двери.

- Я не могу, - Кейн печально посмотрел на Элину.

- Из-за Рэймонда, да? – спросила она.

- По многим причинам.

Лейтенант наклонил голову. Женщина вздохнула.

- Что происходит, Горацио? Я помню времена, когда ты приходил в этот дом, держал Рэя на руках, играл с ним … Мы могли часами разговаривать о разных вещах. А теперь … - она запнулась. - Ты избегаешь нас. Ты уклоняешься от разговоров, от встреч, от приглашений на ужин или обед. Ты боишься не приходить к нам просто так: не потому, что надо что-то сделать, а просто потому, что тебе этого хочется.

Голос женщины задрожал, переполненный эмоциями.

- Если это моя вина, то я прошу прощения, если дала тебе повод так думать.

Горацио стоял, не произнося ни слова. Разве он мог ей что – то рассказать о снах, которые будоражат его покой время от времени? Разве он мог ей рассказать о своих страхах и сомнениях? Чувство вины не отступало с тех пор, как он похоронил брата. Оно, прокравшись однажды в душу, медленно терзало ее, не давая покоя.

- Я …

Дверь резко открылась.

- Элина, ты скоро? – спросила пожилая женщина.

- Сейчас иду, мама.

Миссис Салас кивнула и притворила дверь. Элина посмотрела на лейтенанта.

- Я, пожалуй, пойду, - тихо проговорил он. – Спокойной ночи.

- Спокойной ночи.

Он развернулся, не взглянув на детектива Салас, и пошел по направлению к своей машине.

- Горацио.

Мужчина обернулся.

- Я уже потеряла одного дорогого мне человека, и я не хочу, чтобы это повторилось.

Она нагнулась и подняла ключи, потом открыла дверь и вошла в дом. Кейн тяжело вздохнул и пошел к своей машине.

Женщина зашла на кухню, открыла холодильник и достала бутылку минеральной воды. Она налила себе немного в стакан и сделала глоток. Она немного постояла, а потом вышла из дома на задний двор. Она взглянула на звездное небо и подошла к качели. Большая и удобная, она всегда была ее излюбленным местом. Огромное дерево, растущее рядом, навалилось, отчего создавалось впечатление, что оно, еще немного, и поглотит в своей листве эту незамысловатую постройку. Женщина села и взяла плед, лежавший на краю качели. Она укрыла им свои ноги и откинулась назад. Нельзя было сказать, чтобы ночь была такой уж прохладной, просто в данный момент ей хотелось теплоты как никогда. Тревожные мысли, одна за другой, будоражили сознание, навевая страх. И только теплота прикосновения, теплота слова, теплота улыбки могли его прогнать. Но, так как она была одна, все в доме уже давно спали, она решила, что мягкая ткань сможет согреть ее, пусть хоть не надолго, но даст ощущение покоя. Она все думала о том, как все могло так измениться. Когда – то у нее была счастливая семья, которой мог бы позавидовать любой. По крайней мере, она так думала. Казалось, ничто не сможет омрачить веселье и радость, которыми она была окружена.

- Рэймонд …

Она тяжело вздохнула, и одинокая слеза медленно поползла по щеке. Ей очень его не хватало. Его улыбки, его нежных слов, его прикосновений. Она потянула плед на себя и закуталась в него полностью. Возможно, ее бабушка была права, когда говорила, что «время лечит, но само лечение требует времени». Она любила своего мужа, в этом не было сомнения. Прошло уже больше года, его больше нет рядом, а надо жить дальше. Ради сына. Она знала, что ему нужен отец, человек, который был бы для него примером, был бы для него опорой, был бы для него другом и советчиком. При всем своем желании, она не могла сыграть эту роль. Но, между тем, она понимала, что ей самой нужен человек, который бы смог вернуть ее к жизни, залечить раны сердца и подарить веру в светлое счастливое будущее. Порой она чувствовала себя такой одинокой, что хотелось кричать, плакать, чтобы обратить на себя внимание. Но она больше не была маленькой девочкой, которая, лишь обняв любимого мишку, уже была счастлива, и все проблемы сразу начинали казаться незначительными. Она держала все в себе, пытаясь просто жить, претворяясь, что все как всегда. Она улыбалась, смеялась, ходила в гости и приглашала друзей к себе. Она могла обмануть других, но ни себя … И ни его. Она вдруг вспомнила день, когда он приехал из Нью-Йорка. Она открыла дверь и на время потеряла дар речи. Он стоял с небольшой сумкой через плечо и огромной коробкой в красивой блестящей бумаге с желтым бантом. Как потом оказалось, из аэропорта, он, первым делом, поехал в магазин игрушек, чтобы купить что-нибудь своему племяннику. А потом он приходил к ним, не навязчиво предлагал свою помощь, всегда был добр, нежен и вежлив. К сожалению, Рэймонд часто был на заданиях, требовавших все больше и больше личного времени, поэтому бывали дни, когда единственным, кто был с ними рядом, был именно он. Она всегда удивлялась, откуда в нем берется столько нежности, доброты и терпения. Она видела, с какой заботой он держал на руках ее сына, с каким вниманием он следил за каждым движением маленького сорванца, с какой радостью он вместе с малышом складывал из кубиков слова или играл с машинками. Она иногда ловила себя на мысли, что завидует той женщине, которую он возьмет себе в жены. Сколько любви он ей сможет подарить, а если, к тому же, и ребенок, то малыш будет самым счастливым на свете. Рэймонд, конечно, тоже любил своего сына, играл с ним, ухаживал за ним, но у него не было особого дара ладить с детьми. Этому нельзя научиться, с этим рождаются. Ей было легко и непринужденно с ним, они могли болтать часами, он готов был прийти и помочь в любое время, достаточно было позвонить и попросить. И однажды, заглянув ему в глаза, она будто бы очнулась ото сна. Она увидела то, чего никак не ожидала увидеть, она увидела то, что не должна была видеть.

- Как же так случилось, - чуть слышно прошептали губы. Женщина тяжело вздохнула.

Она помнила то ощущение страха и безнадежности, которое вдруг нахлынуло на нее, когда она все поняла. Неужели она дала повод? Ей стало так стыдно из-за того, что она заставляет страдать такого замечательного человека. Страдания неизбежны там, где нет будущего. А будущего не могло быть, и от этой мысли ей было еще больнее. В тот момент ей захотелось, чтобы все было по-другому. Как жаль, что человеку не дано знать свою судьбу, тогда, возможно, можно было бы избежать стольких бед и ошибок. Она не знала, что делать, поэтому избрала самый простой вариант: претворяться, что ничего не замечает. Она не могла причинить боль Рэймонду, который был отцом ее сына. Больше всего на свете она боялась, что ее муж узнает про отношение к ней своего брата. Тогда бы все, что она любила и ценила, было бы разбито. Хотя, она была прекрасно уверена в том, что он никогда бы не сделал того, что могло бы причинить ей боль, лишить счастья, он никогда бы не осмелился разрушить ее семью, никогда бы не предал своего брата. А быть с ней означало бы для него именно это. Даже сейчас, когда Рэймонда нет, он никак не может переступить эту черту. Женщина закрыла глаза. Размеренное раскачивание убаюкивало…

Продолжение следует… 


	9. Chapter 9

**«МАЛЫШКА»**

по CSI: MIAMI.

**_Автор: Polina_**

**_Disclaimer: все права на персонажей сериала принадлежат его создателям_**

9

Молодая женщина сидела на стуле и стучала пальцами правой руки по столу. Она явно нервничала, периодически поглядывая на Эрика Делко. Молодой человек стоял возле окна, держа руки в карманах. Не было еще и десяти, а солнце уже жарило с неистовой силой.

- Долго мне еще ждать? – спросила женщина.

- А вы куда – то торопитесь? – поинтересовался молодой человек.

- Дела, знаете ли.

Дверь резко открылась, и в комнату зашел рыжеволосый мужчина. Голубая рубашка замечательно сочеталась с белоснежным костюмом. В руках он держал темные очки.

- Простите, мисс Лопес, что заставил вас ждать.

Посмотрев на Эрика, мужчина кивнул. Молодой человек подошел к столу и сел напротив женщины.

- Ничего, - женщина мило улыбнулась, глядя на Горацио. – Я понимаю, у вас такая сложная работа.

- Нам бы хотелось, чтобы вы рассказали нам про своего друга? – задал вопрос Эрик.

Мисс Лопес изобразила удивление на лице.

- Друга? Какого именно?

- Арнольд Кромм по прозвищу «Арни».

Женщина молчала.

-Вас с ним не раз видели вместе.

Мисс Лопес выпрямилась.

- Да что можно сказать? Пару раз встречались, довольно симпатичный, но ужасно ревнивый. После того, как он мне закатил скандал из –за встречи с подругой, я его бросила.

- Так просто? – переспросил Эрик.

- Так просто. Разве с вами такого никогда не бывало: начинаете встречаться с кем – то, а потом оказывается, что этот человек совсем вам не подходит.

- Вы знаете Диего Рамиса? – спросил Эрик.

Женщина пожала плечами.

- Понятия не имею, о ком вы говорите.

- Мы говорим о «Колумбийце», - уточнил лейтенант. Он стоял и внимательно смотрел на мисс Лопес.

- Ах, о нем, - женщина махнула рукой. – Нельзя сказать, что я его знаю. Он был знакомым Арни.

- Вы что – нибудь знаете о том, какие у них были дела? Может слышали?

- Я была подружкой Арни, а не его деловым партнером.

- Неужели во время встреч с ним вы ничего не спрашивали о том, чем он занимается? Как зарабатывает деньги? – Эрик положил руку на стол.

Мисс Лопес усмехнулась.

- Во время наших встреч мы не очень много говорили.

- Расскажите о том, когда вы видели «Колумбийца» в последний раз, - попросил Кейн.

Женщина откинулась на спинку кресла.

- Это было несколько дней назад. Я как раз встретилась с Арни, чтобы сказать, что между нами все кончено. Перед тем, как поехать в ресторан, он предложил прокатиться до его друга, который должен был что-то отдать Арни. Обещал, что это займет не больше тридцати минут, а то и меньше. Я согласилась. Мы доехали до 42-й, завернули за угол. Арни вышел из машины, я тоже. К нам подошел мужчина лет тридцати с небольшим с короткими светлыми волосами. Они о чем – то поговорили, потом светловолосый мужчина отдал Арни бумажный пакет. Арни сел в машину, и мы поехали в ресторан.

- Это все? – Эрик недоверчиво взглянул на мисс Лопес.

- Да, - выпалила она и скривила губки. – Можно мне стакан воды, у вас тут так жарко.

- Конечно, - сказал лейтенант.

Горацио посмотрел на Эрика. Молодой человек поднялся и вышел в коридор. Женщина резко встала и подошла почти вплотную к Кейну.

- Могу я у вас кое – что спросить?

- Конечно.

- Как продвигается ваше расследование? Что-нибудь узнали про мою подругу?

- Простите, - Горацио чуть наклонил голову вперед. - Я не могу ничего говорить. Тайна следствия.

- Вы уверены? - она как бы невзначай медленно провела рукой с длинными ногтями по своей шее. - Может есть какие-нибудь способы обойти правила?

Горацио немного смутился и чуть отстранился назад.

- Боюсь, я, правда, ничем не могу вам пока помочь.

- Жаль, я была бы очень благодарна, - она многозначительно посмотрела на мужчину.

- Не сомневаюсь, - пробормотал Кейн себе под нос и отошел к окну.

Дверь открылась. Эрик поставил стакан с водой на стол.

- Спасибо, - женщина подошла и сделала глоток, а потом села.

- Насколько я помню, именно вы нам назвали имя «Джино Рубен», - Горацио повернулся и посмотрел на мисс Лопес. – Не могли бы вы описать нам его?

- Я бы с радостью, - женщина улыбнулась. – Но не могу. Никогда его не видела.

Эрик провел рукой по волосам. Кейн положил руки на пояс, откинув полы пиджака. Темные глаза женщины хищно сверкнули, увидев полицейский значок и пистолет.

- Как интересно получается, - сказал Кейн. – Все о нем говорят, но никто его не видел.

- Я с удовольствием вам помогла бы, лейтенант, - она специально выделила последнее слово. - Поверьте мне.

Эрик с интересом наблюдал за молодой женщиной.

- Тогда вы можете идти, - мужчина подошел к столу. - Если что, мы с вами свяжемся, мисс Лопес.

- Буду ждать, лейтенант, - женщина заученно улыбнулась, встала, взяла свою сумочку и грациозно вышла в коридор.

Молодой человек повернулся к Кейну.

- Горацио, она ведь …

- Не надо …

- Пыталась с тобою флиртовать?

Мужчина с укором посмотрел на Эрика.

- Было забавно за этим наблюдать, – молодой человек направился к двери.

- Эрик, если ты …

- Обещаю, детектив Салас ни о чем не узнает.

- Что! Да мы …

Горацио хотел еще что – то сказать, но дверь за молодым человеком уже закрылась. Он немного постоял, а потом открыл дверь и вышел в коридор.

- Горацио.

Мужчина обернулся и увидел темноволосого молодого человека.

- Райан.

- Меня попросили передать, что тебя ищут из управления.

- Начальство? – спросил Кейн.

Вроде бы да, - молодой человек пожал плечами. – По крайней мере, мне так сказали.

- И где они?

- В твоем кабинете.

- Лейтенант задумался.

- Кстати, отличная работа с «Колумбийцем», - похвалил Горацио.

- Спасибо, - Райан довольно улыбнулся.

- Ты видел сегодня Келли?

- Как раз к ней иду, - ответил Вульф. – Она говорила, что кое-что обнаружила в квартире погибшего бармена.

- Ладно.

Молодой человек кивнул и направился в лабораторию. Горацио подошел к своему кабинету. Он прикоснулся к ручке и открыл дверь.

- А, Горацио.

Мужчина лет пятидесяти встал из-за стола. У окна стояли двое в черных костюмах.

- У тебя не очень-то удобный стул. Видимо, ты на нем не часто сидишь.

- Прокурор Ричардс, - обратился к мужчине Кейн. - Чем обязан вашему визиту?

Мужчина сделал несколько шагов по направлению к лейтенанту.

- Хочу тебе представить агента Трипа и агента Морди. Они из ФБР.

Двое незнакомцев слегка наклонили голову.

- Я знаю о ситуации, в которой ты находишься, - сказал Ричардс. Темные глаза в упор посмотрели на Горацио.

Лейтенант наклонил голову набок.

- Я говорю о пяти убийствах девушек в мотелях. Есть какие-нибудь зацепки?

- Пока нет, но мы работаем.

- Должно быть, не очень хорошо, - усмехнувшись, сказал один из мужчин, тот, что был со светлыми волосами.

Горацио притворился, что не расслышал обидных слов.

- Знаешь, мэр мне уже весь плешь проел, - мужчина засунул руку в карман. - Ты ведь прекрасно себе представляешь, насколько важна его поддержка для нас …

Кейн кивнул.

- Потом, общественности не нравится, что по улицам разгуливает маньяк. Так что мы решили обратиться за помощью к ФБР.

- Прокурор, при всем моем уважении, мы сами справимся, – проговорил Горацио.

- Но в этом веке это точно не случится, - колко заметил темноволосый агент Трип.

- Послушайте, - Горацио резко повернулся в сторону говорящего. – Мне …

Прокурор, видя, что назревает конфликт, встал между двумя мужчинами.

- Давайте не будем начинать совместную работу с ссоры. Это может плохо сказаться на результатах, - он поднял руку. – Агенты здесь для того, чтобы тебе помочь, Горацио.

- Руковожу расследованием я, - твердо сказал лейтенант. – Если вам не нравится то, как я веду дела, так и скажите мне.

- Ну, что ты, Горацио, - воскликнул Ричардс. – Никто и не говорит о том, что ты плохо работаешь. Агенты здесь только для того, чтобы оказать помощь в проведении расследования.

- С какими полномочиями? – поинтересовался Кейн.

Мужчины переглянулись.

- Ну, ты, как и прежде, руководишь своими людьми, - прокурор замялся. - А агент Трамп и агент Морди будут проводить параллельные оперативные действия.

Горацио насторожился. В словах Ричардса не было ничего хорошего.

- Что за такие действия?

- У нас появилась неплохая идея, - сообщил светловолосый агент Морди.

- Не думаю, что она мне понравится, - с сомнением сказал Горацио.

- Да брось. Мэр ее уже одобрил.

Лейтенант внимательно смотрел на агентов ФБР.

- Мы решили использовать приманку, чтобы поймать преступника, – сказал Трамп.

- Женщину, схожую по описанию с убитыми.

- И вы нашли кого – то?

- Да, - ответил агент Морди. – Детектив Салас прекрасно подходит по всем параметрам.

При упоминании Элины, Кейн напрягся. Он положил руки на пояс и выпрямился.

- Я не позволю вам использовать людей из моей команды, - резко заявил он.

- Горацио, не забывай, - сказал прокурор. – Официально она не состоит в твоей команде. Она ведь детектив, а не криминалист.

- Тем не менее, рисковать жизнью офицера полиции …

- Горацио, - Ричардс оборвал лейтенанта. – Решение принято.

Кейн чувствовал себя связанным по рукам и ногам. Он кипел внутри, но внешне это никак не проявилось.

- Вы не можете ее заставить, - сомнением проговорил Горацио.

- Я бы сказал, что она не сможет отказаться, - самодовольно проговорил светловолосый агент. Ему определенно не нравился лейтенант.

- Я …

Дверь открылась, и в кабинет вошла Элина Салас. В кофточке изумрудного цвета и белых брюках она выглядела потрясающе. Посмотрев на Горацио, она улыбнулась.

- Я бы хотел поговорить с детективом Салас, - заявил Горацио. – Несколько минут в коридоре.

- После того, как мы закончим, - сказал агент Трамп. – Вы свободны, лейтенант.

- Но я …

- Горацио, оставь нас, - попросил прокурор.

Лейтенант сжал губы. Он еще раз посмотрел на Элину, подошел к двери и вышел в коридор.

Келли стояла, склонившись над столом. На поверхности были разложены стеклянные осколки. Используя лупу, она пыталась собрать хотя бы одну грань стакана. Дверь неожиданно открылась, и рука в перчатке выронила маленький кусочек. Он упал сверху на несколько других стеклышек, уже лежащих в определенной последовательности, нарушив фигуру в виде квадрата.

- Да что такое! - воскликнула женщина.

- Прости, Келли, - виновато проговорил Горацио. - Я не хотел помешать.

Женщина подняла голову и посмотрела на мужчину.

- Это не твоя вина, - она улыбнулась. – Проблема в стакане. Он невезучий.

- Правда?

- Уже третий раз пытаюсь собрать, и каждый раз что – то происходит.

- Думаешь, сможешь обнаружить отпечаток пальца?

- Не знаю, можно попробовать. Я проверила каждый осколок на наличие органики – результат отрицательный.

- Считаешь, из него не пили, но могли просто подержать?

- Не исключено.

Мужчина задумался.

- Что-нибудь нашли в квартире бармена?

Келли положила лупу на стол.

- Отпечатки только убитого Бенни. В шкафу и письменном столе кто-то побывал до нас. Так что неизвестно, что искали и что нашли. Небольшой сейф в стене был также пуст. Но одно хорошо?

- Что?

- В подушке я нашла маленькую записную книжку. Конечно, все зашифровано, но я ее уже отдала в отдел криптографии.

- Может, нам удастся узнать, с кем он имел дело.

- Ну, да, если повезет, так даже сможем выяснить, кто такой Джино Рубен, - с надеждой проговорила Келли.

Она слегка поморщилась, потирая запястье на правой руке. Увидев взгляд Горацио, она поспешила объяснить:

- Больше часа пытаюсь сложить фрагменты.

Он приблизился и неожиданно взял ее руку в свои и начал медленно массажировать запястье. Через латекс она почувствовала теплоту прикосновения. Сердце женщины бешено забилось. Терпкий аромат туалетной воды вскружил голову. Она ощутила, как кровь приливает к щекам.

- Ну, как? Получше? – голубые глаза с заботой смотрели на женщину.

- Да, спасибо, - Келли отстранилась и высвободила руку.

Она повернулась к столу, пытаясь успокоиться.

- Я слышала, тебя искало начальство, - сказала Келли. - Как всегда, для милой беседы?

Горацио усмехнулся.

- Точно.

- Что? Так плохо?

Мужчина вздохнул.

- Они обвинили меня в бездействии, в том, что я плохо провожу расследование убитых девушек.

- Прямо так и сказали? – с удивлением спросила Келли.

- Нет, конечно, но я все понял. Иначе, зачем было приводить с собой двух агентов ФБР.

- Это похоже на Ричардса, - с грустью проговорила светловолосая женщина. - Его заботит только его собственная репутация и карьера.

- Он, к сожалению, не одинок.

Келли взяла рукой маленький кусочек стекла.

- Но ты и раньше имел дело с ФБР. Тебя еще что – то тревожит?

Горацио слабо улыбнулся.

- Ты знаешь меня слишком хорошо.

- Не первый год ведь в месте работаем, - весело сказала женщина.

- Правда.

- Они будут руководить всеми действиями? – спросила Келли.

- Только своими. Я остаюсь вашим начальником.

- Это очень хорошо. А что они собираются предпринять? Не это ли тебя тревожит?

Кейн наклонил голову чуть набок.

- Именно. Они решили поймать преступника на наживку.

- Что ни говори, у ФБР всегда замечательные идеи, - колко сказала Келли. – Главное, всегда такие оригинальные.

Горацио опустил взгляд в пол.

- Ведь это опасно. Сколько случаев я знаю, когда переодетые сотрудники полиции становились настоящими жертвами.

Лейтенант вздохнул.

- Интересно, кого они выбрали на этот раз? - спросила Келли. Она рассматривала осколок и вдруг поняла, что все убитые женщины были смуглыми, темноволосыми, довольно симпатичными. - Не хочешь ли ты сказать, что они выбрали Элину?

Горацио посмотрел на Келли, и в глубине голубых глаз женщина увидела печаль.

- Разве она не может отказаться?

- Зная Ричардса, не думаю.

Ей вдруг захотелось коснуться его лица.

- Надеюсь, все обойдется.

- Я только …

Дверь лаборатории открылась, и в помещение заглянул Райан.

- Келли.

Женщина повернулась и посмотрела на молодого человека.

- Да?

- Простите, что помешал. Мне необходимо, чтобы ты на кое-что взглянула.

Келли повернулась к Горацио. Мужчина кивнул:

- Конечно, иди.

Женщина мило улыбнулась и вышла в коридор. Лейтенант остался стоять возле стола. Он положил руки на пояс и опустил голову. Он не мог ничего поделать и понимал это. Он задумался и даже не заметил, как в комнату вошла женщина. Она немного постояла, глядя на мужчину, а потом подошла к нему. Рука коснулась плеча, и лейтенант обернулся.

- Элина.

Женщина внимательно смотрела на Кейна.

- Я знаю, о чем они с тобой говорили, - сказал Горацио. – Что ты ответила?

- А что я, по-твоему, могла сказать?

Мужчина опустил руки.

- Нет, я полагаю, было бы достаточно.

Элина усмехнулась.

- И с Ричардсом такое бы прошло?

- А почему бы нет? Это только твое решение.

Горацио озабоченно посмотрел на женщину.

- Ведь это же твоя жизнь.

- И моя работа, - ответила детектив Салас.

-Твоя работа - раскрывать преступления, а не быть наживкой для преступников.

- Моя работа, прежде всего, бороться с преступниками. Способы могут быть разными.

Кейн нахмурился.

- А ты подумала о Рэе?

- Именно о нем я и думаю.

- Что-то мне так не кажется, - с сомнением проговорил лейтенант. - Не ты ли мне недавно говорила, что боишься за него, боишься оставить его одного?

- Но он не будет один. У него есть ты.

Горацио замотал головой.

- Это ни одно и тоже. Ему нужна, прежде всего, ты, - мужчина поднял руку вверх. - Я поговорю с Ричардсом и заставлю его изменить свое решение. Напомню ему о старом долге …

- Горацио! – воскликнула Элина. - Ты что же, будешь каждый раз так поступать?

- Если это касается моей семьи, то да.

Руки женщины уперлись в бока.

- Значит теперь у тебя есть семья, а вчера ты мне говорил, что совсем так не думаешь.

Кейн замялся, не зная, что ответить.

- Элина. Ты же знаешь, что я …

- Я знаю только то, что мне надо содержать ребенка. И я хочу сама принимать решения относительно своей жизни.

- Если тебе нужны деньги, только скажи, - спокойно сказал лейтенант.

Элина усмехнулась.

- Вот ты опять! Горацио, ты весь в этом! – она закатила глаза. – Как же мне все это надоело!

Мужчина с непониманием посмотрел на нее.

- Вот именно! Все это!

- Но я просто пытаюсь защитить вас с Рэем, – тихо проговорил Горацио.

- А ты уверен, что нам нужно именно это?

Лейтенант ничего не ответил. Элина закачала головой.

- Я так и думала! Чего еще можно было от тебя ожидать!

Она резко повернулась и подошла к двери.

- Ты никогда не изменишься! – громко сказала она, обернувшись. – Однажды ты все поймешь, но будет уже слишком поздно!

Она вышла и со всей силы закрыла за собой дверь. Горацио остался стоять возле стола. Последние слова Элины все еще звучали в его голове. Он закрыл глаза и опустил голову.

Продолжение следует… 


	10. Chapter 10

**«МАЛЫШКА»**

по CSI: MIAMI.

**_Автор: Polina_**

**_Disclaimer: все права на персонажей сериала принадлежат его создателям_**

10

Эрик шел по коридору с папкой бумаг, когда увидел, как из лаборатории буквально вылетела детектив Салас, со всей силы хлопнув дверью. Она заметила молодого человека, быстро отвела взгляд и направилась к лифту. Эрик пожал плечами и подошел к лаборатории. Он открыл дверь и увидел Кейна, который стоял с опущенной головой возле стола.

- Э … я могу зайти попозже, - быстро проговорил он.

Горацио посмотрел на молодого человека как – то особенно сиротливо, от чего Эрику вдруг стало жаль своего начальника.

- Что у тебя?

- Только что прислали расшифровку записей убитого бармена, - Эрик поднял вверх папку с бумагами.

- И что? – спросил лейтенант, как показалось Делко, без особого интереса.

Молодой человек открыл папку и достал несколько листов.

- Очень много бесполезной информации: вроде адресов ресторанов, где он обедал, парковок, которые он использовал, стриптиз клубов, которые он посещал и прочая подобная ерунда. Но!

Он протянул лист бумаги мужчине.

- На одной из страниц обнаружили несколько имен известных в городе торговцев наркотиками с адресами.

- Ты уже передал эту информацию в отдел по борьбе с наркотиками?

- Только что. Кроме этого, в книжке были записаны три адреса. Жаль, что не указано, кто именно там проживает и странная надпись «это ОНА».

Горацио взял листки бумаги.

- Что бы это могло означать? - спросил Эрик.

Мужчина пожал плечами.

- Понятия не имею, но это было важно для бармена, иначе бы он не стал это зашифровывать.

- Точно, - поддакнул молодой человек.

- Необходимо съездить и проверить все три адреса.

- Я сообщу детективу Трипу и детективу Салас.

- Детектив Салас теперь работает с ФБР, - тихо сказал Горацио.

- Надо же? – удивился молодой человек. Ему хотелось расспросить поподробнее, но, видя состояние лейтенанта, он не стал этого делать.

- Бери Райана, и поезжайте по первому адресу, дай детективу Трипу второй, а я проверю третий адрес.

Эрик кивнул, соглашаясь.

Машина подъехала к небольшому трехэтажному дому. Из автомобиля вышли два молодых человека.

- Удивительно красивое здание для окраины города, - сказал Эрик.

- Точно.

Райан поднял голову. Красный кирпич и округлой формы окна. Ухоженные кусты и дорожка, посыпанная мелкой галькой.

- Пойдем, посмотрим.

Они медленно пошли по дорожке к массивной деревянной двери. Эрик открыл дверь, и они вошли внутрь, уткнувшись прямо в лестницу.

- Какая квартира? - спросил Эрик и достал пистолет.

- Пятая.

Они стали подниматься по ступенькам. На лестнице было удивительно светло благодаря огромным окнам, расположенным на каждой площадке. Стены поражали своей чистотой. Молодые люди подошли к металлической двери, на которой посередине виднелась цифра «пять».

- Похоже, здесь, - сказал Райан, указывая на дверь. Он подергал ручку. - Закрыто.

Эрик подошел ближе и постучал в дверь. Молодые люди переглянулись. Эрик постучал еще раз, сильнее. Никаких звуков или движений не последовало.

- Попробуем старый проверенный способ, - Райан хитро посмотрел на своего напарника.

Молодой человек достал из кармана джинсовой куртки маленький металлический предмет.

- Неужели это то, о чем я думаю? Вас в полиции и такому учат? – поинтересовался Делко.

Райан, склонившись над замком, пробурчал:

- Никогда не знаешь, что в жизни пригодится.

Он вставил предмет в замочную скважину и стал пытаться открыть замок. Неожиданно позади них открылась дверь квартиры, и послышался резкий визгливый голос.

- А ну как убирайтесь отсюда сейчас же! Ворье чертово!

Молодые люди повернулись и увидели женщину лет сорока. Она стояла в халате с бигудями на голове. В правой руке она держала бейсбольную биту.

- Я не шучу! - женщина взмахнула своим деревянным оружием. - Сейчас я вам накостыляю, будь здоров! Мало не покажется. Быстро убирайтесь, а то я позову полицию!

Эрик слегка опешил.

- Мэм, простите, но мы и есть полиция.

- Так я вам и поверила! - крикнула женщина. - Вы такие же полицейские, как я балерина.

Сказав это, женщина засмеялась. Смех был грудным и отрывистым.

- Но мы, правда, полицейские, - Райан выпрямился. – Давайте мы покажем вам удостоверения?

Молодой человек потянулся карман.

- А ну сейчас же выставь руки! - приказала женщина. - Я все про вас знаю. Достанете баллончик и прыснете в лицо.

- Тогда как же мы вам докажем, что мы из полиции?

Эрик с непониманием посмотрел на женщину. Она прищурила правый глаз.

- А кто сказал, что мне надо что-то доказывать? – она взмахнула битой. - Я имею право защищать себя от нападений.

- А разве на вас кто-то нападает? - спросил Райан. – Скорее уж вы на кого-то нападете.

Молодой человек усмехнулся.

- Не злите меня, я страшна в гневе, - резко проговорила женщина. - Давайте, убирайтесь отсюда.

Эрик сделал шаг вперед.

- Мы, правда, полицейские.

Женщина, взвизгнув, бросила в молодого человека биту и скрылась в своей квартире. Эрик не успел увернуться, и конец деревянной биты скользнул по лицу молодого человека. Делко резко наклонился вперед и сжал зубы. Бита с грохотом упала на лестничную площадку.

- Черт! - выругался Эрик.

Он дотронулся рукой до щеки. Он повернулся и посмотрел на Райана. Молодой человек стоял и улыбался.

- Ничего смешного не вижу, - обиженно проговорил Делко.

- Прости, но ты сам виноват, - улыбка Вульфа стала еще шире. – Какая-то тетка тебе накостыляла. Кому рассказать, не поверят.

- Я тебе сейчас сам накостыляю, - зло пробурчал Эрик. - Достань значок и позвони в квартиру этой сумасшедшей. Полагаю, она могла бы нам рассказать о том, кто живет в этой квартире.

Райан усмехнулся и достал свой значок из кармана. Он подошел и постучал в дверь.

- Убирайтесь прочь! Я вызвала полицию! – послышался крик женщины.

- Мэм, мы полицейские, - громко сказал Вульф. - Откройте дверь и увидите мой значок.

Хаммер медленно ехал по широкой дороге, по бокам которой то тут, то там валялись картонные коробки и стояли мусорные бочки. Горацио нахмурился.

- Ты уверена, что это именно то место?

- Согласно записи в книжке бармена - да, - светловолосая женщина посмотрела на мужчину. - Вот здесь.

Келли указала на четырехэтажное здание, покрытое белой штукатуркой. Машина остановилась. Горацио открыл дверь, вышел и осмотрелся. Обстановка была как после войны. Близлежащие здания были наполовину разрушены. Кое – где остался только фундамент. С краю дороги были свалены в кучу сломанные деревья.

- Хм … интересное место, - задумчиво произнес Кейн.

- Определенно, здесь можно заниматься любыми делами, - женщина достала пистолет.

Солнце зашло за облака, и женщина с облегчением вздохнула.

- Осмотримся, - предложил лейтенант.

Они медленно пошли по дороге, глядя по сторонам. Разбросанные камни затрудняли движение и требовали постоянного внимания к дороге. Келли засмотрелась и запнулась за небольшой выступ. Горацио, увидев, что женщина падает, протянул руку, давая возможность Келли опереться на нее. Женщина улыбнулась своей неловкости.

- Спасибо.

Кейн кивнул. Они подошли к зданию. Вход представлял собой огромную дыру, из которой можно было разглядеть металлическую лестницу. Они вошли и стали подниматься по ступенькам, состоящим из бетона и металлических прутьев, воткнутых во внутрь. Они поднялись на первый этаж. Огромное пространство, очерченное по бокам стенами. Внутренних перегородок не было. Везде валялись бумаги и деревянные палки. Келли посмотрела на мужчину и пожала плечами. Они стали подниматься дальше. Неожиданно послышались мужские голоса. На самом верхнем этаже кто – то был. Горацио насторожился и выставил вперед пистолет. Когда они поднялись на последний этаж, Кейн остановился и заглянул в проход, служивший входом в помещение. Двое мужчин стояли у самой дальней стены и о чем - то говорили, скорее даже спорили, потому что один из них размахивал руками. Лейтенант обернулся и посмотрел на женщину.

- Там двое, - прошептал он, наклонившись к Келли.

- Думаешь вооружены?

- Не знаю. Может быть, - Горацио посмотрел на свой пистолет.

- Что будем делать? – спросила Келли.

Лейтенант задумался.

- Зайти сзади не получится. Придется нахрапом.

- Думаешь, получится?

- Не знаю, будем надеяться. Это единственный вариант.

Женщина кивнула.

- Келли, только я прошу, будь осторожней, - с заботой проговорил мужчина. - Без необходимости не высовывайся.

Он повернулся и уверенно сделал несколько шагов. Двое мужчин, увидев его, перестали разговаривать, и посмотрели на Кейна.

- Ты кто такой? Че тебе здесь надо? - крикнул один из них.

В руках мужчин сверкнули пистолеты. Горацио насторожился, но виду не подал, смело сделав еще несколько шагов.

- Я от Бенни, - громко сказал он. - Пришел за товаром.

Смуглый молодой парень вытянул руку с пистолетом, нацелив оружие не лейтенанта.

- Не знаю никакого Бенни. Вали отсюда.

- Странно, а он послал меня именно сюда. Бенни, бармен из «Сильвера».

Незнакомцы молчали.

- Ну, как хотите. Я могу купить у кого-нибудь другого, - Кейн развернулся, намереваясь уходить.

Келли следила за всем с замиранием сердца. Она поражалась храбрости Горацио, его невозмутимости и решительности. Ее рука крепко сжимала пистолет.

- Эй, постой, - мужчина лет тридцати поднял руку. - Значит, говоришь, тебя послал Бенни. Это такой высокий со светлыми волосами. У него еще смешные галстуки.

- Не знаю, о каком Бенни говоришь ты, но тот, с кем я общаюсь, невысокий и носит забавный берет.

Незнакомцы переглянулись.

- Ладно, сколько надо? – спросил молодой парень.

- Четыре пакета.

- Деньги с собой? Покажи.

Горацио замотал головой.

- Сначала товар.

- Какой недоверчивый, - мужчина в темной куртке усмехнулся.

Молодой парень достал из кармана несколько маленьких пакетиков и, отсчитав четыре, поднял из вверх, так, чтобы Кейн видел.

- Доволен? – поинтересовался мужчина.

- А как товар? Хорош? – спросил лейтенант.

- Разве тебе Бенни не говорил? У нас самый лучший.

- Я никому не доверяю, а проверяю все сам.

- Ладно.

Смуглый парень сделал жест рукой, и Горацио приблизился.

- Эй, мне кажется, я где-то тебя видел, - неожиданно заявил мужчина в темной куртке. - Лицо больно знакомое.

- Может в «Сильвере»? Я частенько там бываю.

Мужчина пожал плечами. Кейн взял протянутый ему пакетик, открыл его, достал немного белого порошка и попробовал.

- Ну, как?

- Отличный товар.

- А мы что тебе говорили.

- Давай деньги и получишь остальное, - парень потряс пакетиками с белым порошком.

Лейтенант потянулся в карман пиджака.

- Я вспомнил! – вскричал мужчина. – Я видел тебя по телеку. Ты не друг Бенни … Ты … Ты … Ты …

Молодой парень удивленно посмотрел на своего партнера.

- Ты … Ты … КОП!

Горацио, не теряя времени, подскочил к смуглому парню сзади и, обхватив его за шею, приставил к голове пистолет.

- Опусти оружие, и никто не пострадает, - потребовал Горацио.

Оружие мужчины было направлен на лейтенанта.

- Отпусти его, иначе я тебя убью.

- И тоже умрешь, - спокойно сказал Кейн. - Я здесь не один.

Мужчина усмехнулся.

- Я тебе не верю.

- А зря.

В этот момент Келли сделала несколько шагов вперед. Ее оружие было нацелено на преступника.

- Опусти оружие, или я буду стрелять, - решительно сказала женщина.

Мужчина посмотрел сначала на светловолосую женщину, а потом на Горацио.

- Я все равно убью тебя первым.

- Не думаю, - с сомнением проговорил лейтенант. - Можешь мне поверить, она отлично стреляет.

Мужчина еще раз перевел взгляд на Келли и, видя, что женщина не шутит, медленно опустил пистолет. Он нагнулся и положил оружие на пол.

- Вот и правильно.

Келли подбежала и достала наручники. Она легко завела руки мужчины назад и застегнула на них стальные браслеты. Горацио проделал тоже самое со смуглым парнем. Лейтенант поднял пакетики с наркотиками и положил их в карман.

- Кто вы такие? - спросил Кейн.

- А почему мы должны тебе отвечать?

Горацио и Келли переглянулись.

- Да потому что у меня пистолет.

- Ты же полицейский, ты не можешь убить нас просто так, - заявил смуглый парень

- А кто сказал, что просто так, верно? - лейтенант посмотрел на женщину.

Она кивнула.

- При попытке к бегству, - сказала она. - Подозрения в торговле наркотиками оправдались.

Дуло ее пистолета смотрело на мужчину. Преступники нервно переглянулись.

- Кто вы такие? - повторил свой вопрос Кейн.

- Мелкие торговцы, - нерешительно проговорил смуглый парень.- Покупаем и продаем. Ничего больше ни о ком не знаем.

- Ну, вот это навряд ли.

Элина стояла и смотрела в окно на городскую суету. Через несколько часов солнце уйдет со своего поста, освободив место ночи. Но именно с этого момента и начнется ее собственная служба. Она сделал глоток холодной воды. Но разве она могла отказаться? Разве Ричардсу можно сказать нет? Да и на каком основании? Что у нее ребенок? Но никто не заставлял ее выбирать именно эту профессию. Она с успехом могла бы быть врачом, библиотекарем, учителем … Да кем угодно. Но она остановилась на службе в полиции. Она сделала еще один глоток. Может ей стоит, ради Рэя, все бросить, уехать куда – нибудь далеко-далеко и начать жизнь заново? Ведь, в сущности, в Майами ничего ее не держит, кроме воспоминаний о счастливой семейной жизни и … Горацио. Элина вздохнула. Она должна признаться, что он стал частью ее воспоминаний, и так будет всегда. Разум понимал, что надеяться ей не на что, но сердце так не хотело уступать. Она смирилась бы, если бы могла понять причины … причины поведения Горацио. Но она не могла. Как ни старалась, она не могла его понять. Жизнь так коротка, чтобы растрачивать ее на сомнения и нерешительность. Однажды утром ты проснешься и поймешь, что столько времени упущено, столько возможностей осталось не реализовано. И почему? Ответ очень прост: из-за боязни позволить себе жить лучше, чем ты живешь, из-за опасений о том, что подумают другие, если ты начнешь претворять в жизни свои мечты и желания. Она никак не могла заставить Горацио понять, что ему надо оставить прошлое там, где оно есть, и начать жить сейчас, сегодня, сию же минуту. Она никак не могла заставить Горацио понять, что он ничем не обязан своему брату, и он не должен чувствовать свою ответственность за то, что произошло с Рэймондом. «Как он не может понять, что в тот день умер Рэймонд, а не он?», - с горечью подумала Элина.

- Детектив Салас.

Позади раздался мужской голос. Женщина обернулась. Перед ней стоял довольно симпатичный светловолосый мужчина лет сорока пяти. Светло-серые глаза внимательно смотрели на Элину. На губах играла еле заметная улыбка. Что-то во всем его виде было такое, что отталкивало Элину. Может быть, то, с каким-то презрением он смотрел на окружающих, словно царь с высокого трона взирал на своих подданных. Определенно, этот человек был ей неприятен.

- Агент Трамп.

Она смотрела на мужчину, не зная, чего ожидать.

- Мне хотелось узнать, как вам наш план? – спросил мужчина.

- Неплохо продумано.

- Я надеюсь, вы не сомневаетесь в том, что, если бы были другие возможности, мы бы никогда не попросили вас участвовать в подобной операции, - с притворным сожалением сказал мужчина.

Элина поняла, что на самом деле он так не думал. «Как же! Думаю, вы и не ломали голову над другими возможностями», - подумала детектив, а в слух сказала:

- Да, конечно.

- Я слышал, что у вас есть сын.

Женщина кивнула.

- Надеюсь, он все …

- Не волнуйтесь, агент Трамп, он знает, с какими опасностями сопряжена моя работа.

Глаза мужчины сверкнули.

- Если не возражаете, просто Кевин.

Элина сделал еще одни глоток.

- Я смотрю, лейтенант Кейн не очень нас жалует. Вы не знаете, почему? - агент Трамп хитро посмотрел на женщину. - Он так противился тому, чтобы в нашей операции принимали участие его люди, а, особенно, вы.

На лице детектива не дрогнул ни один мускул.

- Почему бы вам об этом не спросить у самого лейтенанта. Думаю, если он посчитает нужным, то ответит на все ваши вопросы, - холодно ответила Элина.

- Ну, что ж вы так …Я ведь только спросил. Знаете, когда я впервые куда-нибудь приезжаю, первым делом я стараюсь узнать больше о людях, с которыми мне предстоит работать.

- Полагаю, вы уже прочитали его досье, - фраза Элины прозвучала больше как утверждение, а не вопрос.

- Конечно. Но это не то же самое, как узнать о человеке от людей, которые работают вместе с ним, - агент ФБР многозначительно посмотрел на Элину. - Особенно, если они больше, чем коллеги.

Женщине захотелось стереть с лица агента самодовольную улыбку, но она сдержалась, понимая, что тем самым навредит не только себе, но и Горацио.

- Конечно, после стольких лет совместной работы, мы все здесь стали как одна большая семья, - спокойно ответила Элина. - Разве у вас в ФБР не так?

- Не совсем, - мужчина скривился, понимая, что детектив ловко ушла от ответа на вопрос о том, что его интересовало. - Но мне бы хотелось узнать об этом побольше.

Элина с непониманием посмотрела на Кевина Трампа.

- Могу я вас пригласить на чашечку кофе?

Детектив пожала плечами.

- Если вы хотите кофе, можете налить его, - она указала на кофейник, стоящий у стены. - Угощайтесь.

Мужчина усмехнулся.

- Вы же прекрасно поняли, о чем я говорил.

-Боюсь, мне не нравится … - Элина презрительным взглядом окинула светловолосого агента. - … Кофе.

Женщина выкинула пустой стаканчик в мусорное ведро и вышла. Мужчина зло посмотрел ей вслед.

Двери лифта открылись. Мужчина и светловолосая женщина сделали шаг вперед.

- Надо их еще раз допросить, - сказал Горацио. - Мне кажется, они знают больше, чем нам сказали.

- Я согласна.

Келли Дюкейн кивнула.

- После оформления полицейские приведут их в комнату допроса. Минут через двадцать.

Они вместе пошли по коридору. Женщина поправила кофейного цвета пиджак. Из лаборатории вышел Эрик Делко. Он наклонил голову, пытаясь скрыть огромный синяк под левым глазом. Большая часть щеки с этой стороны опухла, приобретя цвет спелой клубники. Он напоминал подростка, который только что подрался во дворе с соседским мальчишкой. Лейтенант с удивлением посмотрел на молодого человека. На губах Келли заиграла улыбка.

- Ничего смешного не вижу, - с обидой проговорил Эрик.

- А разве кто-то смеется? - Горацио с укором посмотрел на женщину.

Келли замотала головой, пытаясь подавить смешок.

- Где это ты получил ранение?

- Не сомневаюсь, боевое, - уверенно проговорила женщина. Ее голубые глаза смеялись.

- Вот и не сомневайся, - молодой человек явно был не настроен шутить. - Мы с Райаном поехали по второму адресу и наткнулись на сумасшедшую женщину.

- Она на вас напала? - спросила женщина и больше не смогла сдержаться.

Ее прелестное лицо осветила великолепная улыбка. Горацио выжидающе посмотрел на Эрика.

- Не совсем. Она приняла нас за грабителей. И, так как мы не смогли с ней договориться, ее бита повстречалась с моим лицом.

- Ничего серьезного? - озабоченно проговорил Кейн.

Молодой человек мотнул головой.

- Полагаю, через пару недель все пройдет.

- Вот и хорошо.

- Горацио, - сказал Эрик.

- Да?

- Мне хотелось, чтобы ты знал.

Мужчина наклонил голову.

- О чем?

- Один из агентов ФБР, тот, что со светлыми волосами, расспрашивал нас с Райаном о тебе. Хотел побольше узнать о тебе, об отношениях, которые у тебя сложились с нами, с руководством.

- И что вы ответили?

Лейтенант с интересом посмотрел на Делко.

- Ничего. Я сказал, что, если он хочет что-то узнать о тебе, пусть тебя и спросит.

Лицо Кейна стало серьезным.

- Правильно. Спасибо. Ты не знаешь, где этот агент сейчас?

Эрик пожал плечами.

- Вроде как он направлялся в комнату отдыха. Но утверждать я не могу.

- Спасибо.

Горацио направился по коридору. Молодой человек посмотрел на светловолосую женщину.

- А что происходит?

- Понятия не имею. Понятия не имею, - серьезное выражение на лице женщины сменилось улыбкой. – А тебе идет синяк!

- Думаешь? - с сомнением проговорил молодой человек.

- Ты такой сразу мужественный стал. Многие женщины находят боевые ранения мужчин очень привлекательными, - Келли игриво подмигнула Эрику. - Сэр Эрик.

Женщина еще раз улыбнулась и пошла по коридору.

Горацио зашел в комнату отдыха и увидел агента Трампа. Мужчина стоял у окна и пил кофе.

- Агент Трамп.

Мужчина обернулся.

- Может, перестанем делать вид, что мы не знакомы, - с усмешкой проговорил Трамп. - Как дела, Горацио?

Лейтенант с недоверием посмотрел на говорящего.

- До твоего приезда были намного лучше.

- Зачем же так грубо, Горацио, - мужчина чуть развел руки в стороны. - Я приехал не для того, чтобы вспоминать прошлое.

-А для чего же?

- Чтобы помочь тебе в деле. Вот и все. Я здесь как друг и помощник.

Горацио наклонил голову.

- С такими друзьями, как ты, Кевин, врагов не надо, - тихо проговорил лейтенант.

Мужчина замотал головой.

- Нехорошо встречаешь, Горацио. А нам ведь с тобой еще работать.

- Постараюсь, чтобы все прошло как можно быстрее.

Трамп усмехнулся.

- Надо было работать лучше, тогда бы мне не пришлось приезжать.

- Уверен, ты умолял направить тебя на это дело, - твердо произнес лейтенант. – Но не надейся, в этот раз я буду начеку и не позволю случиться тому, что произошло в тот раз.

- А что тогда произошло? – мужчина сделал вид, что не помнит, о чем говорит Кейн.

- Ты прекрасно знаешь, - резко проговорил Горацио. - Ричард погиб по твоей вине.

Трамп поднял вверх палец.

- Вот только не надо меня обвинять в том, что кому – то захотелось погеройствовать. Он сам вызвался, никто его не заставлял.

- Но и никто его не отговаривал. Ты знал, что я должен был приехать через пару минут и что? Он пошел в здание, а ты остался снаружи. Разве так поступают с напарником?

- Кому-то надо было встретить вас и объяснить ситуацию.

- Говори прямо: кому-то просто хотелось спасти себя, - лейтенант сделал шаг вперед. - Твоя трусость стоила ему жизни.

Глаза мужчины бегали, не желая прямо смотреть на Кейна.

- Но и этого тебе было мало. Ты повернул все так, что он оказался виноватым, а тебя наградили и повысили.

- А как бы ты поступил на моем месте? - нервно проговорил Трамп. - Он ведь все равно был уже мертв.

- Я никогда не делал карьеры, ступая по трупам.

Мужчина рассмеялся.

- Тоже мне, святой Горацио! - Трамп зло посмотрел на лейтенанта. - Хотя, если мне не изменяет память, не такой уж и святой.

Горацио положил руки на пояс, откинув полы пиджака, и выпрямился.

- Если ты имеешь что – то против меня, отлично, приходи, и мы решим наши проблемы. Но, если ты будешь приставать к моим людям с расспросами обо мне или о том, как мы здесь работаем … - Кейн чуть наклонился вперед и почти шепотом произнес. - Я покопаюсь в своей памяти, и посмотрим, кто из нас знает больше.

Трамп отшатнулся. Было видно, что мужчина на мгновенье испугался.

- Это что, угроза?

- Совет, - спокойно ответил Горацио.

Мужчина сделал несколько шагов назад.

- Я буду следить за тобой, Кевин, - Кейн внимательно посмотрел на светловолосого агента ФБР. - И не позволю, чтобы ты и в этот раз получил награду, переступив через очередного офицера полиции.

Агент призадумался а потом, словно что-то понял, вскинул руки.

- Так вот ты из-за чего так злишься? Я тебя раскусил, - на лице мужчины появилась самодовольная улыбка. - Ты все еще сохнешь по ней?

Горацио не проронил ни слова.

- А я то подумал, почему ее лицо показалось мне таким знакомым. Меня запутала ее фамилия. Я никогда с ней лично не был знаком, но как-то один раз видел ее с твоим братом в кафе. Помниться, тогда они приезжали к тебе в Нью-Йорк. Ты еще на нее так смотрел, что слепой, и тот бы заметил, - мужчина провел рукой по волосам. - Хотя, не могу тебя обвинять … Есть на что посмотреть … А что с ее мужем? … Постой, я вроде слышал, что он погиб …

Трамп злорадно оскалился.

- Как удачно, не находишь? Теперь дорога свободна, и ты можешь утешить вдовушку, - агент подмигнул лейтенанту. - Хотя, если тебе не по силам, я могу оказать помо …

Горацио быстро подошел к мужчине и схватил его за пиджак. Агент ФБР попятился, пытаясь освободиться от хватки Горацио, и его спина уткнулась в оконную раму. Кейн чуть приподнял Трампа и с силой толкнул его назад. Стекло задрожало, но не разбилось. Лейтенант навалился на мужчину и с угрозой прошептал:

- Если я увижу хоть одно движение, хоть один намек на то, что ты к ней пристаешь …

- И что ты можешь мне сделать? - мужчина пытался освободиться, но ему это не удавалось. – Я вне твоей власти.

- Я тебя убью, - прошептал Горацио, наклонившись к уху мужчины. - И ты знаешь, что я это сделаю.

Лейтенант убрал руки и отошел от Кевина Трампа.

- Держись от нее подальше.

- Ну, это вряд ли получится, - сказал мужчина, поправляя галстук и пиджак. - Она задействована в нашей операции, которая, кстати, начинается через несколько часов.

- Я тебя предупредил.

Горацио смерил Трампа суровым взглядом и вышел.

Продолжение следует… 


	11. Chapter 11

**«МАЛЫШКА»**

по CSI: MIAMI.

**_Автор: Polina_**

**_Disclaimer: все права на персонажей сериала принадлежат его создателям_**

11

Кейн подошел к окну, пытаясь успокоиться после неприятного разговора с Кевином Трампом. Сначала он подумал, что не стоило ему набрасываться на агента ФБР. Это могло выглядеть непрофессионально и совсем по-мальчишески. Но свидетелей не было, и, с другой стороны, зная этого пижона, Горацио решил, что поступил абсолютно правильно. Он должен был показать Трампу, кто здесь хозяин, иначе последствия могут быть очень печальными. Лейтенант должен был объяснить ему, что он больше не потерпит игры за своей спиной, он больше не будет безмолвно наблюдать, как федеральный прощелыга получает награды и звания, в то время как его люди рискуют собственной жизнью. Он не смог помешать ему в тот раз, но он не позволит Трампу поступить точно также в этот. Как и тогда, это касалось его лично. Ричард был его другом, а Элина … Горацио вздохнул, вспомнив о женщине. Он подумал о том, что в последнее время ему все труднее дается произнести два простых слова. Жена брата … В течение нескольких лет он старался спрятаться за этими обычными словами, прикрываясь ими как щитом от реальности. Он думал, что сможет убедить себя, свое сердце в том, что мечты пусты как кинозал после окончания сеанса. Было время, когда он твердил эти слова по сто раз на день, чувствуя, как с каждым повтором на сердце появляется новый рубец, словно кто-то ножом делал засечки. Он думал, что сердце когда-нибудь устанет страдать и мучиться, и решит начать новую жизнь, забыв о прошлом. Сколько раз он пытался все забыть … Сколько раз он пытался начать жизнь с другими … Жена брата … Горацио наклонил голову. Даже сейчас, когда Рэймонд был мертв, он никак не мог переступить черту, которую он сам когда-то провел для себя. Черту, которая отделяла его от Элины. Сделай шаг, и все мечты станут реальностью. Одно только слово, один только жест. Но он все еще по ту сторону, и, похоже, так будет всегда. Может все дело в том, что он не может позволить себе быть счастливым с женщиной, которую любил его брат? Может, он будет считать себя вором, укравшим то, что ему никогда не принадлежало? Может и правда уже поздно что-то менять? Она могла бы выбрать его, если бы … если бы они встретились раньше. Значит ли это то, что он никогда ей не был нужен? Значит ли это то, что она всегда относилась к нему, только как к брату своего мужа? Недавно она сказала, что никогда так не думала. Но была ли это правда? А, может, жалось к человеку, который каждый день помогает кому – то, но не смог помочь собственному брату? А, может, это была просто попытка снять с него вину за гибель Рэймонда? Так легко сказать «ты ни в чем не виноват», и так трудно действительно в это поверить. Он всегда будет чувствовать себя виноватым, и, что бы ни говорили другие, что бы ни говорила Элина, он никогда не сможет себя простить … А, может, он видел то, чего никогда не было? Может он все выдумал и жил в этой иллюзии все эти годы? Так легко поверить в то, чего нет … Так легко неверно истолковать жест, слово … И так трудно ото всего этого отказаться. Кейн повернулся и увидел Келли. Женщина шла по коридору.

- Келли.

Голубые глаза внимательно посмотрели на лейтенанта.

- Горацио, они уже сидят в комнате для допросов полчаса. Пойдем.

Она сделал жест рукой.

- Келли, я хотел тебя спросить, не видела ли ты Элину?

- Пару минут назад. Она сказала, что поедет домой, - женщина переложила папку из одной руки в другую. - Насколько я поняла, сегодня она будет работать с агентами ФБР.

Кейн кивнул.

- Горацио, пойдем.

Келли продолжила движение по коридору. Мужчина остался стоять у окна.

- Келли.

Женщина обернулась.

- Мне надо минут десять, чтобы … - он замялся, не зная, что сказать. - Начинай без меня.

Светловолосая женщина с интересом посмотрела на мужчину. Она сжала губы, не давая возможности вырваться словам, которые Горацио не должен был ни в коем случае услышать. Она кивнула и пошла к комнате допросов. По ее взгляду было ясно, что она все поняла. Горацио отвернулся, почувствовав себя виноватым. Но ему необходимо был поговорить с Элиной. Он поспешил к лифту.

Женщина вышла из здания полицейского управления, погруженная в свои мысли, и медленно пошла по дорожке к своей машине. Она остановилась и посмотрела вверх. Солнце ступало по небу, окруженное маленькими облачками, которые, словно пажи, сопровождали своего правителя перед тем, как он удалится на покой. Легкий ветерок заставил женщину поежится. Она подошла к светло-серому лексусу и неожиданно поняла, что она забыла сумочку на своем столе. Элина вздохнула и, мысленно обвинив себя в рассеянности, повернулась, намереваясь вернуться в здание. Перед ней стоял Горацио.

- Я подумал, что тебе она понадобится.

Мужчина протянул ей светлую кожаную сумочку. Элина улыбнулась.

- Спасибо.

Она достала ключи от машины.

- Домой? - коротко спросил Кейн.

- Да, надо объяснить Рэйю, что сегодня меня не будет, и ему придется побыть с бабушкой, - лицо женщины вдруг стало серьезным. - Но я уверена, что он все поймет.

- Я в этом не сомневаюсь.

Лейтенант отвел взгляд. Детектив Салас, немного постояв, открыла дверцу машины и посмотрела на Кейна.

- Тогда я поеду.

- Конечно, - сказал мужчина.

Голубые глаза изучали женщину. Элине показалось, что он еще что-то хотел сказать, но не решался. Она вдруг поняла, что ужасно несправедливо к нему относится. Все эти годы он был верен и предан ей, был почти единственным человеком, на которого она могла опереться в любых обстоятельствах. Он столько много сделал для нее и продолжает делать, а она … она думает только о себе.

- Горацио, знаешь, - сказала женщина и захлопнула дверь автомобиля. - Я хочу извиниться перед тобой.

- За что?

- Я не имела права на тебя кричать, - она вздохнула. - Прости.

Кейн замотал головой.

- Тебе не за что извиняться.

- Нет, есть за что, - уверенно проговорила женщина. – Ты единственный, кто заботится о нас с Рэйем. И я должна дорожить этим, а не упрекать тебя за это.

Она видела, с какой теплотой и нежностью смотрели на нее голубые глаза. Неожиданно для себя самой, Элина, поддавшись порыву, приблизилась к Горацио и дотронулась губами до его щеки. Она вдохнула терпкий аромат и почувствовала, как ее сердце забилось с бешеной скоростью. Мужчина задержал дыхание, чтобы ничто не мешало ему наслаждаться моментом. Он хотел, чтобы это мгновение длилось вечно. Тонкий аромат ее духов окутал Горацио, словно нежный шелк. Он закрыл глаза. Его сердце забилось с удвоенной силой, и он почувствовал, как по телу разливается теплота. Элина отстранилась и улыбнулась. Ему безумно захотелось обнять эту женщину, прижать к своей груди и не отпускать больше никогда. Но он знал, что он не может этого сделать. Он знал, что не должен этого делать.

- Спасибо, - тихо поблагодарила она и повернулась, намереваясь сесть в машину.

- Элина, - в его голове слышались нотки отчаяния от того, что этот прекрасный сон так быстро развеялся. - Элина.

Женщина обернулась.

- Я прошу, будь осторожней, - медленно произнес Горацио.

- Я всегда осторожна. Я знаю, чего мне надо опасаться.

- Я в этом не уверен, - с сомнением сказал лейтенант.

Элина нахмурилась.

- Я прекрасно поняла свою роль: сделать так, чтобы преступник выбрал именно меня.

Кейн наклонил голову.

- Я говорю не о преступнике.

Темные глаза с интересом посмотрели на Горацио.

- Я говорю об агенте Трампе, Кевине Трампе.

- А что с ним? – с непониманием спросила женщина. - Он руководит операцией.

- Поэтому ты и должна быть осторожнее. Не доверяй ему. Если тебе что-то не понравится, что-то покажется странным, сразу же звони мне.

- Ты знаешь что-то, чего не знаю я? – спросила Элина.

- Просто я очень хорошо знаю Трампа, - ответил мужчина. - И не с самой лучшей стороны.

- Теперь понятно, почему он проявлял такой интерес к тебе. Спрашивал, как ты ведешь дела, какие у тебя отношения с коллегами.

- И что ты сказала?

- Не волнуйся. Я ясно дала ему понять, что со всеми вопросами он должен идти только к тебе.

Женщина улыбнулась.

- Я и не волнуюсь.

Лейтенант озабоченно смотрел на Элину.

- А помимо вопросов, он что-нибудь еще делал? Пытался ли он … - Горацио замялся, ему было трудно подобрать нужные слова.

- Пытался ли он клеиться ко мне? – закончила за него женщина, усмехнувшись. - Еще бы. Даже на кофе пригласил.

- И что ты ответила?

Элина внимательно смотрела на лейтенанта, пытаясь понять его чувства.

- Что я не люблю кофе.

Кейн слегка прищурился и сжал губы.

- Что происходит, Горацио? – спросила женщина.

- Я уверен, он пытается досадить мне.

- Да я уже заметила, что вы с ним не друзья. Может, расскажешь, что произошло?

Лейтенант отвел глаза.

- Ну, если не хочешь, я не настаиваю, - с пониманием сказала детектив Салас.

- Не в этом дело. Может быть, потом, в более спокойной обстановке. Я только прошу тебя быть с ним осторожной, если что …

Элина подняла руку.

- Я сразу же тебе позвоню.

Горацио кивнул. Женщина посмотрела на часы.

- Мне уже пора ехать.

- Конечно.

Элина села в машину и включила зажигание. Машина отъехала. Кейн смотрел вслед удаляющемуся автомобилю, пока тот не скрылся, свернув за угол.

Элина медленно шла по улице. Легкая юбка и шелковая кофточка абсолютно не сковывали движений. Правой рукой она кокетливо прижимала к себе сумочку. Мотель, в котором она еще днем сняла комнату, располагался через квартал. Она понимала, какую роль ей надо было сыграть, и старалась войти в образ. В этот поздний час на улице почти никого не было. На другой стороне она увидела немолодую пару, которые выгуливали небольшую собачку без какой-либо породной принадлежности. Несколько молодых парней стояли под фонарем. Она о чем-то болтали, периодически толкая друг друга. На всех были толстовки. Один из них держал в руке плеер и постоянно нажимал на какие-то кнопки. Сначала Элина хотела обойти их, перейдя на другую сторону дороги, но потом решила не менять маршрута. В любом случае, это были всего лишь парни. Она была уверена, что ей нечего опасаться. Она приблизилась к ним и, старясь не смотреть на молодых людей, продолжила свое движение по пешеходной дорожке. Один из них схватил ее за руку.

- Эй, куда так торопишься, красотка!

Элина повернулась и посмотрела на парня. На вид ему было не больше восемнадцати. Множество маленьких косичек виднелись из-под повязанного наискось платка.

- Иду навестить маму, - соврала женщина. - А что?

Парень в красной толстовке с большими белыми буква хихикнул.

- Да ну! - к ней приблизился молодой человек в зеленой кепке. – А мы, представь, ждем здесь дедушку.

- Во-во, - поддакнул азиатской наружности парень и убрал плеер в карман мешковатых брюк. - И нам скучно.

Женщина оценивала ситуацию, рассматривая молодых ребят.

- Может, составишь нам кампанию? - предложил парень с косичками. - Мы в долгу не останемся.

Он дотронулся до волос женщины. Она сделал шаг назад. Неожиданно чьи-то руки коснулись плеч Элины. Она обернулась и увидела темнокожего парня в красной куртке. Он надменно ухмыльнулся.

- Ну, не волнуйся, успеешь ты к своей маме, - сказал парень в зеленой кепке. - Ну, может быть, чуть опоздаешь …

Он подошел ближе.

- Но ведь это того стоит, крошка, поверь.

Элина мотнула головой.

- Знаешь, что-то я сомневаюсь, - уверенно проговорила женщина. - Думаю, от встречи со своей мамой я получу больше удовольствия.

- Зато я так не думаю.

Азиат схватил ее за руку.

- Отпусти, - спокойно сказала детектив.

- А что ты мне сделаешь? – раскосые глаза смеялись, глядя на женщину. - Погладишь нежной ручкой по лицу!

Парни засмеялись.

- Я предупредила, - твердо сказала детектив. – Лучше отпусти.

Молодой человек с косичками подошел к женщине почти в плотную.

- А давай лучше я тебе кое-что покажу? Уверен, тебе понравится …

- Думаешь? - с сомнением сказала Элина и усмехнулась. - А может лучше я тебе?

На лице парня расцвела улыбка.

- Я так рад, что мы друг друга понимаем.

Женщина резко повернулась и со всей силы встала туфлей на ногу темнокожему парню, который все это время стоял позади Элины, не давая ей уйти. Он вскрикнул от боли и упал на землю. Она размахнулась и ударила азиата сумочкой по лицу. Он закрыл лицо руками и отвернулся, всхлипывая.

- Ах ты, дрянь! - вскричал парень в зеленой кепке.

Он ринулся на Элину. В его руке сверкнул нож. Она быстро засунула руку в сумочку и достала оттуда пистолет. - Назад!

Пистолет был направлен на парня. Его глаза сверкали ненавистью. В руке он все еще продолжал держать нож.

-Я буду стрелять! Назад! - увидев, что справа от нее кто-то шевельнулся, Элина сделала шаг назад и направила пистолет на парня в красной куртке. - Не подходи!

Дуло пистолета повернулось к парню в кепке.

- Даю вам секунду, чтобы вы убрались отсюда. Потом буду стрелять, - решительно произнесла женщина.

Неожиданно из-за угла вывернула машина и подъехала к тротуару. Задняя дверь открылась. Из машины вышли двое мужчин в черных костюмах.

- Вы как раз во время, - иронично сказала детектив. - Я уже почти со всем справилась сама.

Мужчины, ничего не ответив, подошли к парням. Один из них схватил того, что был в красной куртке, другой - молодого человека в кепке.

- Эй! Да кто вы такие? - парни начали вырываться.

Мужчины, не обращая внимания на оказываемое сопротивление, подтащили их к машине и запихнули на заднее сидение. То же самое они проделали с двумя оставшимися. Элина положила пистолет обратно в сумочку и продолжила свое движение по пешеходной дорожке.

8

Горацио шел по коридору, задумчиво опустив голову. Рядом с ним прошел молодой человек и поздоровался, но лейтенант не заметил его, продолжив движение. Эрик удивленно взглянул на Горацио, но ничего не сказал. Мужчина проследовал в свой кабинет и, закрыв дверь, встал по середине комнаты. Он посмотрел на стул, но так и не решился присесть. Кейн подошел к окну. Небосвод был исчиркан алыми бороздками, словно художник - недотепа пытался рисовать картину, но у него ничего не получалось. Солнце, просыпаясь, постепенно набирало свою силу. Взгляд голубых глаз скользнул по зданиям. Где-то там был самый дорогой для него человек, а он не мог быть рядом. Эта ночь показалась ему самой длинной из всех, что были в его жизни, но, к сожалению, не последней. Послышался стук в дверь. Лейтенант обернулся. Дверь открылась, и в кабинет вошли прокурор Ричардс, Марита Лопес и какой -то незнакомый мужчина в строгом сером костюме с усами.

- Горацио, - приветствовал лейтенанта мужчина лет пятидесяти.

- Прокурор, - Кейн кивнул и приблизился к своему столу. - Чем могу быть полезен?

- Я хотел бы тебе представить агента Брауна из отдела по борьбе с наркотиками.

Агент подошел к Горацио и протянул руку. Мужчины обменялись рукопожатием. Лейтенант с интересом посмотрел на прокурора.

- Я знаю, что одна из убитых девушек, как оказалось, перевозила наркотики для некоего Джино Рубена. Вы установили его личность? - спросил усатый мужчина.

- Пока нет, - ответил лейтенант и взглянул на молодую женщину.

Она все еще стояла возле двери, не делая попытки подойти ближе, возможно, ожидая своей очереди. Мисс Лопес была одета в светлый брючный костюм, в котором она производила впечатление уверенной, деловой женщины, абсолютно не похожей на ту, с которой Горацио беседовал несколько раз. Прокурор Ричард, заметив непонимание лейтенанта, поспешил все прояснить:

- Горацио, прости, что я не сказал тебе об этом сразу, но, ты ведь понимаешь, работа под прикрытием требует секретности.

Кейн слегка кивнул.

- Хочу представить тебе агента Карину Миланос из отдела по борьбе с наркотиками, - сообщил прокурор и сделал жест рукой.

Женщина приблизилась и протянула руку. Горацио осторожно взял ее руку в свою, не переставая рассматривать молодую женщину.

- Простите, что не сказала вам, кто я на самом деле, - женщина виновато улыбнулась. - Но такая уж у нас работа.

- Если б вы все сразу мне рассказали, возможно, расследование продвигалось бы быстрее, - несколько холодно сказал лейтенант.

- Горацио, - с укором проговорил Ричардс. – Ты ведь знаешь правила.

- Слишком хорошо, - проговорил с грустью лейтенант.

- Тем не менее, - сказал прокурор. - Агент Миланос теперь будет помогать тебе в проведении расследования. Поскольку в деле об убийстве замешаны наркотики, мы решили, что для общей выгоды расследование следует проводить совместно.

- Несомненно, - проговорил Кейн, хотя было понятно, что такая перспектива его не радовала.

Вот и хорошо, - подытожил Ричардс и обратился к агенту Брауну. - Пойдемте.

Мужчины вышли из кабинета, оставив Горацио и агента Миланос наедине. Мужчина изучающе смотрел на женщину.

- Послушайте, это была не моя идея, - сказала она.

- А я вас ни в чем не обвиняю, - заметил лейтенант.

Как же, - женщина усмехнулась. – У вас же все на лице написано.

Горацио наклонил голову.

- Скажем так, мне не очень нравится, когда в мое расследование кто-то вмешивается.

- Но я здесь только за тем, чтобы вам помочь.

- Очень на это надеюсь, - проговорил лейтенант.

- Мне говорили, что вы именно такой, - со вздохом сказала Карина Миланос.

- Какой? - в голубых глазах проскользнул интерес.

- Никого не подпускаете к себе и никому не верите, - с сожалением ответила агент. - Но ведь я, по сути, ваша коллега.

Кейн усмехнулся.

- Людям свойственно обманывать, даже самым близким, - в его голосе послышались нотки горечи.

Женщина заглянула в глаза лейтенанта и поняла, что он прекрасно знает, о чем говорит. Она часто видела такой взгляд у людей с разбитыми сердцами.

- Надеюсь, что вы поймете, что мне можно доверять, - тихо произнесла агент Миланос.

- И я надеюсь.

- У меня есть на примете один паренек, который о многом знает. Можно было бы съездить и проверить, - предложила женщина.

Кейн кивнул, и они вышли из кабинета.

Продолжение следует… 


	12. Chapter 12

**«МАЛЫШКА»**

**по CSI: MIAMI.**

_**Автор: Polina**_

_**Disclaimer: все права на персонажей сериала принадлежат его создателям**_

12

Хаммер подъехал к небольшому продовольственному магазинчику. Горацио вышел из машины и поправил свои очки. Он расстегнул еще одну пуговицу на рубашке. Жара была невыносима. Женщина подошла к двери, на которой с той стороны висела табличка «ЗАКРЫТО». Лейтенант протянул руку, намереваясь постучать по стеклу.

- Не стоит, - коротко сказала Карина Миланос.

- Почему? Владелец должен быть там, - удивленно ответил Горацио.

- Он там. Я это точно знаю, - уверенно проговорила женщина и посмотрела на часы. - Если я не ошибаюсь, в это время у него обычно гости. Идите за мной, лейтенант.

Молодая женщина свернула за угол здания и направилась к дальней стене, около которой стояли мусорные баки. Кейн последовал за агентом Миланос. Женщина подошла к стене и осмотрелась. Она подтолкнула к одному из баков лежащий рядом деревянный ящик и встала на него. Она повернулась и посмотрела на лейтенанта.

- Я думаю, неожиданное появление наиболее удачно.

Женщина с легкостью взобралась на мусорный бак и поставила ноги на кирпичную стену. Она присела и, оттолкнувшись, спрыгнула вниз по ту сторону стены. Горацио усмехнулся, быстро взобрался по ящику на мусорный бак и приземлился рядом с женщиной. Она указала на небольшую дверь.

-Мы пройдем через заднюю дверь. Она никогда не закрывается, - сказала она.

Кейн вопросительно посмотрел на агента.

-Я ведь работаю под прикрытием и о многом знаю, - ответила она и достала пистолет, намереваясь подойти к двери.

Лейтенант также достал оружие и дотронулся до плеча молодой женщины.

-Позвольте, я пойду первым.

Они подошли к двери, и Горацио, медленно открыв дверь, заглянул. Убедившись, что никого там нет, он вошел. Они оказались в небольшом складском помещении. Везде стояли коробки и ящики. В правом углу под стружками виднелись рулоны бумаги и липкой ленты. Вдоль стены стоял длинный стол, на котором лежали ножи, ножницы и разные другие инструменты. К одной из ножек стола был прислонен топор. Лейтенант снял очки и положил их в карман пиджака. Он вошел в небольшой коридорчик, по бокам которого было две двери. Горацио посмотрел на Карину Миланос. Женщина пожала плечами, сжимая пистолет в руках. Неожиданно послышался мужской голос. Кейн прислушался и подошел к покрытой лаком двери. Он резко ногой толкнул деревянную поверхность, держа пистолет поднятым, и прокричал:

-Полиция. Никому не двигаться!

В небольшой уютной комнатке двое молодых людей склонились над столом, на котором был рассыпан какой – то белый порошок. Они повернулись на крик и увидели мужчину. Один из них схватил несколько пакетиков с края стола и нагнулся. Другой в это время выхватил оружие из – за пояса, направив его на Горацио, и выстрелил. Лейтенант выстрелил в ответ и спрятался за стену. Темнокожий парень нырнул под стол.

-Их там двое. Из комнаты есть другой выход? – спросил Кейн, посмотрев на женщину.

-Вроде бы за занавеской, - с сомнением ответила агент Миланос.

-Я тебя прикрою, а ты попробуй добраться до другого выхода на тот случай, если кто – то из них попытается бежать.

Горацио заглянул в комнату и сделал несколько выстрелов. Женщина в это время побежала к главному выходу.

-Брось оружие, и никто не пострадает, - крикнул лейтенант. – Обещаю.

В ответ несколько пуль попали в дверной косяк.

-На твоем месте я бы послушал моего совета, - Горацио пытался договориться. – Я не хочу, чтобы кто – нибудь пострадал.

-Как же! – послышался крик в ответ. – Вам копам верить нельзя!

Прозвучало еще несколько выстрелов, а потом лейтенант услышал щелчок. Барабан пистолета был пуст.

-Черт! – молодой парень выругался.

Кейн заглянул в комнату и увидел, как темнокожий парень приблизился к желтой занавеске, висящей на правой стене.

-Я бы на твоем месте отошел на середину комнаты, - посоветовал мужчина. Дуло его пистолета было направлено на парня.

Парень, опустив голову, сделал несколько шагов по направлению к Горацио.

-Кто ты такой? – спросил мужчина.

-Я не обязан ничего тебе говорить. Я требую адвоката.

Лейтенант внимательно посмотрел на молодого человека и достал наручники.

-Как скажешь.

Мужчина завел руки парня за спину и застегнул на запястьях стальные браслеты. Неожиданно послышались выстрелы. Горацио, схватив парня за куртку, вместе с ним выбежал из комнаты. Они вбежали в сам магазин и увидели, что между рядами стоит молодая женщина. Перед ней без движения лежит парень лет двадцати.

-Даже не думай сбежать, - пригрозил лейтенант и подошел к агенту Миланос.

Женщина посмотрела на мужчину.

-Он пытался убежать, начал стрелять, - стала оправдываться она. – И мне пришлось в него выстрелить.

Горацио понимающе кивнул.

-Все в порядке.

К зданию подъехала полицейская машина, и двое офицеров вбежали в магазин.

-Уведите его, - лейтенант указал на парня в наручниках, а сам наклонился над телом. - Вы его знали?

-Да, это и был тот, про кого я вам рассказывала. Денни Ниро, - ответила женщина. – В свое время он много полезной информации нам сообщал.

-Больше сказать ничего он уже не сможет, - с сожалением проговорил Кейн.

-Я знаю, что не должна была его убивать, – тихо произнесла агент. – Мне очень жаль.

Горацио выпрямился и взглянул на нее.

-Не стоит, вы делали то, что должны были, – защищали свою жизнь.

Один из полицейских повел парня из здания.

-Проследите, чтобы отвезли тело, - обратился к нему лейтенант.

Мужчина кивнул. Горацио сделал приглашающий жест.

-Пойдемте. Парня оформят, а мы с вами допросим его.

Женщина кивнула, и они вышли из здания. Кейн привычным жестом надел очки и подошел к хаммеру. Он сел в машину, подождал, когда женщина займет свое место, и завел двигатель. Автомобиль медленно поехал по улице. Он достал телефон и набрал номер.

-Да, это я … Как у тебя дела? … Точно все нормально? … Элина, я прошу тебя …

Молодая женщина с интересом наблюдала за рыжеволосым мужчиной. Он чуть наклонил голову в сторону, словно испытывал определенную неловкость. Ее поразила нежность, с которой лейтенант произнес имя.

-А как он? … Уверена? … Конечно.

Мужчина убрал телефон и сосредоточился на дороге.

-Вы говорили с детективом Салас? – спросила Карина Миланос.

-Да.

-Она очень красивая, - осторожно сказала женщина, наблюдая за реакцией Кейна.

Горацио повернулся.

-Да, - коротко ответил он.

К сожалению, сквозь темные очки она не могла рассмотреть выражение его глаз.

-Лейтенант, я …

-Прошу, называйте меня просто Горацио, - попросил мужчина. – И, если вам удобно, можно на «ты».

Женщина улыбнулась.

-Конечно. Тогда называйте, - она помолчала. – Называй меня тоже просто Кариной.

Кейн кивнул.

-У меня будет к тебе одна просьба. Можно? – спросила Карина.

-Слушаю.

-Я, к сожалению, многого не знаю по этому делу. Не мог бы ты мне рассказать подробнее обо всем, что вам удалось обнаружить.

-Разумеется, - машина свернула. – После допроса можно посидеть у меня в кабинете.

Женщина хитро взглянула на мужчину.

-Вообще – то, у меня есть другое предложение.

Лейтенант повернул голову.

-Может, было бы лучше где – нибудь посидеть вечером, все обсудить и, заодно, поужинать? – предложила Карина Миланос. – Лейтенанты ведь ужинают?

Горацио усмехнулся.

-Конечно, как и все люди.

-Означает ли это согласие? Я, правда, понимаю, что у тебя могут быть другие планы …

-Нет, абсолютно никаких планов на вечер.

Мужчина взглянул на темноволосую женщину. Она широко улыбнулась.

-Тогда будем считать, что мы договорились.

Кейн кивнул.

Бар был довольно уютным. Приглушенный свет, низенькие столики. Сама атмосфера, казалось, располагала, отнюдь не к деловой беседе. В дальнем углу симпатичная молодая женщина пела песню о неразделенной любви, разбавляя теплую атмосферу горечью и переживаниями. Они сидели за самым дальним столиком у стены, чтобы никто не мог помешать их разговору. Женщина с интересом слушала все, что говорил ей мужчина, периодически попивая вино из своего бокала. Иногда нежная улыбка касалась ее губ, что не могло не быть замеченным сидящим перед ней мужчиной. Горацио все больше и больше начинала нравится Карина Миланос. Он вдруг почувствовал, что ему очень легко рядом с этой почти незнакомой ему женщиной. Что – то было в ней такое близкое, родное, словно он знал ее уже много – много лет. Он сделал глоток вина и почувствовал, как приятная теплота медленно растекается по всему телу. Он закрыл глаза, вслушиваясь в слова песни. Несчастная любовь и разбитое сердце. Как это было ему знакомо!

-Горацио, - тихо позвала женщина.

Мужчина открыл глаза. Они сидели здесь более трех часов, и, закончив ужинать, решили выпить по паре бокалов вина. Лейтенант уже и не помнил, когда последний раз проводил вечер в таком уютном местечке с привлекательной женщиной. Пусть даже она и коллега по работе.

-Можно личный вопрос? – поинтересовалась Карина.

-Конечно.

-У такого привлекательного обаятельного и уверенного в себе мужчины обязательно должна быть любимая женщина.

Горацио слабо улыбнулся.

-Я не заметила у тебя кольца. Ты не был женат?

-Был, - медленно проговорил лейтенант. – Когда – то давно …

Женщина сделала глоток из своего бокала и хитро посмотрела на мужчину.

-А сейчас? У тебя кто – нибудь есть? – неожиданно улыбка коснулась ее губ. – Ой, прости, я лезу не в свое дело. Это все вино.

Горацио наклонил голову.

-Да нет, все нормально. К сожалению, моя профессия не позволяет мне строить длительные отношения с кем – либо.

-А тебе бы хотелось?

Мужчина ничего не ответил, но с интересом посмотрел на Карину.

-Конечно, что за вопрос, - она махнула рукой. – Прости, мне не надо было пить вино. Теперь ты знаешь одну из моих маленьких тайн. Спиртное делает меня слишком разговорчивой.

-А у тебя их много? – поинтересовался Горацио.

-Как и у любой женщины, - игриво ответила Карина Миланос. – А у тебя какие?

Мужчина усмехнулся и взял в руку бокал.

-Излишняя болтливость точно не входит в их число.

-Это я уже заметила, - лицо женщины стало вдруг серьезным. – Я вижу в твоих глазах грусть, словно тебя что – то гложет или гнетет.

Горацио пожал плечами и сделал глоток.

-Это профессиональное, поверь.

-Что – то мне так не кажется, - с сомнением проговорила Карина.

Мужчина промолчал и отвел взгляд.

-Я бы …

Неожиданно зазвонил телефон.

-Прости, - женщина улыбнулась и потянулась к черной сумочке. – Да? … Конечно … Прямо сейчас? … Ладно.

Она закрыла аппарат и посмотрела на лейтенанта.

-Мне необходимо идти.

-Что – то случилось?

-Да так, личное.

-Понимаю, - Кейн опустил глаза.

Женщина замотала головой.

-Да просто подруга звонила, попросила приехать, - объяснила Карина.

-Что – то серьезное? Я могу помочь?

-Нет, спасибо, - агент еще раз улыбнулась.

Женщина встала из – за стола. Лейтенант также поднялся.

-Ужин был просто великолепен, - с теплотой проговорила Карина. – Спасибо тебе огромное.

-Тебе спасибо.

Карина Миланос кивнула и пошла к выходу. Горацио допил вино, достал бумажник и положил несколько купюр на стол. Он поднялся и последовал к выходу. Он подошел к своей машине, сел в нее и вздохнул. Лейтенант почувствовал, что ему не очень хочется ехать в свой пустой дом.

Горацио посмотрел на часы и все же решил постучать в дверь. Он стоял на пороге красивого дома. Послышались шаги, и дверь открылась. Пожилая женщина, увидев мужчину, широко улыбнулась.

-Горацио! Как я рада тебя видеть.

-Миссис Салас, - поздоровался лейтенант.

Она взяла его за руку и потянула в дом. Женщина притворила дверь и повела мужчину в гостиную, в которой горел приглушенный свет.

-Надеюсь, я вас не побеспокоил, - проговорил Кейн. – Если что, я могу уйти.

Миссис Салас махнула рукой.

-Да что ты! Я как раз собиралась отнести Рэйю стакан молока, - темные глаза внимательно посмотрели на мужчину. – Он очень переживает.

-Я его понимаю.

-Он боится за маму, и я тоже, - она помолчала. – Боюсь за свою дочь.

Горацио наклонил голову.

-Я думаю, что все будет нормально. Это не первая операция, в которой участвует Элина. Все продумано до мелочей.

Женщина замотала головой.

-Не скажи, в этот раз все по-другому, - сказала она. – В этот раз она работает не с тобой, Горацио. Именно это меня и тревожит. Когда ты с ней рядом, я совершенно не волнуюсь, прекрасно зная, что ты позаботишься о моей девочке.

Лейтенант опустил глаза, не зная, что ответить.

-А разве нельзя, чтобы ты тоже участвовал? Элина говорила что – то про ФББ, а разве это ни одно и тоже, что и управление, в котором вы работаете?

-Не совсем, - Кейн замялся, подбирая слова. – Дело в том, что расследование возглавляю я, но данная операция проходит под руководством агентов ФБР, которые приехали, чтобы оказать нам содействие.

-Так это была их идея?

-Ну, да, - тихо произнес лейтенант. – Я, честно сказать, был против.

-Не сомневаюсь, - женщина улыбнулась. – Так почему они тебя не послушали?

-Я всего лишь лейтенант и руковожу криминалистической лабораторией, - с грустью ответил мужчина.

-Жаль.

-Тебе что – нибудь предложить? Может чаю?

Мужчина отрицательно кивнул.

-Нет, спасибо.

Женщина пошла на кухню и вернулась, неся небольшой поднос, на котором стоял стакан молока.

-Может, сам ему отнесешь? Я полагаю, твое присутствие немного успокоит Рэйя.

-С радостью, - на губах мужчины заиграла слабая улыбка.

-Горацио, я пойду спасть. Если что, ты знаешь где у нас все, - сказала миссис Салас.

Он взял поднос и направился на второй этаж. Кейн подошел к двери и постучал. Он открыл дверь и вошел в комнату. Ребенок лежал на кровати и читал книжку.

- Привет.

Мальчик поднял глаза и, увидев лейтенанта, отложил книжку в сторону и улыбнулся.

-Дядя Горацио, - он удобнее устроился на постели.

-Как у тебя дела? – спросил мужчина.

Он поставил поднос на стол, взял стакан с молоком и подошел к кровати.

-Да не очень хорошо, - грустно ответил Рэй.

Горацио присел на краешек и протянул ребенку стакан.

-А что такое?

-Переживаю за маму, - сказал ребенок. – И зачем она этим занимается?

-А что она тебе сама сказала? – поинтересовался лейтенант.

-Что ей необходимо поймать плохого дядю, который причиняет много зла людям.

-И ты считаешь, что она поступает не правильно?

Мальчик призадумался.

-Нет, правильно. Но почему это должна делать именно моя мама? – темные глаза с непониманием посмотрели на мужчину. – Она ведь у меня одна. Неужели нет никого другого?

Рэй сделал несколько глотков из стакана.

-Понимаешь, приятель, - начал Горацио, - Твоя мама отличный офицер и замечательно выполняет свою работу.

-Это я знаю.

-И вышло так, что для этого задания больше всего подошла именно она. Ты прав, других офицеров очень много, и они тоже хорошо делают свою работу. И у них тоже есть дети, которые беспокоятся о них.

Мальчик внимательно слушал своего дядю.

- Но не волнуйся, я обещаю тебе, что с твоей мамой ничего не случиться.

- Точно?

- Точно, - уверенно проговорил лейтенант. - Давай, допивай молоко и спать.

Рэй сделал последний глоток и протянул пустой стакан Кейну. Ребенок лег и укрылся одеялом. Горацио потрепал его по голове и, потянувшись к настольной лампе, выключил свет.

- Спокойной ночи, Рэй, - тихо произнес мужчина.

- Спокойно ночи, - пробормотал ребенок, засыпая.

Лейтенант поставил стакан на поднос и неслышно вышел из комнаты. Он спустился вниз и прошел через гостиную в кухню. «Миссис Салас, должно быть, уже легла спасть», - подумал Кейн и поставил поднос на стол. Ему вдруг безумно захотелось лечь и уснуть. Последний бокал вина, как оказалось, был лишним. Он достал из холодильника бутылку минеральной воды, взял стакан и налил себе немного. Горацио вошел в гостиную и снял пиджак. Он лег на диван, подложив под голову одну из подушек.

Мужчина сидел в машине и наблюдал за небольшим мотелем. Этот район города был довольно тихим. Он посмотрел на часы. 22.30. Он сделал затяжку и выкинул окурок в окно. Листва деревьев отлично укрывала машину от посторонних глаз. Он посмотрел на пассажирское сидение и улыбнулся. Он дотронулся до кожаной плети, лежащей там, и нежно провел рукой по рукоятке, наполнясь удивительным чувством собственного всесилия и превосходства. Он еще раз улыбнулся и закрыл глаза. Мужчина представил, как он будет использовать инструмент.

- Сегодня у нас все получится, - прошептал он. - Непременно, все получится.

Он взял плеть, с заднего сиденья достал небольшой пакетик, из которого торчал кусок розовой ткани, открыл дверь и вышел из машины.

Продолжение следует… 


	13. Chapter 13

**«МАЛЫШКА»**

по CSI: MIAMI.

**_Автор: Polina_**

**_Disclaimer: все права на персонажей сериала принадлежат его создателям_**

13

Он вышел из здания полицейского управления и направился к своему хаммеру. Неожиданно он остановился и повернулся. Перед ним стояла красивая женщина с темными кудрявыми волосами. Она нежно коснулась его щеки и улыбнулась. Он улыбнулся в ответ. И вдруг чьи – то руки схватили женщину за плечи и стали с силой тянуть от мужчины. Он схватил ее за руку, не желая отпускать. Женщина пыталась вырваться, кричала, но он не слышал слов … Он только чувствовал, как ее рука медленно выскальзывает из его. Он так боялся отпустить ее, зная, что вместе с ней уйдет нечто большее. Чьи – то руки крепко держали женщину, не позволяя освободиться. И, наконец, не в силах больше сопротивляться, женщина разжала пальцы. Мужчина потянулся за ней, но не успел. Она исчезла, растворившись вдали. Мужчина упал на колени.

-Нет, - беззвучно прошептали губы. – Нет.

Он закрыл лицо руками, чувствуя, как сердце замедляет свой ход …

Горацио резко проснулся и спустил ноги на пол. Какое – то нехорошее предчувствие поселилось у него в груди. Неожиданно раздался телефонный звонок. Мужчина достал сотовый.

-Да? … Еще одно? … Хорошо, я приеду.

Он встал с дивана, сделал глоток минеральной воды из стакана, который стоял на низеньком столике, и взял пиджак. Лейтенант вышел из дома и плотно закрыл за собой дверь. Он подошел к своей машине, сел в нее и завел двигатель. Хаммер, вывернув, устремился по дороге. Горацио подумал об Элине. Скорее всего, ей уже сообщили, но он должен был убедиться. Он достал из кармана пиджака сотовый телефон.

-Элина.

После долгих гудков на другом конце послышался усталый женский голос.

-Тебе уже сообщили?

Горацио почувствовал, что женщина расстроена.

-Ты все еще в мотеле? … А как агенты ФБР? …

Кейн задумался.

-Давай я заеду, и заберу тебя, мы могли бы вместе поехать на место преступления. … Я буду минут через пятнадцать …

Неожиданно послышался резкий щелчок.

-Элина? – Горацио насторожился. – Элина?

Сквозь шипение и помехи он с трудом расслышал слова «Да что вы себе позволяете», и телефон на другом конце замолчал.

Лейтенант поспешно набрал еще раз тот же номер. Раздался женский голос:

-Телефон абонента выключен или временно находится вне зоны обслуживания. Попробуйте позвонить позднее.

Сомнений не было в том, что с Элиной что – то случилось. Мужчина напрягся, сжал руль и надавил на газ.

Элина Салас закрыла сотовый телефон и нахмурилась. Ей только что сообщили об очередной жертве. Молодая женщина в мотеле на севере. К сожалению, в этот раз попытка поймать убийцу провалилась. В чем же они просчитались? Она взяла сумочку со столика и осмотрела комнату, в которой прожила последние два дня. Скромная обстановка. Кровать, небольшое зеркало и деревянный шкаф. На полу ковер с коротким ворсом. Элина подошла к двери и дотронулась до замка. Женщина открыла дверь и немного испугалась. Перед ней стоял светловолосый мужчина. Выражение его лица не понравилось детективу.

-Вам уже сообщили, что обнаружили женщину в мотеле на севере? – спросила Элина.

-Да, ребята уже поехали.

-Похоже, нам сегодня не повезло, - с сожалением проговорила детектив Салас.

Кевин Трамп усмехнулся.

-А я так не думаю.

Он сделал шаг вперед, заставляя женщину отойти назад в комнату. Неожиданно зазвонил телефон. Элина достала аппарат из сумочки.

-Да … Да … Как раз собираюсь уйти … Уехали все на место преступления … Хорошо, Горацио, я только …

Трамп, услышав имя, приблизился к женщине и со всей силой ударил ее по руке, выбив телефон. Аппарат упал на пол.

-Да что вы себе позволяете! – громко заявила женщина.

Мужчина наступил ногой на сотовый телефон, самодовольно улыбаясь.

-Да что вы себе позволяете, - еще раз проговорила женщина, опустив руку в сумочку и нащупав пистолет. – Уходите немедленно, иначе я позову на помощь.

-Кого? Все уже давно уехали, - сказал Трамп. – Я сам им это приказал.

Детектив сжала пистолет, готовая в любой момент его вытащить. Трамп ухватился за сумочку, стараясь ее вырвать. Элина потянула ремешок на себя. Она попыталась ударить агента по лицу, но он перехватил ее руку и с силой сжал. Элина, не растерявшись, наступила каблуком ему на ногу. Мужчина вскрикнул от боли, но, вместо того, чтобы отстраниться, он ударил женщину по лицу наотмашь. Детектив Салас упала на пол, выронив сумочку. Из разбитой губы потекла кровь. Она потянулась рукой к сумочке лежавшей тут же, но агент ФБР опередил ее, оттолкнув вещь под кровать. Он нагнулся и, резко приподняв женщину, толкнул ее на кровать. Трамп навалился на нее, пытаясь сковать движения. Элина, высвободив руку, ударила мужчину по лицу, оставив следы от своих ногтей на его щеке. Агент отвернулся, скривившись от боли. Детектив Салас, собрав последние силы, оттолкнула мужчину от себя. Она вскочила и устремилась к двери. Но Трамп оказался проворнее. Он схватил ее за плечи, резко развернул и толкнул к стене. Агент подскочил к Элине, схватил ее, не давая ей упасть, и еще раз ударил по лицу.

-Ну, что же ты так сопротивляешься? – жадно хватая ртом воздух, воскликнул мужчина. – Какая тебе разница, одним больше, одним меньше.

Он со всей силы ударил женщину о стену. Резкая боль заставила детектива закрыть глаза. Она почувствовала, как силы покидают ее. Послышался треск рвущейся материи. Элина медленно открыла глаза и с ненавистью посмотрела на светловолосого мужчину. Трамп самодовольно улыбался, видя бессилие своей жертвы. Он навалился на нее и прошептал на ухо:

-Уверен, Кейну ты никогда не отказываешь …

Неожиданно чьи – то руки сзади схватили Трампа за пиджак и оттолкнули от женщины. Он поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть, кто на него напал, и увидел перед собой Горацио Кейна. Лейтенант размахнулся и со всей силы ударил агента ФБР по лицу. Еще и еще раз. Мужчина упал. Кровь из разбитого носа потекла на пол. Горацио подошел к женщине и дотронулся рукой до ее окровавленных губ. Он резко развернулся и подскочил к Трампу, который все еще лежал на полу. Кейн наклонился и, схватив мужчину за грудки, резко приподнял его и толкнул к стене рядом с кроватью. Горацио навалился на агента, сдавив его горло рукой.

-Я тебя предупреждал, - с угрозой произнес лейтенант. – Попробуешь дотронуться до нее, и я тебя убью.

-Ты не можешь этого сделать, - прохрипел Трамп. – Я агент ФБР.

-Да по мне хоть президент, - Кейн сильнее сдавил горло мужчины. –Ты знаешь, что я с тобой сделаю.

-Ну, не будь таким эгоистом, - Кевин Трамп с трудом выговаривал слова. - Разве ты забыл о главном правиле? Делиться всем с братьями по оружию.

Лейтенант ударил мужчину в живот и оттолкнул от себя. Агент упал, ударившись об угол кровати.

-Для такого, как ты, мне даже жаль пули, - с отвращением проговорил Горацио.

Кейн подошел к женщине и дотронулся до ее лица.

-Элина, он … он … - голос лейтенанта задрожал.

-Нет, все нормально, - детектив опустила глаза.

-Тогда я …

Раздался щелчок. Лейтенант повернул голову и увидел дуло пистолета, смотрящее на него и Элину. Трамп держал в руках оружие. Горацио развернулся, закрывая собой женщину. Она сжала его руку. Кейн почувствовал, как рука женщины дрожит.

-И что ты собираешься делать, Кевин? – спокойно спросил лейтенант. – Убить нас?

-Это тоже неплохая идея, - Трамп вытер кровь из – под носа. - Но тогда кто мне поможет поймать убийцу и получить очередную награду?

-Не надейся, я не стану тебе помогать, - уверенно произнес Кейн.

Трамп усмехнулся.

-А кто говорит о тебе, Горацио? Спустись, наконец – то, с небес.

Агент пистолетом указал на женщину, стоящую за спиной лейтенанта.

-Она больше с тобой работать не будет, - резко заявил лейтенант.

-Хм, ты не в том положении, друг Горацио, чтобы ставить мне какие – то условия, - Трамп немного поиграл пистолетом. – Слушай, а может мне, правда, тебя просто пристрелить? А потом придумаю какую – нибудь правдоподобную историю. Никто на меня и не подумает. Уж я об это позабочусь.

Лейтенант молчал.

-В таком случае, я получу то, что заслуживаю, - в глазах мужчины сверкнул недобрый огонек. – И я говорю не только о награде.

Элина сильнее сжала руку Горацио. Он знал, что она боится. Раздался телефонный звонок. Агент ФБР достал из кармана сотовый.

-Трамп … Да, конечно … Я скоро буду … Проблемы с машиной, - усмехнувшись, он посмотрел на лейтенанта. – Двигатель никак не заводился, но сейчас все в порядке … Хорошо.

Он закрыл телефон и с сожалением произнес:

-Похоже, вам повезло. Меня ждут на месте преступления, - его губы скривились в улыбке. – Кстати, тебя тоже. Может поедем вместе? Хотя, пожалуй, нет.

Кевин Трамп сделал несколько шагов к двери. Пистолет все еще был направлен на лейтенанта.

-И я советую вам помалкивать о том, что здесь произошло. Все равно ничего не сможете доказать. У меня много влиятельных друзей, - он посмотрел на Элину. – До скорой встречи, детектив.

Трамп подошел к двери и скрылся за ней. Горацио хотел последовать за ним, но рука женщины его удержала. Он повернулся и посмотрел на детектива Салас.

-Мне следовало сразу же всадить в него пулю, как только я вошел, – сказал лейтенант.

Элина неодобрительно кивнула головой.

-И что тогда? Испортить себе карьеру?

-Меньше всего меня заботит моя карьера, когда дело касается тебя, - серьезно проговорил Кейн.

Элина отвела взгляд и подошла к кровати. Она нагнулась и достала сумочку.

-Пожалуй, я поеду домой, - тихо сказала женщина.

-Я тебя отвезу.

-А как же место преступления?

Горацио подошел к двери.

-Туда все равно поехал Трамп. Значит, я могу задержаться.

Они вышли из мотеля и подошли к задней двери хаммера. Кейн открыл дверь и помог женщины сесть в машину. Обойдя автомобиль, мужчина сел за руль и завел двигатель. Машина медленно поехала по дороге. Он не решился начать разговор, да и, если честно, говорить особо было не о чем. Он посмотрел в зеркало заднего обзора и увидел, что женщина навалилась на спинку сидения. Глаза ее были закрыты. Он понимал, что, если бы она его не остановила, он бы догнал Трампа и разорвал бы его голыми руками. И черт с ними с последствиями! Он и, правда, в том момент меньше всего думал о себе и о своей карьере. Горацио с силой сжал руль, пытаясь отдать ему хотя бы часть бушевавших в нем эмоций. Хаммер подъехал к дому. Без света в окнах дом казался расплывчатым пятном в ночной темноте. Лейтенант вышел из машины и подошел к задней двери. Он открыл ее и тихо произнес:

-Элина.

Женщина продолжала лежать с закрытыми глазами. Он дотронулся до нее рукой. Женщина вздрогнула и открыла глаза. Увидев знакомое лицо, она расслабилась.

-Элина, пойдем, мы приехали.

Он протянул руку и помог детективу выбраться из машины. Кейн, посмотрев на разорванную блузку, снял свой пиджак и бережно накинул его на плечи женщины.

-Чтобы не возникло вопросов, если вдруг кто – то не спит, - объяснил лейтенант. – Я не хочу, чтобы Рэй видел тебя в таком состоянии.

Элина ощутила тепло и терпкий аромат, которые все еще хранила вещь. Неожиданно она почувствовала себя в полной безопасности, как в детстве, когда она забиралась в свою кровать и закрывалась с головой одеялом, зная, что никто не сможет причинить ей зла.

-Спасибо.

Они медленно пошли по дорожке к двери. Элина достала ключи и повернулась к лейтенанту.

-Горацио, я даже не знаю, что …

Голубые глаза внимательно смотрели на женщину.

-Давай поговорим обо всем завтра, когда ты отдохнешь, - предложил Кейн и дотронулся до ее руки.

-Ладно, - тихо сказала женщина.

Мужчина повернулся, намереваясь убрать свою руку и уйти. Элина перехватила его руку и сжала в своих двух, не желая отпускать, как утопающий не желает выпускать соломинку, единственную возможность спасения. Но она знала, что должна была это сделать. Осознание этой необходимости болью отразилось в красивых темных глазах, которые с мольбой посмотрели на лейтенанта. Они заблестели, готовые в любой момент поддаться эмоциям. Горацио все понял, но, как всегда, он не мог делать то, что он хотел, только то, что должен был.

-Элина, - медленно проговорил Кейн. В его голосе слышались нотки нескрываемого сожаления. – Элина.

Женщина кивнула, понимая, и отпустила его руку. Детектив Салас открыла дверь и зашла в дом. Элина закрыла дверь и прислонилась к ней спиной. Глядя на пустой коридор, в котором никого не было, она вздохнула. Чувство одиночества навалилось с небывалой силой, не давая женщине возможности опомниться. И из ее глаз хлынули слезы. Она больше не могла сдерживаться. Женщина стояла, а по ее лицу беззвучно текли слезы. Слезы боли. Слезы отчаяния. Слезы горечи. Ей безумно захотелось услышать теплое слово, почувствовать теплоту прикосновения. Но ее окутывала темнота, безучастная ко всему.

Входная дверь закрылась, оставив Горацио, как обычно, по эту сторону. Его сердце заныло, прося, чтобы он, наконец – то, сделал шаг, о котором грезил столько лет, но разум требовал забыть об эмоциях, сесть в машину и уехать. Он так хотел обнять Элину, успокоить ее, заверив, что все будет в порядке, что пока он рядом, никто и никогда не сможет обидеть ее, причинить ей боль, чувствуя, как слезы, проходя сквозь рубашку, достигают его сердца, которое плачет и страдает в ответ. Горацио в бессилие опустил руки, резко развернулся и направился к хаммеру. Двигатель взревел, и машина выехала на дорогу.

Еще издали Горацио увидел огни полицейских машине. Хаммер остановился у обочины. Лейтенант вышел и, пройдя под желтой лентой, пошел по дорожке к небольшому зданию. У входной двери стоял полицейский. Заметив на поясе лейтенанта значок, он быстро отошел в сторону. Кейн вошел в холл мотеля. Приглушенный свет позволил ему рассмотреть только маленький столик у стены, два стула и немного угловатую стойку хозяина. Он прошел в конец коридора. Рядом с последней дверью стоял светловолосый мужчина и о чем –то беседовал с одним из полицейских. Заметив лейтенанта, агент Трамп повернулся.

-А, лейтенант, - произнес мужчина. – Вы что - то не очень торопились.

Горацио, не обратив никакого внимания на колкости агента ФБР и даже не взглянув на него, намеревался войти в комнату. Рука Трампа схватила его за предплечье. Кейн смерил мужчину суровым взглядом и холодно произнес:

-Убери руку и дай мне пройти.

- Мы здесь уже почти закончили.

-Убери руку, - повторил лейтенант.

Трамп пожал плечами и отпустил Горацио. Кейн вошел в комнату и увидел Алекс Вудс. Она склонилась над телом, рядом с которым лежала окровавленная простыня и срезанные темные кудрявые волосы. Женщина подняла голову.

-Горацио, - сказала она и улыбнулась. – Я уж думала, ты не приедешь.

Мужчина подошел ближе.

-Что у нас?

-Молодая женщина, на вид двадцать пять – тридцать лет, - ответила паталогаонатом. – Смерть наступила часа три назад.

-Сходство с предыдущими жертвами? – спросил лейтенант.

-Несомненное, - Алекс, посмотрев на тело молодой женщины, коснулась ее щеки. – Но в этот раз кое- что случилось, не так ли, дорогая?

Горацио с интересом посмотрел на темнокожую женщину.

-Что?

-Порезов на лице намного больше, - сообщила Алекс и дотронулась до лица убитой. – И она была задушена, но не так, как в предыдущие разы.

Кейн наклонился.

-Видишь, четкий след, - рука в перчатке коснулась шеи. – Она была задушена чем – то вроде веревки.

Лейтенант задумался, осматривая жертву.

-А могла это быть плеть? – высказал он предположение. – Мы ведь знаем, что именно ее он использует.

Алекс Вудс пожала плечами.

-Вполне возможно. Но сказать точно я смогу только после проведения вскрытия.

-Понимаю, - Горацио кивнул.

Паталогаонатом поднялась.

-Горацио, тебе не холодно? – поинтересовалась она, указывая на голубую рубашку, в которой был мужчина. – Сегодня на удивление прохладная ночь.

-Меня согревает кое – что другое.

-Могу предположить, что это страстное желание найти убийцу, - сказала женщина и хитро посмотрела на Кейна.

-Вот именно.

Лейтенант попытался улыбнуться.

-Кстати, Эрик с Райаном уже были, осмотрели комнату и поехали в лабораторию, - сообщила женщина, словно вспомнив об этом только что. – А я заберу тело и поеду в морг.

-Конечно, - проговорил Кейн, соглашаясь. – Я позвоню Эрику.

Рука мужчины привычно потянулась к карману пиджака, и тут он вспомнил, что пиджака как раз на нем и нет. Он вздохнул и опустил голову. Пиджак вместе с телефоном остался у Элины.

-Возьми, - Горацио посмотрел на сотовый, который протягивала ему темнокожая женщина.

-Спасибо, - поблагодарил Кейн.

Алекс кивнула и вышла из комнаты.

Молодой человек зевнул и сделал глоток из своей кружки. Эрик надеялся, что кофе прогонит сонливость. Он посмотрел на часы и усмехнулся. Если он пробудет в лаборатории еще несколько часов, то вообще не зачем будет ехать домой, сразу приступив к своему очередному рабочему дню. В комнату для отдыха зашел Райан и подошел к кофейному аппарату.

-И ты тоже? – сказал Эрик.

Вульф кивнул и налил себе кофе. С жадностью глотнув горячего напитка, он расплылся в улыбке.

-Как дела? – спросил Эрик.

-Найденный фрагмент отпечатка я загрузил, и теперь идет проверка по базам, - Райан сделал еще один глоток. – Надеюсь, будет совпадение.

-Я тоже.

Вульф сел за стол.

-А что Горацио не приехал? – спросил он.

Эрик пожал плечами.

-Не знаю, но я пару минут назад с ним разговаривал, он уже едет в лабораторию.

Райан усмехнулся.

-Что? – с непониманием спросил Делко.

-Ничего. Просто это не похоже на великого Эйча.

Эрик с укором посмотрел на молодого человека.

-Что я такого сказал? Разве не так? Согласись? – темные глаза хитро посмотрели на Делко. – Какой – то он странный последние несколько дней, не находишь?

-Слушай, я ведь уже сказал, что …

-Личная жизнь Горацио тебя не интересует, - продолжил за него Вульф. – Я помню. Но мне – то любопытно.

Делко сделал еще один глоток и почувствовал, как мозг начинает просыпаться.

-Держи свое любопытство при себе, ладно? – попросил Эрик.

-Может это из – за этого агента ФБР? Он ходит здесь и вынюхивает, расспрашивает про Горацио, про работу, - сказал Райан. – Может он делает это специально? Может у него зуб на нашего босса?

-А ты бы и рад помочь, да только ничего не знаешь, - ядовито заявил Делко.

Вульф с обидой посмотрел на молодого человека.

-Вовсе нет.

На несколько минут в комнате воцарилось молчание. Каждый из молодых людей думал о своем.

-А ты слышал про эту мисс Лопес, которая оказалась вовсе не мисс Лопес? – неожиданно спросил Вульф.

Эрик отрицательно кивнул.

-Мне знакомый шепнул, что сегодня утром она была в кабинете Горацио с прокурором и каким – то типом с усами, - начал рассказывать Райан. – И, как потом оказалось, это никакая не мисс Лопес, а агент из отдела по борьбе с наркотиками. Она работает под прикрытием, потому и не сказала всей правды сразу, боясь раскрытия.

Делко с удивлением посмотрел на Райана.

-Неужели?

-Точно. Похоже, она еще та штучка, - Вульф мечтательно вскинул голову, словно представив себе образ женщины. – И она довольно ничего Не скажу, что в моем вкусе, но я бы не отказался, если бы мне представилась возможность.

Эрик усмехнулся.

-Не сомневаюсь. А она будет работать с нами?

-Насколько я знаю, она будет работать с Горацио, - ответил Райан. – Но, может, и нам что перепадет.

-Слушай, - Делко поставил кружку на стол. – Постарайся на работе думать только о работе.

Вульф скривился.

-Как будто здесь кто – то так и поступает.

Эрик нахмурился.

-Знаешь что, я …

Дверь открылась, и в комнату вошел Горацио.

-Что удалось обнаружить? – спросил мужчина.

Молодые люди с любопытством посмотрели на лейтенанта. Он довольно непривычно выглядел в одной рубашке без пиджака. Особенно в ночное время.

-Смазанный отпечаток, - ответил Райан. – Я его обработал и загрузил поиск по базам.

-Хорошо, - уверенно произнес Кейн и взглянул на Эрика. – Что – нибудь еще?

-Несколько темных волос. Я проверил ДНК, совпадает с тем, что мы нашли в предыдущих случаях, - сообщил молодой человек. – Но, так как сравнивать не с чем, пока это нам ничего не дает.

-Кроме того, что мы точно знаем, что действует один и тот же человек, - сказал Горацио.

-Да, - согласился Делко.

Лейтенант внимательно посмотрел на молодых людей. Усталые глаза говорили сами за себя.

-Вам двоим не мешало бы отдохнуть, - предложил Кейн.

-Да нет, все нормально, - сказал Эрик и повернул голову в сторону стоящего рядом молодого человека. – Верно?

-Абсолютно, - поддакнул Райан.

Горацио наклонил голову, не веря ни единому слову.

-Все же я советую вам отдохнуть. Езжайте домой и поспите несколько часов, - сказал лейтенант. – Если по базе будут результаты, то вам лучше быть в хорошей форме.

Молодые люди переглянулись.

-Ладно.

-Вот и хорошо, - проговорил Горацио и вышел.

Райан сделал еще один глоток и усмехнулся.

-Что? – спросил Эрик.

-А ты разве сам не видел? И ты еще меня будешь убеждать, что с ним все в порядке, - с сомнением произнес Вульф. – В коем веке наш босс разгуливает без пиджака.

-Ну, - Делко задумался. – Были случаи раньше.

-То, что не при мне, не считается. Что – то происходит, нутром чую, - Райан подмигнул молодому человеку. – Ладно, я поехал.

Эрик кивнул. Вульф вышел, оставив молодого человека размышлять в одиночестве о том, что происходит в лаборатории.

_Продолжение следует…_


	14. Chapter 14

МАЛЫШКА

Автор: polina

14

Горацио вошел в небольшую комнату, где темноволосая женщина сидела за компьютером.

- Валера, есть какие–нибудь результаты? – спросил мужчина.

Женщина обернулась.

- Пока нет. Но проверено только тридцать три процента, - ответила Валера. – Думаю, к утру мы получим результат. Какой – нибудь, да получим.

Кейн кивнул.

- Сообщи мне сразу же, как что – то будет.

- Конечно, - сказала она и сосредоточила свое внимание на мониторе.

Лейтенант немного постоял, потом развернулся и вышел в коридор. В лаборатории в этот час было непривычно пусто. За окнами господствовала ночь, окутавшая темнотой весь город. Кейн вздохнул. Он повернулся и увидел Келли Дюкейн, которая вышла из кабинета.

- Келли, - обратился к женщине Кейн. – Ты разве не должна быть дома?

Она слабо улыбнулась, глядя на лейтенанта.

- Только что закончила сравнивать пули по делу Лоренса. Пришлось пересмотреть более двадцати штук, пока, наконец – то, выяснила, какую именно ищу, - в голосе слышалась усталость. – Хотела вот поехать домой, да видно придется остаться здесь.

- А что такое?

- Машина никак не хочет заводиться. Возможно, сломалась, - объяснила Келли.

Кейн подошел к женщине.

- Я могу тебя отвезти, - предложил он.

- Не хочу тебя утруждать, - она махнула рукой. – Переночую на диване, а с утра позвоню в мастерскую, чтобы забрали машину.

Горацио отрицательно покачал головой.

- Нет, мне совсем не трудно.

Келли с благодарностью посмотрела на лейтенанта.

- Спасибо.

Они на лифте спустились на первый этаж. Они вышли из здания полицейского управления и подошли к хаммеру. Горацио открыл дверь, и женщина села в машину. Он обошел автомобиль и сел на водительское сидение. Кейн завел двигатель, и хаммер отъехал.

- Правда, спасибо тебе большое, - еще раз поблагодарила Келли.

- Всегда пожалуйста.

Они некоторое время ехали, не говоря ни слова. Горацио всматривался в дорогу, думая о чем – то своем, словно пытался рассмотреть что – то там, вдали.

- Мне сказали, что нашли еще одну женщину в мотеле.

- Да, - Кейн кивнул. – Я только что вернулся с места преступления. Райан с Эриком смогли обнаружить часть отпечатка, может что получиться.

- Будем надеяться, - с пониманием проговорила Келли.

Они немного помолчали, каждый думая о своем.

- А как дела у Элины? – неожиданно спросила женщина.

Горацио повернулся и посмотрел на Келли.

- Как ее работа с ФБР?

- Надеюсь, все нормально. Я с ней еще об этом не говорил, - солгал лейтенант и отвел взгляд.

Келли все поняла.

- Как думаешь, они прекратят операцию или продолжат?

- То, что думаю я, не имеет большого значения для Трампа, - несколько резко ответил Кейн и осекся. – Извини.

- Да ничего. Мне тоже этот тип не нравится. Выспрашивает, вынюхивает, - она передернула плечами. – Одним словом, у всех вызывает отвращение.

Машина завернула за угол, еще немного проехала и остановилась у небольшого светлого домика.

- Спасибо, что довез, - сказала Келли и открыла дверцу.

Лейтенант также вышел из машины, намереваясь проводить женщину до двери. Они прошлись по дорожке, выложенной кирпичом.

- Зайти тебе не предлагаю, зная, что ты откажешься, - сказала Келли, посмотрев на Кейна.

- А как ты с утра доберешься на работу? – спросил мужчина. – Если хочешь, я заеду и заберу тебя.

Келли хитро взглянула на лейтенанта.

- Перспектива иметь личного водителя всегда меня привлекала, - сказала она, улыбнувшись. – Но я, пожалуй, откажусь. Попрошу подружку повезти меня.

Горацио нахмурился.

- Зачем? Я заеду за тобой часов в семь. Устроит? – спросил он. – Алекс будет проводить вскрытие с восьми, хочу присутствовать.

- Ладно, - сказала Келли, соглашаясь. – Спокойной ночи.

- Спокойной ночи.

Женщина зашла в дом, а лейтенант напарился к своей машине.

Горацио и Келли Дюкейн вышли из лифта.

- Думаешь, есть уже какие – нибудь результаты? – спросила она.

- Надеюсь, - Кейн пожал плечами. – Очень надеюсь.

Лейтенант был одет в серый пиджак и темно – синюю рубашку. На Келли был молочного цвета брючный костюм. Они пошли по коридору и увидели симпатичную темноволосую женщину.

- А, Горацио, - воскликнула она, глядя на мужчину.

Он повернулся к Келли.

- Келли, позволь познакомить тебя с Кариной Миланос из отдела по борьбе с наркотиками. Со вчерашнего дня она работает с нами, - Кейн обратился к агенту. – Карина, это Келли Дюкейн, специалист по баллистики.

Светловолосая женщина слегка кивнула, отметив про себя, что Горацио с этой незнакомкой уже общается на «ты» и называет ее по имени.

- Очень приятно, - сказала Келли.

- Мне тоже, - ответила Карина Миланос.

- Горацио, я пойду и узнаю о результатах.

- Конечно, Келли, - лейтенант кивнул и посмотрел на агента. – Как дела? Были какие – нибудь проблемы?

- Проблемы? – переспросила она, а потом, словно вспомнив, улыбнулась ему. – Ах, ты о вине. Спасибо, все нормально.

- Это хорошо, - мужчина наклонил голову. – Это хорошо.

- Надо проверить …

- Горацио.

Раздался приятный женский голос. Лейтенант обернулся и увидел Элину Салас. Она выглядела потрясающе, и он невольно залюбовался ею. Карина Миланос не могла не заметить взгляда, которым мужчина смотрел на эту женщину.

- Горацио, - повторила Элина и подошла ближе.

- Это Карина Миланос из отдела по борьбе с наркотиками, - представил лейтенант незнакомую темноволосую женщину. – Карина, это детектив Элина Салас.

- Да, мы уже виделись несколько раз, - сказала агент и улыбнулась.

- Только мы не знали, кто вы на самом деле, - несколько холодно заметила детектив Салас. – Горацио, можно тебя на минутку.

- Конечно, - поспешно ответил он и, вспомнив о Карине, сказал. – Ты нас извинишь?

Это был не вопрос, а, скорее, утверждение. И, не дождавшись ответа, Горацио и Элина подошли к окну.

- Ты забыл вот это, - детектив достала из кармана темные очки и сотовый телефон и протянула их мужчине. – Как – нибудь заеду и завезу тебе пиджак.

- Даже не думай об этом. При случае заберу сам. Хотя, если хочешь, я могу оставлять у тебя по пиджаку каждый день, - попытался пошутить лейтенант.

- Если ты хочешь, чтобы я тебе помогла с чисткой, так бы сразу и сказал.

Они одновременно улыбнулись. Горацио протянул руку, чтобы забрать оставленные им вещи, и невольно коснулся руки женщины.

- Как ты себя чувствуешь? – он слегка наклонил голову.

- Нормально, - уверенно сказала детектив, понимая, что не верит в то, что говорит.

Агент Миланос наблюдала за ними со стороны. То, как Горацио смотрел на эту женщину, то, как он наклонял голову в разговоре, то, как он улыбался ей, то, как он забирал очки и телефон, задержав ее руку в своей – все это говорило само за себя. Читая его личное дело, Карина поняла, что лейтенант Кейн является отличным полицейским, жестким, но, в то же самое время, добрым и понимающим, что он замечательный руководитель, прямолинейный и очень честный человек, стремящийся узнать правду любой ценой. С самой первой их встречи он показался ей уверенным, прекрасно знающим свое дело офицером, неуязвимым воином, одним из немногих, кто, распрямив плечи и выставив грудь вперед, не боится смотреть в лицо опасностям и, в итоге, побеждает. Но теперь она знала, как можно заставить даже такого сильного и волевого человека преклонить колени. Она улыбнулась собственной правоте и медленно пошла к кабинету.

Лейтенант взял очки и сотовый телефон.

- Элина, я обещал тебе, что мы обо всем поговорим, - голубые глаза изучали детектива. – Помнишь то место, где мы иногда гуляли вдвоем?

Она кивнула.

- Давай встретимся там после двух часов.

Элина внимательно смотрела на лейтенанта, не зная, соглашаться или нет. Ей хотелось поговорить с кем – нибудь о том, что произошло, а Горацио подходил для этого как никто другой. Тем более, она так и не успела его поблагодарить за все, что он для нее сделал.

- Хорошо, - она слабо улыбнулась, но неожиданно побледнела.

Кейн развернулся и увидел агента Трампа, который направлялся к ним.

- Горацио. Как я рад тебя видеть, - приветствовал лейтенанта агент ФБР. Неискренность сквозила в каждом его жесте, в каждом ее слове. – Детектив Салас, доброе утро. Как спалось?

Лейтенант инстинктивно встал между Трампом и Элиной.

- Как всегда, замечательно, - ответила детектив как можно спокойнее.

- Что тебе надо, Трамп? – холодно спросил лейтенант.

- Я пришел, чтобы забрать ее у тебя, Горацио, - ответил агент ФБР, усмехнувшись. – Надеюсь, ты еще не забыл, что она работает со мной. И ты ничего не можешь сделать.

- Тебе мало того, что ты получил?

Трамп дотронулся до своего носа, на котором виднелся небольшой шрам.

- Да, мы немного не поняли друг друга. Дружеская ссора. С кем не бывает, - ответил Кевин Трамп. – Знаешь ведь как говорят, кто старое помянет …

- Мы с тобой не друзья, - отрезал Горацио. – И никогда ими не будем.

- Очень жаль, - мужчина скривился в притворном сожалении. – Но это не меняет того факта, что я заберу ее у тебя.

Трамп выжидающе посмотрел на детектива Салас. В его глазах читалось самодовольство.

- Пойдемте, детектив Салас.

- Конечно, - тихо проговорила женщина и приблизилась к агенту ФБР.

Трамп победоносно улыбнулся, посмотрев на лейтенанта, повернулся и зашагал по коридору. Элина последовала за ним. Горацио сжал руку в кулак и прошептал:

- Когда - нибудь я сотру это выражение с твоего лица.

- Привет, Келли! – молодой человек улыбнулся при виде прелестной блондинки.

- Привет, - ответила она.

Эрик Делко сидел за столом. Она подошла и взглянула на монитор. На экране находилось изображение отпечатка большого пальца, а чуть ниже фотография мужчины.

- Как я понимаю, есть результаты.

- Точно. Отпечаток принадлежит некоему Саймону Берку. Корвиль стрит, дом 36, квартира 18. Работает фотографом в студии

«Вижн».

Келли наклонилась вперед, чтобы рассмотреть фотографию, и несколько белых прядей упали молодому человеку на плечо.

- У него темные волосы, - заметила она.

- Ага.

Келли посмотрела на Эрика.

- Значит, надо с ним побеседовать.

- Я уже позвонил. Полицейские доставят его к нам через полчаса.

Голубые глаза от удивления немного расширились.

- Когда ты успел?

- Я все это время провел в лаборатории. Горацио предложил мне поехать домой, но я остался, - объяснил молодой человек.

Келли дружески похлопала Эрика по плечу.

- Я всегда знала, что ты молодец, - улыбка коснулась ее губ.

- Спасибо.

Женщина выпрямилась и отошла от стола.

- Я слышал, у тебя вчера сломалась машина.

- Ну, да. Я с утра уже звонила в автосервис, обещали до обеда перезвонить и сообщить, что с ней.

- А кто тебя довез до дома?

- Горацио.

Услышав ответ, Эрик сник.

- А почему ты меня не попросила? Я был свободен, - спросил он тихим голосом.

- Не за чем было тебя утруждать. Я и от его помощи поначалу отказывалась, но, ты ведь знаешь Горацио …

- Да, знаю, - Эрик вздохнул.

Келли подняла вверх правую руку.

- Обещаю, в следующий раз я приду к тебе с подобной просьбой, - насмешливо сказала она и подошла к двери. – Пойду сообщу Горацио о результатах.

- Знаешь, мне кажется, ты был прав, - сказала Алекс Вудс, пытаясь рассмотреть следы на шее убитой женщины. – Видишь вот эти маленькие ранки, словно проколото чем – то?

Горацио наклонился и увидел то, на что указывала патологоанатом.

- Он задушил ее плетью, - сделал вывод Алекс. – Я почти в этом уверена.

Кейн отстранился и посмотрел на плечи, грудь и руки жертвы.

- Да, я тоже это заметила. В этот раз на теле ран намного больше, чем в предыдущих случаях.

- Должно быть, что – то его вынудило ожесточиться, - тихо проговорил лейтенант. - Может ему становится все труднее и труднее получать то, ради чего он убивает девушек.

- Удовлетворение? Удовольствие?

Горацио кивнул.

- Признаки насилия? – спросил он.

- Нет, - ответила Алекс. – Тело также было завернуто в простыню, волосы срезаны.

Кейн задумался.

- У меня создалось впечатление, что в этот раз, в какой – то момент убийца вышел из себя, поэтому и задушил женщину орудием, которое использовал обычно только для истязания.

- Ты не думаешь, что это похоже на ритуал?

- Нет, - заявил с сомнением лейтенант. – Что – то мне подсказывает, что действует одиночка. Мы с Элиной говорили об этом.

- И что она думает? – спросила Алекс.

- Склоняется к твоей версии, но до конца не уверена. Я бы подумал о ритуале, если бы мы нашли хоть какие –нибудь признаки: свечи, символы …

- А то, что жертв пеленают? – женщина с интересом посмотрела на мужчину.

- Это не то, - Горацио обошел стол, на котором лежало тело. – Жертву сначала наказывают за что – то, в чем, как считает убийца, она виновата, а потом заворачивают в простыню.

- Как мумию?

- В таком случае было бы что – то вроде бальзамирования, - Кейн посмотрел на Алекс. – Ты правильно заметила, что убийца пеленает своих жертв, словно … словно пеленают детей.

Неожиданно в голубых глазах сверкнули огоньки понимания.

- Постой, Алекс. На твой взгляд, на взгляд женщины, имеющей детей, насколько правильно выполнено пеленание?

- Ну, это было довольно давно, - со вздохом ответила она. – Но одно могу сказать, что тот, кто заворачивал жертв, знал, как это делать.

- Как считаешь, это был профессионал, скажем, няня или медсестра, или любитель, уровня родителей? – спросил лейтенант.

- Точно не профессионал. Думаю, уровень бытовой, как у обычных родителей, - Алекс с интересом взглянула на него. – Горацио, у тебя есть что – то на уме?

- Не знаю, - задумчиво проговорил Кейн. – Пока не знаю.

Дверь в помещение открылась.

- Горацио, у нас есть результаты, - сообщила Келли Дюкейн.

- Иду, - мужчина посмотрел на патологоанатома. – Спасибо, Алекс.

- Всегда, пожалуйста, - ответила она и повернулась к телу.

Лейтенант с Келли вышли в коридор.

- Отпечаток принадлежит Саймону Берку, - сказала она. – Эрик только что мне это сообщил и еще сказал, что Берка вот – вот должны доставить к нам.

Горацио наклонил голову.

- Он провел в лаборатории всю ночь?

Келли кивнула.

- Я всегда знал, что он отличный специалист, - не скрывая своего восхищения, заявил Кейн.

- Я ему сказала то же самое.

Мужчина сидел в комнате для допросов. Он теребил пуговицу пиджака. Вот уже больше десяти минут его взгляд сверлил пол. Горацио внимательно наблюдал за поведением Саймона Берка. Келли сидела за столом напротив мужчины, Эрик стоял, прислонившись к стене.

- Нам бы хотелось знать, как отпечаток вашего большого пальца попал на простыню, в которую была завернута жертва, - спросила Келли и положила перед мужчиной снимок.

Он бегло взглянул на фотографию и нервно проговорил:

- Я требую адвоката.

- Ваш адвокат скоро прибудет, мистер Берк, - объяснил лейтенант.

- Вот и хорошо, - пробурчал Берк.

Кейн и Эрик переглянулись. Келли посмотрела на часы. Дверь резко открылась, и в комнату вошла эффектная женщина лет тридцати со светлыми волосами и небесного цвета глазами. Деловой костюм подчеркивал ее стройную фигуру.

- Лейтенант Кейн, - обратилась она к Горацио. – Я надеюсь, без меня вы не начинали.

- Мисс Стоун, - лейтенант внимательно посмотрел на женщину. – Как обычно, мы ждем только вас.

- Очень на это надеюсь, - с явным сомнением проговорила адвокат. – В чем обвиняют моего клиента?

Кейн подошел к столу.

- Пока ни в чем.

- Но нам бы хотелось знать, как отпечаток мистера Берка попал на простынь, в которую была завернута убитая женщина, - в разговор вмешалась Келли.

Мисс Стоун взглянула на своего клиента. Мужчина с надеждой посмотрел на адвоката.

- И нам бы хотелось, чтобы мистер Берк позволил нам взять несколько волосков со своей головы, - добавил Горацио.

- Разве они могут это сделать? – с опаской проговорил мужчина. – Я же ни в чем не виноват.

Адвокат не ответила.

- Разве они могут это сделать? – переспросил Саймон Берк.

- Конечно, мы можем это сделать, - спокойно ответил лейтенант. – У нас есть основания подозревать, что вы были в том номере. Спросите у своего адвоката.

Мужчина вопросительно посмотрел на своего адвоката. Она кивнула. Кейн дал знак, и Эрик подошел к Берку. Руки в перчатках осторожно взяли несколько темных волосков. Молодой человек положил образцы в маленький пакетик и вышел.

- Так, может, мистер Берк, - обратился к мужчине Горацио. – Вы, все – таки, расскажете нам все?

- Могу я поговорить со своим адвокатом? – спросил мужчина. – Наедине.

- Разумеется.

Горацио и Келли вышли из кабинета.

- Думаешь, он все расскажет? – спросила женщина.

Кейн хитро на нее посмотрел.

- У него нет выхода.

- А как же эта адвокатесса? – с неприязнью спросила Келли.

Мужчина усмехнулся.

- Мисс Стоун отличный профессионал. Посмотрим, что она посоветует своему клиенту, - лейтенант прищурился. – Но я не думаю, что это именно тот, кто нам нужен.

- Считаешь, ДНК не совпадет?

Горацио пожал плечами.

- Анализ займет какое – то время, а у нас его нет, следовательно, будем надеяться, что мужчина напуган настолько сильно, что сам захочет все объяснить.

К ним подбежал Райан.

- Я только что из лаборатории. Эрик начал готовить анализ ДНК, но мы сравнили волосы, которые были найдены на местах преступлений, с теми, которые Эрик взял у этого типа, - проговорил молодой человек. – И хочу вам сказать, что они не совпадают.

Он протянул лейтенанту лист бумаги с таблицей. Келли приблизилась и наклонилась, чтобы ознакомиться с информацией. Горацио отдал бумагу Райану и взглянул на Келли.

- Конечно, мы этого не видели.

- Разумеется, - женщина улыбнулась, понимая замысел своего босса.

Дверь открылась.

- Мы готовы, - прозвучал женский голос.

Лейтенант с Келли зашли в комнату для допросов.

- Мой клиент будет отвечать на вопросы, - сообщила адвокат. – Но только на те, которые я сочту приемлемыми.

- Конечно, - согласился Горацио.

Келли села на стул и положила руки на стол.

- Мистер Берк, расскажите нам, как ваш отпечаток оказался на простыне? – спросила она.

Мужчина кашлянул.

- Я познакомился с этой девушкой в магазинчике, в том, что через квартал от мотеля. Она сказала, что ее зовут Кларисса. Мы немного поболтали и решили продолжить знакомство за ужином. Она дала мне свой адрес, и мы договорились, что я зайду после одиннадцати.

- Не поздновато? – спросила Келли.

Мужчина взглянул на мисс Стоун, она одобрительно кивнула.

- Я работаю фотографом в студии, и в этот день съемки у меня закончились примерно в половине одиннадцатого. И я поспешил к Клариссе. Я подъехал к мотелю, зашел во внутрь, нашел комнату номер 10, как она мне и сказал, - объяснил Саймон Берк. – Я постучал, но никто не ответил. Я постучал еще раз. Потом заметил, что дверь не заперта. Я осторожно открыл ее и заглянул. Я вошел и увидел Клариссу и …

Берк прервался и покосился на снимок, который все еще лежал на столе.

- Она лежала на кровати, завернутая во что – то белое, знаете, как … - мужчина замялся, подбирая слова.

- Как маленький ребенок? – предположил Горацио.

- Точно, - воскликнул Бек. – Я приблизился и увидел, что простыня пропиталась кровью. И я не знаю почему, но дотронулся до нее.

- Женщина уже была мертва к тому моменту, когда вы ее обнаружили? – спросила Келли.

Мужчина задумался.

- Вы имеете в виду, дышала она или нет?

- Да.

- Наверно, - в голосе прозвучало сомнение.

Келли посмотрела на лейтенанта, и он слегка кивнул.

- А почему вы сразу не вызвали полицию?

- Я полагаю, мистер Берк рассказал все, что вам хотелось узнать, - вмешалась мисс Стоун, вставая. – В его действиях я не вижу состава преступления. Женщина уже была мертва, когда он пришел.

Она повернулась к мужчине.

- Пойдемте.

Горацио выпрямился и положил руки на пояс.

- Минутку, еще один вопрос.

Берк испуганно взглянул на лейтенанта.

- Вы не заметили ничего странного, пока были в мотеле или когда выходили из него? Может, кого – нибудь видели?

- Я, - мужчина кашлянул. – Я видел какого – то типа, который сел в темно – синюю машину.

- Не могли бы вы подробнее описать его, - попросила Келли.

- Ну, я даже не знаю, - Берк пожал плечами. – Темная куртка, из – под капюшона торчали темные волосы. Рост чуть выше среднего. Перед тем, как сесть в машину, он выкинул сигарету.

- А что это была за машина? – спросил Кейн.

- Форд, определенно форд, - уверенно ответил он. – У моей сестры был когда – то такой же. 90 - го года выпуска.

- Это все? – поинтересовалась Келли.

- Вроде да.

- Тогда мы с клиентом уходим, - решительно проговорила адвокат и взглянула на Горацио. – Лейтенант?

- Конечно, но я вам рекомендую не покидать города, - посоветовал Кейн. – По крайней мере, какое – то время.

Мужчина кивнул и вышел из комнаты вместе со своим адвокатом. Горацио в задумчивости смотрел на дверь.

- Интересно, сколько может быть темно – синих фордов 90–го года в Майами? – сказала вслух Келли.

- Я предлагаю тебе это выяснить.

_Продолжение следует ………_


	15. Chapter 15

**«МАЛЫШКА»**

_Автор: polina_

15

Они подошли к двери небольшого домика. Горацио вытянул руку, чтобы постучать. Неожиданно раздался выстрел. Кейн выхватил пистолет и со всей силой толкнул дверь. Она открылась, и он вбежал.

- Полиция Майами! – выкрикнул лейтенант и увидел на полу темнокожего парня.

- Он побежал туда, - рука парня была направлена в сторону кухни.

- Карина, – Кейн повернулся, намереваясь предупредить женщину, чтобы она осталась, а он будет преследовать беглеца, но женщина быстро пробежала мимо него в сторону, куда указал парень.

Горацио нахмурился, достал телефон, вызвал полицию и скорую. Он подошел и склонился над парнем.

- Прижми посильнее, - посоветовал лейтенант, глядя на раненое колено. – Как тебя зовут?

- Престон Джонс, - ответил молодой человек.

Кейн внимательно посмотрел на парня. Толстовка, потертые джинсы, кроссовки, на шее цепь, по толщине напоминающая ошейник собаки.

- А кто в тебя стрелял?

Парень опустил глаза.

- Дело твое, можешь не отвечать. Мы все равно выясним, - сказал лейтенант.

- Это был «Кришна», - тихо ответил Джонс.

- «Кришна»? – переспросил Горацио.

- Да, мы его так зовем, потому что он индиец, - объяснил парень.

Горацио с интересом взглянул на слегка оттопыренный правый карман толстовки.

- А что у нас здесь? – проговорил он, чуть приоткрыл карман и увидел несколько маленьких пакетиков с белым порошком. – Наркотики. Только не говори мне, что это не твое.

Парень прикусил губу, понимая, что не сможет отвертеться.

- Это мне принес «Кришна» для продажи, - признался Джонс.

- А он у кого взял? – спросил лейтенант.

- Не знаю.

- Уверен? – усмехнулся Кейн.

- Клянусь.

Горацио выжидающе смотрел на парня, всем своим видом показывая, что не верит подобным клятвам.

- Слышал когда – нибудь о Джино Рубене?

Джонс задумался.

- Может, знаешь, где его найти?

Парень отрицательно замотал головой. Лейтенант нахмурился.

- Может, знаешь кого – нибудь, кто знает?

- Спросите у Даррена. Высокий блондин, - ответил Джонс.

- Где мне его найти?

- Он обычно бывает в клубе «Вспышка» после двенадцати ночи.

- Точно? – недоверчиво поинтересовался лейтенант. – Я ведь проверю, и если ты мне солгал …

- Нет, честно, это правда, - быстро проговорил парень.

- Еще кто – нибудь?

Парень сморщился от боли.

- Не волнуйся, скоро прибудут медики, - сообщил Кейн.

- Есть некий «Чин - Чин», китаец, он живет в районе аэропорта.

- Как мне его найти?

- Понятия не имею, сам я его никогда не видел. Но его там все знают, спросите у любого, - ответил Джонс.

Горацио услышал какой – то шорох, вскинул пистолет и оглянулся. Из кухни в комнату вышла Карина Миланос. Мужчина опустил оружие.

- К сожалению, я не смогла его догнать, - сообщила женщина, все еще пытаясь восстановить дыхание.

Она убрала пистолет. Кейн понимающе кивнул.

- Ничего, мистер Джонс нам сейчас расскажет о своем друге, - сказал лейтенант.

Послышался вой сирен, и через пару минут подъехали машины. В дом вбежал офицер и два медицинских работника.

- Сообщите патрулям, чтобы искали парня по имени «Кришна», - обратился к офицеру Горацио и посмотрел на парня. – Как он выглядит?

- Как индус, - ответил Джонс.

- Думаешь, ты тут самый умный – резко ответила женщина.

- А конкретнее? – Горацио был абсолютно спокоен.

- Черные волосы, черные глаза, высокий, худощавый, - дал описание парень.

- Во что был одет?

- Темные брюки и коричневая куртка с капюшоном.

- Вы слышали? – лейтенант повернулся к офицеру полиции.

Мужчина кивнул.

- Тогда передайте приметы и начинайте поиск, - приказал Кейн.

- Да, сэр.

Над парнем склонился один из медиков.

- Приставьте к нему офицера, пусть он постоянно находится с ним в больнице, - сказал лейтенант.

- Да, сэр.

Мужчина в форме вышел из дома. Горацио и агент Миланос последовали за ним. На улице Карина спросила:

- Он что – нибудь тебе сказал?

Лейтенант хитро на нее посмотрел.

- Тебе нравятся ночные клубы?

Женщина пожала плечами.

- Иногда хожу, когда есть время и хорошая кампания, - ответила она. – А что?

- Приглашаю тебя сегодня пойти со мной в клуб «Вспышка» к двенадцати.

Она усмехнулась.

- Смотрю, ты выбираешь самые дорогие.

- Надо поддерживать имидж, - с иронией произнес Кейн. Его губ коснулась легкая улыбка.

- Верно, - Карина Миланос улыбнулась в ответ. – А почему именно этот клуб?

- Мне сказали, что …

Зазвонил телефон.

- Прости, - Горацио достал аппарат и поднес его к уху. – Да … Конечно … Возьми Эрика, а Райан пусть поедет с детективом Трипом … Назови мне адрес … Хорошо.

Агент Миланос с интересом наблюдала за лейтенантом. Кейн убрал телефон и посмотрел на женщину.

- Поехали, обо всем расскажу по дороге.

Они подошли к хаммеру и сели в машину. Горацио завел двигатель.

- Спасибо миссис Фрэнт, что уделили нам время, - вежливо проговорил лейтенанат. – Простите за беспокойство.

- Да нет, все нормально, - ответила пожилая женщина. – Я понимаю, что это ваша работа.

Миссис Фрэнт медленно пошла к выходу из гаража.

Горацио еще раз взглянул на темно – синий форд и отвернулся. К сожалению, это была не та машина, которую они ищут. Он посмотрел на Карину Миланос и слегка ей кивнул. Агент последовала за пожилой женщиной. Лейтенант вздохнул и посмотрел на часы. 13.30. Он понял, что ему пора ехать на встречу с Элиной. Он надел очки и поспешил к выходу. Они подошли к хаммеру.

- Карина, в управлении проверь, может быть есть какие - нибудь результаты по поиску индийца, - сказал мужчина, когда они сели в автомобиль.

Машина отъехала. Женщина кивнула.

- А потом сообщи мне, - попросил Горацио.

- А разве тебя не будет? – с любопытством спросила она.

- Нет, у меня встреча, - коротко ответил лейтенант.

- Понятно.

Карина отвернулась и стала смотреть в окно. Всю дорогу до управления полиции они ехали молча. Никто не желал нарушать тишины. Горацио думал о том, что же он скажет Элине, сможет ли подобрать правильные слова. Сможет ли она его понять? Сможет ли она его простить? Сможет ли она принять все, что он собирается ей рассказать? Сможет ли поверить его объяснениям? Сможет ли поверить ему? Он понял, что последнее время все идет совершенно не так, как ему бы хотелось. Он старается сделать как лучше, а в итоге страдают дорогие ему люди. Возможно, смерть Рэймонда сказалась на нем сильнее, чем он думал. С тех пор он чаще, чем обычно, стал сомневаться в себе, стал сомневаться в правильности своих действий. Словно зеркало его души помутилось, и ему все труднее сквозь него адекватно воспринимать окружающую действительность, чтобы принимать верные решения. А этого он боялся больше всего. Машина подъехала к управлению Женщина открыла дверь.

- Как только я что – то узнаю, обязательно тебе сообщу, - сказала она и вышла.

- Спасибо, - поблагодарил Горацио.

Хаммер развернулся и поехал в обратную сторону.

Она шла по песку, чувствуя, как его тепло приятно согревает ступни ног. В руках у нее были туфли и маленькая сумочка. Солнце Майами во всей своей красе восседало на небосводе, как верховный правитель сидит на троне, поглядывая на своих подданных. Иногда он проявляет доброту и заботу, а иногда страшно гневается. Похоже, сегодня у лучистого светила было ужасное настроение. Солнце еще раз напоминало о своей власти, жаря с неистовой силой, словно хотело, чтобы все умоляли его проявить милость. Но в близи океана жара почти не чувствовалась. Женщина посмотрела на изумрудную гладь воды и улыбнулась. Она закрыла глаза, окунувшись в красоту, которой была окружена. Легкий ветерок играл с упругими локонами.

- Элина.

Она обернулась и увидела мужчину, который быстрым шагом направлялся к ней.

- Прости, я немного задержался, - виновато проговорил Горацио, когда подошел к ней.

- Ничего, - ответила Элина и улыбнулась.

Кейн расстегнул на рубашке еще одну пуговицу. Они медленно пошли, наслаждаясь океанской прохладой. Горацио заметил сухую корягу, лежащую почти у воды.

- Может присядем? – предложил он.

- Конечно, - согласилась детектив Салас.

Они подошли и осторожно присели, надеясь, что дерево не развалится. Некоторое время они сидели молча и смотрели на океан, любуясь тем, как лучики солнца резвятся, танцуя на поверхности воды.

- Элина, - Горацио наклонил голову. – Прости меня за все, что с тобой случилось.

- Благодаря тебе, ничего не случилось, - ответила она и слабо улыбнулась. – Да и разве могло случиться?

Она коснулась его руки.

- Расскажи мне о Трампе. Как я поняла, вы раньше вместе с ним работали.

- И не только, - с грустью проговорил лейтенант. – Я, Рэймонд и Кевин Трамп вместе учились в академии, до того, как я ушел оттуда. Потом оказалось, что мы стали работать в одном отделе.

Кейн поднял голову и посмотрел вдаль.

- Тогда мне казалось, что наша дружба будет вечной, - он вздохнул. – Но постепенно Кевин стал отдаляться от нас, он жаждал власти, почестей и наград. Он старался получить это любой ценой, в том числе и ценой жизни других людей.

- И что произошло?

- Мы работали над одним сложным делом. Надо было найти и обезвредить одну очень опасную банду, промышлявшую разбоями и грабежами. В тот день мы получили нужную информацию. Ричард и Кевин сразу же поехали на место. Я был на другом конце города, и не смог вовремя прибыть. Я позвонил и предупредил Кевина, чтобы они подождали меня с подкреплением, чтобы не рисковали собой.

Горацио замолчал. Элина не торопила его, прекрасно понимая, что ему трудно говорить об этом.

- Кевин, зная, что я еду, ничего не сказал Ричарду, но и не пошел вместе с ним. Ричард погиб, а Трампу дали награду.

- А тебе? – спросила она.

- Я отказался и передал ее семье Ричарда, - сказал лейтенант. – Я не заслужил ее и прекрасно об этом знал. У всякого лицемерия есть свои пределы.

Сердце женщины наполнилось состраданием, и она сжала руку мужчины, давая понять, что он не одинок. Горацио снял очки. Голубые глаза с благодарностью посмотрели на Элину.

- С тех пор наши пути разошлись. Но он не забыл, что я в свое время выступил против него, - тихо произнес лейтенант. – И теперь из – за меня страдаешь ты. Он не успокоится. Я его слишком хорошо знаю.

- И что же нам делать? – поинтересовалась женщина.

- Не знаю, - Кейн вздохнул и посмотрел на руку Элины. Поддавшись порыву, он накрыл ее своей свободной рукой. – Но я сделаю все, чтобы защитить тебя.

- Он опасный человек, Горацио, - она вздрогнула при воспоминании о том, что недавно случилось. – А что, если он убьет тебя?

- Я постараюсь, чтобы этого не произошло, - Кейн попытался улыбнуться, но у него не получилось.

- Но ты не уверен в этом? – темные глаза изучали мужчину.

Лейтенант отвернулся, не желая, чтобы Элина увидела в его глазах ответ на этот вопрос. Ответ, который пугал его не меньше, чем он мог бы испугать рядом сидящую женщину.

- Горацио, я не хочу, чтобы с тобой что – нибудь случилось. Если я еще потеряю и тебя, то я … - женщина запнулась и опустила глаза. – То я …

Неожиданно зазвонил телефон. Горацио достал сотовый.

- Прости, - прошептал он. – Да? … Нашли? … Был убит? … Хорошо, я сейчас приеду.

Лейтенант посмотрел на Элину.

- Я знаю, тебе надо ехать, - грустно сказала она. – Я понимаю.

- Сегодня у тебя другой мотель? – спросил мужчина.

- Да, на окраине города.

- Он как специально выбирает такие места, - в голосе Кейн прозвучали нотки гнева. – Я попрошу Эрика подежурить вместе с агентами ФБР.

- Думаешь, Трамп согласиться? – с сомнением спросила детектив Салас.

- А я его и спрашивать не буду. Я еще веду расследование, поэтому на операцию могу предоставлять своих людей для оказания возможной помощи.

Элина убрала руку и встала. Горацио тоже поднялся.

- Как только я освобожусь, сразу же приеду вместо него, - пообещал Кейн.

Женщина кивнула и, не взглянув на него, медленно пошла по песку. Горацио сжал губы и с грустью посмотрел ей вслед.

Двери лифта открылись, и лейтенант уверенной походкой направился по коридору.

- Горацио.

Он увидел Карину Миланос и подошел к ней.

- Так его нашли убитым? – спросил Кейн. – Этого «Кришну».

- Да, - ответила агент. – Рядом с мусорными баками.

- Тело уже доставили?

- Полчаса назад. Ваш патолагоанатом должна вот – вот приступить к вскрытию, - сообщила Карина.

- Причина смерти?

- Патрульные сказали, что пуля в голову, но я сама еще не видела, - призналась женщина.

Горацио задумался.

- Интересно, кто это мог сделать? – тихо произнес лейтенант. – Он мог бы нам о многом рассказать.

- Да, - с грустью ответила агент.

- Горацио, - послышался звонкий голос.

Кейн обернулся. К ним подошла Келли Дюкейн.

- Похоже, моя помощь тебе сейчас понадобиться, - сказала она.

- Она всегда мне нужна, - заметил мужчина.

- Мне сказали, что парня, которого вы искали, обнаружили с пулей в голове. Как раз моя специализация, - Келли слегка улыбнулась.

- Тогда пойдем к Алекс, - предложил лейтенант. –Ты идешь, Карина?

Женщина отрицательно кивнула.

- Нет, мне еще надо сделать пару звонков, хочу все выяснить об этом парне.

- Ладно.

Горацио и Келли вошли в помещение морга. Алекс Вудс стояла рядом со столом и надевала резиновые перчатки.

- Алекс, - поприветствовал ее мужчина. – Сейчас уже начнешь?

- Да, - женщина кивнула. - Только что освободилась. Келли, я полагаю, ты пришла за пулей, которую я должна вытащить?

- Конечно, - ответила Келли. – Я знаю, что ты мне никогда скучать не дашь.

- Говори это не мне, а Горацио, - шутливо заметила патологоанатом. – Он ведь у нас заводила.

Обе женщины улыбнулись. Кейн посмотрел на стол у стены, на котором лежало тело, закрытое простыней.

- Смотрю, тебе уже не терпится, - заметила Алекс. – Тогда пойдемте.

Они втроем подошли к столу, и Алекс откинула простыню. Келли слегка приоткрыла рот, не веря своим глазам, а Горацио нахмурился.

- Ничего не понимаю, - сказала Алекс Вудс, глядя на тело без головы. – Может это не тот, кто нам нужен?

Она нагнулась и проверила бирку.

- Нет, все правильно.

Она с непониманием посмотрела на Кейна.

- А где же голова? – спросила Келли.

- Это, похоже, станет главным вопросом дня, - медленно проговорил лейтенант.

- Зачем кому – то понадобилась голова? – Алекс развела руками. – Я знаю, что иногда воруют тела, но целиком.

Рукой в перчатке она дотронулась до верхней части трупа.

- Голова была отрезана после смерти, видите следы.

- Да, - сказала Келли.

- А чем, по-твоему, это было сделано? – спросил Горацио.

Алекс задумалась.

- Я бы сказала, портативной небольшой пилкой, - сделала вывод патологоанатом.

- А его точно привезли с головой? – Келли обошла стол.

- Наверно, надо все узнать, - ответила Алекс.

- Также и о тех, кто имел доступ в это помещение, - высказала идею Келли.

Алекс усмехнулась.

- Придется проверить почти всех сотрудников лаборатории.

Горацио стоял и задумчиво смотрел на обезглавленное тело.

- Я не понимаю, зачем брать только голову? – спросила Алекс.

- Это же очевидно – чтобы скрыть улики. А именно, пулю, - ответил Кейн. – Если бы она у нас была, мы бы могли узнать, из какого оружия стреляли, и, возможно, вышли бы на убийцу.

Келли кивнула.

- Ты прав.

Лейтенант вышел в коридор. Он положил руки на пояс и задумчиво уставился в пол. Странно, как только он подбирался к загадочному Джино Рубену, что – то непременно происходило, ион оказывался там же, где и был. Но Горацио знал по своему опыту, что случайностей не бывает, особенно в преступном мире. Очевидно, что кто – то действует в интересах этой неизвестной фигуры. Может кто – то из его управления? Но кто? Как его найти? Дверь открылась, и из морга вышла светловолосая женщина, увидев лейтенанта, она подошла к нему.

- Как – то все это очень странно, тебе не кажется? – заметила она.

Кейн поднял голову и посмотрел на Келли.

- Похоже на то, - тихо ответил мужчина. – Что ты узнала про темно – синий форд? Я проверил адрес, который ты мне дала, но, к сожалению, владельцем оказалась пожилая женщина, да и машина давно сломана и стоит в гараже.

Келли откинула назад прядь светлых волос.

- В Майами зарегистрировано сорок темно – синих фордов 90го года выпуска. Пятнадцать из них сегодня проверили патрульные. Мы с Эриком – восемь, детектив Трипп – восемь и Райан четыре, - сообщила женщина.

- Значит, нам осталось пять адресов, - проговорил лейтенант.

- Верно. Может нам повезет.

- А камеры на дорогах проверили? – спросил Кейн.

- Райан с Эриком как раз этим занимаются. Как только освобожусь, помогу им.

- Хорошо, - медленно произнес Горацио. – Хорошо. Держи меня в курсе.

- Разумеется, - Келли кивнула и направилась в лабораторию.

Райан устало потер глаза. Вот уже три часа он просматривал кассеты с камер видео наблюдения, расположенных в районе мотеля, в котором убили последнюю женщину. Он отхлебнул кофе из стоящей рядом кружки и скривился. Напиток остыл и приобрел странный привкус. Дверь в кабинет открылась, и вошел Эрик Делко.

- Ну, как твои дела? – спросил он.

- Мой кофе остыл и настроение ужасное, - ответил Райан.

- Сочувствую. Что – нибудь обнаружил?

- Пока нет. Не хочешь мне помочь?

Эрик замотал головой.

- Не могу, сегодня ночью буду с агентами ФБР, - объяснил он.

Райан с удивлением посмотрел на молодого человека.

- А мы разве участвуем в операции?

- Не знаю, - Эрик пожал плечами. – Горацио сказал, что я должен сегодня подежурить вместе с ФБР, особенно приглядывать за агентом Трампом.

Райан усмехнулся.

- Похоже, нашего босса он окончательно вывел из себя.

- Думаешь?

- А как еще ты можешь объяснить это?

- Ну, не знаю, - Эрик замялся. – Все – таки расследование проводится совместно.

Райан вынул кассету и положил ее в коробку, стоящую на столе.

- Я слышал, пропала голова, - заметил он.

- Да, мне Келли только что рассказала, - Эрик усмехнулся. – Честно признаюсь, при мне такого еще не было.

- Уверен, теперь нас замучат проверками, - с грустью сообщил Райан.

- Так ведь не каждый день что – то пропадает из морга, - сказал Эрик. – Слушай, попроси Келли тебе помочь.

- Уже. Она придет, как только закончит сравнивать пули по другому делу.

- Ладно, удачи, - проговорил Эрик и вышел.

- Она уж точно понадобится, - буркнул в ответ Райан и, вставив новую кассету, уткнулся в экран.

_Продолжение следует…._


	16. Chapter 16

**«МАЛЫШКА»**

_Автор: polina_

16

Хаммер остановился на другой стороне дороги. Мужчина и женщина вышли из машины и направились к большому серому зданию, с виду напоминавшему военный ангар. Огромная вывеска мерцала разноцветными огнями. Перед металлической дверью стояли двое охранников, скрестив руки на груди. Весь их вид выражал неприступность. Несколько человек выжидающе на них смотрели, мечтая попасть в клуб. Молодые люди курили, а девушки недовольно переглядывались, держа в руках сумочки. Горацио с агентом Миланос подошли к охранникам. Один из них сделал шаг вперед, преграждая лейтенанту путь.

- Сегодня клуб закрыт. Вход только для приглашенных, – процедил мужчина.

- Я VIP.

Охранник усмехнулся и посмотрел на своего напарника:

- Неужели?

Темноволосый мужчина, похожий на титана, сделал вид, что достал из кармана список и замотал головой:

- Прости, приятель, но тебя в списке нет.

Карина взглянула на Кейна. Лейтенант чуть наклонил голову.

- Я предлагаю вам проверить еще раз, - сказал он совершенно спокойно.

Охранник оскалился.

- А я предлагаю тебе уйти по – хорошему. Я же сказал, клуб сегодня закрыт.

Горацио откинул полу пиджака, открывая полицейский значок, прикрепленный к ремню.

- Только не для меня.

Охранники переглянулись, и один из них открыл дверь. Лейтенант с женщиной вошли в клуб. Они прошли по небольшому коридору, одна стена которого была зеркальной, и оказались в огромном помещении. Кейн осмотрелся. Людское море колыхалось в такт музыке. Яркие вспышки света появлялись то тут, то там, освещая танцующих. Люди, с какой – то неистовой силой, словно одержимые, двигались под музыку, размахивая руками. Громкие звуки заставили Горацио поморщиться. Предстояла веселая ночь.

- Карина, пойдем.

Они спустились по ступенькам и начали пробираться через танцующую толпу к стойке бара. Вдруг какая – то девушка прильнула к лейтенанту и обняла его за шею.

- Привет, - прошептала она нежно на ухо и улыбнулась.

Горацио почувствовал сильный запах алкоголя.

- Привет, - ответил он.

- А ты клевый! – с восторгом произнесла девушка.

- Спасибо, - Кейн попытался высвободиться из объятий.

- Может, потанцуем? – девушка подмигнула, коснувшись рукой его волос.

- Я бы с удовольствием, но …

Неожиданно она поцеловала лейтенанта. Прикосновение губ было таким мягким и нежным, что Горацио растерялся, застигнутый врасплох. Девушка отстранилась от мужчины. Кейн с интересом посмотрел на нее. Она еще раз улыбнулась и повернулась к парню, который танцевал рядом. Она вдруг бросилась ему на шею:

- Привет.

Молодой человек явно был не против кампании. Горацио взглянул на Карину и пожал плечами. Они продолжили движение и подошли к стойке бара. Женщина лет тридцати пяти с короткими рыжими волосами спросила хриплым голосом:

- Что будете?

Лейтенант повернулся к Карине.

- Коктейль «Райское удовольствие», - ответила она.

- Виски, - заказал Горацио.

Женщина наклонилась и через минуту перед ними стояла выпивка. Барменша повернулась, намереваясь обслужить очередного клиента.

- Простите, мне бы хотелось узнать, а Даррен уже здесь?

Ярко красные губы расплылись в улыбке.

- А зачем он тебе нужен?

- По личному делу. Я его старый друг.

- Да ну, - в ее голосе слышались нотки сарказма. – Хотя, это не мое дело. Пока нет, но должен быть скоро.

- А где мне его можно будет найти? – спросил Кейн.

- Видите, в дальнем углу VIP зона.

- Спасибо, - сказал лейтенант и положил на стойку банкноту, чтобы рассчитаться за напитки. – Сдачи не надо.

Женщина улыбнулась, увидев купюру, спрятала ее в карман и ушла. Карина сделал глоток.

- Так вот почему ты меня пригласил в этот ночной клуб.

- Не только. Я решил совместить полезное с приятным, - Горацио загадочно улыбнулся.

Карина улыбнулась в ответ. Медленно потягивая виски, лейтенант повернулся в сторону VIP зоны, ожидая появления Даррена. Неожиданно музыка смолкла.

- А теперь, перед началом главного шоу вечера, - раздался голос диджейя. – Несколько минут посвятим влюбленным.

Зазвучали бархатные аккорды, и помещение наполнила потрясающе красивая мелодия. Горацио немного расслабился. Карина сделал глоток и коснулась плеча лейтенанта.

- Потанцуем?

Кейн посмотрел на женщину.

- Нет, не думаю.

Агент Миланос встала.

- Давай, Горацио. Это всего лишь танец, - сказала она.

Лейтенант на секунду задумался.

- Хорошо.

Они прошли чуть вперед и оказались среди танцующих пар. Кейн на мгновение закрыл глаза, поддавшись воспоминаниям, невольно нахлынувшим на него. Он вспомнил те времена, когда Рэйю было всего несколько месяцев, и Элина стремилась восстановить форму с помощью танцев. По ее рассказам он знал, что в детстве она очень любила танцевать. Но ей необходим был партнер. Рэймонд, как всегда, был занят очередным заданием, поэтому Элина обратилась к Горацио. Естественно, он не смог отказать. Да он и не хотел. Это был отличный повод видеть ее чаще, чем по выходным и праздникам. После первого урока Кейн понял, что в жизни есть что – то, о чем он совершенно ничего не знает. Шаги, повороты … Как же он возненавидел танцы! Он с легкостью бы распутал любое дело, но запомнить все движения! Горацио несколько раз порывался отказаться, сославшись на работу, но каждый раз, видя, сколько счастья приносят Элине эти два часа три раза в неделю, он с еще большим упорством пытался запомнить все, чтобы доставить ей радость. Но, все же, большую радость он доставлял себе. Каждый раз быть с ней рядом, держать за руку, обнимать …

- Горацио …

Голос Карины вывел лейтенанта из задумчивости.

- Что – то не так? – озабоченно спросила она.

- Нет, - слабая улыбка коснулась его губ. - Все...прекрасно.

Агент Миланос улыбнулась в ответ. Кейн осторожно обнял женщину за талию и чуть притянул к себе. Она положила руки ему на плечи. Он чувствовал себя ужасно неловко. Они медленно двигались в такт музыке. Аромат ее духов заставил Горацио вспомнить о Бразильском карнавале. Такой же яркий, такой же насыщенный, такой же страстный. Он посмотрел на женщину. В глубине ее глаз тлели огоньки желания. Его сердце бешено забилось в ответ на ее немой призыв. Ему становилось все труднее и труднее сосредоточиться. Всматриваясь в красивое лицо, он ловил себя на мысли, что эта женщина все больше ему нравится. Карина улыбнулась и медленно приблизила к нему свое лицо. Их губы почти соприкоснулись, он видел ее загадочно мерцающие глаза совсем близко, слышал ее участившееся дыхание, еще мгновение и... И вдруг музыка прервалась.

- Сегодня у нас замечательное событие, - прокричал в микрофон диджей. – Давайте поприветствуем моего коллегу, диджейя Лаввита.

Послышались крики и свист. Девушка отступила на шаг. Горацио и Карина посмотрели туда, где находился диджей.

- Он приехал к нам из Лас-Вегаса специально, чтобы зажечь сегодняшнюю ночь, - раздался звонкий голос. – Ну, что, вы готовы?

Люди, находящиеся в клубе, закричали и замахали рука.

- Готовы оторваться по полной?

Несколько парней, стоящих возле Горацио и Карины, запрыгали и стали неестественно размахивать руками. Женщина от неожиданности вновь прильнула к лейтенанту, ищя защиты. Кейн обнял ее, давая понять, что с ним она в полной безопасности. Помещение наполнилось громкими звуками. Горацио обернулся и посмотрел в сторону VIP зоны. На одном из диванов он заметил высокого блондина, подпадающего под описание.

- Карина, похоже, тот, кого мы ждали, пришел, - сказал лейтенант и разжал руки.

- Тогда пойдем, - женщина выпрямилась.

Они уже почти подошли к VIP зоне, когда блондин повернул голову и заметил их. Он резко поднялся и побежал в сторону запасного выхода, расталкивая попадающихся на пути людей. Кейн, не теряя ни секунды, последовал за парнем. Горацио видел, как тот пробежал мимо места диджейя и скрылся за небольшой дверью. Лейтенант выбежал на улицу и осмотрелся. Он заметил, как парень свернул за угол рядом стоящего кирпичного здания. Горацио устремился за ним. Они пробежали несколько метров и уткнулись в каменную стену. Парень придвинул ящик и пытался взобраться на стену. Лейтенант подбежал и, схватив его за куртку, со всей силы рванул на себя. Блондин упал на асфальт. Он попытался оттолкнуть Кейна, но Горацио оказался проворнее. Он навалился на парня и скрутил ему руки за спиной.

- Думал убежать? – выпалил лейтенант, тяжело дыша.

- Отпусти, - прокричал блондин, пытаясь вырваться. – Я ничего не сделал.

- Зачем тогда побежал?

- Испугался. Я ведь не знаю, кто ты такой.

Горацио усмехнулся.

- Не волнуйся, узнаешь.

Кейну показалось, что позади него кто – то есть, он повернулся, чтобы посмотреть. В этот момент на него обрушился удар. Он почувствовал, как резкая боль стрелой ворвалась в голову. Ему показалось, что она вот – вот разлетится на мелкие кусочки. Он пошатнулся, темнота обступила его со всех сторон, и мужчина упал на асфальт рядом с парнем. Перед тем, как потерять сознание, он услышал, как – то подошел к парню и что – то проговорил. Горацио не смог разобрать слов, но голос показался ему знакомым.

Мужчина медленно открыл глаза. На него с тревогой смотрела Карина Миланос. Кейн понял, что лежит на асфальте. Он попытался повернуть голову, чтобы осмотреться, но резкая боль заставила его поморщиться. Женщина протянула руку.

- Горацио, только не торопись.

Карина помогла лейтенанту подняться. Кейн дотронулся рукой до виска и почувствовал что – то липоке. Он взглянул на руку и увидел на ней кровь. Агент Миланос достала из кармана платок и приложила мягкую ткань к ране.

- Что случилось? – спросила она. – Я выбежала за тобой из бара, а потом нашла тебя лежащим на асфальте.

Лейтенант закрыл глаза, вспоминая.

- Я догнал парня, когда он пытался перелезть через стену, - медленно проговорил Горацио. – Потом навалился на него и скрутил. Обернулся, и кто – то ударил меня чем – то металлическим.

- Вот этим? – указала Карина на кусок трубы.

- Скорее всего, - лейтенант пожал плечами.

- Ты рассмотрел того, кто на тебя напал? – поинтересовалась агент Миланос.

- Нет, не успел, - устало проговорил Кейн. – Все произошло слишком быстро.

Женщина понимающе кивнула.

- Горацио, тебе следует быть осторожнее, - она убрала платок.

Мужчина достал из кармана телефон и набрал номер.

- Джим? Да, это Горацио. Мне необходимо найти одного парня. Высокий худощавый блондин, зовут Даррен. Торгует наркотиками, часто бывает в клубе «Вспышка» … Ну, что еще … У него небольшая татуировка на шее в виде круга, в котором квадрат и змея … Проверь по картотеке … Хорошо …

Кейн убрал сотовый и посмотрел на Карину.

- Может, тебе показаться врачу? – предложила она.

- Нет, не думаю, что рана опасная, - ответил Горацио. - Я отвезу тебя домой, а потом поеду к себе.

Агент Миланос нахмурилась.

- Ну, уж нет! – воскликнула она. – И как ты собираешься вести машину в таком состоянии?

- И не такое бывало, - попытался пошутить лейтенант.

- Домой тебя отвезу я, - решительно заявила Карина. – И не возражай.

Горацио пожал плечами, и они направились к машине.

Хаммер остановился у небольшого домика. С темными окнами, освещенный лишь одним фонарем, он выглядел одиноким и покинутым. Горацио открыл дверь и аккуратно вылез из машины. Карина приблизилась к нему, и они вместе пошли по дорожке. Лейтенант засунул руку в карман и, достав ключи, протянул из Карине. Она открыла дверь. Их встретил коридор, окутанный полумраком. Кейн вошел в гостиную и потянулся к выключателю. Яркий свет заставил его зажмуриться.

- Горацио, где у тебя аптечка? – спросила Карина.

- Посмотри в шкафчике в ванной.

Женщина вышла, а лейтенант, снял пиджак, сел на диван и откинулся на спинку. Он закрыл глаза и почувствовал, как проваливается в какую – то пустоту.

- Горацио.

Нежное прикосновение заставило Кейна открыть глаза.

- Ты позволишь? – спросила Карина, держа в руках небольшую коробку.

- Конечно.

Агент Миланос быстро обработала и заклеила рану на лбу.

- Через пару дней будешь как новенький, - женщина улыбнулась, но ее лицо вдруг стало серьезным. – Может все - таки вызвать скорую?

- Не стоит, - Горацио махнул рукой. – Ничего серьезного.

- Как скажешь, - Карина встала и положила аптечку на край небольшого столика. - Тогда я, пожалуй, поеду домой. Можно от тебя позвонить и вызвать такси?

- Ни в коем случае, - быстро проговорил лейтенант. – Оставайся, у меня есть свободная комната на верху. Вторая дверь направо, не ошибешься.

Карина с удивлением взглянула на Горацио.

- Ты точно не будешь против? Может, будет лучше, если я вызову такси?

- Оставайся, места у меня полно, - голубые глаза изучали женщину. – Мне надо отдохнуть, так что я пойду наверх. Чувствуй себя как дома.

Кейн встал с дивана.

- Тебе помочь?

Лейтенант слабо улыбнулся.

- Ходить я пока могу сам. Спасибо.

Он повернулся и медленно вышел из гостиной. Агент Миланос с минуту стояла, думая о чем - то своем, а потом повернулась, решив осмотреться. Обстановка была почти спартанской, ничего лишнего. У нее вдруг возникло впечатление, что мужчина здесь не живет, а периодически приходит для того, чтобы переночевать. Она взглянула на стол, стоявший у окна. Поверх бумаг лежала игровая приставка. Карина удивленно вскинула бровь. Неужели он находит время на игры? Она повернулась и заметила несколько рамок с фотографиями, которые стояли на полке рядом с телевизором. Она подошла, чтобы рассмотреть, и поняла, кому принадлежит приставка. С одной из фотографий на нее смотрел, широко улыбаясь, мальчуган лет десяти. Он весь светился от счастья. Рядом с ним сидел мужчина. Его руки обнимали его, будто защищали от возможной опасности. Мужчина тоже улыбался. Агент Миланос взяла рамку в руки и присмотрелась. Голубые глаза с грустью смотрели со снимка. «Должно быть, Горацио очень сильно его любит», - подумала она. Она поставила рамку с фотографией наместо и рукой коснулась другой рамки. Красивая темноволосая женщина с нежностью смотрела на нее. Карина некоторое время изучала портрет, а потом резко положила рамку на полку изображением вниз. Она еще немного постояла и вышла из гостиной, выключив свет. Женщина поднялась на второй этаж, подошла к двери и открыла ее. Комната оказалась небольшой, но очень уютной. Она отметила простоту обстановки. Кровать, аккуратно застеленная светлым покрывалом, небольшой столик и кресло у окна. Карина усмехнулась. «Похоже, у Горацио уже давно не было здесь гостей», - подумала она. Карина протянула руку к ночнику и включила свет. Женщина подошла к небольшому платяному шкафу, одиноко стоявшему в дальнем углу и открыла дверцу. Пустые полки сиротливо глядели на нее. Она нагнулась и увидела в самом низу несколько вещей. Пара мужских рубашек светло – голубого цвета и белая футболка. Она приподняла их и заметила кофейного цвета халат. Карина взяла его и направилась в ванную. Включив свет, она подошла к зеркалу и приложила халат к себе. «Думаю, подойдет». Агент Миланос быстро переоделась, аккуратно сложила свой костюм и блузку и уже хотела было пойти назад в комнату, но остановилась. Она с интересом открыла небольшой шкафчик и заглянула туда. Возможно, ей хотелось найти что – нибудь необычное, но Карина разочарованно прикусила губу. В небольшом стаканчике стояли две зубные щетки, рядом лежал тюбик зубной пасты, пачка аспирина, анальгин и несколько бинтов. На второй полке она нашла пену для бритья, станок и флакон мужской туалетной воды. Из чистого любопытства она взяла флакон и, открыв его, понюхала. Она закрыла глаза от удовольствия.

вспомнила, что именно этот запах заставил ее сердце трепетать, когда они танцевали в клубе. Женщина мечтательно улыбнулась и открыла глаза. Она поставила на место туалетную воду и закрыла шкафчик. Карина вышла в комнату и положила свою одежду на кресло. Агент Миланос откинула покрывало. Ей вдруг невыносимо захотелось пить. Она вышла из своей комнаты и медленно пошла по коридору. Неожиданно Карина услышала стон. Она подошла к двери, которая была чуть приоткрыта, и заглянула. Горацио лежал на кровати, по пояс закрытый покрывалом. Она приблизилась и заметила, что мужчина вспотел. Он с усилием сжимал край покрывала и тяжело дышал. Женщина осторожно коснулась его лба. Он был горячим как песок, нагретый солнцем Майами. Рыжие волосы спутались. У Горацио был жар. Возможно, воспалилась рана. Карина посмотрела на пластырь и заметила, что он весь пропитался кровью. Женщина быстро вышла из комнаты, спустилась вниз и прошла на кухню. Она заглянула в шкаф и одобрительно кивнула, обнаружив то, что искала. Карина поставила на небольшой поднос стакан с водой, положив рядом несколько хлопчатобумажных салфеток. Женщина поднялась наверх и вошла в комнату Горацио. Она намочила одну салфетку водой и присела на краешек кровати. Карина осторожно откинула со лба лейтенанта волосы и положила на него мокрую ткань. Мужчина пошевелился, но не проснулся. Она нежно погладила его щеку, надеясь, что холодный компресс подействует. Через некоторое время она увидела, что Горацио расслабился, черты лица приобрели мягкость. Рука, сжимавшая покрывало, теперь спокойно лежала на простыне. Женщина с облегчением вздохнула, но все же решила остаться с ним на случай, если ему станет хуже. Карина, заметив кресло, встала и подошла к нему. Осторожно, чтобы не разбудить мужчину, она с трудом подтянула тяжелый предмет к кровати. Женщина села и откинулась назад.

Элина Салас вышла из мотеля и посмотрела на часы. 2. 30. Она только что говорила с агентами ФБР. Они приняли решение, что на сегодня операция завершена. Уже несколько дней подряд они дежурили в этом районе, но ничего не происходило. Детектив Салас вздохнула. Ей безумно захотелось отдохнуть, понежиться в ароматной ванне, а потом лечь на свою кровать и ни о чем не думать. Неожиданно к ней подошел агент Трамп.

- Детектив Салас, - он плотоядно на нее посмотрел. – Собираетесь домой?

Элина скривилась в улыбке.

- Вообще – то хотела остаться, дома ведь делать мне нечего. Но раз вы так решили …

- Сарказм ни к чему, - ответил мужчина и приблизился к ней почти вплотную. – Все еще на меня сердишься?

Женщина решила отойти от него, но Трамп схватил ее за предплечье.

- Понимаю, в тот раз Горацио нам помешал, - с недовольством проговорил агент ФБР. – Но сегодня – то его здесь нет.

Элина попыталась освободиться.

- Я слышал, что он сегодня повел одну красотку в самый модный ночной клуб. Думаю, ты слышала о «Вспышке» - заметил Трамп как бы невзначай, наблюдая за реакцией детектива Салас. – Да ты ее знаешь, это милашка из отдела по борьбе с наркотиками.

Он наклонился и прошептал:

- Так что сегодня мы только вдвоем. Тебя подвезти?

Трамп посмотрел на женщину липким взглядом. Элина высвободилась и сделала шаг назад.

- Нет, спасибо, как – нибудь сама доберусь.

Агент ФБР приблизился и теперь уже с силой схватил женщину за руку.

- Отпустите меня, - потребовала она.

- Да брось …

- Элина, ты домой? – раздался позади них голос.

Детектив Салас и агент Трамп обернулись и увидели Эрика Делко. Элина знала, что он все это время дежурил вместе с агентами ФБР. Она мысленно поблагодарила Горацио.

- Да, собираюсь.

- Тебя подвезти? – спросил Эрик и подошел ближе.

Трамп отпустил руку женщины.

- Нет. Я сам подвезу детектива Салас до дома. Можете идти, - распорядился мужчина.

- Я буду только рада, Эрик, - быстро проговорила Элина и подошла к молодому человеку.

Эрик кивнул, и они пошли по дорожке. Трамп зло посмотрел им вслед, но понимал, что ничего сделать он не может. И в этот раз Горацио его обошел. Они подошли к машине. Эрик, открыв дверь, подождал, пока детектив Салас сядет в автомобиль, а потом обошел его и сел за руль. Двигатель взревел, и машина отъехала. Элина только сейчас смогла немного расслабиться, откинувшись на сидение.

- Спасибо, Эрик.

- Да не за что, - молодой человек улыбнулся и посмотрел на женщину. – Мне совсем не трудно. Тем более, Горацио просил меня приглядывать за этим агентом. Я увидел вас вдвоем, и мне показалось, что беседа была не из приятных.

- Это точно, - еле слышно прошептала Элина.

- И я решил вмешаться.

- А где Горацио? – поинтересовалась она.

Эрик пожал плечами.

- Он говорил, что у него какое- то дело в ночном клубе. Но я не спрашивал, - ответил он. – Знаю одно, что это связано с наркотиками.

- Понятно.

Элина замолчала и повернулась к окну. Похоже, Трамп оказался прав.

- Так пока и не выяснили, кто такой Джино Рубен? – спросила она.

- Нет.

Оставшуюся часть пути они ехали молча. Детектив Салас слишком устала, чтобы о чем – то разговаривать, а Эрик и не настаивал, думая о своих проблемах. Машина остановилась напротив красивого дома.

- Приехали, - сообщил молодой человек.

- Спасибо тебе большое, - искренне поблагодарила Элина.

Она открыла дверь и вышла из машины.

- Спокойной ночи, - попрощался Эрик.

- Спокойной ночи.

Автомобиль отъехал, а женщина медленно пошла по дорожке к дому. Она достала ключи и открыла дверь.

Она проснулась и посмотрела на будильник. 5.30. Она встала и направилась в ванную. Через полчаса Элина уже спустилась вниз, чтобы приготовить себе кофе. Женщина прошла через гостиную и увидела пиджак, который лежал на одном из кресел. Пиджак Горацио. Элина вошла на кухню и включила кофейный аппарат. Поскольку ее мама временно жила с ней, присматривая за сыном, она не стала готовить завтрак. Послышался сигнал, известивший, что кофе готов. Она достала кружку и налила себе горячего напитка. Женщина сделала глоток и прошла в гостиную. Взглянув еще раз на пиджак, она решила, что должна сегодня завезти его Горацио.

_продолжение следует…._


	17. Chapter 17

**«МАЛЫШКА»**

_Автор: polina_

17

Горацио медленно открыл глаза и посмотрел в окно. Солнце лениво вставало, ступая по алому небосводу, словно какая – нибудь знаменитость идет по красной ковровой дорожке. Его робкие ласковые лучики, проходя через стекло, наполняли комнату нежными дивными красками. Он повернул голову. В кресле, которое стояло рядом с кроватью, сидела женщина. Глаза ее были закрыты, голова чуть наклонена набок. Лейтенант на мгновение задержал дыхание. Настолько она была хороша, окруженная лучами утреннего солнца. Красивое лицо с четко очерченным ртом обрамляли невероятно густые темные волосы. Его взгляд остановился на пухлых алых губах, которые вчера были так соблазнительно близки … Ему вдруг захотелось коснуться их, попробовать их на вкус. Ему вдруг захотелось дотронуться до этой женщины, чтобы теплота от прикосновения разлилась по его телу, заставив сердце трепетать. Ему вдруг захотелось почувствовать ее нежные и мягкие руки на себе, чтобы они обнимали его, ласкали его, разглаживая рубцы на сердце. Сколько раз в объятиях разных женщин он пытался растворить свою боль. Может быть, Карине удастся то, что пока еще не удавалось никому. Может быть, с помощью Карины он сможет забыть о … Горацио вздохнул. Ни одна из женщин, с которыми он встречался, не смогла заставить его сердце разлюбить ее. Разум, как ни старался, не мог обуздать сердце, которое томилось и страдало, и трепетало каждый раз, когда он ее видел. Кейн погрустнел. Почему он никак не может выкинуть ее из головы? Почему он никак не может перестать о ней думать? Лейтенант привстал и взял стакан с водой. Он сделал глоток и почувствовал, как прохлада остужает нахлынувшие эмоции. Кейн пристально посмотрел на женщину. Он поставил стакан и невольно коснулся руки Карины. Она пошевелилась и открыла глаза. Горацио убрал руку. Темные глаза встретились с голубыми.

- Доброе утро, - сонно проговорила Карина.

- Доброе утро, - сказал лейтенант. – Ты провела всю ночь здесь, со мной?

Она кивнула.

- У тебя был жар. Я надеялась, что холодный компресс сможет сбить температуру, и решила побыть с тобой, - объяснила женщина. – На всякий случай.

- Спасибо, - Горацио слабо улыбнулся.

Карина встала с кресла и села на край постели.

- Как ты себя чувствуешь? – заботливо поинтересовалась она.

- Думаю, лучше, - ответил мужчина. – Намного лучше.

Она протянула руку.

- Позволишь?

Кейн кивнул. Карина коснулась его лба, проверяя температуру. Прикосновение было мягким и теплым. Горацио накрыл ее руку своей ладонью. Он заглянул в ее глаза, которые потемнели от желания, и почувствовал, как по его спине пробежал холодок. Зазвонил сотовый телефон. Лейтенант, боясь оторвать взгляд, вытянул руку, пытаясь нащупать аппарат на тумбочке у кровати, но Карина остановила его.

- Не надо, - с трепетом прошептала женщина. – Пусть подождут.

Горацио, поддавшись порыву, притянул Карину к себе. Она обвила его шею руками и прижалась к нему. Его губы скользнули по ее щеке и коснулись ее губ. Кейн жадно поцеловал ее, и женщина ответила со всей полнотой истинной страсти. Он почувствовал, как его сердце вспыхнуло, словно электрический заряд достиг лампочки.

Элина в течение нескольких минут смотрела на пиджак, думая о Горацио. Она достала сотовый телефон и набрала номер. Послышались длинные гутки. На другом конце почему – то никто не брал трубку.

- Не похоже на Горацио, - сказала она вслух.

Элина выпила кофе и, поставив почти пустую кружку на столик, взяла сумочку и пиджак. Детектив Салас вышла из дома и села в машину. Всю дорогу до дома лейтенанта она думала о Горацио. О том, как много он для нее делает и как мало получает взамен. Светло – серый лексус замедлил ход и остановился. Детектив Салас вышла из машины и подошла к дверям дома. Она в нерешительности подняла руку, намереваясь постучать. Элина посмотрела на часы. 7. 30. «Надеюсь, он уже встал», - подумала она. Глубоко вздохнув, словно спортсмен перед прыжком, она постучала. Некоторое время никто не отвечал. Неожиданно послышались шаги. Дверь открылась. Перед Элиной стояла Карина Миланос. Агент, узнав детектива Салас, приветливо улыбнулась.

- Доброе утро, детектив.

- Доброе утро, - по инерции ответила Элина, никак не ожидая увидеть эту женщину у Горацио.

- Прошу, входите, - Карина сделала приглашающий жест рукой, словно была в этом доме хозяйкой.

Элина ничего не ответила, сжав губы, и робко сделала несколько шагов. В ее голове мысли сменялись одна за другой. Она не знала, что ей делать и что говорить. Неожиданно Детектив Салас почувствовала восхитительный аромат и с удивлением осмотрелась. Поверх плеча Карины женщина заметила в гостиной стол, накрытый на двоих. На тарелках лежала солнечная яичница и дымящийся сочный бекон. Стаканы с апельсиновым соком слегка запотели, а румяные тосты были красиво уложены в плетеную корзиночку. Креманки с масло и джемом тоже были здесь. Карина посмотрела на детектива.

- Подождите минутку, я позову Горацио.

- Да нет, не надо, я просто заехала, чтобы отдать ему пиджак, - сказала Элина. – И я …

- Карина …

Послышался мужской голос, и лейтенант начал спускаться по лестнице. Детектив Салас заметила, что на нем были только легкие пижамные шелковые брюки. На виске виднелась полоска пластыря.

- Я думаю, что …

Горацио поднял голову и замер, увидев Элину, которая стояла в коридоре.

- Элина?! – удивленно проговорил Кейн.

Он вспыхнул, понимая, в какой ситуации оказался. Лейтенант спустился и подошел к женщинам.

- Элина, - почти шепотом повторил Горацио. Голубые глаза с тревогой посмотрели на детектива Салас. – Что – то случилось?

- Да нет, - ответила она. – Я заехала, чтобы отдать тебе пиджак.

Детектив протянула пиджак Горацио.

- Я, пожалуй, поеду, - она развернулась.

- Элина, подожди, - Кейн протянул руку, желая удержать женщину, но так и не решился дотронуться до нее. – Как все вчера прошло?

Она повернулась и посмотрела на агента Миланос. Ехидная улыбка коснулась губ Карины.

- Поговорим обо всем на работе, - холодно проговорила детектив. – Не буду вам мешать.

Она повернулась и, открыв входную дверь, вышла. Горацио в бессилие опустил руки. Он тяжело вздохнул и посмотрел на Карину Миланос. В течение нескольких минут он просто стоял, ничего не говоря. Потом он прошел в гостиную и повесил пиджак на спинку стула.

- Горацио, надеюсь, из – за меня не будет никаких проблем? – поинтересовалась агент, последовав за ним.

- Ты здесь ни причем, - тихо проговорил мужчина. – Я оденусь и отвезу тебя домой.

- Хорошо, - Карина кивнула, с сожалением посмотрев на накрытый стол.

Лейтенант, казалось, даже не заметил ее стараний. Он прошел мимо нее и по ступенькам поднялся на второй этаж. Он зашел в свою комнату и сел на кровать. Кейн закрыл лицо руками. На сердце опустилась тяжесть, словно он взвалил на себя груз всех земных бед. Чувство вины невидимой змейкой вползло в душу. Но почему? Горацио резко встал. Он свободный мужчина. Он может делать все, что хочет, не давая никому ни в чем отчет. Он не клялся никому ни в верности, ни в любви. Сколько раз он повторял себе эти слова, но никак не мог в них до конца поверить. Что же с ним происходит? Что же происходит с ними? Он быстро оделся и спустился вниз.

- Готова? – спросил лейтенант агента Миланос.

- Да, - она кивнула

Карина подошла к входной двери, открыла ее и вышла. Кейн еще раз посмотрел на пиджак, который привезла Элина, и вздохнул. Его взгляд скользнул по комнате и остановился на полке. Он заметил, что одна из рамок лежит изображением вниз, и подошел, чтобы ее поставить наместо. Он взял красивую рамку в руки и удивился, увидев, что это был портрет Элины. Горацио поставил рамку на полку и провел рукой по стеклу. Он невольно залюбовался красотой женщины. Лейтенант отвернулся и пошел к выходу.

Элина почти что выбежала из дома Горацио и с жадностью глотнула свежего воздуха. Она поспешила к своей машине, села в нее и завела двигатель. Лексус вывернул на дорогу. Элина чувствовала себя полной дурой. Мало того, что она с утра без предварительного звонка явилась к Горацио, так она еще и вела себя по-глупому, сбежав, словно шестнадцатилетняя девчонка. Она откинула со лба прядь непокорных волос. «Какое право я имею вести себя так, как веду?» - мысленно спросила она себя. Горацио имеет право на счастье, имеет право на личную жизнь, имеет право встречаться с тем, с кем хочет. Он действительно этого заслуживает. Она искренне желала Горацио только хорошего, но иногда в ней просыпалось чувство зависти, может ревности, может еще чего – то … А, может, все сразу. Теперь она уже четко не могла определить. Временами ей казалось, что, если он создаст свою собственную семью, то он забудет про нее с Рэйем. После смерти Рэймонда она все чаще стала думать об этом. Она боялась потерять его. «Но как можно потерять кого-то, если он тебе никогда не принадлежал?» - подумала женщина и встряхнула головой. – «Как же я запуталась!». Машина свернула. Может ей надо перестать думать о Горацио и начать налаживать собственную личную жизнь? Между ними всегда будет стоять Рэймонд, что бы она ни говорила, чтобы она ни делала. И ей надо просто смириться с этим и продолжать жить дальше.

Машина остановилась у красивого пятиэтажного дома. Лейтенант посмотрел на сидящую рядом женщину, но, ничего не сказав, открыл дверь и вышел. Он обошел машину и, открыв дверь со стороны пассажира, протянул руку.

- Спасибо, что подвез, - проговорила Карины.

- Всегда пожалуйста.

Они медленно подошли к большой стеклянной двери. Агент Миланос достала из сумочки магнитный ключ.

- Я очень надеюсь, что не доставила тебе никаких проблем, - тихо произнесла она.

- Все нормально, - Горацио чуть наклонил голову. – Даже не думай об этом.

Женщина посмотрела на Кейна, пытаясь узнать, что он чувствует на самом деле, но его глаза были защищены темными очками. Она вытянула руку и нежно погладила его по щеке, а затем робко коснулась пальцами его губ, вспоминая, как каждое их прикосновение обжигало кожу.

- Спасибо, - прошептала Карина.- Это было чудесно.

Лейтенант ничего не ответил, но женщина почувствовала, как он напрягся. Она убрала руку.

- Тогда до встречи в управлении, - сказала она

Горацио кивнул. Агент Миланос вставила ключи и вошла в здание. Мужчина развернулся и направился к своему автомобилю.

Горацио припарковал хаммер у здания полицейского управления. Он вышел из машины и осмотрелся. Автомобиль Элины стоял в нескольких метрах от него. Лейтенант поправил очки и направился ко входу. Выйдя из лифта, он снял очки и положил их в карман пиджака. В коридоре было полно людей, но той, которую Кейн искал взглядом, среди них не было.

- Горацио.

Раздался звонкий голос. Лейтенант обернулся и увидел Келли Дюкейн. Женщина улыбнулась, но, заметив выражение лица мужчины, нахмурилась.

- Что случилось?

Кейн дотронулся рукой до виска.

- Да ничего, - коротко ответил он.

- Опять геройствовал, - с грустью заметила Келли. – Но я не об этом. Что случилось у тебя?

Она внимательно смотрела на мужчину.

- Все нормально, - он отвел взгляд, зная, что от Келли ничего скрыть невозможно.

- Ты выглядишь очень … - она попыталась подобрать правильно слово. – Печальным. И не отрицай, твои глаза все говорят за тебя.

Кейн опустил голову.

- Я не настаиваю на том, чтобы ты мне все рассказал, - участливо произнесла Келли. – Просто знай, что я всегда готова тебе помочь.

- Я знаю, - тихо сказал он. – Я знаю.

Они немного помолчали.

- Я только что говорила с Джимом, - женщина решила переменить тему разговора, чувствуя, что Горацио не хочет говорить о личном. – Ты просил его найти информацию на парня, по имени Даррен.

- Да, - согласился Кейн.

- У меня есть две новости: хорошая и плохая, - сказала Келли, предоставляя лейтенанту право выбора.

- Сначала хорошую, - попросил Горацио.

- Он сообщил, что его полное имя Даррен Лизби, двадцати семи лет. Торговец наркотиками с большим стажем. Начал еще в раннем детстве.

Мужчина задумался.

- А плохая новость?

- Ранним утром парня нашли мертвым на окраине города. Четыре ножевых ранения, - сообщила Келли.

Кейн молчал.

- Алекс сказала, что раны нанесены с ювелирной точностью. Убийца знал, что делал.

Горацио положил руки на пояс, откинув полы пиджака. Келли поняла, что он пришел к какому – то выводу.

- Что ты обо всем этом думаешь? – поинтересовалась она.

Он чуть наклонил голову вправо, но ничего не ответил.

- Я слышала, что ты вчера был в ночном клубе «Вспышка».

- Да, - лейтенант кивнул. – Как раз искал этого парня. Он был доверенным лицом Джино Рубена.

Келли удивленно приподняла брови.

- Опять Джино Рубен! – она усмехнулась. – И опять убит тот, кто знал, кто он и как он выглядит.

- Да, - задумчиво произнес Горацио.

- Кто – то очень не хочет, чтобы мы что – нибудь узнали, - высказала предположение Келли.

- Именно, - проговорил лейтенант. – Именно.

Неожиданно мужчина напрягся и пристально на кого – то посмотрел. Келли повернулась и увидела детектива Салас, которая медленно шла по коридору. Женщина бросила быстрый взгляд на лейтенанта, но выражение ее лица сохранило серьезность. Келли поняла - что – то произошло, заметив, как Кейн стушевался и опустил голову.

- А что с фордом?– он попытался сосредоточиться на работе. - Вы что – нибудь нашли?

- Мы проверили почти всех, осталось только пять адресов, - сказала Келли. – Сегодня ими займемся.

- Хорошо, - согласился Горацио. – Возьми Эрика, а Райан пусть поработает с детективом Трипом.

Она кивнула и отошла от него. Лейтенант быстро направился в ту сторону, куда, как он видел, ушла Элина. Он завернул за угол. Женщина стояла, скрестив руки на груди, и смотрела в окно. Казалось, она совсем не замечала суеты, окружавшей ее. Кейн остановился, не решаясь подойти к ней. Он видел, как напряжено было ее тело. Элина закусила губу, должно быть, о чем – то размышляя.

- Горацио.

Позади лейтенанта раздался мужской голос. Детектив Салас повернула голову, услышав это имя, и увидела Кейна. Он стоял и внимательно смотрел на нее. Элина почувствовала напряжение, которое нарастало с каждой минутой. Горацио обернулся и увидел Эрика Делко.

- Да, иду, - ответил мужчина и еще раз посмотрел на женщину.

Он хотел с ней поговорить, он должен был с ней поговорить, но не было времени. Как всегда, не было времени. Горацио повернулся, и они пошли с молодым человеком по коридору.

- Как вчера все прошло? – спросил лейтенант.

- Нормально, - ответил он. – Ничего такого не случилось.

Молодой человек замолчал. Кейну показалось, что он что – то не договаривает.

- А все же? – голубые глаза с интересом смотрели на Эрика.

- Правда, все было нормально.

- А как агент Трамп? – поинтересовался Горацио.

- Просидел всю ночь, как и все, - молодой человек с непониманием взглянул на своего босса. – Тебя что – то конкретное интересует?

Лейтенант замялся.

- Как он вел себя по отношению к другим?

Эрик пожал плечами.

- Обычно. Разговаривал, пил кофе, - Делко задумался. – После того, как мы закончили дежурить, он вызвался подвести детектива Салас до дома.

Горацио насторожился.

- И она с ним поехала?

- Нет. Я заметил их, когда они разговаривали, и мне показалось, что разговор был не из приятных, - пояснил молодой человек. – Поэтому я подошел и предложил ее подвезти. Она согласилась, и я отвез ее домой.

- Правильно, - проговорил лейтенант. – Ты молодец.

Эрик улыбнулся, довольный похвалой своего начальника.

- Келли мне сообщила, что вам осталось проверить пять адресов, - сказал Кейн.

- Да. Как раз сегодня мы хотели этим заняться.

- Непременно. Держите меня в курсе.

- Конечно, - пообещал Делко и пошел дальше по коридору в поисках Келли Дюкейн.

Лейтенант открыл дверь и заглянул в комнату отдыха. Детектив Салас стояла и задумчиво смотрела в кружку, которую держала в руке. Горацио медленно подошел.

- Элина, - произнес он, не зная, как начать разговор.

Женщина внимательного на него посмотрела.

- Я …

- Горацио, - прервала его Элина. – Я должна перед тобой извиниться.

- За что? – спросил Кейн.

- С моей стороны было непростительно приезжать к тебе в такой ранний час, да еще и без предварительного звонка, - детектив Салас посмотрела на кружку, а потом опять подняла глаза на лейтенанта. – Это больше не повторится. Обещаю.

- Элина, не извиняйся. Ты же знаешь, что можешь обращаться ко мне в любое время, - ответил Кейн.

- Нет, - она замотала головой. – Всему есть разумные пределы.

- Но я всегда готов помочь тебе и Рэйю.

- Я знаю и я благодарна тебе за это, - слабая улыбка коснулась ее губ. – Но иногда у меня создается впечатление, что мы являемся помехой твоей личной жизни …

- Не говори так, - запротестовал мужчина. – Рэй – мой племянник, и я очень люблю его, а ты …

Горацио замолчал и вздохнул. Он никак не мог произнести эти простые слова.

- Жена твоего погибшего брата, - закончила за него детектив Салас, погрустнев.

Она отвернулась и подошла к окну. Кейн, с минуту постояв, приблизился к женщине.

- Знаешь, иногда я думаю о том, что было и что могло бы быть, - тихо произнес лейтенант. – Если бы мы встретились раньше, тогда … возможно … я и ты … мы бы …

Лейтенант запнулся, не в силах закончить свою мысль. Ему было очень трудно говорить об этом.

- Если бы, - повторила за ним женщина. – Если бы …

- Элина, я …

- А вот вы где! Все воркуете? – раздался резкий голос.

Лейтенант и детектив Салас повернулись.

- Все разговоры да разговоры, - сказал агент Трамп и ехидно заметил. – Я думал ты, Горацио, способен на большее, нежели просто болтать.

- Что тебе надо? – холодно проговорил Кейн.

- Да хочу сделать тебе комплимент, - Кевин Трамп усмехнулся. – Ты здорово придумал направить своего сотрудника. Эрик, так, кажется, его зовут.

Лейтенант смерил агента суровым взглядом.

- Он будет с вами до окончания операции.

Лицо Трампа скривилось в притворном сожалении.

- Как жаль … вчера пропал такой вечер, - он облизнул губы, глядя на Элину. – Не так ли, детектив Салас?

Горацио выпрямился и положил руки на пояс, словно приготовился к сражению.

- Я тебя предупредил.

Агент рассмеялся.

- И что?

Неожиданно он подошел к детективу Салас и протянул руку, чтобы схватить женщину, но Кейн перехватил его руку.

- Я же сказал, не смей.

Горацио с силой сжал руку мужчины и отвел ее в сторону. Трамп поморщился, потирая место захвата.

- Горацио, мне надоели твои угрозы, - зло процедил агент ФБР. – Берегись Кейн, мое терпение на исходе.

Мужчина развернулся и вышел из комнаты. Лейтенант опустил руки и посмотрел на Элину. Он заглянул в ее темные глаза и увидел в них страх.

- Элина, прошу, не волнуйся, - он попытался ее успокоить. – Я не допущу, чтобы с тобой что – нибудь случилось.

- Я боюсь не за себя, - тихо сказала она. – Я боюсь за тебя.

Кейн с теплотой взглянул на женщину. Интересно, понимает ли она, сколь много значат эти простые слова для него? И он, сам того не осознавая, дотронулся рукой ее волос.

- Ты же знаешь, что …

Дверь в комнату открылась, и кто – то вошел. Лейтенант резко убрал руку и повернулся.

- Горацио, вот ты где! – радостно воскликнула Карина Миланос и улыбнулась через силу. Она успела заметить, как лейтенант касался рукой волос стоящей перед ним женщины. – Надеюсь, я вам не помешала.

Детектив Салас отошла от Кейна.

- Нет, нисколько, - она направилась к двери.

- Элина, прошу, не волнуйся, - сказал Горацио. – Поверь мне.

- Я верю, - ответила она и вышла.

Карина с интересом посмотрела на лейтенанта.

- Что – то случилось?

- Нет, все, как и всегда, - несколько равнодушно ответил Кейн.

Его тон не понравился женщине. Она приблизилась к нему почти вплотную.

- Ты сожалеешь о том, что произошло утром? – спросила Карина.

- Нет.

- У тебя какие - то отношения с детективом Салас?

Кейн изучал агента Миланос, пытаясь понять, куда она клонит.

- Она жена моего погибшего брата, - ответил он.

- И только?

Лейтенант отвел взгляд, не сказав ни слова. Агент Миланос грустно вздохнула.

- Значит, нет.

Горацио продолжал молчать. Ее красивое лицо оказалось в нескольких сантиметрах от него.

- Я постараюсь это исправить.

Она нежно поцеловала его.

- Давай сегодня поужинаем вместе, - она отстранилась и прошептала на ухо мужчине. – У меня в восемь.

- Хорошо, - лейтенант не мог отвести взгляд от ее губ. – Хорошо.

- Сколько еще адресов осталось? – спросил Эрик Делко и завел двигатель.

Машина медленно поехала по улице.

- Только один, - ответила Келли Дюкейн и наклонила голову.

- Думаешь, повезет?

- Посмотрим, - она уткнулась в бумаги.

Зазвонил телефон. Женщина достала аппарат и поднесла его к уху.

- Дюкейн … Да … Уверен? … Хорошо … Спасибо Райан … Конечно.

Она убрала сотовый и разочаровано посмотрела на молодого человека. Он, заметив ее взгляд, спросил:

- Тоже ничего?

- Да, - Келли задумалась. – Жаль, что свидетель не запомнил номер машины.

- Да, жаль, - повторил за ней Эрик. - В таком случае, мы бы ее уже давно нашли.

Они замолчали. Келли повернула голову и стала смотреть на здания, стоявшие вдоль дороги. Улица, по которой они ехали, была безжизненно пуста. Только несколько припаркованных машин у обочины. Неожиданно ее глаза слегка расширились, и она воскликнула.

- Эрик, стой!

Молодой человек повернул голову.

- Что такое? – с непониманием спросил он.

- Смотри, - она указала рукой на машину, стоящую около небольшого магазинчика. – Это ведь форд, темно – синий форд.

Эрик остановил хаммер, и они вышли. Келли посмотрела на Делко. Он кивнул, и они осторожно подошли к автомобилю.

- Смотри, дверь не заперта, - сказала Келли.

- Значит, водитель где - то здесь. Может быть, он в магазине, - предположил молодой человек. – Я пойду посмотрю.

- Хорошо, а я запишу номер и осмотрю салон.

Эрик вошел в магазин. Женщина достала ручку и блокнот и аккуратно вписала туда номер автомобиля. Затем надела перчатки и открыла дверь. Она чуть наклонилась, чтобы заглянуть в бардачок, и обнаружила на пассажирском сидении несколько темных пятен. Келли открыла бардачок и заметила среди кучи квитанций за парковку черную рукоятку. Женщина дотронулась до нее и потянула на себя. Удивление и ужас отразились на ее лице. В руках она держала плеть. Келли вздрогнула, на мгновение представив, как использовали этот предмет. Она повернулась и выпрямилась. Держа в руках плеть, она закрыла дверь машины и достала сотовый телефон. И тут кто – то схватил ее за руку и вырвал телефон. Она подняла глаза и увидела перед собой темноволосого мужчину. Его глаза злобно вспыхнули. Он вырвал из ее рук плеть и замахнулся для удара. Келли перехватила его руку и с силой оттолкнула от себя. Мужчина отшатнулся. Поведение женщины окончательно разозлило незнакомца. Он схватил ее за плечи и ударил о дверь машины. Незнакомец потянулся и вытащил из кобуры ее пистолет, а затем, ударив Келли по лицу, оттолкнул ее от себя. Она упала на асфальт. Тонкие губы скривились в усмешке. Мужчина направил пистолет на Келли Дюкейн. Женщина замерла, не зная, что предпринять. В этот момент из магазина вышел молодой человек. Эрик, увидев, как незнакомец наставил пистолет на светловолосую женщину, закричал:

- Полиция! Брось оружие! – он направил свой пистолет на мужчину.

Рука незнакомца дрогнула, и он посмотрел в сторону Эрика Делко. Прозвучал выстрел. Эрик инстинктивно пригнулся, и пуля попала в стекло, которое осыпало молодого человека осколками. Мужчина повернулся к женщине. Голубые глаза испуганно смотрели на незнакомца. Мужчина вдруг резко отвернулся и побежал вниз по улице. Эрик поднялся и подбежал к женщине. Он протянул руку и помог Келли подняться, почувствовав, как ее рука дрожит.

- Ты в порядке? – озабоченно спросил он.

- Да вроде бы, - уголки ее рта напряглись. – Но он забрал мой пистолет.

Эрик достал сотовый.

- Я вызову полицию и дам приметы подозреваемого.

- Ладно, - женщина пыталась успокоиться. – А я осмотрю машину.

Она развернулась, чтобы подойти к хаммеру и взять лабораторный чемодан. Рука Эрика коснулась ее плеча.

- Ты точно в порядке?

Келли кивнула и, слабо улыбнувшись, пошла к машине.

_Продолжение следует…._


	18. Chapter 18

**«МАЛЫШКА»**

_Автор: polina_

18

Горацио поспешно вошел в лабораторию.

- Келли, как ты?

Женщина оторвала взгляд от монитора компьютера.

- Нормально.

- Точно? – недоверчиво произнес лейтенант.

Она вздохнула.

- Он забрал мой пистолет.

- Ничего, мы его вернем, - ответил Кейн. – Главное, что ты не пострадала.

Мужчина посмотрел на Келли таким взглядом, от которого ее сердце начало таять. Его лицо стало вдруг серьезным.

- Что удалось обнаружить?

- Несколько отпечатков пальцев, - сообщила она, тряхнув головой, словно отгоняя ненужные мысли. – Согласно базе, его зовут Кевин Кариб. Зарегистрирован в Бронксе.

- Есть какие - нибудь родственники?

- Я как раз это выясняю.

Лейтенант приблизился к столу и взглянул на экран.

- Далеко же его забросило, - заметила Келли.

- Полагаю, у него были для этого причины, - проговорил Кейн. – Когда найдем его, обязательно все выясним.

- Мы разослали информацию по всем полицейским отделениям, - женщина слегка наклонила голову. – Аэропорты, вокзалы, автобусные станции – все отцеплено. Интересно, что он предпримет?

- Не знаю, - задумчиво произнес Горацио. - Не знаю … Он напуган, а, значит, может совершить необдуманные действия … Этого я и боюсь … А что нашли в машине?

- Следы крови на пассажирском сидении, которые принадлежат нескольким жертвам, - сказала Келли. – Также обнаружили нож.

- А плеть?

- Он забрал ее, - Келли опустила взгляд, вспоминая о том, что произошло.

Лейтенант успокаивающе положил руку на ее плечо.

- Не волнуйся, мы его обязательно найдем.

Лейтенант подошел к столу и взглянул на темноволосую женщину.

- Элина.

Она подняла голову.

- Я только что говорил с окружным прокурором, - сообщил он. – Ты больше не работаешь с агентами ФБР.

- Как так? – удивленно спросила она.

- Нашли темно – синий форд. В машине мы нашли следы крови, принадлежащие нескольким жертвам. Владелец объявлен в розыск, - объяснил Кейн.

- Ты думаешь, это именно тот, кто нам нужен?

- Похоже на то. Описание совпадает с тем, которое у нас есть. К тому же, Келли в его машине обнаружила плеть.

- И где она сейчас?

- Он напал на Келли и, забрав плеть, успел скрыться, - проговорил лейтенант.

- Как она? – озабоченно спросила детектив Салас.

- Говорит, что все нормально.

- Но ты ей не веришь?

Горацио пожал плечами, наблюдая за реакцией женщины. Элина отвела взгляд, прекрасно понимая, что чувствует Келли.

- Трамп больше не будет тебе докучать, - тихо произнес лейтенант. – Полагаю, он вернется сегодня или завтра в ФБР.

- Думаешь? – женщина засомневалась.

- Я надеюсь, - осторожно произнес мужчина.

Они замолчали.

- Может поужинаешь сегодня со мной? – предложила Элина и с надеждой посмотрела на Кейна.

- А как же Рэй?

- До конца недели он поживет в доме моей матери. Я отвезла его туда еще в понедельник, думая, что операция затянется.

- Понятно, - Горацио отвел взгляд. - Я бы с удовольствием, но не могу.

- Ладно, - быстро ответила она. – Может в другой раз.

Элина взяла с края стола папку с бумагами и, открыв ее, начала изучать материалы.

- Может в другой раз, - чуть слышно проговорил мужчина и, понимая, что разговор окончен, повернулся и направился к своему кабинету.

Горацио коснулся дверной ручки своего кабинета и услышал позади голос.

- Кейн!

Лейтенант обернулся и увидел, как к нему подошел агент Трамп.

- Похоже, я должен с тобой попрощаться, Кевин, - на его губах заиграла еле заметная улыбка. – Надеюсь, в ближайшее время я тебя не увижу.

Трамп оскалился.

- Не стоит. Я здесь пробуду до полного завершения расследования. Вы ведь еще его не поймали?

Горацио отрицательно кивнул.

- Не волнуйся, это не займет много времени, - заверил Кейн.

Агент ФБР ухмыльнулся.

- Волноваться надо тебе, - многозначительно проговорил он.

Лейтенант нахмурился. Агент Трамп с самодовольным видом пошел в сторону лифта.

Горацио немного постоял, а потом все же решился и постучал в дверь. Послышались шаги. Дверь открыла женщина и, увидев лейтенанта, улыбнулась.

- Как я рада, что ты пришел, - она взяла его за руку и притянула к себе.

Карина зарыла дверь и повела мужчину в гостиную.

- Присаживайся.

Она жестом указал на светлый кожаный диван и помогла ему снять пиджак. Лейтенант улыбнулся и сел.

- Я сейчас приду.

Кариан Миланос вышла из комнаты, оставив мужчину в одиночестве. Горацио осмотрелся. Светло – бежевые краски умиротворяли, создавая ощущение теплоты и нежности. На низеньком ручной работы столике стояла красивая стеклянная чаша, которая была наполовину наполнена разноцветными камнями. Он почувствовал тонкий аромат и обернулся. У окна в вазе были розы. Дюжина красных как кровь роз. Кейн отметил про себя, что женщина определенно не лишена вкуса. Ничего лишнего, все гармонично сочеталось друг с другом. Карина появилась с двумя бокалами вина в руках. Один из них она протянула лейтенанту.

- У тебя очень красиво, - с восхищением проговорил мужчина.

- Я рада, что тебе нравится, - она хитро улыбнулась.

Горацио сделал глоток. Вино было великолепным. Он откинулся на спинку дивана. Но на лице все равно сохранилось серьезное выражение. Карина села на краешек и спросила:

- Что тебя тревожит?

Кейн вздохнул.

- Да так, многое, - произнес он. – Дела, дела …

- А конкретнее? – полюбопытствовала она. – Я слышала, что вы нашил машину и узнали, кто ее владелец.

Горацио кивнул.

- Значит, осталось его только найти, - сказала она. – Но ведь не в этом дело?

Лейтенант с интересом посмотрел на женщину.

- Ты думаешь об этом Джино Рубене? Не так ли?

Мужчина напрягся.

- Все, кто видел его или что – то мог знать о нем, мертвы, - ответил Кейн. – И это не просто совпадение. А у нас до сих пор ничего нет. Только догадки?

- Какие? – осторожно спросила Карина.

- У меня создалось впечатление, что ему кто – то помогает, - поделился своими размышлениями лейтенант. – Возможно, кто – то, кто имеет доступ в полицейское управление.

- С чего ты решил?

Мужчина сделал еще один глоток.

- Каждый раз, как только я выхожу на кого – нибудь, этого человека убивают, словно кто – то знает о каждом моем шаге.

Кейн опустил голову. Женщина нагнулась к нему и нежно провела рукой по щеке.

- Горацио. – она взяла бокал из его руки и, отстранившись, поставила его на стол. – Не думай об этом.

Карина прижалась к его груди, чувствуя теплоту его тела через мягкую ткань, и начала медленно расстегивать пуговицы на рубашке.

- Только не сейчас, - прошептала она. – Надеюсь, ты проголодался?

- Ты и не представляешь, насколько.

Горацио сидел в своем кабинете и задумчиво смотрел на лежащие перед ним на столе бумаги. Прошли сутки с тех пор, как они объявили в розыск Кевина Кариба, а результатов пока никаких не было. К тому же, по делу Джино Рубена также не было никаких сдвигов. В голове вертелась какая - то мысль, но он никак не мог ее поймать. Он посмотрел в окно. На небосводе солнце, спрятавшись за несколько тучек, печально освещало город, словно разделяло грусть лейтенанта. Послышался стук в дверь. На пороге появился темноволосый молодой человек.

- Райан, - поздоровался Кейн.

- Горацио, Келли сказала, что ты меня искал.

- Да, - лейтенант сделал приглашающий жест.

Райан Вульф вошел в кабинет и сел на стул напротив стола.

- Я хотел у тебя спросить, общаешься ли ты еще с Джереми?

- Почти нет, а что? Я прекрасно помню, что ты мне тогда сказал, - молодой человек опустил глаза.

- Я не об этом, - примирительно проговорил Горацио. – Мне бы хотелось узнать, не мог бы твой приятель нем помочь?

Райан встрепенулся и с интересом посмотрел на своего начальника.

- Помочь? Чем?

- Насколько я помню, он приторговывал наркотиками, и сам очень сильно подсел на кокаин.

- Да, но вот уже полгода как он не принимает ничего. Клянусь. Я сам лично привел его в центр реабилитации.

- Как думаешь, у него сохранились старые связи? – спросил Кейн.

- Не знаю, - с сомнением ответил Райан. – Скорее всего, да. А что?

Горацио встал из – за стола и подошел к окну.

- Ты бы не мог у него узнать, может, кто – то знает что – то о Джино Рубене.

- А, - молодой человек понял, о каком деле идет речь. – Хорошо, я сейчас же ему позвоню.

- Спасибо.

Райан встал и вышел из кабинета. Лейтенант вздохнул.

Кейн повернулся к рядом сидящей женщине.

- Карина, оставайся в машине. Я вернусь через несколько минут, - он бросил взгляд на неухоженную улицу и серые потертые дома. – Здесь не безопасно.

- Как скажешь, - ответила она.

Горацио кивнул и вышел из автомобиля. Он посмотрел по сторонам, но, никого не заметив и немного успокоившись, направился к двухэтажному зданию светло – желтого цвета. Лейтенант вошел в подъест. Его встретили грязные исписанные стены и лестница, на ступеньках которой в нескольких местах виднелись вмятины. Мужчина поднялся на второй этаж. Он на секунду задумался, глядя на три двери, а потом решительно подошел к одной из них, на которой криво была прибита поржавевшая цифра «3». Горацио протянул руку, намереваясь постучать, но заметил, что дверь не заперта. Он достал пистолет и осторожно вошел во внутрь. Голые стены коридора, казалось, глядели с ненавистью на любого входящего. Слева на полу стояла обувь и лежали бумажные пакеты. Лейтенант снял очки и зацепил их за ворот рубашки. Неожиданно он услышал шорох. Горацио насторожился и медленно пошел по квартире. И тут кто – то напал на него сзади, повалив на пол. Кейн упал, выронив оружие. Он повернулся и увидел светловолосого мужчину, в глазах которого плясали огоньки ярости. Мужчина сжимал в руках бейсбольную биту.

- Я тебе не отдам их, не отдам! – прокричал незнакомец.

- Питер, - медленно произнес Кейн.

Мужчина смутился и опустил руки.

- Откуда вы меня знаете? – спросил он.

- Ты позволишь мне подняться, - заметив кивок мужчины, Горацио медленно встал и потянулся к пистолету. – И взять мое оружие?

- Нет, - Питер выкрикнул и битой откинул пистолет в самый дальний угол комнаты.

- Ладно, - лейтенант выпрямился.

- Что надо? – буркнул Питер.

- Я пришел просто поговорить, - Горацио слегка приподнял одну руку и развернул ее ладонью к стоящему перед ним мужчине. – Я от Джереми.

Услышав знакомое имя, мужчина немного расслабился, но биту не опусти.

- Мне сказали, что ты знаешь кто такой Джино Рубен. Мне очень надо его найти.

На лице Питера мгновенно отразился страх.

- Понятия не имею, о ком ты говоришь, - быстро проговорил он. – Никогда не слышал о таком.

- Питер, - Горацио сделал шаг. – Мне нужна твоя помощь.

Мужчина нервно замотал головой.

- Опасный, очень опасный человек, - пробормотал Питер. – Не стоит с ним связываться.

- Как он выглядит? – спросил Кейн.

- Не знаю, никогда не видел, - ответил мужчина. – Я всегда общался только с женщиной.

- С женщиной? – лейтенант удивленно посмотрел на говорящего. – И как она выглядела?

Питер не ответил.

- Как она выглядела? – повторил свой вопрос Кейн.

- Я …

И тут в комнату зашла Карина Миланос. Глаза Питера расширились. Мужчина кинул биту и быстро выскочил в другую комнату. Кейн, подняв пистолет с пола, не долго думая, устремился за Питером. Он видел, как мужчина, пробежав по коридору квартиры, выбежал на лестничную площадку и побежал вниз по ступенькам. Лейтенант устремился за ним. Он достал пистолет и выскочил из подъезда. Питер завернул за угол. Горацио последовал за ним. Мужчина побежал к мосту и, не добежав до него нескольких метров, прыгнул вправо. Он упал на огромные картонные коробки, сваленные около стены из красного кирпича, и попытался, используя их, перелезть через эту стену. Кейн подскочил и навалился на Питера.

- Скажи, кто она? – выкрикнул лейтенант. Его дыхание сбилось. – Как она выглядит?

- Отпусти, - прокричал Питер. – Отпусти меня.

- Говори! – потребовал Горацио. – Говори.

- Она …

Неожиданно пуля ворвалась в правое плечо светловолосого мужчины. Его тело дернулось в руках у лейтенанта. Горацио обернулся, пытаясь определить, откуда ведется огонь. Вторая пуля попала Питеру в голову. Маленькая струйка крови побежала по его лицу. Кейн отпрянул и, пытаясь спрятаться, отпрыгнул влево за коробки. Он вскинул оружие, приготовившись стрелять, и прислушался. Выстрелы прекратились. Горацио осторожно приподнялся и осмотрелся. Мужчина лежал на коробках, не двигаясь. Лейтенант подошел к нему и, глядя на залитое кровью лицо, тяжело вздохнул. Очередной человек, который мог бы пролить свет на личность Джино Рубена, был мертв. Он услышал стук каблуков и обернулся. К нему подбежала темноволосая женщина.

- Горацио, ты в порядке? Я слышала выстрелы, - Карина бегло осмотрела мужчину.

- Да, - коротко ответил Кейн. – Ему повезло меньше.

Женщина посмотрела на убитого.

- Ты видел, кто стрелял? – спросила она.

- Нет, - с сожалением проговорил лейтенант и убрал пистолет. – Я позвоню в полицию, а также Келли и Эрику.

Карина кивнула. Горацио достал сотовый телефон.

- Он что – нибудь успел тебе рассказать? – поинтересовалась агент Миланос.

- Почти ничего, - еще раз взглянул на убитого. – Сообщил только, что общался с какой - то женщиной.

- Женщиной? Он дал тебе ее описание?

Кейн прикусил губу.

- В тот то и дело, что нет. Он просто не успел.

- Жаль.

Лейтенант набрал номер и поднес телефон к уху.

- Горацио, стреляли из пистолета 45го калибра. Отпечатков никаких. Пуля вполне обычная, - сказала Келли Дюкейн.

- Но? – спросил мужчина.

- Но я обнаружила на ней странную гравировку.

Кейн наклонился над прибором и присмотрелся. На поверхности с трудом можно было различить буквы «Дж. Р.». Горацио поднял голову.

- Дж. Р., - повторил он.

- Это случайно не Джино Рубен? - сделал предположение женщина и выжидающе взглянула на лейтенанта.

Он пожал плечами.

- Вполне возможно, - согласился Кейн. –Учитывая то, что, что убитый мог знать что – то о нем.

Дверь в лабораторию открылась.

- Горацио, - Карина Миланос улыбнулась.

- Да, - мужчина посмотрел на Келли. – Держи меня в курсе.

- Конечно, - женщина кивнула и склонилась над аппаратом.

Лейтенант Кейн и агент Миланос вышли в коридор. Она посмотрел на часы.

- Ну, как ты на сегодня уже закончил? – поинтересовалась она.

- Возможно, - он с интересом взглянул на Карину.

- Тогда, может быть, куда – нибудь сходим? - игривая улыбка появилась на ее губах.

Кейн улыбнулся в ответ.

- На твое усмотрение.

Они медленно направились к лифту. Карина, не обращая ни на кого внимания, уверенно шла по коридору. Неожиданно Горацио остановился, увидев в нескольких шагах от себя детектива Салас. Элина с грустью посмотрела на него. От этого взгляда ему стало вдруг не по себе. Он приблизился к женщине.

- Элина, - тихо сказал лейтенант. – Как у тебя дела?

Она слабо улыбнулась, но ничего не ответила.

- Я слышала, что ты сегодня вместе с Райаном занималась поисками подозреваемого в убийствах?

- Да, но пока хвастаться нечем, - Элина вздохнула. – А как у тебя?

- Так себе, - лейтенант замялся.

Они вдруг замолчали, не зная, о чем говорить, будто между ними возникла стена.

- Я вижу, тебя ждут, - с сожалением заметила детектив Салас и кивнула в сторону Карины Миланос, которая уже стояла около лифта и смотрела в их сторону.

- Да, - тихо проговорил Кейн.

- Тогда до завтра, - Элина повернулась и быстро скрылась за углом.

- До завтра, - неслышно произнесли его губы.

Горацио, еще немного постояв, развернулся и направился к Карине.

Женщина проснулась и открыла глаза. Комната, окутанная полумраком, показалась ей абсолютно чужой. Она приподнялась, осторожно освобождаясь от руки рядом лежащего мужчины, которой он прижимал ее к своей груди. Некоторое время она просто смотрела на него. На то, как ровно вздымается его грудь, на то, каким спокойным и расслабленным кажется его лицо во сне. Лишь слегка заметное подрагивание ресниц говорило о том, что ему что – то сниться. Неожиданно в уголках его рта заиграла улыбка. Как бы ей хотелось узнать, какие именно образы он видит в данный момент. Она встала с кровати, стараясь не разбудить его, и прошла в ванную. Странно, но после их возвращения из ресторана, у нее началась жуткая головная боль. Она надеялась, что в его нежных объятиях она сможет позабыть о ней. Боль и правда отступила, но лишь на время. Женщина дотронулась до головы. Она открыла шкафчик и достала пачку таблеток. Она достала одну и налила в стакан воды. Запив таблетку, женщина посмотрела на себя в зеркало. На нее смотрело красивое молодое лицо, в глубине карих глаз которого виднелась печаль. Она тяжело вздохнула. Что же ей теперь делать? Где она сделал ошибку? Как она могла допустить, чтобы все зашло так далеко? Она тряхнула головой, отчего темные волосы упали на плечи и лицо. Она убрала несколько прядей назад и заставила себя улыбнуться. Она вошла в спальню и подошла к кровати. Мужчина спокойно спал. Она приподняла покрывало и легко скользнула под него. Женщина прижалась к мужчине, успокаиваясь от близости его тела, наслаждаясь его теплотой. Он пошевелился и обнял ее. Она закрыла глаза, чувствуя, как ее переполняют эмоции. И неожиданно с его губ слетело:

- Элина …

Это слово разрезало тишину комнаты, коснувшись собственного сердца женщины. Она на мгновение перестала дышать. Она резко отстранилась от мужчины, словно тот ее ударил, и посмотрела на него. Его глаза были закрыты. Он спал, даже не подозревая о том, что только что произошло. Темные глаза наполнились слезами боли и отчаяния. Она встала с кровати и подошла к стеклянной двери. Открыв ее, женщина вышла на балкон и с жадностью глотнула свежего воздуха. На улице было достаточно прохладно, но она даже не заметила этого, полностью погруженная в свои эмоции. Она увидела небольшое плетеное кресло, подошла и села в него. Женщина подняла голову и посмотрела на небо. Мерцание звезд немного ее успокоило, и она, сама того не заметив, закрыла глаза и погрузилась в сон.

_Продолжение следует …._


	19. Chapter 19

**«МАЛЫШКА»**

_Автор: polina_

19

Горацио пошевелился и проснулся. В окно струились яркие лучики утреннего солнца. Он повернулся и увидел, что рядом с ним никого нет. Он приподнялся и с непониманием осмотрелся, думая о том, где может быть Карина. Лейтенант провел рукой по глазам, пытаясь снять остатки сна, встал и направился в ванную. Он не заметил чуть приоткрытый верхний отдел комода и наткнулся на него. Кейн поморщился. Его рука потянулась к ручкам. Он опустил глаза и заметил что – то блестящее. Горацио приоткрыл отдел и с удивлением обнаружил пистолет. Оружие было аккуратно завернуто в белый шелковый платок, который немного сполз, отрывая рукоятку. Лейтенант пожал плечами, предположив, что офицер полиции может иметь не только табельное оружие, и закрыл комод. Он повернулся и только сейчас заметил, что на балконе в кресле лежала женщина. Он открыл стеклянную дверь и сделал шаг вперед. Кейн поежился от ветерка, который своими прохладными пальчиками касался его кожи. Горацио подошел к креслу и наклонился над женщиной.

- Карина, - тихо позвал он.

Женщина пошевелилась, но не проснулась. Он дотронулся до ее руки. Кожа была просто ледяная.

- Карина, пойдем.

Она открыла глаза и посмотрела на мужчину. Он улыбнулся и взял ее руку в свои.

- Иначе ты совсем замерзнешь.

Нежность, с которой на нее смотрели голубые глаза, заставила ее почти позабыть о том, что случилось ночью, но, вспомнив об этом, она погрустнела.

- Что случилось? – спросил Горацио, заметив перемену в ее лице.

- Мне холодно, - сказала Карина, скрыв истинную причину.

- Ну, что ж, - насмешливо проговорил мужчина. – С этим, пожалуй, я смогу справиться.

Он встал и, держа ее руку, помог ей подняться с кресла. Она прижалась к нему в порыве какого – то отчаяния. Кейн с удивлением посмотрел на Карину, но ничего сказал. Они медленно вошли в комнату, и лейтенант закрыл дверь. В помещении было тепло, поэтому Карина немного расслабилась, но все же продолжала прижиматься к Горацио.

- Давай я тебе принесу что – нибудь горячего, - предложил он. – Чтобы ты смогла согреться.

Он попытался освободиться из ее объятий, но ее руки крепко обхватили его, не желая отпускать.

- Просто побудь со мной рядом, - попросила она. – Еще немножко.

Кейн помог женщине забраться в постель и, закрыв ее покрывалом, лег рядом. Он притянул Карину к себе, стараясь согреть ее своим теплом. Горацио почувствовал, как ее тело постепенно прекратило дрожать и расслабилось. Он нагнулся и поцеловал ее.

Хаммер подъехал к зданию полицейского управления и резко затормозил. Мужчина и женщина выскочили из машины и поспешили ко входу. Лейтенант на ходу поправил очки. Дверь открылась, и он чуть было не столкнулся с темноволосой женщиной.

- Элина, - только и смог он произнести.

- Детектив Салас, доброе утро, – любезно поздоровалась агент Миланос.

- Агент Миланос, - ответила Элина. – Горацио, тебе уже сообщили?

Кейн кивнул.

- Я только что разговаривал с Эриком. Как я понял, нашего подозреваемого видели возле мотеля «Покой».

- Да, - детектив Салас кивнула. – Я поехала туда. А ты?

- Конечно, - лейтенант посмотрел на агента Миланос. – Карина, останься в управлении.

Она, как бы невзначай коснувшись его руки, проговорила:

- Если ты позволишь, я поеду с вами. Думаю, моя помощь не помешает.

- Мы будем только благодарны, - на губах мужчины заиграла легкая улыбка.

Агент Миланос с вызовом взглянула на Элину. Женщина потупила взор и, ничего не сказав, направилась к машине, в которой ее уже ждал Эрик Делко. Горацио и Карина побежали к хаммеру.

Машины остановились, не доезжая нескольких метров до здания мотеля. Решено было раньше времени не высовываться, чтобы не спугнуть мужчину. Одна из уборщиц, стоявшая теперь рядом с Эриком Делко, сообщила, что подпадающего под описание мужчину она видела несколько минут назад. Он стоял на втором этаже и кого – то поджидал. Карина Миланос стояла у хаммера Горацио, наблюдая за происходящим.

- А я говорю, что кто – то должен пойти туда, - резко заявил агент Трамп, обращаясь к лейтенанту. – Это все еще наша операция.

Лицо Кейна стало суровым.

- Это уже не ваша операция, - отрезал он. – И мы подождем, когда он выйдет сам.

Агент ФБР усмехнулся.

- Будем сидеть и ждать, пока он не убьет кого – нибудь еще, - Трамп посмотрел в сторону Элины Салас, которая стояла рядом с лейтенантом. – Детектив, вы должны войти в мотель и постараться привлечь внимание подозреваемого.

Лейтенант выпрямился, положил руки на пояс и сделал шаг в сторону, закрывая собой Элину.

- Она никуда не пойдет, - твердо сказал Кейн.

Карина Миланос находилась довольно далеко, чтобы понять то, о чем разговаривали мужчины, но она отлично понимала язык жестов. Она догадалась, что агент ФБР и Горацио о чем – то спорят, и предметом их столкновения является детектив Салас, которая стояла, переводя взгляд то на одного мужчину, но на другого. Неожиданно Кейн встал в боевую позу, закрывая собой темноволосую женщину. Все чувства мужчины для нее были как на ладони. Злость проскользнула в карих глазах, которые смотрели на Элину.

- Это не тебе решать, - ядовито проговорил Трамп. – Между прочим, насколько я помню, это ее работа.

- Горацио, – рука женщины коснулась плеча мужчины. – Он прав. Я должна это сделать.

Она сделала шаг вперед и развернулась к лейтенанту. Элина сняла с пояса полицейский значок и протянула его Кейну. Горацио вмиг сник, забрав протянутый предмет. Стоящий рядом мужчина средних лет с усами протянул женщине небольшой микрофон в виде брошки.

- Прикрепите его, пожалуйста, на блузку. Так мы будем слышать все, что с вами происходит.

Элина кивнула. Трамп оценивающе оглядел женщину и закачал головой.

- Слишком официально. Не думаю, что он сможет принять вас за девицу легкого поведения. Надо бы снять пиджак.

Детектив Салас смерила его тяжелым взглядом, но подчинилась. Она скинула пиджак и, дотронувшись до кобуры с пистолетом, сняла и ее. Все это она протянула лейтенанту. Он нехотя взял вещи. Элина расстегнула еще пару пуговиц на блузке, чуть взлохматила волосы и лучезарно улыбнулась.

- Ну, что, мальчики, развлечемся, – проговорила она наигранно.

Трамп расплылся в слащавой улыбке, но Кейн остался серьезным. Он приблизился к ней вплотную.

- Элина, - прошептал он. – Будь осторожней и знай, что я рядом.

- Я знаю, - чуть слышно ответила она и, придав себе беззаботно – радостный вид, медленно пошла к мотелю.

Горацио отнес ее вещи в свой хаммер и положил на заднее сидение. Он почувствовал на себе пристальный взгляд. Лейтенант посмотрел на Карину Миланос, но ничего не сказав, повернулся и подошел к агенту Трампу.

Элина осторожно вошла в мотель и осмотрелась. Темно – коричневые стены холла навалились на нее, отчего вдруг стало труднее дышать. А, может, все из – за того, что она нервничает? Детектив Салас сделала глубокий вдох и подошла к небольшому шкафчику. Открыв стеклянную дверцу, она наугад взяла первый попавшийся ключ от комнаты, и закрыла шкаф. Элина медленно поднялась на второй этаж. В конце коридора она заметила одиноко стоявшего мужчину. Он держал в руках какой- то сверток. Она улыбнулась и достала телефон, решив сделать вид, что разговаривает с подружкой.

- Да, конечно, - нарочито громко сказала женщина. – Ты и не представляешь … Он такой … Такой … Ммм … Конечно, приехала сегодня утром … Все нормально … Вот ходила в парикмахерскую …

Она рассмеялась. Мужчина повернулся и посмотрел на нее. Он коснулся рукой своих черных волос. В его темных глазах заиграли яркие огоньки.

- Конечно … Сегодня? … Как договорились.

Элина поравнялась с мужчиной, убрала телефон и улыбнулась. Неожиданно она выронила из руки ключ.

- Простите, - она наклонилась, желая поднять металлический предмет.

- Давайте я вам помогу, - незнакомец нагнулся и, пока поднимался, его взгляд скользнул по женщине.

Он протянул ей ключ и коснулся ее руки.

- Вы так любезны, - Элина широко улыбнулась, пытаясь изобразить простушку. – Даже не знаю, чем вас отблагодарить.

Она вставила ключ в замок и попыталась его повернуть. Дверь не открылась.

- Ничего не понимаю, - детектив Салас притворно надула губки. – Утром ведь открывался.

Мужчина радостно заулыбался. Похоже, сегодня он нашел свою очередную жертву.

- Может, что – то с замком? – он подошел к двери. – Позвольте, я попробую.

- Конечно.

Элина передала ему ключ и стала внимательно наблюдать за попытками незнакомца открыть дверь. Через пару минут он сдался. Мужчина внимательно взглянул на ключ и рассмеялся.

- Неудивительно, почему вы не можете попасть.

Женщина удивленно вскинула бровь.

- Ключ не от этого номера.

- Да что вы говорите, - огорченно воскликнула она. – Наверно мой ключ у той женщины, с которой я разговаривала у стойки владельца. Я помню, мы въезжали одновременно.

Она тяжело вздохнула.

- Что же мне теперь делать? – обречено проговорила Элина.

- Сходить и поменять ключ, - предложил незнакомец.

- Я бы с радостью, да вот внизу никого нет, - она вдруг внимательно посмотрела на мужчину и начала теребить кончик волоса. – А мне бы так не хотелось стоять у закрытой двери и ждать.

Она потерла лодыжку, делая вид, что у нее устали ноги.

- Ну, если вы не будете против, я мог бы вас пригласить к себе и угостить чем – нибудь, - с намеком проговорил мужчина.

Элина сделал вид, что обдумывает его предложение, но потом улыбнулась.

- С радостью. Кстати, меня зовут Лили.

- А меня Джон.

Они подошли к одной из дверей. Мужчина вставил ключ, и дверь открылась. Элина подошла и заглянула во внутрь. На кровати лежала расстеленная белая простыня и длинный нож.

- Знаете, я, пожалуй, подожду лучше в …

Мужчина резко втолкнул ее в комнату и захлопнул дверь. Незнакомец схватил женщину и, толкнув ее на постель, навалился на нее. Брошка с блузки отлетела на пол.

- Не волнуйся, я здесь, чтобы помочь тебе, - прошептал он.

Горацио, затаив дыхание, слушал все, что говорила Элина. Он надеялся, что ничего плохого не случиться. Он слышал, как детектив Салас разговаривала с подозреваемым, смеялась и заигрывала с ним. Но в глубине души он знал, что все это напускное, что, на самом деле, она боится. Ни Трамп, ни кто – либо другой не могли уловить ноток тревоги в ее голосе, но Горацио слишком хорошо ее знал. Неожиданно послышалась какое - то шуршание, раздался щелчок, и устройство замолчало. Кейн напрягся.

- Что случилось?

- Похоже, мы потеряли с ней связь, - сообщил мужчина, который передал микрофон в виде брошки детективу Салас.

Лейтенант достал пистолет.

- Значит, что – то случилось, - заявил он. – Я пойду в мотель.

- И сорвешь всю операцию, - сказал Трамп. – Мало ли что могло произойти, может брошка просто упала на пол.

Горацио закачал голову, глядя на агента ФБР. Потом резко повернулся и побежал в направлении мотеля.

- Черт! – выругался Кевин Трамп. – Да остановите его кто – нибудь!

Его крик канул в тишине. Никто из полицейских не шевельнулся. Он закрыл глаза рукой.

Лейтенант вбежал в холл и быстро поднялся по лестнице. Справа и слева были одинаковые двери. Он остановился, размышляя, за какой из них может находиться Элина. Он увидел в конце коридора запасной выход и решил, что следует начать именно оттуда, поскольку преступники часто выбирают комнаты так, чтобы можно было легко войти и выйти. Его сердце бешено стучало, на лбу появились несколько капелек пота. Но жара Майами здесь была ни причем. Он подбежал к первой двери и прислушался. Никаких звуков. Он проверил еще несколько дверей, и, прислонившись к очередной, смог расслышать еле различимый шум, словно кто – то возился на кровати. Неожиданно послышался крик:

- Стерва!

Горацио со всей силы ударил дверь, и она слетела с петель, упав на пол комнаты. Лейтенант увидел, что темноволосый мужчина навалился на детектива Салас, а она изо всех сил пыталась вырваться из цепких рук нападавшего. Кейн подскочил и, схватив мужчину за куртку, оттолкнул от женщины. Незнакомец упал на пол. Лейтенант наклонился, чтобы поднять нападавшего, но во время отпрянул, потому что тот, достав нож, хотел ударить Горацио, но промахнулся. Лезвие описало круг в воздухе, скользнув по рубашке Кейна и оставив на ней небольшой след. Лейтенант выхватил пистолет и направил на мужчину.

- Брось оружие! – приказал он.

Темноволосый мужчина замер, нож выскользнул из его рук. Кейн подошел к детективу Салас и передал ей пистолет, а сам, достав наручники и подняв мужчину, с силой толкнул его к стене, завел его руки за спину и с легкостью надел металлические браслеты. Горацио посмотрел на Элину. Она кивнула в ответ на его немой вопрос и вздохнула с облегчением. Лейтенант заметил ее разорванную блузку, снял пиджак и набросил его ей на плечи. Они вышли из комнаты и направились по коридору к выходу. Когда Горацио показался из дверей мотеля в сопровождении детектива Салас, Эрик, наблюдавший за всем издали, расслабился и поспешил к своему начальнику. Лейтенант передал арестованного мужчину подбежавшим полицейским.

- Эрик, - обратился к молодому человеку Кейн. – Отвези детектива Салас в управление и позаботься, чтобы ее осмотрел наш врач.

Делко кивнул.

- Горацио, я в порядке, - с упрямством заявила женщина.

- Может быть, - с сомнением произнес лейтенант. – Но я - то этого не знаю наверняка.

Элина бросила на него недовольный взгляд.

- Прошу, Элина, - тихо произнес он.

Выражение на ее лице смягчилось.

- Хорошо, - ответила она и последовала за Эриком к машине.

Горацио посмотрел ей вслед, а потом отвернулся.

- Браво! – агент Трамп притворно похлопал в ладоши. – Ты – герой дня! Лавровый венок победителю!

Кейн остался равнодушным к язвительным словам агента ФБР.

- До свидания, Кевин, - спокойно проговорил он. – Надеюсь, увижу тебя не скоро.

Трамп усмехнулся, но ничего не сказал и отошел в сторону. Лейтенант подошел к своему хаммеру, рядом с которым стояла Карина Миланос. Он несколько необычно выглядел в одной рубашке без пиджака. Она посмотрела на его разрезанную рубашку.

- Ты не ранен?

Кейн опустил голову и только сейчас заметил след от ножа.

- Да вроде нет, - он коснулся ткани рукой. – Лезвие прошло в нескольких миллиметрах от меня.

- Тебе не следовало так рисковать, - с укором сказала женщина. – Посмотри.

Она кивнула в сторону нескольких полицейских машин, которые все это время стояли здесь.

- Никто из них не стал ничего предпринимать. Почему?

Горацио взглянул на Карину. Как же он мог объяснить ей, что в данном случае он сделал бы не только это, а что угодно, чтобы защитить Элину.

- Потому что они не такие как я, - предположил он.

Агент Миланос нахмурилась, понимая, что не получит от него правдивого ответа. Кейн открыл дверь машины и сел за руль. Женщина обошла хаммер и села на пассажирское сидение. Горацио завел двигатель и привычным жестом потянулся, чтобы достать очки из кармана, но вспомнил, что они остались в пиджаке, который он отдал Элине. Он усмехнулся, подумав, что уже во второй раз с ним такое происходит.

- Горацио, вот что я смогла узнать, - сказала Келли Дюкейн.

Они стояли и смотрели на мужчину, сидящего в комнате для допросов.

- У него была дочь.

- Была? – переспросил лейтенант.

- Она умерла полгода назад, согласно досье, которое у нас на нее было.

- Она была в нашей базе данных? – Кейн задумался. – Наркотики или проституция?

- Проституция, - ответила Келли. – Но ее нашли мертвой. Думаешь, все это имеет отношение к причинам, по которым он убивал.

- У нас есть ее фотография?

Келли протянула лейтенанту небольшой снимок. Симпатичная темноволосая женщина с недовольством смотрела с фотографии. Внизу виднелся номер.

- Не замечаешь сходства?

Женщина пригляделась, вспоминая, как выглядели все жертвы.

- Ты прав, - согласилась она. – Пойдем?

Горацио кивнул, и они вошли в комнату. Мужчина поднял глаза. Женщина села за стол, положив перед собой папку с бумагами. Неожиданно дверь открылась, и в помещение торопливо шагнула красивая светловолосая женщина. Как всегда, она выглядела потрясающе. Темно- синий костюм и светлая кофточка прекрасно подчеркивали стройную фигуру.

- Мисс Стоун, - поздоровался Горацио.

- Лейтенант, мисс Дюкейн, - она присела рядом со своим клиентом. – В чем вы обвиняете мистера Кариба?

- В пяти убийствах и покушении на убийство офицера полиции, - объяснила Келли.

- Мой клиент знал, что нападает на офицера полиции? – поинтересовалась адвокат.

- Нет, - коротко ответил Кейн.

- Тогда, - женщина пожала плечами. – Это не будет рассматриваться как отягчающее обстоятельство. Какие у вас доказательства?

Горацио усмехнулся и посмотрел на Келли.

- Полный набор, - сказала она. – Кровь жертв в машине вашего клиента, плеть, принадлежащая ему же, на которой также обнаружена, помимо его отпечатков, кровь нескольких жертв. Его ДНК на месте преступления.

Адвокат молчала, понимая, что возражать бесполезно.

- Нам бы хотелось знать, по какой причине вы совершили все эти зверства? – Горацио наклонился и посмотрел на мужчину. – Вы избивали живых женщин плетью, а потом душили их.

Он вытащил из папки несколько фотографий и бросил перед Карибом. Мужчина отвернулся.

- Нет, ну что же вы, смотрите! - резко заявил Кейн. – Ведь это ваших рук дело.

- Лейтенант, - предостерегающе заметила мисс Стоун.

- Они были такими молодыми, вся жизнь была у них впереди, - продолжил Горацио, не обращая внимания на слова адвоката. – И тут появились вы, думая, что имеете право решать, кому жить, а кому умереть. Не так ли?

Лейтенант со всей силы ударил по столу рукой. Мужчина вздрогнул.

- Но кто вас сделал Богом?! Кто дал вам право вершить судьбы людей?! Ответьте мне! – потребовал Кейн.

- Лейтенант, вы забываетесь, - громко заявила адвокат.

- Почему? – тихо проговорил лейтенант.

Мужчина скривился от боли.

- Из-за нее! – неожиданно выкрикнул мужчина.

- Успокойтесь, вы не обязаны ничего объяснять, - мисс Стоун положила руку на плечо своему клиенту.

Он закивал головой.

- Но я хочу все рассказать! - выпалил Кевин Кариб. – Я так больше не могу.

Мужчина всхлипнул.

- Она была моей красавицей, моей куколкой, - проговорил он. – Моей малышкой.

- Ваша дочка? – спросила Келли.

- Да, я так ее любил, - мужчина закрыл лицо руками. – Она была смыслом моей жизни, а потом она предала меня … Я мог бы дать ей все, чего бы она ни захотела … Но она спуталась с каким – то парнем и убежала из дома.

Некоторое время он молчал, собираясь с илами. Горацио внимательно наблюдал за мужчиной.

- Жена ушла от меня, обвинив в том, что случилось, только меня, - Кевин Кариб еще раз всхлипнул. – Она сказала, что я мало уделял времени ее воспитанию, мало порол, потому она и выросла такой строптивой … Но как бы я мог причинить ей боль, я так ее любил.

Келли и Горацио переглянулись.

- А через несколько лет я узнал, что она стала проституткой … Я встретил ее как – то вечером, а она даже не узнала меня … Я пригласил ее прокатиться, надеясь, что смогу уговорить ее вернуться домой, бросить эту недостойную работу и уехать со мной, - мужчина запнулся и посмотрел на графин с водой, который стоял на окне. – Можно мне воды?

Лейтенант кивнул, налил в стакан немного воды и поставил его перед Карибом. Мужчина жадно сделал несколько глотков.

- Я просил ее, умолял ее. И знаете, что она мне ответила, когда узнала, кто я на самом деле, - мужчина посмотрел на лейтенанта. – Что она меня терпеть не может, что она меня всегда ненавидела и только и ждала удобного случая, чтобы сбежать из дома. И я не выдержал, я сорвался и задушил ее.

Келли удивленно посмотрела на мужчину.

- Так, значит, это вы убили свою дочь?

- Да, - мужчина опустил голову. – Да.

- А зачем вы убивали всех остальных? –спросил Горацио. – Большинство из погибших женщин никогда не занимались проституцией, они приехали в нашу страну в поисках лучшей жизни.

- Лучшей жизни? – тонкие губы скривились в усмешке. – Моя дочь тоже искала «лучшую жизнь». И где закончила?

Лейтенант вздохнул.

- И каждый раз, как я видел женщин, похожих на нее, я пытался образумить их, поговорить с ними. Но они не слушали меня, они не хотели меня слушать. Но я должен был им все объяснить. Я должен был очистить их, - с горечью сказал мужчина. – Я должен был помочь им.

- Истязая их? – произнес Кейн. – Вы думали, что страдания тела очищают душу?

- Именно, - мужчина опустил голову и начал бормотать себе под нос. – Малышка, моя малышка, моя малышка …

Мисс Стоун взглянула на лейтенанта и встала.

- Мы закончили?

- Конечно, - ответил Горацио. – Конечно.

Он вышел из комнаты для допросов и подошел к окну. Он знал, что мужчина виновен в жестоких убийствах и не испытывал к нему жалости. Но неожиданно в его голове возник вопрос? А как бы он поступил, узнав, что его ребенок, его плоть и кровь ненавидит его? Конечно, он не стал бы совершать убийств, он просто бы не смог причинить вреда тому, кого любит. Он мог только догадываться, какую боль испытал в тот момент Кевин Кариб.

- Горацио.

Мужчина повернулся и увидел перед собой детектива Салас. Заметив мрачное выражение лица лейтенанта, она с заботой спросила:

- Что случилось?

- Я только что допросил Кевина Кариба.

- Именно поэтому у тебя такое выражения лица, - с пониманием проговорила она.

- Возможно, - он вздохнул. – Иногда мне кажется, что за свою жизнь я повидал уже почти все, но …

- Но появляются такие как Кариб и ты понимаешь, что это не так.

- Верно, - он слабо улыбнулся тому, насколько хорошо Элина его понимает.

Как никто другой, как никто другой.

Горацио отвел взгляд.

- Хотела вернуть тебе вот это, - сказала женщина и протянула лейтенанту его пиджак.

Кейн взял протянутую ему вещь. Голубые глаза с грустью посмотрели на детектива Салас.

- Как ты себя чувствуешь? Врач тебя осмотрел?

- Да, все в порядке, - она отбросила прядь волос с лица. – Пара синяков, но ничего серьезного.

- Я рад, - искренне сказал мужчина. – Я этому очень рад.

Он заметил в ее руках сумочку.

- Ты домой?

- Не совсем. Мне надо привести в порядок кое – какие бумаги, - коротко ответила Элина.

- А это не может подождать до утра? – поинтересовался лейтенант.

- Боюсь, нет. Утром я должна буду отдать их в прокуратуру.

- Но у тебя был трудный день, уверен, там поймут, - сказал он. – Если хочешь, я поговорю с …

- Не стоит, это не займет много времени, - она улыбнулась. – Но, все равно, спасибо.

- Всегда пожалуйста.

Он замолчал и пристально посмотрел на женщину. Она невольно кивнула, словно отвечая на немой вопрос, улыбнулась и пошла дальше по коридору. Кейн повернулся, держа в руках пиджак, и поднял голову. Около кабинета стояла Карина Миланос. Должно быть, она слышала его разговор с Элиной.

- Тебе вернули пиджак, - заметила она.

- Как видишь.

Лейтенант подошел к ней ближе.

- Допрос закончен? – спросила Карина.

- Да.

- Тогда я знаю, что тебе необходимо, - она коснулась его руки. – Поехали ко мне.

_Продолжение следует …._


	20. Chapter 20

**«МАЛЫШКА»**

_Автор: polina_

20

Горацио никак не мог заснуть. В течение нескольких чесов он лежал с закрытыми глазами, надеясь на то, что сон придет. Но ничего не происходило. Он сдался и открыл глаза. Кейн посмотрел на часы. 23.30. Он повернулся и взглянул на лежащую рядом женщину. Ее голова мирно покоилась на его плече, а рука лежала на его груди. Ее дыхание было ровным и спокойным. Он осторожно освободился, пытаясь не разбудить женщину, и встал с кровати. Горацио быстро оделся и вышел из квартиры. Ему необходимо было подышать свежим воздухом. Он подошел к своему хаммеру и сел за руль. Двигатель взревел, и машина отъехала от красивого пятиэтажного дома. Кейн обернулся и заметил на заднем сидении пиджак, кобуру с пистолетом и значок Элины.

- Неужели я не отдал ей? – сказал он себе под нос и усмехнулся.

Машина быстро побежала по дороге.

Элина подъехала к своему дому. Она вышла из машины и подошла к двери. Достав ключи, она открыла замок и вошла в дом. Ее встретил безжизненный коридор. Ей безумно захотелось услышать радостный крик Рэйя и обнять своего сына, как она обычно и делала, вернувшись с работы. Но он пробудет у ее матери еще пару дней. Она положила сумочку на небольшой столик и прошла в гостиную. Рука коснулась выключателя, и по комнате разлился теплый приглушенный свет. Элина устало опустилась на диван и закрыла глаза. Ей захотелось принять ароматную ванну и пораньше лечь спать. Она открыла глаза и посмотрела на часы. 23. 30. Она усмехнулась. Лечь пораньше? Какая же она наивная! Неожиданно раздался стук в дверь. Элина нехотя поднялась с дивана, гадая, кто же это может быть. Может быть Горацио? Она только сейчас вспомнила, что пиджак с оружием и значком остались у него в машине. Она улыбнулась. Только он может специально приехать, чтобы просто что – то отдать. Она медленно подошла к двери, не подумав даже включить в коридоре свет. Элина дотронулась рукой до замка, повернула механизм и открыла дверь. Она вдруг вся напряглась и попыталась захлопнуть дверь, но просунутая нога не позволила ей этого сделать. Мужчина навалился и, оттолкнув детектива Салас от двери, вошел в дом.

- Не ждала меня, - проговорил он, ухмыльнувшись. – А я зашел попрощаться. Завтра меня уже с вами не будет. Возвращаюсь назад в ФБР.

Он сделал шаг вперед, женщина попятилась.

- Знаешь, я просто не мог не прийти, - он подмигнул ей. – Мы с тобой так отлично сработались. Раскрыли такое дело.

- От вас было мало помощи, - заметила Элина.

- Ну, как ты так можешь говорить! – воскликнул Трамп. – Благодаря мне, тебе объявили благодарность. Может, и еще что дадут.

Женщина замотала головой.

- Все сделал Горацио.

- А кто спорит? Кто – то ведь должен делать грязную работу, - заявил агент ФБР. – А кто – то должен получать похвалу и благодарность.

Мужчина усмехнулся.

- А разве ты меня не пригласишь войти?

- Ты уже вошел, - холодно ответила женщина, скрестив руки на груди.

- Ну, что ж ты так!

Агент ФБР обошел женщину и направился в гостиную. Элина хотела его удержать, схватив за пиджак, но побоялась прикасаться к этому мужчине, и, опустив руки, проследовала за ним.

- А у тебя очень уютно, - Трамп огляделся. – Такие милые картины на стенах. Такие теплые краски.

Мужчина приблизился к детективу Салас. Она отступила от него и попыталась уйти. Трамп схватил ее за руку и с силой притянул к себе.

- Ну, разве ты не хочешь попрощаться со мной? – его губы искривились в злой усмешке. – Может, хоть поцелуешь на прощание?

Он наклонился к ее лицу. Она отвернула голову в сторону и замахнулась для удара свободной рукой. Мужчина перехватил ее руку и сжал запястье.

- Решила опять поиграть? Не спорю, мне тогда понравилось, - мечтательно проговорил он. – Если бы этот Горацио не испортил все, появившись в самый разгар веселья.

Женщина с ненавистью посмотрела на агента ФБР. Он оскалился.

- Люблю строптивых, - проговорил он, наклоняясь.

Его губы коснулись ее шеи. Она почувствовала, как внутри нее все переворачивается от отвращения. Она собрала все свои силы и оттолкнула мужчину от себя. Детектив Салас попыталась убежать, но сильные руки схватили ее за талию и развернули. Трамп размахнулся и ударил женщину по лицу. Она упала на пол.

- Хватит ломаться, не девочка, – прошипел он.

Элина отползла и протянула руку к низенькому столику. Рука коснулась телефонного аппарата, и женщина, не раздумывая, бросила этот предмет в агента ФБР. Трамп расхохотался, глядя на бессилие женщины. Элина дотронулась до небольшой вазы. И этот предмет полетел в сторону Трампа. В этот раз он не успел увернуться, и ваза ударилась о грудь мужчины. Он скривился от боли. Элина вскочила и побежала из гостиной. Агент ФБР настиг ее у дверей, схватил за плечи и прижал к стене.

- Куда же ты так торопишься!

Неожиданно кто – то постучал в дверь. Элина открыла рот, чтобы закричать, но Трамп сжал рукой ее горло, чуть приподнял женщину и ударил ее о стену. Она закрыла глаза и медленно стала оседать на пол. Агент ФБР подтащил женщину к дивану и уложил ее.

- Элина! – раздался мужской голос.

- А вот и последний участник нашего шоу, - процедил Трамп и осмотрелся. Он заметил в углу на столике красивую керамическую вазу. Мужчина подошел, взял ее и затаился, прижавшись к стене.

Хаммер подъехал к дому. Горацио облегченно вздохнул, заметив свет в гостиной. Он вышел из машины и, прихватив вещи Элины с заднего сидения, подошел к двери. Он постучал, но ответа не последовало.

- Элина, - громко сказал лейтенант.

«Может она принимает ванну?» – подумал Кейн. Он дотронулся до ручки и понял, что дверь не заперта. Горацио насторожился.

- Элина, - мужчина осторожно открыл дверь и вошел в дом.

Коридор был окутан полумраком. Кейн направился в гостиную, заметив женскую сумочку на столе. Он заглянул и увидел, что женщина лежит на диване с закрытыми глазами. Горацио сделал несколько шагов, намереваясь подойти и посмотреть, все ли в порядке, и в этот момент что – то обрушилось на него сзади. Керамические осколки рассыпались по полу. Он пошатнулся, выронил вещи, которые держал в руках, и упал, но сознание не потерял. Кейн дотронулся рукой до затылка и нащупал что – то липкое. Он попытался посмотреть, где женщина, но смог увидеть только как кто – то подошел к дивану.

- Я ведь предупреждал тебя, Кейн, - раздался знакомый голос. – Мое терпение лопнуло.

- Трамп, - прошептал лейтенант, узнав говорящего.

Он приподнялся и положил руку на низенький столик, используя его в качестве опоры. Кейн увидел, как женщина открыла глаза и в течение нескольких секунд не могла понять, что происходит. Она посмотрела на агента ФБР, который склонился над ней, а потом перевела свой взгляд на Горацио. Лейтенант видел, что темные глаза были переполнены страхом.

- Не смей прикасаться к ней, - прохрипел Кейн, еще не полностью придя в себя от удара по голове.

- У тебя еще хватает наглости что – то требовать! – вскипел Трамп.

Он подошел к лейтенанту и ударил его на отмажь по лицу. Горацио навалился на стол. Из разбитой губы потекла кровь. Трамп подскочил к Элине. Он схватил ее за руки, поднял с дивана и толкнул на пол. Женщина упала, больно ударившись головой. Агент ФБР навалился на Элину и прижал ее руки к полу, пытаясь сковать движения. Она начала вырываться, но сил не хватало противостоять мужчине. Она чувствовала на своей шее его горячее дыхание. Его глаза горели от желания. Она попыталась оттолкнуть мужчину от себя, но он лишь сильнее сжал ее запястья, от чего женщина непроизвольно вскрикнула. Шелковая материя затрещала. Лейтенант с трудом приподнялся и попытался выпрямиться, но чуть не упал, голова от удара шла кругом. Он видел, как Элина отчаянно борется с Трампом. Он ринулся на мужчину, склонившегося над своей жертвой, набросился на него, и они вместе упали рядом с женщиной на пол. Элина медленно отползла от мужчин. Горацио навалился на Трампа и хотел скрутить его руки за спиной, но агент ударил его локтем и оттолкнул. Кейн упал на спину. Трамп развернулся. Его лицо перекосилось от бешенства. Он ударил лейтенанта по лицу, а затем руками обхватил его шею. Агент ФБР пытался задушить Кейна. Горацио перехватил руки Трампа, пытаясь ослабить хватку, чувствуя, как ему не хватает воздуха.

- Трамп, - прозвучал женский голос.

Агент ФБР обернулся и увидел направленное на него оружие. Элина сжимала в руках пистолет.

- И что ты будешь делать? – вскричал Трамп, опьяненный яростью схватки, продолжая сжимать шею лейтенанта руками. – Убьешь меня?

Женщина отрицательно кивнула.

- Кое – что по лучше, - и она ударила Трампа по голове рукояткой пистолета.

Агент ФБР упал как подкошенный. Оружие упало на пол. У Элины не осталось сил даже на то, чтобы держать пистолет в руках. Она прислонилась к спинке дивана и закрыла глаза. Горацио с трудом встал, пытаясь обуздать ноги, которые не хотели его слушаться, и не спеша подошел к женщине.

- Элина.

Он протянул руку и коснулся ее плеча. Она открыла глаза и взглянула на лейтенанта. Кейн заглянул в ее глаза – огромные, влажные, полные ужаса и мольбы. В горле у Элины стоял комок, поэтому она не могла произнести ни слова и только неотрывно смотрела на Горацио. Он ободряюще улыбнулся ей. Женщина поднялась. Мужчина обнял ее и привлек к себе. Элина спрятала лицо у него на груди, прижимаясь к нему. Он почувствовал, как дрожит ее тело, и ласково погладил ее по голове, пытаясь снять напряжение. Его рука утопала в волнах роскошных волос. В течение некоторого времени они стояли в гостиной, не произнося ни слова. Да и нужны ли были слова? Сильные мужские руки с нежностью обнимали женщину, говоря красноречивее любых слов. Элина начала немного успокаиваться, прислушиваясь к биению сердца Горацио, зная, что пока оно бьется, с ней ничего не случится. Ни с кем и никогда она не чувствовала себя такой защищенной. Женщина отодвинулась от Кейна.

- Он мертв? – она перевела взгляд на Трампа, который все это время продолжал лежать возле дивана.

Горацио нехотя разжал руки. Он готов был драться с кем угодно, лишь бы прижимать Элину к своей груди каждый раз. Его руки осиротели, как только отпустили женщину, и безжизненно упали вниз.

- Не думаю, - с усмешкой сказал лейтенант. – Надо сильно потрудиться, чтобы убить такого как он.

Кейн подошел к лежащему на полу мужчине и нагнулся. Рука коснулась шеи, нащупав слабый пульс.

- Жив.

Элина облегченно вздохнула. Как сильно бы она ненавидела агента Трампа, но она не желала ему смерти.

- Что будем делать? – спросила она.

Горацио задумался.

- Я отвезу его в больницу, скажу, что на агента ФБР было совершено нападение неизвестными, - начал размышлять он. – Я увидел все, попытался помочь ему, но нападавшие скрылись, а я поспешил доставить пострадавшего в медицинское учреждение.

- Довольно правдоподобно, - призналась детектив Салас. – А он не расскажет, что на самом деле произошло?

Лейтенант бросил беглый взгляд на Трампа.

- Не в его интересах признаваться в нападении на офицера полиции. Это бы загубило его блистательную карьеру, - саркастически заметил мужчина.

Он подошел к Элине.

- Как ты себя чувствуешь? – он осмотрел женщину с ног до головы, задержав взгляд на разорванной блузке.

- Полагаю, лучше, чем ты, - она дотронулась до его губ и вытерла с них кровь. – Я сейчас принесу аптечку.

Горацио попытался улыбнуться. Он снял пиджак, бросил его на кресло, и сел на диван. И только сейчас он почувствовал, как на него навалилась усталость. Скулы немного побаливали, но не это беспокоило его. Яростная боль ворвалась в голову, заставив его поморщиться. Он коснулся затылка, а потом посмотрел на руку. Кровь покрывала всю ладонь. Элина вернулась в гостиную, держа в руках небольшую коробку и несколько пакетиков льда. Она присела рядом с мужчиной и быстро обработала рану.

- Пообещай мне, что в больнице осмотрят и тебя, - попросила она Кейна. – Рана довольно глубокая, боюсь, придется накладывать швы.

Элина заботливо погладила рыжие волосы. Она взяла пакетик и осторожно приложила его к лицу лейтенанта. Горацио вздрогнул, как только лед коснулся его кожи. Он накрыл ее руку своей и взглянул на нее. Элина поняла, что начинает тонуть в голубых глазах, поражаясь теплоте и нежности, с которой они смотрели на нее. Чувства, которые мужчина таил в глубине своей души с самой первой их встречи, в раз вырвались наружу, отразившись в его глазах. Она чуть отклонилась назад, немного испугавшись их силы и глубины. Ей показалось, что время остановилось, и кроме них двоих в этом мире нет больше никого. Сердце сжалось, и Элине захотелось закричать о своих собственных чувствах. Лицо мужчины было в опасной близости от ее собственного, аромат его туалетной воды вскружил ей голову, и она поняла, что больше не в силах сдерживать эмоции. Горацио не отрываясь смотрел на женщину, на ее красивое лицо, словно никак не мог наглядеться. Он почувствовал, как по его телу разливается огонь.

- Элина, - умоляюще прошептал он, надеясь, что она удержит его от ошибки, которую он готов был сию минуту совершить, находясь во власти собственных желаний.

Женщина, словно прочитав его мысли, с болью посмотрела на лейтенанта, и, чувствуя, как слезы горечи наворачиваются на глаза, отвернулась. Она резко встала и отошла к низенькому столику, положив на него аптечку. Горацио убрал пакетик со льдом от лица и опустил голову. Он злился и ненавидел себя за собственное бессилие. Но разве он мог поступить иначе? Поддавшись своему желанию, он с легкостью перечеркнул бы все, что с таким трудом создавалось годами: доверие, уважение, дружба.

- Я, пожалуй, отвезу Трампа в больницу, - сказал Кейн, вставая.

- Конечно, - коротко ответила женщина, стараясь не смотреть не него.

Он надел пиджак и нагнулся. Лейтенант приподнял агента ФБР и положил его руку на свое плечо. Он выпрямился, насколько этого было возможно, и потащил Трампа к двери. Элина пошла вперед, чтобы открыть дверь. Горацио подтащил мужчину к хаммеру и, когда детектив Салас открыла заднюю дверь, впихнул тело агента на заднее сидение. Он поморщился, словно сбросил грязь со своих рук, и повернулся к женщине. После того, что чуть было не произошло, он не решался заглянуть в ее темные красивые глаза.

- Горацио, - тихо произнесла Элина, - Обещай мне, что покажешься врачу.

Лейтенант кивнул. Он понимал, что должен уехать, но ему не хотелось этого делать. Он хотел остаться с ней, просто побыть рядом, заключить ее в свои объятия, вселив уверенность в том, что все будет хорошо. Грусть отразилась в голубых глазах. Элина с пониманием сказала:

- Не волнуйся, со мной все будет в порядке.

Горацио всегда поражался тому, как хорошо они понимают друг друга без слов. Слабая улыбка коснулась его губ. Мужчина обошел машину и сел за руль. Двигатель взревел, и хаммер отъехал от дома.

Мужчина вставил ключ в замок и открыл дверь. Он вошел, старясь не шуметь, снял пиджак и бросил его на одно из кресел. Он осторожно прошел в спальню. На кровати лежала женщина. Лунный свет, нежно касаясь ее, создавал впечатление, что она точно вырезанная из мрамора статуя, настолько совершенны были ее пропорции. Некоторое время он стоял и смотрел на нее. Он так и не решился приблизиться, развернулся и вышел из комнаты. Он зашел на кухню, открыл шкаф и достал стакан. Взяв со стола бутылку виски, он прошел в гостиную. Горацио сел на диван, налил в стакан немного и залпом выпил. Он налил себе еще и, немного подумав, осушил и второй стакан. После четвертого он откинулся на спинку дивана. Он хотел утопить в виски свою боль. Сердце разрывалось от осознания того, что вечно обречено на муки. Он еще помнил тепло ее тела, когда он прижимал ее к своей груди, он еще чувствовал аромат ее духов, мягкость ее волос, нежное прикосновение ее рук на его губах … Он замотал головой, пытаясь отогнать воспоминания, от которых на душе становилось еще тяжелее. Он чуть приподнялся, налил себе еще виски и выпил, чувствуя, как спиртное ударило в голову. Он улыбнулся, надеясь, что сможет опьянеть до того, как горечь сдавит его сердце. Ему вдруг стало удивительно хорошо. По телу постепенно разлилась теплота, унося прочь тревоги и печали. Горацио наклонил бутылку, желая налить очередной стакан, но больше не было ни капли. Пустая бутылка выскользнула из его рук и с шумом упала на пол.

- Черт, - выругался он, но не мог не улыбнуться, глядя на пустой стакан в руке.

Послышался шорох. Лейтенант повернул голову. Из спальни вышла женщина и неуверенно спросила:

- Горацио?

Она дотронулась рукой до выключателя, и невысокая лампа с абажуром поделилась своим слабым светом с комнатой.

- Карина … Я так рад тебя видеть, - проговорил мужчина, с трудом выговаривая слова.

- Ты пьян?

Карина Миланос подошла к дивану и заметила на полу пустую бутылку.

- Можно и так сказать, - он попытался сесть прямо. – Это тебя огорчает?

Женщина не ответила.

- Что – то случилось? – спросила она.

Кейн махнул рукой.

- Где ты был?

- Гулял, - выпалил он.

Карина села рядом с ним. Она увидела на нижней губе небольшой шрам и насторожилась. Она провела рукой по его щеке, отметив небольшую припухлость.

- Горацио, - она вздохнула.

- Я в порядке, - ответил лейтенант.

Его голова непроизвольно упала на бок.

- Господи, что с тобой произошло, - озабоченно проговорила Карина, заметив несколько швов на голове.

Она нежно погладила рыжие волосы, взяла его руку и, встав с дивана, потянула мужчину за собой. Лейтенант нехотя поднялся и пробурчал:

- Карина, оставь меня. Я хочу побыть один.

- Ну, уж нет!

Они вошли в спальню, и Карина аккуратно уложила Кейна на кровать. Горацио что – то сказал себе под нос, но она не смогла разобрать слов. Она легла рядом и, пристально глядя на мужчину, провела рукой по его рубашке.

- Горацио, расскажи мне, что случилось? – вкрадчиво спросила Карина.

Он повернул голову на подушке, но глаза не открыл.

- Я сказал ему не трогать ее … Мразь … Эта мразь пыталась … - пробормотал лейтенант. – Я не позволил … Я должен был … должен был … защитить …

- Защитить кого?

- Элину, - проговорил он и с горечью добавил. – Элину … Этот Трамп … этот …

Последнее слово Горацио произнес совсем неразборчиво. Женщина удивленно вскинула бровь. Неужели он говорит об агенте ФБР, которого она сегодня видела на операции?

- А что он сделал? – поинтересовалась Карина.

Но лейтенант, похоже, не расслышал вопроса, продолжая говорить:

- Я так хотел … Я так хотел … Я так хотел …

Женщина приблизилась к мужчине.

- Хотел что? Горацио, скажи мне? – настаивала она. Ей необходимо было знать, что же произошло.

- Поцеловать … - прошептали его губы. – Поцеловать … Я так хотел … не смог … не мог …

Карина сверкнула глазами.

- Почему ты это не сделал? – не унималась она.

- Не мог … жена брата … боюсь … - речь мужчины становилась все бессвязнее. – Потерять … доверие … мы …

Лейтенант запнулся и неосознанно положил руку под подушку.

- Она … я так …

Горацио замолчал. Карина дотронулась до его руки. Лейтенант пошевелился, но не проснулся. Она положила голову на подушку и закрыла глаза.

- Ты видел сегодня Горацио? – задал вопрос молодой человек.

Эрик Делко повернулся и посмотрел на Райана. Они стояли около стола, на котором была разложена одежда.

- Нет еще, а что такое?

- У него такой странный вид, - заметил Райан.

- В смысле? – Эрик нахмурился и убрал руку в перчатке от рубашки.

- Словно вчера он хорошо оттянулся.

- Слушай, может, хватит придумывать? - недоверчиво проговорил Эрик.

Райан хмыкнул.

- Не хочешь, не верь. Но когда сам его увидишь, поймешь, что я прав, - сказал он. – Под глазами круги, лицо все осунулось.

Эрик махнул рукой.

- Да это, наверно, все из – за того дела с убийствами женщин, - предположил он. – Эйч очень переживал, насколько я знаю. И я его могу понять.

- Не думаю. С разбитой губой и красными глазами, - Райан хитро посмотрел на Делко. – Помяни мое слово, он весело провел эту ночь … Я, конечно, слышал, что он иногда ходит в ночные клубы …

Эрик ошарашено взглянул на Райана, поражаясь тому, откуда этот новичек черпает информацию.

- По нему не скажешь, что он любит закладывать, - продолжил говорить Райан. – И я не думаю, что это связано с работой. Говорят, у него далеко не деловые отношения с агентом из отдела по борьбе с наркотиками … как ее?

Молодой человек пытался вспомнить имя женщины.

- Карина Миланос, - подсказал Эрик.

- Точно. У меня друг работает в итальянском ресторанчике. Он пару раз их там видел вместе, - поделился информацией молодой человек. – Сказал, что они так мило беседовали, смеялись …

Эрик убийственно посмотрел на Райана.

- Что? Это чистая правда, - заметив взгляд темных глаза, попытался оправдаться Вульф. – Я ничего не придумываю.

- Я тебе …

Дверь открылась. Молодые люди повернули головы.

- Доброе утро. Вы не видели Горацио? – спросила Карина Миланос, мило улыбнувшись.

Эрик и Райан переглянулись.

- Нет, - ответил Делко.

- Кажется, он был в своем кабинете, когда я последний раз с ним говорил, - ответил Райан.

- Спасибо, - женщина вышла.

- Что я тебе говорил? – с триумфом заявил Райан.

Эрик ничего не ответил, отвернулся и склонился над рубашкой.

- Элина, мне кажется, что я зря вовлекаю тебя во все это, - с сомнением проговорил лейтенант. – Я знаю, что тебе надо время, чтобы прийти в себя после всего того, что произошло.

Они стояли в кабинете Горацио и смотрели в окно.

- Горацио, - сказала она. – Это моя работа.

Кейн повернулся и слабо улыбнулся.

- Да.

Они на время замолчали, любуясь яркими красками города.

- Что я должна делать? – спросила детектив Салас.

- Это связано с делом Джино Рубена. Тебе придется поработать вместе с Райаном. У него есть друг по имени Джереми, - объяснил лейтенант. – Однажды он нам дал наводку на одного парня, но того убили. Вам надо будет съездить и поговорить с ним еще раз. Может быть, он даст нам пару имен.

- И ты не хочешь, чтобы об этом кто – нибудь знал, - предположила Элина.

- Именно, - он улыбнулся ее догадливости. – Никому не говорите о том, что делаете. Только мне лично.

- Понятно, – женщина внимательно посмотрела на него. – Как ты себя чувствуешь?

- Ничего.

- В больнице тебя осмотрели?

Кейн кивнул.

- Все нормально, несколько швов, но жить я буду, - он усмехнулся. – Хочу сообщить, что Трампа выпишут сегодня днем, и он сразу же уедет.

Сомнение появилось в темных глазах.

- Он ничего не рассказал?

- Конечно, нет. Подтвердил мою историю и все. Не волнуйся, здесь он еще долго не появится, - ответил мужчина.

- Уверен? - Элина никак не могла поверить.

- Я ему еще раз все объяснил, и, полагаю, он понял меня, - Горацио многозначительно взглянул на женщину.

- Я рада, - прошептала она и погрустнела.

- Что такое? – спросил лейтенант.

- Ты плохо выглядишь, - вздохнув, сказала женщина. Она не могла не заметить красноты глаз и кругов под ними.

Мужчина промолчал.

- Ты вчера так быстро уехал, и я, - она запнулась. – Я подумала, что … это все из - за того, что я … когда мы … и …

Она отвернулась, не в силах смотреть на Горацио.

- Знаешь, после смерти Рэймонда, я думала, что не смогу пережить того горя, что навалилось на меня, - тихо сказала Элина. – Я любила его, я очень его любила.

Кейн сник.

- Это моя вина, что его убили. Я должен был лучше заботиться о нем, - с горечью проговорил он. – Я должен был лучше заботиться обо всех вас.

Он тяжело вздохнул. Болезненные воспоминания нахлынули на него вновь.

- Горацио, в том, что случилось, нет ни чьей вины, - попыталась заверить его детектив Салас. – Ни твоей, ни моей. Я всегда знала, что его работа сопряжена с риском, и я принимала это. Я просто наделась, что с ним ничего не случиться, что моя любовь сохранит его, где бы он ни был. Я думала, что с рождением Рэйя все изменится, он поймет, что очень нужен своей семье, и займется чем - нибудь менее опасным. Я так на это надеялась. А потом Рэймонд умер и …

Женщина замолчала. Ее глаза наполнились слезами.

- И все изменилось, - закончил за нее Кейн.

Элина кивнула. Она посмотрела на яркое солнце Майами, словно надеялась взять у него хоть немного энергии и силы, чтобы продолжить разговор.

- К этому, кажется, так легко привыкнуть, - проговорил Горацио.

- Кажется, - повторила за ним она. – Но только не для нас с тобой. Мы всегда будем …

Дверь кабинета открылась.

- Горацио, мне сказали, что …

Женщина осеклась, увидев, что лейтенант не один.

- Простите, я зайду позже, - быстро проговорила она и развернулась, намереваясь выйти.

- Агент Миланос, - обратилась к Карине детектив Салас. – Мы уже закончили. Горацио, как только я что - то узнаю, сразу же сообщу тебе.

- Конечно, - мужчина кивнул, продолжая смотреть в окно.

Детектив Салас прошла мимо Карины и вышла в коридор, закрыв за собой дверь.

- Прости, что я вам помешала, - женщина опустила глаза. – Я думала, что ты один.

Кейн не ответил и не повернулся. Карина подошла к нему.

- Я не заметила, как ты ушел утром.

- Я не хотел тебя будить, - его голос был ровным и спокойным.

- Как ты себя чувствуешь? – спросила она и прикоснулась к его плечу.

Горацио повернулся и посмотрел на женщину. Он выглядел усталым, круги под глазами добавили ему несколько лет.

- Извини, что тебе пришлось видеть меня в таком состоянии, - сказал лейтенант. – Я не хотел идти к себе домой. Я стараюсь как можно меньше времени проводить там, от его пустоты разрывается сердце.

- Не надо мне ничего объяснять, я все понимаю, - заверила его она.

- Я надеюсь, что ничего такого не наговорил вчера.

- А ты не помнишь?

Кейн отрицательно кивнул головой.

- Я пришел к тебе, взял бутылку виски и стакан, сел на диван, выпил, - ответил он. – И проснулся сегодня утром с яростной головной болью.

- Не волнуйся, я толком и не разобрала твоих слов. Я помогла тебе добраться до постели, и ты сразу же уснул, - сказала Карина, скрыв от него правду. – Вчера что – то случилось?

- С чего ты решила? – настороженно спросил он, надеясь, что действительно не наговорил лишнего.

- Да просто, как мне кажется, это не похоже на тебя.

Лейтенант не ответил.

- В любом случае, все уже забыто, - она улыбнулась и попыталась пошутить. – Но, на всякий случай, я купила еще несколько бутылок виски. Вдруг, тебе понадобиться.

Кейн усмехнулся:

- Надеюсь, что нет.

_Продолжение следует …._


	21. Chapter 21

**«МАЛЫШКА»**

_Автор: polina_

21

Они вошли в здание и подошли к медсестре, склонившейся над длинным столом. Белизна стен реабилитационного центра немного пугала, навевая безрадостные мысли. Элина бросила беглый взгляд на одиноко стоящее у стены инвалидное кресло, и ей стало не по себе.

- Нам бы хотелось повидать Джереми Слайса, - обратился к пожилой женщине Райан Вульф.

Медсестра подняла голову и с подозрительностью осмотрела парочку.

- А кто его спрашивает? - она поправила огромные очки.

- Вульф, криминалистическая лаборатория Майами, и детектив Салас, - он показал свое удостоверение.

Женщина удивленно приподняла бровь.

- Что – то случилось?

- Мэм, нам необходимо с ним поговорить. Где нам его можно найти? – Райан не собирался ей ничего объяснять.

- Разумеется, - медсестра достала большую учетную книгу, пролистала несколько страниц и, ткнув пальцев в один из столбцов, сообщила. – Палата № 28. Но сейчас он должен быть на прогулке, в парке.

Молодой человек вопросительно на нее посмотрел, ожидая дальнейших объяснений.

- Пройдете до конца коридора, повернете на право, и вторая дверь. Вы попадете прямо в парк.

- Спасибо, - сказал Райан, и вместе с Элиной Салас он проследовал в указанном направлении.

Они вышли из здания и осмотрелись. Зеленый массив поражал своей красотой. Крона деревьев напоминала шапочки, аккуратно надетые на почти ровные стволы. Легкий ветерок шевелил листву, создавая впечатление, что деревья о чем – то шепчутся между собой. По бокам длинной широкой дорожки располагались небольшие скамейки. Райан пошел вперед, надеясь среди сидящих найти своего друга. Элине ничего не оставалось делать, как просто следовать за ним. Он остановился напротив скамейки, которая, казалось, была втиснута между двумя огромными стволами. Нависшая крона не пропускала жаркое солнце, делая это место своеобразным оазисом, прохладным и таким манящим. Молодой человек читал книгу, откинувшись на деревянную спинку.

- Джереми, - позвал его Райан.

Он резко поднял голову и посмотрел на стоящих перед ним людей.

- Райан, - неуверенно произнес он. – Что ты здесь делаешь?

- Я тоже рад тебя видеть, - Райан улыбнулся. – Это – детектив Салас, она работает со мной. Мы к тебе по важному делу.

Элина кивнула.

- Помнишь, мы с тобой говорили о Джино Рубене?

- Да, - коротко ответил Джереми, все еще не совсем понимая, зачем к нему пришли из полиции Майами. – Но я ведь тебе говорил про Питера.

- Я знаю, - Райан отвел взгляд, не желая говорить Джереми о том, что случилось с его знакомым. – Но нам бы хотелось узнать у тебя, может быть, ты еще кого – то знаешь?

Джереми задумался и отложил книгу в сторону. Детектив Салас внимательно наблюдала за молодым человеком сквозь темные очки.

- Поговорите с Фрэнки, он работает в продовольственной лавке возле кинотеатра «Премьер».

- Думаешь, он нам сможет помочь? – неуверенно спросила Элина.

Джереми пожал плечами.

- По крайней мере, он знает больше моего.

- Может, еще кто – нибудь? – поинтересовалась женщина.

Парень с опаской посмотрел на нее.

- Джонни – игла, но навряд ли вы сможете его найти, - нехотя произнес он.

- Где он бывает?

- У него небольшой бар на 38й. Легальное место для нелегальной деятельности.

- Спасибо, - поблагодарил Райан и добавил. – Как у тебя дела? Как тебе здесь?

Молодой человек слабо улыбнулся.

- Ничего. Ко мне хорошо относятся, у меня появились друзья, такие же, как я бывшие наркоманы. Одно плохо – еда так себе. Я так люблю шоколад и мороженое, но его нам не дают.

Детектив Салас не могла не улыбнуться, слушая молодого человека.

- Не переживай, Джереми, - сказал Райан. – В следующий раз, когда я к тебе приду, я обязательно тебе принесу огромную плитку шоколада и несколько брикетов мороженого.

- Обещаешь? – несколько по детски спросил Джереми.

- Конечно.

Хаммер остановился у обочины.

- Это должно быт здесь, - проговорил Райан, открывая дверцу машины.

Детектив Салас кивнула, гладя на вывеску «Продукты» на небольшом здании, и вышла из автомобиля. Они подошли к стеклянной двери. Райан зашел первым, за ним последовала Элина. В магазине почти никого не было. Пожилой человек стоял у полок с консервами, видимо что – то выбирая. Молодая девушка рассматривала рыбные брикеты, а малыш тянул ее за руку и хныкал. Они медленно подошли к прилавку, за которым, облокотившись, стоял темноволосый мужчина средних лет. Он оторвался от просмотра газеты.

- Нам бы хотелось поговорить с Фрэнки, - заявил Райн.

- А кто его спрашивает? – равнодушно заметил продавец.

- Я от его друга, Джереми. Надо поговорить.

Мужчина прищурился.

- А эта красотка с тобой? – он кивнул в сторону Элины.

Женщина открыла рот, намереваясь что – то сказать.

- Конечно, именно она и хочет с Фрэнки поговорить, - быстро проговорил Райан, делая акцент на последнем слове.

Взгляд продавца скользнул по фигуре женщины.

- А со мной она не хочет поговорить? – спросил он с намеком.

- Может быть, - обещающе проговорила Элина, вмешавшись в разговор.

- Тогда ладно. Он на складе, - мужчина кивнул в сторону небольшой двери.

- Спасибо.

Райан и Элина прошли на склад. Парень склонился над ящиком с апельсинами и что – то в нем искал.

- Фрэнки, - обратился к нему Райан.

Парень повернулся.

- Да. А кто вы?

- Мы от Джереми.

- И что? Я плохо его знаю, - сказал Фрэнки.

- Зато ты знаешь хорошо кое- кого другого.

Парень недовольно хмыкнул.

- Я многих знаю, - он посмотрел на ящик. – У меня много работы.

- Мы не отнимем у тебя много времени, - пообещал Райан.

- Нам надо найти Джино Рубена, - детектив Салас решила сразу перейти к делу.

Фрэнки, услышав имя, весь сжался.

- Понятия не имею, о ком вы говорите.

- А нам кажется, что ты прекрасно знаешь, о ком мы говорим, - предположил Райан.

- Где его можно найти? Как он выглядит? – спросила Элина.

Парень повернулся и посмотрел на дверь запасного выхода, должно быть, намереваясь улизнуть. Райан подскочил к нему и скрутил руки за спиной.

- Как нам найти Джино Рубена? – повторила свой вопрос женщина.

Райан сильнее завернул руку, и парень вскрикнул.

- Ладно, ладно, – быстро проговорил он. – Знаете кафе «Вири».

Элина кивнула.

- Над ним в квартирке живет один тип, зовут Брайен. Он торгует дурью, а на досуге занимается фотографией. Спросите у него. Он знает, где его можно найти.

- Точно?

- Да, он иногда выполняет для Джино Рубена кое - какие поручения.

- Какие? – спросила детектив Салас.

Фрэнки не ответил. Райан сильнее сжал его руку.

- Хорошо, хорошо, - выпалил он, задыхаясь от боли, и, почувствовав, что хватка ослабла, продолжил. – Иногда он следит за разными людьми, в основном, за конкурентами Джино Рубена, собирает на них компромат. Фотографирует их.

- И что? - с непониманием произнес Райан.

- У него есть фотографии самого Джино Рубена.

- Уверен? – недоверчиво спросила Элина.

- Да, точно. Он сам мне говорил. Он говорил, что, если у него возникнут проблемы с Джино Рубеном, то он знает, как заставить его отстать.

- Шантаж, - сразу же догадалась детектив Салас.

- Верно, - Фрэнки повернул голову и посмотрел на Райана. – Может, уже отпустишь меня?

Молодой человек отошел от него.

- У него в квартире фото студия, так что, скорее всего, снимки он хранит там.

Элина посмотрела на парня и достала сотовый телефон.

- Горацио.

Лейтенант убрал телефон в карман пиджака и повернулся к Карине Миланос.

- Я получил новую информацию.

Он направился к двери.

- Поедешь проверить? – спросила она. – Можно с тобой?

Кейн на мгновение задумался.

- Разумеется.

Они пошли по коридору к лифту.

- Куда едем?

- К одному парню, который живет в квартире над кафе «Вири».

Темные глаза с интересом смотрели на лейтенанта.

- Он что – то знает о Джино Рубене?

- Увидим, - уклончиво ответил Горацио и остановился. – Подожди меня у машины, я на минутку зайду к Эрику.

- Хорошо.

Кейн видел, как она подошла к лифту и, обернувшись, взглянула на него. Горацио кивнул. Карина вошла в лифт. Он повернулся и зашел в лабораторию.

- Эрик, возьми Келли поезжайте вот по этому адресу, - Кейн протянул молодому человеку небольшой лист бумаги.

Делко кивнул. Горацио спустился вниз и вышел из здания полицейского управления. Издали он заметил, что Карина разговаривала по сотовому телефону. Когда он приблизился, она убрала аппарат и взглянула на него:

- Едем.

Кейн кивнул, они сели в машину, и автомобиль отъехал.

Горацио подошел к двери и достал пистолет. Он дотронулся до ручки и понял, что квартира открыта. Лейтенант осторожно вошел. Огромный плакат, на котором была изображена Эйфелева башня, сразу бросался в глаза. На низеньком столике у входа рядом с зеркалом лежал фотоаппарат. Горацио медленно прошел в комнату. Она оказалась довольно просторной. Мебели почти не было. Потертый диван и кресло – качалка у окна. По середине комнаты стоял огромный продолговатый стол из какого – то темного дерева. Он весь был завален бумагами и фотографиями. Слева вдоль всей стены шли полки. Книги соседствовали со стопками журналов. Рамки с фотографиями, казалось, громоздились одна на другую. Карина Миланос остановилась, осматриваясь. Лейтенант заглянул в ванную и на кухню. Не обнаружив никого, он остановился и задумался. И тут он заметил, что в дальнем углу комнаты висит циновка. Кейн подошел и провел по ней рукой, затем резко сорвал ее со стены и увидел небольшую дверь. Он обернулся и посмотрел на Карину. Женщина настороженно приблизилась к нему. Горацио открыл дверь и заглянул. Комнатка была очень маленькой. Огромный стол вдоль стены и развешенные фотографии. На полу в лужи крови лежал мужчина. Каждый вздох причинял ему невыносимую боль. Руками, красными от крови, он сжимал живот. Но все его попытки остановить кровотечение были тщетны. С таким огнестрельным ранением у него просто не было шансов. Жизнь медленно уходила из него. И он это знал. Темные глаза с мольбой смотрели на Горацио. Лейтенант удивился, что он до сих пор оставался жив. Должно быть, это продлится недолго. Кейн убрал пистолет и склонился над мужчиной.

- Брайан, как нам найти Джино Рубена? – спросил он. – Скажи, где снимки?

Мужчина чуть приподнял дрожащую руку и потянулся к лейтенанту. Горацио дотронулся до нее и заметил, что умирающий что – то сжимал. Кейн разжал пальцы мужчины, и на пол упала коробочка с пленкой. Слабеющим голосом он произнес:

- Возьми … снимки … никому …Руб …

Лейтенант поднял предмет.

- Кто это был? Кто стрелял в тебя?

Он тяжело дышал, его губы с трудом начали двигаться, но Кейн не смог расслышать ни одного слова. В комнату вошла Карина Миланос. Мужчина, увидев ее, в предсмертной агонии схватил руку Горацио.

- Не давай … не отдавай … не дов … - прошептал он и после этого умер.

В комнату вошли Эрик Делко и Келли Дюкейн. Увидев тело мужчины, они остановились.

- Я вызову Алекс, - сказал молодой человек и вышел.

Горацио поднялся и повернулся к женщинам.

- Необходимо осмотреть его квартиру, пересмотреть все фотографии, - он покрутил в руке коробочку с пленкой. – Келли, пусть в лаборатории сделают проявку.

Келли, надев перчатки, взяла коробочку и положила ее в прозрачный пакет.

- Конечно, - ответила она.

- Мне кажется, надо сразу же отвезти пленку, чтобы ее проявили, - предложила Карина Миланос.

Лейтенант одобрительно кивнул.

- Верно. Эрик, - позвал он молодого человека.

Делко заглянул в фото студию.

- Отвези пленку в лабораторию, пусть они сразу же сделают проявку и напечатают фотографии. А потом возвращайся.

Келли передала ему пакет.

- Хорошо.

Он повернулся и вышел.

- Горацио, я поеду с ним, постараюсь найти всю возможную информацию на этого Брайана. Может быть, нам удастся установить, кто мог желать ему смерти, - сообщила Карина. – Кроме Джино Рубена, разумеется.

- Конечно, - лейтенант с интересом рассматривал фотографии, разваленные на столе и, казалось, даже не расслышал толком то, что ему сказала женщина. – Келли, давай начнем вот отсюда.

Светловолосая женщина подошла к нему ближе, держа в руке серебристый чемоданчик.

Детектив Салас остановилась в нерешительности перед дверью и посмотрела на Райана. Полуденное солнце Майами лениво глядело с вышины небес на усталый город. На темных стеклах в нескольких местах виднелась надпись «По рюмочке». Райан открыл дверь, пропуская женщину вперед. В помещении было душно. Пахло табаком и дешевым виски. Элина поморщилась. Длинные ряды столов были почти пусты. В углу сидели двое мужчин, склонившись над кружками с пивом. Чуть подальше от них грязноватого вида тип приставал к молодому человеку, что – то выпрашивая. Две разряженные и накрашенные женщины со скучающим видом потягивали что – то из высоких бокалов. Райан подошел к стойке. Молодой темноволосый парень наклонился к нему.

- Что будете? – спросил он, протирая темную блестящую поверхность.

- Я к Джонни.

- И что?

- Надо поговорить.

Парень усмехнулся.

- А точнее?

- У меня к нему важное дело.

- У всех важные дела, - ответил парень.

Райан, видя, что ничего не получается, протянул руку в карман, достал оттуда значок и положил на стойку перед барменом. Рука с тряпкой замерла.

- Я думаю, мое дело будет на сегодня для него самым важным.

- Хорошо, - бармен выпрямился. – Подождите здесь, я его позову.

Он направился к двери, ведущей в подсобные помещения. Райан поспешил за ним.

- Я пойду с вами.

Элина осталась стоять, все еще с интересом осматривая помещение. Неожиданно в дальнем конце бара открылась дверь, и вошел темноволосый мужчина в кожаном пиджаке и темных брюках. На правой щеке был небольшой шрам. Деловой походкой он направился вдоль столов, рассматривая присутствующих. Все в нем выдавало владельца этого заведения. Детектив Салас направилась к мужчине. Заметив ее, он остановился и подождал, пока она подойдет к нему.

- Вы, должно быть, Джонни, - сказала она.

Он приподнял бровь.

- Возможно, - ответил он. – А вы?

Он с нескрываемым удовольствием оглядел женщину с ног до головы.

- Я, - она откинула полу пиджака, желая показать значок.

Мужчина, заметив у нее пистолет, напрягся. Его и без того маленькие глазки превратились с узкие щелочки.

- Детектив Салас, полиция Майами, - закончила она. – Мне бы хотелось поговорить с вами о Джино Рубене.

- Эй, бармен, где моя выпивка, - вскричал уже изрядно выпивший мужчина и медленно поднялся со своего места.

Он решил пройти рядом с мужчиной и женщиной, и, не удержавшись, завалился на детектива Салас. Женщина отвлеклась, пытаясь удержать мужчину, чтобы не упасть самой. Незнакомец, воспользовавшись этим моментом, резко развернулся и побежал к выходу. Элина, оттолкнув от себя пьяного мужчину, побежала следом. Она выскочила за дверь, но на улице никого не было. Она сначала решила побежать по улице в надежде, что, может быть, сможет догнать незнакомца, но потом передумала. Расстроено вдохнув, женщина вернулась в бар.

- Детектив, - окликнул ее Райан.

Она подняла голову и увидела, что молодой человек стоит рядом с симпатичным светловолосым мужчиной с аккуратно подстриженной бородкой. Элина приблизилась к ним.

- Это детектив Салас, - представил ее Райан. – Нам бы хотелось задать несколько вопросов.

Женщина вопросительно посмотрела на молодого человека.

- Это Джонни, владелец бара, - ответил он на ее немой вопрос.

- Джонни? – неуверенно переспросила она.

- Да, - ответил мужчина и улыбнулся. – Что вы хотели узнать?

- Нам сказали, что вы знаете, где мы можем найти Джино Рубена, - Райан повернулся к Джонни.

- Он иногда заходит сюда. Обычно в конце недели.

Элина, казалось, совсем не слушала то, что говорил владелец бара. Она все думала о мужчине, который так поспешно скрылся.

- Скажите, а как он выглядит? – задала она вопрос.

Джонни на секунду задумался.

- Темноволосый, довольно высокий, - сказал он. – У него еще еле заметный шрам на правой щеке. Как он говорил, память о беспризорном детстве.

Глаза женщины расширились. Она поняла, что буквально несколько минут назад разговаривала с тем, кого полиция Майами ищет уже довольно давно. И она позволила ему сбежать. Она отвела взгляд и отвернулась. Райан, заметив перемены в ее лице, обратился к мужчине:

- Спасибо, что уделили нам время.

- Всегда, пожалуйста, - спокойно проговорил владелец бара и вернулся к себе.

Райан подошел к женщине.

- Что – то случилось?

- Я только что разговаривала с Джино Рубеном, - выпалила она.

- Как? – молодой человек с изумлением посмотрел на нее. – И где он?

- Ушел. Я попыталась его догнать, но не смогла, - несколько виновато ответила она.

- Надо сообщить Горацио, - только и смог ответить Райн.

- Я сейчас же ему позвоню, - Элина достала телефон и набрала номер.

- Чанг, что с пленкой? – спросил Кейн.

Он подошел к молодому человеку, сидящему за столом.

- Она оказалась засвеченной, - с сожалением проговорил специалист лаборатории.

Горацио нахмурился.

- Но последний кадр более или менее остался не поврежденным. Я напечатал несколько фотографий, - сообщил Чанг и протянул лейтенанту фотографию. – Изображение очень расплывчатое.

На снимке определенно было чье - то лицо.

- Ты его обработал?

- Как раз работаю над этим, и со снимками, и с самим негативом, - ответил Чонг.

- Как только что – то удастся рассмотреть, сразу же звони мне, - попросил Горацио.

- Обязательно, - молодой человек вернулся к своей работе.

Лейтенант вышел и в задумчивости уставился на пол. Снимок, хотя бы и не очень четкий, все же лучше, чем ничего. Он поднял голову и увидел детектива Салас. Женщина шла по коридору, держа в руках бумаги.

- Элина, - окликнул ее Кейн.

Она повернулась и, заметив Горацио, подошла к нему.

- Готов фото робот по моему описанию, - она протянула ему изображение.

Мужчина с интересом взглянул на него.

- Значит, это и есть Джино Рубен?

- Да, - она кивнула.

- Проверили по базе данных? – лейтенант возвратил Элине изображение.

- Ничего нет, - ответила она. – Но Райан повторно решил все проверить.

Лейтенант задумчиво хмыкнул.

- Странно, что на него нет ничего в нашей базе данных. Учитывая то, что он связан с наркотиками.

- Я тоже об этом подумала, - согласилась с ним детектив Салас и с сожалением добавила. – Прости, что я не смогла его задержать. Наверно, мне следовало продолжить преследование.

- Ты поступила правильно, что вернулась в бар. Он очень опасен. А я меньше всего хочу, чтобы … - голубые глаза внимательно на нее посмотрели ... – Чтобы с тобой что – нибудь случилось.

- Я знаю, - тихо произнесла женщина.

- И я …

- Горацио, я проверила пулю.

Звонкий голос заставил лейтенанта отвернутся от Элины. К ним подошла Келли Дюкейн.

- На ней такая же гравировка - «Дж Р», - сообщила Келли. – Значит, стрелял один и тот же человек.

- Продолжая убирать тех, кто что – нибудь о нем знал, - добавил Горацио.

_Продолжение следует …._


	22. Chapter 22

**«МАЛЫШКА»**

_Автор: polina_

22

- Что тебе удалось выяснить? – спросил Горацио и сделал глоток вина.

Они сидели в квартире агента Миланос, решив после ужина выпить пару бокалов.

- Согласно нашей базе данных, - сказала Карина. – Брайан Дерти торговал кокаином. Пару раз сидел за хранение. Ничего особенного. За последние пару лет ни на чем не попадался. Может быть, занялся чем – то другим?

- Скорее всего, просто был осторожен, - предположил лейтенант.

Карина пригубила вино.

- А что с Джино Рубеном? – поинтересовался Кейн.

- Мы использовали фото робот, составленный по описанию детектива Салас. Не поверишь, но в нашей базе на него ничего нет, - ответила она.

- Как и у нас, - лейтенант помолчал. – Но такого просто не может быть. Если только …

В темных глазах промелькнули непонятные огоньки, но они исчезли также быстро, как и появились.

- Если только что? – с интересом спросила женщина.

- Если кто – то специально не удалил всю информацию, - закончил свою мысль Горацио.

Он сделал еще глоток и посмотрел на свой бокал. В свете ночника вино приобрело насыщенный цвет, цвет розы, вобравшей в себя всю силу и красоту земли и солнца. Он перевел взгляд на губы женщины. Они были такими же красными, такими же пленительными, такими же манящими … Он тряхнул головой.

- Что такое? – заметив это, спросила Карина.

- Да последнее время я вижу вокруг себя одни заговоры, - усмехнувшись, объяснил Кейн.

- Ты просто слишком много работаешь, - в ее глазах появилось какое - то неясное выражение, смешанно с грустью. – Но даже лейтенантам полиции надо иногда отдыхать. Верно?

Голубые глаза улыбнулись.

- Верно, - согласился мужчина.

В течение некоторого времени они просто сидели и молчали, наслаждаясь вином, прекрасным вечером и обществом друг друга.

- А что с пленкой? Удалось ее проявить? – спросила Карина.

Горацио на мгновение закрыл глаза, словно пытался что – то вспомнить.

- Она оказалась засвеченной, - тихо ответил Кейн, не сообщив о том, что сохранился последний кадр.

Он решил, что не стоит о нем говорить, не желая давать Карине надежду относительно поимки Джино Рубена. Если что – то действительно можно будет увидеть на снимке, то он непременно расскажет ей об этом. Выражение ее глаз изменилось. Ему показалось, что где - то в их глубине промелькнули искорки, но он так и не смог понять их значение. На какую – то долю секунды в его душу закралось беспокойство, но он усмехнулся, отгоняя все тревоги прочь, виня во всем вино.

- Очень жаль, - сказала Карина, вздохнув. – Я знаю, ты так надеялся на то, что пленка поможет тебе узнать, кто такой Джино Рубен.

Небольшая лампа горела мягким завораживающим светом, который нежно высвечивал правильные черты лица женщины. Она коснулась его руки и нежно ее погладила, взяла из его руки бокал и поставила его на стол, рядом со своим. Карина повернулась, и Горацио увидел, как сверкнули ее глаза. Она дотронулась до его щеки. Каждое ее прикосновение отдавалось в его мозгу такой страстью, что он должен был погасить в себе это желание. Он погладил ее колено, мягкое и теплое, и под его рукой оно словно замерло от нежной ласки. Он протянул руки, обнял ее, прижал к себе, вдохнув аромат ее волос, и приник к ее губам, словно путник в пустыни припадает к источнику и никак не может насладиться живой влагой.

Машина неспешно ехала по шоссе. Послеобеденное солнце пекло с неистовой силой. Горацио пристально смотрел на дорогу сквозь темные очки. Он думал о том, как за последнее время его жизнь переменилась. Теперь он не чувствовал себя таким одиноким. Теперь у него была Карина. Но любил ли он ее? Он не мог однозначно ответить на этот вопрос. Мог ли он полюбить ее? Вполне возможно, но для этого надо куда больше времени, чем прошло с их первой встречи. Впервые за последние пару лет он встретил женщину, которая смогла тронуть его сердце, с которой ему действительно было хорошо. Часто ему попадались женщины, которые либо требовали только удовольствий, либо вели себя так, словно делали ему величайшее одолжение, находясь рядом. Он так устал от пустых отношений, что уже не верил в то, что для него еще не все потеряно. Отчасти, в этом была и его вина. Его сердце в течение многих лет принадлежало только одной женщине, и, возможно, всем остальным он, сам того не осознавая, показывал это: жестом ли, словом ли. И они уходили, не выдерживая соперничества. Он и сам бы хотел все изменить, но не мог. Разве он мог контролировать свое сердце? А оно продолжало мучиться и страдать, искать, находить, ошибаться и снова страдать. Он знал, что его любовь безнадежна, но продолжал любить. Он знал, что она принадлежит другому, но все же не мог перестать думать о ней. А когда она вдруг стала свободной, он растерялся. Впервые появилась возможность воплотить в реальность мечты, но он так и не посмел сделать один единственный шаг. Он помог пережить ей горе утраты, был всегда рядом, поддерживал ее. И, видя, как каждый раз смотрели на него ее прекрасные глаза, он просто не мог нарушить доверительных отношений, сложившихся между ними, поддавшись собственным чувствам. Он не рискнул открыться ей в тяжкий период ее жизни, боясь, что она не правильно поймет его мотивы и отвернется от него навсегда. А этого он боялся больше всего на свете. Лучше быть рядом, видеть ее каждый день, заботиться о ней и защищать, чем, рассказав ей обо всем, быть изгнанным из ее жизни без права возврата … А теперь у него была Карина. Сможет ли она занять ее место в сердце Горацио? Маловероятно. Но, вполне возможно, что Карина сможет отыскать свое собственное. Зазвонил телефон. Лейтенант достал сотовый.

- Кейн … Забрать? … Отвезти к тебе? … Нет, нисколько … Конечно, я прямо сейчас поеду … Не волнуйся, мне не сложно … Хорошо.

Хаммер развернулся и быстро побежал по дороге. Лейтенант подъехал к школе, где учился его племянник, и остановил машину. Он вышел и попытался увидеть Рэйя среди детей, играющих перед красивым зданием учебного заведения. Неожиданно раздался крик.

- Дядя Горацио.

Мужчина обернулся. Ребенок с рюкзаком за плечами бежал к нему на встречу, радостно размахивая пакетом. Мальчик подбежал и прижался к своему дяде.

- Привет, приятель, - мягко проговорил Кейн. – Ну, что, поедем домой?

Рэй кивнул. Мужчина взял его рюкзак и пакет, открыл заднюю дверь и положил все эти вещи на сидение. Потом он открыл дверь со стороны пассажира и помог племяннику забраться в машину. Лейтенант сел за руль, включил двигатель, и хаммер отъехал от здания школы.

- Я так давно тебя не видел, - сказал Рэй. – И маму тоже.

- Да, это верно, - согласился Кейн и посмотрел на своего племянника. – Но у нас было важное дело. Но теперь все закончилось, и я отвезу тебя домой.

- Точно? – ребенок неуверенно спросил.

- Точно. Разве я тебя когда – нибудь обманывал?

Мальчик отрицательно кивнул.

- Мама тебя уже ждет дома. Я недавно с ней говорил, - заверил ребенка Горацио. – И она тоже очень скучала по тебе.

- Я знаю, - тихо ответил Рэй. – Она мне звонила каждый день.

- Вот видишь.

Кейн вытянул руку и легонько погладил мальчугана по волосам. Зазвонил телефон.

- Кейн … Ладно, я к тебе заеду ненадолго … Конечно … Хорошо, - он повернулся к Рэйю. – Ты не будешь возражать, если мы ненадолго заедем в одно место.

- Нет, - коротко ответил ребенок.

- Вот и хорошо.

Хаммер свернул на повороте, еще немного проехал и остановился перед красивым домом. Горацио сначала хотел оставить племянника в машине, но потом передумал. Он решил, что Карина совсем не будет против. К тому же, Рэй – неотъемлемая часть его жизни. Да и она попросила заскочить всего на пару минут. Лейтенант вышел из автомобиля, открыл дверь и помог ребенку выйти из машины. Они подошли к красивой стеклянной двери. Горацио достал магнитный ключ и открыл ее. Они поднялись на второй этаж и подошли к отделанной дорогим деревом двери. Кейн позвонил, и через минуту они уже стояли в квартире. Рэй от удивления открыл рот, настолько все в гостиной было красивое и яркое.

- Горацио, я …

Карина Миланос вошла в комнату и на мгновение замерла, увидев рядом с лейтенантом мальчика лет десяти. Его лицо показалось ей знакомым. И тут она вспомнила, что видела его фотографию в доме у Кейна. Перед ней стоял его племянник.

- Привет, - ласково проговорила она. –Ты, должно быть, племянник Горацио?

- Да, - мальчик кивнул. – Меня зовут Рэй.

- А меня Карина, - она, не колеблясь, протянула руку ребенку, и пожала маленькую детскую ручку. – Я очень рада с тобой познакомиться.

Рэй улыбнулся. Горацио удивился и обрадовался тому, как отнеслась Карина к его племяннику.

- Вы работаете вместе с моим дядей и моей мамой? – спросил он.

- Да, – она посмотрела на Горацио.

- Я забрал его из школы и как раз собирался отвезти домой, когда ты мне позвонила, – объяснил лейтенант.

- И очень хорошо, что вы вместе заглянули ко мне, - весело проговорила женщина. – У меня, конечно, особо ничего сладкого нет, но …

Она ушла на кухню и почти сразу же вернулась, держа в руках стаканчик с маленькой пластиковой ложечкой.

- Но вот мороженое - всегда, пожалуйста, - она подмигнула ребенку. – Я и сама его очень люблю. Бери, не стесняйся.

Рэй взглянул на своего дядю, и, видя, что тот утвердительно кивнул, взял мороженое из рук женщины и широко улыбнулся.

- Спасибо, - проговорил он.

- На здоровье, - Карина подошла к лейтенанту. – Горацио, пойдем в комнату.

- Рэй, побудь пока здесь, хорошо? - попросил Кейн.

Мальчик кивнул, полностью поглощенный поеданием мороженого. Они вышли. Рэй немного постоял и решил, пока он ест сладкую прохладу, поближе рассмотреть все предметы в комнате. Он посмотрел картины, висевшие на стенах, подошел к окну, перед которым на столе стояла ваза с букетом красных роз. Ароматом цветов наполнился каждый уголок гостиной. Он потрогал камешки в большой и необычной формы вазе, которая стояла на низеньком очень красивом резном столике. Он подошел к стене, у которой стоял письменный стол. На нем лежали исписанные листы. Он присмотрелся и заметил, как что – то поблескивает среди бумаги. Он осторожно отодвинул несколько листов и восхищенно уставился на то, что нашел. На белоснежной бумаге лежали несколько маленьких пуль. Рэй взял одну в руку и с интересом стал ее рассматривать. Неожиданно он услышал женский смех. Испугавшись, что его найдут стоящим у стола с бумагами, мальчик быстро отошел от него и сел на диван, бессознательно положив пулю в карман своих брюк. Рэй доел мороженое и стал смотреть, куда бы поставить стаканчик. Не решившись оставить его прямо на столике перед диваном, он встал и прошел туда, откуда вышла женщина и вынесла ему лакомство. Он поставил пустой стаканчик на большой стол и вышел в коридор. Ребенок услышал шепот и инстинктивно пошел на него. Комната спальни была приоткрыта, и он увидел, как темноволосая женщина подошла к его дяде, обняла его и притянула к себе. А он нагнулся и поцеловал ее. Рэй смутился, быстро отошел от двери, вернулся и сел на диван. Через несколько минут Горацио и Карина вернулись в гостиную.

- Ну, как, съел мороженое? – спросила агент Миланос ребенка.

- Да, спасибо большое, - в его голосе прозвучали нотки грусти.

Карина, решив, что племянник Горацио расстроился из – за того, что мороженое так быстро закончилось, ответила:

- В следующий раз, когда ты придешь, я подготовлюсь лучше, и угощу тебя еще чем – нибудь. Договорились?

Она подмигнула ему.

- Хорошо.

- Карина, нам уже пора, - сказал лейтенант.

Женщина кивнула.

- Я заеду к тебе вечером, - пообещал мужчина и вместе с племянником вышел за дверь.

Они спустились вниз, вышли из здания и сели в машину. Карина прошла на кухню и заметила на столе пустой стаканчик из - под мороженого. Она взяла его и выбросила в мусорное ведро. Она вернулась в гостиную и подошла к столу. Женщина подняла бумаги и посмотрела на пули. Она быстро собрала их, вошла в спальню, приблизилась к комоду, открыла его и положила их рядом с пистолетом.

Элина стояла на кухне, пила кофе и ждала, когда ее сын спуститься.

- Рэй, поторопись, - громко сказала она. – Иначе пропустишь автобус.

Послышался топот ног, и мальчик сбежал по ступенькам и буквально впрыгнул на кухню. Женщина осуждающе покачала головой.

- Рэй, я ведь тебя просила так не бегать, - она вздохнула. – Это опасно.

Мальчик пустил голову.

- Прости.

Он сел за стол, пододвинул тарелку, в которую стал насыпать хлопья. Элина поставила перед ним стакан с соком, а потом, взяв кувшин с молоком, налила его в тарелку своего сына.

- Рэй, ты взял с собой деньги? – спросила женщина.

- Да, - с трудом произнес ребенок, проглатывая пищу. – Вот.

Он засунул руку в карман брюк и стал вытаскивать несколько купюр. И тут, вместе с деньгами, на пол что – то упало и зазвенело.

Элина нагнулась и присмотрелась. На ее лице отразилось удивление.

- Пуля? – она посмотрела на своего сына и строго спросила. - Откуда это у тебя, Рэй?

Мальчик замялся и отложил ложку. Детектив Салас подняла пулю и заметила, что одна из ее поверхностей имеет небольшую шероховатость. Она насторожилась.

- Рэй, где ты ее взял? – спросила Элина.

Темные глаза виновато взглянули на женщину.

- Меня вчера из школы забрал дядя Горацио.

- Я знаю, я его попросила об этом.

- Но мы не сразу поехали домой, - сообщил ребенок.

- Да? – с интересом проговорила детектив Салас. Она и не понятия не имела о том, что Горацио куда – то заезжал с ее сыном. – И где же вы были?

- Мы заехали совсем ненадолго к Карине, которая работает с тобой и с моим дядей, - признался Рэй. – Она угостила меня мороженым. Она показалась мне такой хорошей.

- Надо же, – проговорила Элина и попыталась улыбнуться, но у нее ничего не вышло.

Рассказ мальчика застиг ее врасплох.

- И что было дальше? – поинтересовалась она.

- Они ушли в комнату, а я остался сидеть на диване и есть мороженое. Я решил осмотреться. У нее столько много красивых вещей в квартире, мама, - с восторгом сказал Рэй.

- Могу представить, - чуть слышно прошептала женщина, находясь под впечатлением оттого, что рассказывал ее сын.

- Я везде прошелся, а потом заметил на письменном столе, среди бумаг, что – то блестящее. Я их приподнял, а там были они.

- Ты хочешь сказать, что пуль было несколько?

Рэй кивнул.

- Потом я услышал смех и испугался, что они сейчас зайдут и найдут меня у стола с бумагами, - виновато проговорил ребенок. – Я засунул пулю в карман и быстро сел на диван.

- Это все? – Элина пыталась придать своему голосу серьезность.

- Да, – мальчик вздохнул. – Я знаю, что не должен был ее брать. Она не принадлежит мне.

Детектив Салас приблизилась к своему сыну и ласково погладила его по голове.

- Не волнуйся, я поговорю с Кариной и все ей объясню, - сказала она. – И верну ей пулю. Ты согласен?

Рэй кивнул.

- Вот и молодец, - она нагнулась и поцеловала его в щеку. – Только в следующий раз, прошу, рассказывай мне все сразу. Договорились?

- Да.

- А теперь доедай.

Мальчик взял ложку и принялся есть. Элина внимательно смотрела на сына, держа в руках пулю.

- Мама, можно тебя спросить? – мальчик поднял голову и посмотрел на нее.

- Конечно, - она улыбнулась.

- А если люди целуются, это значит, что они любят друг друга?

Элина удивленно приподняла бровь. Конечно, она знала, что придет время, когда ей придется говорить с Рэйем о чувствах, о любви и все, что с этим связано, но не рановато ли для десятилетнего мальчика интересоваться этим?

- Что ты имеешь в виду?

- Ну, я видел, как ты целовала папу, а вы любили друг друга.

- Правильно.

- Значит все, кто целуются, любят друг друга? - повторил свой вопрос ребенок.

Женщина замялась.

- Ну, как тебе сказать Рэй … Предполагается, что да, - она вдруг почувствовала себя очень неуютно. – А почему ты об этом спрашиваешь?

Рэй залпом выпил сок и поставил пустой стакан на стол.

- Вчера я видел, как дядя Горацио целовался с этой женщиной, – спокойно ответил он, словно рассказывал о том, что происходит постоянно. – С Кариной.

Элина замерла на мгновение.

- Это значит, что они любят друг друга? – с детской непосредственностью спросил мальчик.

Его темные глаза с интересом посмотрели на женщину в ожидании ответа. Детектив Салас смутилась и отвернулась.

- Не знаю … Наверно … Может быть … - быстро проговорила она и, решив переменить тему, спросила. – А ты не опоздаешь в школу?

Рэй взглянул на часы.

- Ладно, мам, я побежал, - он схватил свой рюкзак и выбежал на улицу, оставив женщину одну.

- Келли.

Женщина подняла голову.

- Ты не могла бы для меня кое - что проверить, - сказала детектив Салас, приблизившись к столу.

Голубые глаза с интересом взглянули на Элину. Келли Дюкейн отложила бумаги в сторону

- Конечно, а что надо сделать?

- Проверить вот это, - Элина вытянула руку.

На ее ладони лежала небольшая пуля.

- Пулю? – спросила Келли. – Мне надо с чем – то ее сравнить?

Детектив Салас пожала плечами.

- Пока не знаю. Я бы хотела, чтобы ты просто ее очень внимательно изучила.

Келли взяла пулю в руку и, заметив шероховатость на одной стороне, удивленно приподняла бровь. Элина, заметив ее реакцию, быстро проговорила:

- Мне тоже это показалось интересным. Ну, так как? Проверишь?

- Разумеется, - ответила женщина. – Закончу отчет, и сразу же займусь твоей пулей.

- Спасибо.

Карина Миланос открыла дверь и вошла в кабинет лейтенанта Кейна. К ее сожалению, Горацио там не было. Она вздохнула и уже собиралась выйти, но остановилась и прошла к письменному столу. Несколько папок лежали на краю рядом с кипой разного рода бумаг. Она села на стул и в течение нескольких минут просто сидела, глядя на расположенные на столе предметы. Удивительно, но за то время, пока они общались, она еще ни разу не видела, чтобы он сидел в своем кабинете и что – нибудь писал, заполнял какие - нибудь бумажки или что – то подписывал. Возможно, ему просто не нравилась бумажная работа. Она усмехнулась, понимая, что другого от такого человека как он и ожидать нечего. Карина присмотрелась и заметила под листами всевозможных документов конверт. Она достала его и, немного повертев в руках, открыла. В конверте оказался отчет и несколько завернутых в белый лист фотографий. Карина с удивлением подумала, что Горацио вчера вечером сказал, что пленка полностью засвечена. Она быстро пробежалась глазами по написанному тексту и, достав снимки, на мгновение замерла. На ее лице появилось выражение испуга, и она, словно загнанный зверь, быстро взглянула на дверь, надеясь, что никто не войдет. Она положила назад и отчет, и фотографии, свернула конверт и спрятала его к себе в карман. Карина встала и направилась к выходу. Неожиданно дверь открылась.

- Простите, я думала, что Горацио у себя, - сказала детектив Салас, чуть было не столкнувшись с агентом Миланос.

- Я тоже его ищу, - Карина попыталась улыбнуться. – Похоже, нам обеим не повезло.

- Похоже, - тихо произнесла Элина и повернулась, чтобы уйти.

- У вас замечательный ребенок, детектив.

Элина обернулась и взглянула на агента Миланос. Лицо женщины не отражало никаких эмоций.

- Спасибо, - проговорила она. – Рэй мне рассказал, что вы очень хорошо к нему отнеслись и угостили мороженым.

Карина махнула рукой.

- Пустяки, разве я могла поступить иначе? – в ее темных глазах вспыхнули непонятные огоньки.

Элина ничего не ответила, продолжая смотреть на агента Миланос.

- Я видела у Горацио в доме его фотографии и поняла, что он очень любит своего племянника. Мальчику повезло иметь такого дядю.

- Да, - сказала детектив Салас и многозначительно добавила. - Нам очень повезло.

- Я это поняла.

Женщины в течение нескольких секунд изучающе смотрели друг на друга, потом Элина повернулась и вышла. Агент Миланос, немного постояв и еще раз взглянув на письменный стол, тоже покинула кабинет. Она направилась по коридору и, дойдя до одной из лабораторий, заглянула туда. В помещении никого не было. Карина подошла к столу, на котором находились различные пробирки и две стопки бумаг. Агент Миланос осмотрела все и, не найдя того, что искала, сосредоточила свое внимание на длинном столе у стены. Она присмотрелась и облегченно вздохнула. Рядом с пробирками, подписанными красным маркером, лежала коробочка от пленки. Карина взяла ее, заглянула и, обнаружив пленку внутри, положила коробочку к себе в карман. Она развернулась и быстро пошла к выходу.

- Здравствуйте, вы что – то хотели?

Агент Миланос подняла глаза и увидела мужчину в светлом халате.

- Я … - она попыталась придумать правдоподобное оправдание.

- Вы ведь работаете с лейтенантом Кейном? – спросил Чанг, словно что – то припоминая.

Карина кивнула.

- Наверно, вы пришли узнать, готовы ли фотографии с последнего кадра пленки?

- Но, разве пленка не была засвечена? – она сделал вид, что впервые об этом слышит.

Чанг подошел к столу.

- Да, но я смогла обработать оставшийся кадр.

- И где снимки? – Карина инстинктивно дотронулась до правого кармана, в котором лежал взятый из кабинета лейтенанта пакет.

- Я отнесла отчет и снимки сегодня утром в его кабинет, - ответил он.

- Тогда ладно, - Карина мило улыбнулась. – Спасибо.

Агент Миланос повернулась и натолкнулась на Горацио, который только что вошел в кабинет.

- Прости, - извинился он и обратился к лаборанту. – Чанг, готовы фотографии?

Молодой человек кивнул.

- С утра я отнес все в ваш кабинет.

- Да? – озадаченно проговорил Кейн. – Спасибо, сейчас же посмотрю.

Они вышли в коридор и пошли к кабинету лейтенанта.

- Горацио.

Кейн повернулся. К нему быстрым шагом направлялась детектив Салас.

- Можно с тобой поговорить? – спросила она, бросив быстрый взгляд на агента Миланос.

- Конечно, - мужчина обратился к Карине. – Ты нас извинишь?

Женщина кивнула. Горацио и Элина отошли к окну.

- Я разговаривала с Дэном. Он сообщил, что вчера вечером Джино Рубен опять приезжал к Джонни из бара «По рюмочке», - сообщила детектив Салас.

- Им удалось выследить Джино Рубена?

- К сожалению, он ушел от слежки очень быстро.

- Ладно, - лейтенант посмотрел в сторону, о чем –то размышляя. – Сейчас поедем и поговорим с этим Джонни.

- Хорошо, я пойду к машине.

- Там и встретимся.

Элина пошла по коридору, а Кейн обернулся и подошел к агенту Миланос.

- Что – то случилось? – спросила она, заметив немного озабоченный вид у лейтенанта.

Горацио внимательно на ее посмотрел.

- Появилась новая информация, мне надо съездить и проверить ее.

- Это касается Джино Рубена?

Кейн кивнул.

- Тогда я поеду с тобой, – заявила женщина.

- Нет, - мужчина отвел взгляд. – Оставайся в управлении, на тот случай, если вдруг надо будет принимать срочные меры. Если я что – то смогу выяснить.

- Хорошо, - несколько разочарованно проговорила агент Миланос.

Горацио развернулся и быстрым шагом направился к лифту. Карина, немного постояв, пошла вслед за ним.

- Как Рэй? – спросил лейтенант.

Машина свернула.

- Нормально, - ответила Элина и посмотрела на Кейна.

Мужчина был сосредоточен на дороге. Женщина не решалась рассказать о находке ее сына. Горацио мог неправильно истолковать ее мотивы, а этого ей хотелось меньше всего. В последнее время ей казалось, что межу ними возникла невидимая стена, они говорили, но слова были пусты. Она чувствовала себя несколько неловко, общаясь с ним, словно что – то вдруг изменилось в их отношениях, словно хрупкие узы доверия, связывавшие их много лет, дали трещину. Она больше не решалась рассказывать ему обо всем, считая, что не должна обременять его своими проблемами. Она больше не была уверена в том, что ему это важно и интересно. Элине вдруг показалось, что единственным, кто теперь связывал их друг с другом, был ее сын, Рэй, племянник Горацио. «Возможно, так даже лучше», - подумала женщина.

- Он мне рассказал, что вы вчера заезжали к Карине. Рэйю она очень понравилась, - как бы невзначай сказала детектив Салас.

Лейтенант повернул голову в ее сторону. Элине хотелось заглянуть в его глаза, чтобы понять, что он в данный момент чувствует, но они были защищены темными очками.

- Да, - коротко проговорил Горацио.

Они на некоторое время замолчали.

- Возможно, я не должен был этого делать, - неожиданно сказал лейтенант.

- Делать чего? – с удивлением спросила Элина.

- Заезжать вместе с Рэйем к Карине.

- Отчего же? Она кажется милой и хорошей. Я очень рада за вас двоих, - заверила мужчину детектив Салас, пытаясь скрыть истинные чувства, и отвернулась.

Сердце мужчины заныло, он вздохнул, но ничего не ответил. Хаммер остановился у небольшого двухэтажного здания. Они вышли из машины и подошли к стеклянной двери, на которой значилась табличка «ЗАКРЫТО». Темное тонированное стекло не позволяло заглянуть во внутрь. Горацио постучал по стеклянной поверхности. Ответа не последовало. Он коснулся рукой ручки и повернул е. Дверь оказалась не запертой. Они осторожно вошли в бар. Детектив Салас по – иному взглянула на помещение. Без клиентом, сигаретного дыма и запаха алкогольной продукции все казалось таким унылым и пустым. На поверхности барной стойки стояла бутылка и пара стаканов. Лейтенант достал пистолет и взглянул на детектива Салас. У него вдруг появилось нехорошее предчувствие. Дверь запасного выхода была распахнула настежь. Кейн медленно подошел и заглянул. Небольшой коридорчик, по бокам которого располагались две двери, был пуст. Он открыл ту дверь, что была ближе всех к нему. В комнате стояли коробки и ящики, но никого не было. Элина коснулась ручки и открыла вторую дверь. Горацио развернулся. В глубине небольшого помещения над светловолосым мужчиной с бородой склонился неизвестный в темной маске. Холодное лезвие было приставлено к шее Джонни, владельца бара. Незнакомец поднял голову и вскинул пистолет. Кейн кинулся к Элине. Он оттолкнул ее к стене. Пуля вошла в дверь, расположенную напротив. Горацио выстрелил в ответ. Пуля скользнула по плечу преступника в маске. Он отшатнулся от владельца бара и, замахнувшись нож, вонзил лезвие в живот Джонни. Мужчина вскрикнул. Лейтенант выстрелил еще раз, но незнакомец, увернувшись, выбежал в боковую дверь. Кейн подскочил к двери и распахнул ее. Он увидел как чей – то силуэт свернул за угол. Лейтенант устремился следом. Элина подбежала к мужчине и достала телефон.

- Скорую, срочно. Бар «По рюмочке» на 38й.

Она склонилась над владельцем бара и осмотрела рану. Нож вытащить детектив Салас не решилась, поскольку это могло лишь усилить кровотечение. Мужчина прижимал руки к животу. Светло – зеленая рубашка уже почти полностью пропиталась кровью.

- Скажите, кто на вас напал? – спросила Элина.

- Я … я не знаю, - прохрипел мужчина. – … в маске.

- Чего от вас хотели?

- Чтобы … - Джонни замолчал, переводя дух. – Чтобы я молчал о Джино … Руб …

- Рубене? – закончила за него женщина.

Мужчина слабо кивнул и поморщился.

- Скажите, где нам найти Джино Рубена, - попросила Элина.

- Я … я не знаю, - создавалось впечатление, что слова застревали в горле у мужчины. – Я только знаю … сделка … завтра …

Джонни замолчал.

- Где? Где? – детектив Салас коснулась его плеча. – Скажите, где?

Владелец бара открыл глаза.

- Старый аэродром … двенад …

Голова мужчины упала на бок. Джонни был мертв. Женщина встала и направилась к двери. Она вышла на улицу, пытаясь понять, куда мог побежать Горацио. На другой стороне дороги она заметила машину Дэна Кристи. Именно он по поручению лейтенанта Кейна осуществлял слежку за баром «По рюмочке» и его владельцем. Элина приблизилась. В машине сидел мужчина, откинувшись назад. Глаза закрывали темные очки.

- Дэн, ты не видел, куда …

Она дотронулась до его плеча и взглянула на офицера полиции. Ее охватил ужас, когда она увидела торчащий из его живота нож. Детектив Салас отошла от автомобиля, не в силах смотреть на это зрелище. Она достала телефон и вызвала полицию. Неожиданно Элина услышала выстрелы. Она вся напряглась, не зная, что и подумать. Она только надеялась, что с Горацио ничего не случится. Она прикусила губу и с беспокойством посмотрела в сторону, откуда послышались выстрелы. И тут ее лицо словно просветлело, отбросив груз переживаний. Она увидела, как, появившись из – за угла высокого красивого здания, на дорогу вышел мужчина. Он неспешно направился к детективу Салас.

- Ты в порядке? – спросил Горацио, как только подошел к Элине.

Его голубые глаза устало оглядели женщину.

- Да, а ты?

Мужчина потер шею.

- Он ушел от меня. А как владелец бара?

- Мертв, - ответила женщина.

Кейн отвел взгляд.

- Но перед смертью он мне сказал, что у Джино Рубена намечена на завтра на двенадцать какая – то сделка, - поспешила сообщить Элина, видя разочарование лейтенанта. – Он сказал, что она должна состояться на старом аэродроме.

Мужчина выпрямился.

- Ну, хоть в этом нам повезло.

- Да, - Элина вздохнула и, быстро окинув взглядом рядом стоящий автомобиль, взглянула на лейтенанта.

- Что такое? – спросил он, заметив перемену в ее лице.

- Дэн … - только и смогла она вымолвить.

Горацио увидел в машине тело и сник. Терять своих людей для него всегда было очень тяжело. Он отвернулся, не желая, чтобы Элина видела его боль.

_Продолжение следует …._


	23. Chapter 23

**«МАЛЫШКА»**

_Автор: polina_

23

- Эрик, надо все хорошо осмотреть, - сказал лейтенант.

- Конечно, - молодой человек надевал перчатки.

- Хотя я не очень уверен, что будут какие- нибудь отпечатки, - с сомнением заметил Кейн.

К ним подошла светловолосая женщина.

- Горацио, ты сказал, что незнакомец выстрелил, - заметила Келли.

Мужчина кивнул.

- Мы стояли вот здесь, - лейтенант вышел из комнаты и повернулся лицом ко входу в нее. – Он стрелял прямо в нас. Я оттолкнул Элину и …

Кейн обернулся и посмотрел на другую дверь.

- Вот и пуля, - он указал на небольшое отверстие в деревянной поверхности.

- Точно.

Келли Дюкейн приблизилась.

- Ты проделал всю работу за меня, Горацио, - сказала она насмешливо.

- Самое главное я, как всегда, оставил для тебя, - ответил он в таком же тоне.

- Достать и отвезти в лабораторию? – предположила женщина.

Кейн кивнул.

- Спасибо тебе большое, - Келли улыбнулась.

- Всегда, пожалуйста.

Зазвонил телефон. Горацио достал аппарат из кармана.

- Кейн … Что? … Как ты? … Ты вызвала полицию? … Я сейчас приеду.

Он убрал сотовый и озабоченно взглянул на Келли.

- Что – то случилось? – спросила она.

Лейтенант, не ответив, повернулся и направился к выходу из здания.

Горацио поспешно поднялся на второй этаж и приблизился к двери, у которой стоял полицейский. Заметив лейтенанта, мужчина открыл дверь, пропуская Кейна в квартиру. На диване сидела женщина, обхватив себя руками, на ее лице еще сохранились следы испуга. Перед ней стоял детектив Фрэнк Трипп и что – то записывал в свой блокнот. Детектив, заметив Горацио, наклонился к женщине и что – то ей сказал, потом он подошел к лейтенанту.

- Что случилось? – спросил Кейн.

- Не знаю, похоже на попытку грабежа, - заметил Фрэнк, убирая блокнот в карман. – Согласно показаниям агента Миланос, она вошла в квартиру и застала вора, когда тот выходил из спальни.

- Она дала описание?

- Как тебе сказать, - детектив одернул пиджак. – Преступник был в темной маске, во всем черном. Сказала только, что он был довольно высокий, стройный. Он напал на агента Миланос, когда попытался убежать.

- С ней все в порядке? – поинтересовался лейтенант.

- Медики уже осмотрели ее и обработали небольшую рану на правом плече. Как я понял, он ее толкнул, она упала и ударилась о небольшой столик в гостиной.

Горацио нахмурился.

- Квартиру уже осмотрели, но следов никаких не нашли, никаких отпечатков посторонних, - Фрэнк сделал знак офицеру, стоявшему у окна следовать за ним. - Буду держать тебя в курсе.

- Спасибо, - сказал Кейн.

Мужчины вышли из квартиры, закрыв за собой дверь. Горацио подошел и сел на диван рядом с Кариной.

- Ты в порядке? – заботливо спросил он.

Женщина повернула голову к нему и слабо кивнула. Ее темные глаза с мольбой посмотрели на лейтенанта. Он обнял ее и притянул к себе.

- Ну, как? - спросила Элина.

Келли подняла голову от микроскопа.

- Ты о чем? – она с непониманием взглянула на темноволосую женщину.

- Пуля, которую я тебе сегодня утром дала. Ты ее проверила?

- А, это … Прости, руки все никак не дошли, - сказала Келли. – Я только что закончила рассматривать пулю, которую извлекала в баре.

- И как?

- Она также имеет гравировку «Дж Р» и идентична ранее найденным.

- Как интересно, - Элина задумалась. – Значит, действует один и тот же человек.

- Похоже на то, - согласилась Келли. – По крайней мере, пистолет используется один и тот же.

Из коридора послышались шум и громкие голоса. Создалось впечатление, что кто – то с кем – то спорил или кому- то что – то доказывал.

- Ты не знаешь, что там такое происходит? – детектив Салас с любопытством посмотрела на закрытую дверь.

- Точно не знаю, - честно призналась Келли. – Но я слышала, что, вроде как, что – то пропало сегодня в лаборатории. Какие –то улики. Чанг был ответственен, поэтому его начальство и журит.

- А не знаешь, что конкретно пропало?

Келли пожала плечами.

- Слышала, как Эрик говорил что – то о какой - то пленке или снимках или …

- Случайно не та пленка, которую Горацио вчера отдал на проявку?

- Понятия не имею, - призналась Келли. – У меня было слишком много работы.

- А Горацио знает об этом?

Келли отрицательно кивнула головой.

- Не думаю, я его не видела с тех пор, как он спешно уехал с места преступления.

Элина насторожилась.

- Что – то случилось? – спросила она.

- Может быть, но он мне ничего не сказал. Ему позвонили, и он сразу же поехал.

- Интересно, - проговорила детектив Салас скорее себе самой и вышла из кабинета.

Она увидела, как Чанг стоял в коридоре, в то время как двое сотрудников осматривали его лабораторию. Элина подошла к молодому человеку.

- Чанг, что случилось? Говорят, что – то пропало?

Вид у лаборанта был разбитый. Он нервно теребил край своего светлого халата.

- Пропала пленка, которую лейтенант Кейн отдал мне на проявку, - объяснил он. – И еще конверт со снимками, которые я смог обработать.

- По делу Джино Рубена? – уточнила детектив Салас.

- Да, - молодой человек тяжело вздохнул.

- Может быть, ты куда – нибудь ее положил? Может, она в другой лаборатории? – предположила Элина.

- Да нет же! - с жаром ответил Чанг. – Я точно помню, что она с утра была в лаборатории.

- А ты не делал еще одного экземпляра фотографий? – спросила женщина.

- Я просил Валеру об этом, - признался Чанг.

- Скажи, а кто был изображен на фотографиях?

- Определенно женщина. Она была в больших темных очках, - ответил молодой человек.

- Ты бы смог ее узнать, если бы увидел?

- Не знаю, изображение оставалось довольно нечетким, я собирался еще раз обработать его. Это были предварительные снимки, чтобы дать общую картину.

Элина помолчала.

- Ты отлучался куда – нибудь из лаборатории сегодня? – детектив Салас понимала, что на эти вопросы молодой человек уже несколько раз ответил.

- Ну, да, - нехотя сказал Чанг. – Надо было забрать образцы.

- А ты не знаешь, мог ли кто – нибудь зайти к тебе в твое отсутствие?

- Да кто угодно. Лаборатория ведь не закрывается.

Элина кивнула, понимая, что он был прав.

- А ты не помнишь, кто к тебе сегодня заходил?

Чанг закрыл на мгновение глаза, а потом отрыл их, словно что – то вспомнил.

- Эрик Делко, Марси Тайгер, Регина из трасологии, потом … - начал перечислять он. – Валера … Трэйси Коллинз … Парень из морга, не помню, как его зовут, вроде Джош … Лейтенант Кейн и … женщина, которая работает вместе с лейтенантом, она из отдела по борьбе с наркотиками.

- Карина Миланос? – переспросила Элина.

- Да, она.

Женщина задумалась. Она заглянула в лабораторию и увидел двух мужчин. Одни из них осматривал рабочий стол, а другой просто стоял, наблюдая за первым. Наблюдателя звали Рик Стетлер. Крайне неприятная персона из внутреннего отдела, с которой Элине иногда приходилось общаться. Этот мужчина был самолюбив, заносчив и амбициозен. Кроме этого, он ненавидел Горацио Кейна, пытаясь при любом удобном случае досадить лейтенанту. Она усмехнулась, про себя отметив, что он не применит воспользоваться и этим просчетом, чтобы принести Горацио несколько неприятных минут. Стетлер, завидев женщину, вышел к ней.

- Детектив Салас, как поживаете? – слащаво спросил он.

- Спасибо, неплохо.

- Я рад, я очень рад, - он ехидно улыбнулся. – Похоже, у лейтенанта опять проблемы с сотрудниками. Хотя, не удивительно, каков начальник, таковы и подчиненные.

Элина промолчала.

- Кстати, где он сам? Разве он не должен быть на своем рабочем месте? Наверное, опять решает свои личные проблемы?

- В отличие от вас, - заметила детектив. – Его работа непосредственно связана с раскрытием преступлений.

Стетлер поджал губы, но ничего не ответил, лишь смерил Элину тяжелым взглядом. Ему явно не по вкусу пришлись колкие слова женщины.

Мужчина сидел, откинувшись на спинку довольно большого плетеного кресла, которое стояло на балконе. На его коленях уютно устроилась женщина. Ее голова покоилась на его груди, а глаза были закрыты. Он наблюдал за тем, как солнце уходило на покой, пылая алыми красками ярости от нежелания уступать свои позиции. Прохлада надвигающейся ночи казалась благословением после жаркого дня.

- Как ты себя чувствуешь? – спросил Горацио, нежно погладив ее темные волосы.

- С тех пор, как ты со мной рядом, – лучше, - ответила Карина.

Его губ коснулась легкая улыбка.

- А как твое плечо?

- Нормально. Врач сказал, что это просто царапина, и скоро все заживет.

Женщина поежилась, когда прохладный ветерок стал настойчивее проявлять внимание к ее телу. Она была одета в легкие брюки и просторную кофту бирюзового цвета, которые совсем не были предназначены для проведения вечера под открытым небом. Мужские руки обняли ее, щедро делясь теплом.

- Замерзла? – спросил Кейн.

- Совсем нет, - как можно увереннее сказала женщина.

- Обманщица, - ласково проговорил он.

Мужчина протянул руку и взял плед, лежащий на небольшом столике, который стоял рядом с креслом. Он бережно укутал в него женщину и почувствовал, как ее тело расслабилось, как только мягкая ткань коснулась его.

- Прости, что меня не было рядом с тобой, когда все это произошло, - немного виновато сказал он.

- Но теперь – то ты здесь, и все в порядке, - женщина провела рукой по его груди.

Мужчина промолчал.

- К тому же, ты в этом не виноват. Разве ты мог знать, что такое случиться?

Горацио пожал плечами.

- У тебя что – нибудь пропало?

- Насколько я знаю, нет. Мне кажется, я во время появилась в квартире. Похоже, грабитель совсем недавно вошел и как раз приступил к осмотру, решая, что похитить.

- Возможно, - неуверенно произнес Горацио.

Она подняла голову и посмотрела на него.

- Ты сомневаешься в том, успел ли он что – нибудь украсть или в том, собирался ли он вообще меня ограбить?

- Возможно, - теперь уже загадочным тоном ответил Кейн.

- Горацио, иногда ты просто не выносим!

Карина чуть приподнялась. В ее темных глазах сверкнули огоньки негодования.

- Должно быть, это профессиональное, - усмехнувшись, ответил он. – Но такой уж я.

Мужчина хитро на нее посмотрел. Глядя на него, она не могла не улыбнуться, так же, как она не могла устоять и не поцеловать его.

- За что это?

- За то, что ты такой, какой ты есть, и это мне очень нравится.

Карина опять прижалась к Горацио.

- А почему ты мне не сказал о том, что пленка оказалась засвеченной не полностью? – тихо спросила она.

Кейн замялся.

- Знаешь, я обязательно рассказал бы тебе, как только бы получил фотографии. Я просто не хотел раньше времени тебя обнадеживать, - в его голосе звучала неподдельное сожаление. – Прости.

- Да ничего. Ты видел уже снимки? – поинтересовалась Карина, отлично зная, где у нее спрятан конверт и пленка.

- К сожалению, нет. Когда я вернулся в управление, мне сообщили, что пленка, а также конверт, оставленный в моем кабинете, пропали.

- Кого – нибудь подозревают?

- Пол лаборатории, как обычно, - безрадостно сообщил Горацио. – Единственным, кто испытывал от всего этого неподдельное удовольствие, был Стетлер.

- А кто это?

- Работник внутреннего отдела, который, должно быть, спит и видит, как мне досадить.

- А с чего это? Ты перешел ему дорогу?

- Может быть, - Кейн усмехнулся.

- Работа или личное? - задала Карина вопрос.

- В смысле?

- Ваша ситуация очень похожа на соперничество, - объяснила женщина. – Это, обычно, связано с двумя причинами: соперничество на работе …

- Сомневаюсь. Конечно, ему не нравятся мои методы ведения расследования, но он такой не один, - сказал Горацио. – А вторая причина?

- Соперничество из – за ... – Карина опять приподнялась и, внимательно посмотрев на лейтенанта, закончила. – Женщины.

Кейн отвел взгляд, понимая, к чему она клонит.

- И мне кажется, ты знаешь, кого я имею в виду, - с намеком проговорила она.

- Карина, - лицо Горацио вдруг стало серьезным. – Давай поговорим о чем – нибудь другом.

- Значит, я права, - женщина вздохнула и попыталась освободиться из объятий мужчины.

Но его руки крепко держали ее, не отпуская.

- Карина, ведь я же здесь с тобой, - прошептал Горацио.

- А ты уверен? – в ее голосе переплелись сомнение и грусть. – Порой мне так не кажется.

Воспоминания о той ночи нахлынули на нее, и она отвернулась, не в силах смотреть в его глаза, чувствуя, как погружается все глубже и глубже в голубую бездну.

- Тебе нужны доказательства? – он усмехнулся и притянул женщину к себе.

Женщина неслышно встала с постели, стараясь не разбудить мужчину. Она прошла в гостиную и достала из сумочки сотовый телефон.

- Это я … Точно? … Как договаривались? … Нет, он пока не догадался … Ты уверен? … Я знаю, что к этому все и шло … Не волнуйся, я не подведу, все пройдет, как и договаривались … Разумеется … До завтра.

Она с силой захлопнула телефон и кинула его на диван. Она присела в кресло, закрыв лицо руками. Несколько минут она сидела, не двигаясь, думая о том, что должна будет сделать. Как бы ей хотелось, чтобы все было по-другому. Она резко встала и зашла в спальню. Мужчина спал. Она открыла стеклянную дверь и вышла на балкон. Небо было усеяно звездами. Ночь была на удивление теплой и безветренной. Женщина стояла и думала о том, что она должна будет сделать то, что должна. Она всегда знала, что эмоции для нее – непозволительная роскошь, только мешающая делу, но никак не способствующая ему. Она всегда говорила об этом всем, с кем работала. Но в этот раз она нарушила собственное правило. Она влюбилась, и это оказалось страшнее всего. Теперь ее разум боролся против ее же собственного сердца. Но она должна взять себя в руки, отбросив все чувства. Она хорошо сыграла свою роль, даже слишком. И теперь она расплачивается за это. Женщина вздохнула. Если бы он знал, кто она на самом деле, он бы … он бы …

Неожиданно чьи – то руки обняли ее. Она вздрогнула, но сразу же расслабилась, как только услышала голос:

- Карина, почему ты не спишь?

- Головная боль никак не проходит, - ответила она и повернулась.

Лунный свет, падая на взъерошенные ото сна волосы мужчины, придавал им особое сияние. Она с грустью посмотрела на него и, пытаясь улыбнуться, убрала несколько прядей с его лба.

- Что – то не так? – спросил Горацио.

- Я просто подумала о том, что все это скоро закончится.

- Ты о совместной операции?

Карина несколько секунд размышляла.

- Конечно, я говорю об операции, - разве она могла рассказать ему о том, что на самом деле она имеет в виду.

- Ты думаешь, что конец совместной работы означает конец и для нас? – предположил Кейн.

Женщина кивнула.

- Значит, ты плохо меня знаешь, - немного огорченно ответил Горацио.

- Как раз наоборот, - она обняла его и еле слышно прошептала. – Я слишком хорошо знаю себя.

- У нас есть три старых аэродрома, которые могут быть использованы для совершения сделки, - сказал Эрик и положил на стол карту. – Вот здесь, здесь и здесь.

Он выделил красным маркером места. Райан, Элина и лейтенант Кейн внимательно посмотрели на карту.

- Необходимо послать группы, - Горацио выпрямился и обратился к Делко. – Эрик, ты поедешь в сторону 30го шоссе, Райан – ты и детектив Трипп возьмете на себя заброшенный аэродром на северо – западе. Постарайтесь взять Джино Рубена живым. А я поеду вот сюда.

Он указал на карту.

- Хорошо, - проговорили Райан и Эрик и вышли из кабинета.

Элина повернулась к Кейну.

- Горацио, а как же я?

- Ты останешься в управлении, будешь координировать действия, если понадобиться. Только на одном из аэродромов будут те, кого мы ищем. И мы должны приложить все усилия, чтобы поймать их.

- Я понимаю, но мне хотелось бы помочь, - детектив Салас внимательно взглянула на лейтенанта.

- Элина, ты ведь знаешь, если бы твое участие было бы так необходимо, ты бы первая об этом узнала, - объяснил Кейн. – Но я не хочу подвергать тебя опасности, особенно тогда, когда этого можно не делать.

- Ладно, - она погрустнела. – Я все понимаю.

Лейтенант чуть наклонил голову.

- Элина, ну ты же знаешь, что я …

- Горацио.

Кейн обернулся и увидел, как к ним подошла агент Миланос. Детектив Салас заметила, что выражение лица мужчины переменилась. Он словно внутренне весь напрягся, хотя внешне остался абсолютно спокоен.

- Что – то происходит? Я слышала, что готовится какая - то операция, - спросила Карина.

- Я вас оставлю, - проговорила Элина и вышла.

- Да, уже выезжаем, - ответил мужчина.

- Ты мне вчера ничего об этом не говорил, - немного обидчиво сказала агент Миланос.

- Разве? Прости, наверно просто забыл из – за того, что с тобой случилось.

- Ничего, - она улыбнулась и коснулась его руки. – Куда едем?

Голубые глаза как - то странно на нее посмотрели. Заметив это, Карина сочла, что он опять будет возражать, и решила быть понастойчивее:

- Насколько я помню, мы ведем совместную операцию. Разве не так?

Кейн кивнул.

- Значит, я еду с тобой. Так куда ты сказал, мы едем?

- Пойдем, расскажу по дороге.

Элина, заметив через стекло светловолосую женщину, открыла дверь.

- Привет, Келли, - поздоровалась она.

Келли вскинула голову.

- Привет, а я как раз собиралась тебя найти.

Детектив Салас вошла в помещение.

- Для чего?

- Ты помнишь пулю, которую попросила меня посмотреть?

Элина кивнула.

- Ты ее проверила?

- Только что, - ответила Келли. – И хочу спросить, откуда она у тебя?

- А что?

- Она полностью совпадает с теми, которые у нас проходят по делу. На ней такая же гравировка в виде «Дж Р».

- Неужели? – темные глаза с удивлением посмотрели на светловолосую женщину.

Элина развернулась и напарвилась к двери. Ей срочно надо было найти Горацио, пока он не уехал.

- Так, где ты ее нашла? – спросила Келли, но ее вопрос повис в воздухе, так и оставшись не отвеченным.

Детектив Салас повернула за угол, чтобы зайти в кабинет лейтенанта Кейна, надеясь, что он еще не уехал.

- Детектив Салас, - окликнул ее женский голос.

Элина повернулась и увидела темноволосого молодого человека, который держал в руках небольшой конверт.

- Да?

- Вы вчера спрашивали о пленке и фотографиях, похищенных из лаборатории.

- Да.

- Я только что от Валеры. Вот, - Чанг протянул ей конверт. – Я говорил вам, что отдал второй экземпляр на обработку. К счастью, фотографии у нее сохранились.

Она открыла конверт и вытащила несколько снимков. Удивление на ее лице сменилось страхом. Со снимков на нее смотрела хорошо знакомая женщина.

- Что – то не так? – спросил Чанг, заметив перемену в ее лице.

- Скажите, кто – нибудь, кроме Вас и Валеры, видел эти фотографии? – спросила Элина.

Чанг отрицательно кивнул.

- Не думаю, все это время снимки лежали у нее в кабинете, в столе.

- Хорошо, - проговорила детектив Салас и быстро зашагала по коридору.

- Эрик, ты не знаешь, Горацио уже уехал? – спросила она проходившего мимо молодого человека.

- Только что.

Женщина занервничала.

- Он был один?

- Нет, я видел, как с ним в машину садилась агент Миланос.

- А давно они уехали?

Эрик пожал плечами.

- Не знаю, может пару минут назад. А что? Что – то случилось? – спросил он.

Но женщина уже поспешила по коридору к лифту.

_Продолжение следует …._


	24. Chapter 24

**«МАЛЫШКА»**

_Автор: polina_

24

Хаммер остановился, не доезжая до небольшого ангара, рядом с которым стояли будка и маленькое деревянное здание. На всем лежал отпечаток заброшенности. Ни автомобилей, ни людей. Только старые постройки. Горацио повернул голову и посмотрел на рядом сидящую женщину.

- Карина, останься в машине. Если я не вернусь через пятнадцать минут, вызывай подкрепление, - попросил лейтенант.

- Конечно, Горацио, - ответила агент Миланос несколько нервно. – Будь осторожен.

Он слабо кивнул головой.

- Не беспокойся, - сказал он спокойным тоном и, открыв дверь, вышел.

Горацио достал пистолет и осторожно пошел к ангару. На песчаной дороге он заметил совсем свежие следы шин, которые заворачивали за угол. «Должно быть, машина стоит с другой стороны здания», - предположил лейтенант. Он подошел и заглянул в небольшое окно. Грязные разводы на стекле не позволил ему ничего увидеть. Горацио приблизился к двери и резко открыл ее. В деревянном доме никого не было. Осмотрев помещение, он развернулся и пошел по направлению к ангару. Он, стараясь не делать лишнего шума, подошел к распахнутой двери и заглянул. В дальнем конце, как раз напротив второго выхода, стоял черный машина, а рядом четверо мужчин. Один из них склонился над небольшим столом, на котором лежал открытый кейс. Двое других стояли чуть в стороне, переговариваясь. В ангаре было очень много ящиков, коробок и цистерн. Используя их как укрытие, лейтенант приблизился к преступникам. Он смог в одном из присутствующих узнать мужчину, подпадающего под описание Джино Рубена. Горацио достал из кармана телефон и, почувствовав, что позади него кто – то есть, он обернулся. Агент Миланос сжимала в руке пистолет.

- Карина, я ведь тебе сказал оставаться в машине, - прошептал лейтенант. – Ты вызвала подкрепление?

Он снова посмотрел на преступников. Раздался щелчок. Горацио повернулся и замер. Мужчина ухмылялся, дуло его пистолета было направлено на двоих офицеров полиции.

- Ребята, а у нас гости, - громко сказал он. – Вперед.

Он указал дулом пистолета в направлении стола. Лейтенанту ничего не оставалось, как подчиниться. Они медленно вышли и подошли к преступникам.

- Оружие, - требовательно заявил блондин с короткой стрижкой, в руках у которого был автомат.

Кейн нехотя достал пистолет и протянул ему. Агент Миланос, стоявшая рядом, поступила также. Мужчина забрал оружие и бросил на стол. Горацио заметил, что кейс был полон пакетов с белым веществом.

- Кого мы видим! Сам лейтенант Горацио Кейн решил почтить нас своим визитом, - с иронией произнес темноволосый мужчина с небольшим шрамом на правой щеке. – Я наслышан о вас.

- Как и я о вас. Джино Рубен, не так ли? – спросил лейтенант.

Мужчина рассмеялся.

- Вы думаете, что это я Джино Рубен?

Кейн кивнул.

- Я …

- Простите, - к нему подошел невысокий брюнет в ляпистой рубашке и потянул телефон. – Вам звонят.

Мужчина взял телефон и отошел в сторону. Блондин оскалился и направил автомат на полицейских.

- Ну, кто из вас торопиться на тот свет? – упиваясь своей власть, спросил он. – Может ты?

Дуло качнулось в сторону женщины. Блондин гоготнул и покачал головой. Мужчина со шрамом вернулся к ним.

- Так вы хотели знать, кто же такой Джино Рубен? – спросил он. – Удивительно, что вы сами не догадались, лейтенант. Я слышал о вас как об очень умном и проницательном человеке. Но, похоже, даже таких как вы чувства ослепляют.

Агент Миланос сделала несколько шагов в сторону от лейтенанта.

- Карина, - прошептал он. – Что ты делаешь?

- Она делает то, что должна, - сообщил мужчина со шрамом. – Неужели вы не поняли? Джино Рубен был постоянно рядом с вами и…

- Карина, - обречено произнес имя женщины лейтенант. Его лицо исказила боль от предательства. – Это ты?

Она вскинула пистолет и нацелила его на Кейна. Лейтенант не шелохнулся. Ему показалось, что внутри него все переворачивается. Все, чем он жил последнее время, оказалось ложью.

- Вот именно, - продолжил мужчина со шрамом. – Она стирала информацию из баз данных не только вашего управления, лейтенант, но также и отдела по борьбе с наркотиками. Она передавала нам сведения о полицейских, работающих под прикрытием, обо всех операциях, которые готовила полиция.

- И нападение на квартиру тоже было ложным, - предположил Горацио.

- Конечно. Карине надо было вас убедить, что она жертва, такая же, как и все, - объяснил мужчина. - Разве вам не показалось странным, что каждый раз, как вы выходили на кого – нибудь, кто знал Джино Рубена или видел его, этот человек умирал. А ведь она была постоянно рядом с вами, знала о каждом вашем шаге, о том, что вы собираетесь предпринять.

Он широко ухмыльнулся.

- Уверен, вы ей рассказывали все в перерывах между …

- Заткнись Нэро, - резко проговорила женщина и посмотрела на него. – Когда прилетит самолет?

- Минут через пятнадцать.

- Отлично, - сказала Карина. – Забирай наркотики и деньги из машины и …

Неожиданно послышался шум, и в ангар вошел мужчина, подталкивая пистолетом идущую перед ним женщину. Кейн напрягся, когда увидел, как бритый налысо мужчина подвел к ним детектива Салас.

- Я поймал ее, когда она осматривала домик, - сообщил лысый.

- А! Еще одно знакомое лицо, - с восхищением проговорил Нэро. – Если мне не изменяет память, детектив …

- Салас, - добавила Карина Миланос.

- Точно, надеюсь, вы меня не забыли, мы встречались в баре, - он многозначительно. – Я уж точно не забываю таких женщин.

Элина молчала. Мужчина со шрамом приблизился к ней и коснулся рукой ее волос.

- Жаль, что вы из полиции, а то я мог бы предложить вам прокатиться со мной на Гавайи. Там, знаете ли, очень хорошо: пляж, солнце, океан, - он мечтательно вздохнул. – Красота!

- Нэро, бери наркотики и деньги и иди на взлетную полосу, - приказала Карина. – Маркус, помоги ему.

Мужчина в ляпистой рубашке кивнул, взял с заднего сидения два огромных чемодана и направился к выходу.

- Ну, что ж, - Нэро скривился в притворном сожалении. – Пора прощаться. Лейтенант, детектив.

Он махнул рукой и, взяв кейс, поспешил вслед за ушедшим мужчиной.

- Рик, помоги им погрузить все в самолет, - обратилась Карина к блондину.

- Но я думал … - запротестовал он.

- Не переживай, мы с Джонни прикончим легавых и присоединимся к вам.

- Хорошо.

Мужчина поплелся к выходу. Лысый подтолкнул детектива Салас к лейтенанту. Кейн вытянул руку, поддерживая Элину, чтобы она не упала. В ее глазах он прочитал страх. Он коснулся руки женщины, которая была холодна как лед.

- Карина, у тебя нет шансов, полиция прибудет с минуты на минуту, - сказал Горацио.

- Ошибаешься, я все продумала. Они буду здесь не раньше, чем через полчаса. Мы сможем скрыться на самолете. Перед этим я успею убить вас обоих, - она взглянула на детектива Салас. – Но начну я с нее. Джонни.

Лысый усмехнулся, подошел к детективу Салас и протянул руку, намереваясь ее схватить. Кейн перехватил его руку и попытался оттолкнуть Джонни, но тот увернулся и ударил лейтенанта в грудь, а потом по лицу. Горацио согнулся, но не проронил ни звука. Мужчина замахнулся для еще одного удара.

- Хватит, - голос Карины остановил его.

Он убрал руку, схватил детектива Салас за плечо и, приставив к ее шее пистолет, заставил женщину сделать несколько шагов назад. Лейтенант с трудом выпрямился и посмотрел на Карину Миланос.

- Знаешь, Горацио, - с сожалением сказала она. – А ведь я готова была поделиться с тобой всем: деньгами, властью, всем, что имею. Я купила бы какой - нибудь небольшой островок, на котором мы бы жили долго и счастливо, и никто бы нас не нашел.

Кейн коснулся своей щеки, на которой была кровь.

- Я начала влюбляться в тебя, - Карина вскинула голову. – Нет, я влюбилась в тебя, Горацио. И я могла бы сделать для тебя все, ты ведь знаешь, что для влюбленной женщины нет ничего невозможного. Я готова была поверить в то, что твои чувства ко мне были взаимны и искренни, я почти поверила в это.

Карина подошла к лейтенанту и коснулась рукой его губ.

- Если бы не … Интересно, когда ты меня целовал, о ком ты думал? Обо мне или, - она дулом пистолета указала на Элину. – О ней?

Она усмехнулась.

- Молчишь? Но слов и не надо, твои глаза говорят мне все. Я поверила в то, чего никогда не было.

Она отвернулась и резко отошла от мужчины. В течение некоторого времени она стояла и смотрела на лейтенанта. Он продолжал молчать. Его собственные чувства были в беспорядке. Он никак не мог поверить в то, что стоящая перед ним женщина, та самая, с которой, как он уверял себя, у него могло что – нибудь получиться, та самая, которой он доверял, та самая, в которую он начинал постепенно влюбляться. Как сильно он ошибался! И осознание этого было страшнее смерти, которой в данный момент он смотрел в лицо.

- Ты и не знаешь, как это больно, услышать среди ночи имя другой женщины, - с горечью сказала Карина. – Но я не останусь в долгу. Я заставлю тебя страдать.

Она злобно улыбнулась.

- Великий и непобедимый Горацио Кейн будет повержен собственными чувствами, - проговорила Карина. – На колени.

Лейтенант не двинулся с места. Женщина закачала головой.

- Джонни.

Лысый мужчина притянул детектива Салас к себе и с силой вдавил приставленный к ее шее пистолет. На ее лице не дрогнул ни один мускул, но Кейн видел, как напряглось ее тело в ожидании выстрела. Он понял, что она готова была ко всему. Элина взглянула на лейтенанта, и ее губы неслышно произнесли «НЕТ».

- На колени, - повторила Карина.

Джонни взвел курок.

- Стой, - быстро проговорил Горацио и опустился на колени.

- Не думала, что ты так быстро сдашься. Хотя, когда я впервые увидела тебя с ней в управлении, я поняла твою величайшую слабость. Я поняла, как можно заставить встать на колени такого сильного и волевого человека как ты, - Карина качнула головой и взглянула на детектива Салас. – До того, как я познакомилась с Горацио, в моей жизни я никогда не встречала мужчины, который бы мог так легко пожертвовать всем ради женщины. Ты и не представляешь, насколько сильно я завидовала тому, что ты имеешь над ним такую власть, не будучи с ним рядом, я завидовала тому, насколько он передан тебе, оставаясь всегда в тени, я завидовала тому, насколько сильны его чувства по отношению к тебе, что даже мои нежные ласки не смогли их изменить. И я ненавидела тебя за это … Я ненавижу тебя за это.

Она направила пистолет на Элину.

- Я буду наслаждаться мыслью не о том, что я убила тебя, а о том, что я заставила страдать его.

Карина повернула голову в сторону лейтенанта.

- Горацио, скажи "прощай" Элине.

- Карина, - проговорил он, все еще стоя на коленях. – Не делай этого.

Она триумфально вскинула руки.

- Ну что ты теперь чувствуешь, Горацио?

- Мне жаль тебя, - проговорил он.

Темные глаза сверкнули яростью.

- Что? - Карина никак не ожила услышать такой ответ, она подняла пистолет и направила его на лейтенанта.

Кейн понимал, что смерть неизбежна. Он взглянул на Элину и пожалел только об одном: что не смог уберечь ее от этого. Он чувствовал, как бьется его сердце, зная, что уже совсем скоро все закончится. Милая улыбка коснулась красивого лица Карины, улыбка, которая так ему нравилась, улыбка, которая совсем недавно наполняла его сердце радостью, улыбка, которая заставляла желать ее. Женщина спокойно смотрела на него, словно и не собиралась ничего делать.

- Джонни, - произнесла Карина.

Горацио видел, как мужчина приготовился выстрелить, рука сжала пистолет, он злобно оскалился, глядя на лейтенанта. И тут вдруг тело его дернулось, изо лба побежала маленькая струйка крови. Его глаза округлились от удивления, и он упал, выронив пистолет. Детектив Салас упала вместе с ним. Карина нагнулась, испугавшись. Она не поняла, откуда стреляли. Лейтенант вскочил, бросился к ней и, протянув руку, попытался ее схватить. Она увернулась, быстро побежала к стоящей рядом машине и запрыгнула в нее. Мотор взревел, и автомобиль поехал к выходу. Горацио подскочил к Элине и помог ей подняться.

- Ты в порядке?

- Да, да, не дай ей уйти, - попросила она.

Лейтенант повернулся и быстро выбежал на улицу. Он увидел хаммер, рядом с которым стояли Келли Дюкейн и Эрик Делко. Женщина держала в руках винтовку с прицелом. Невдалеке несколько полицейских машин окружили небольшой частный самолет. Кейн подбежал к машине и сел за руль. Хаммер резко тронулся с места и устремился за автомобилем Карины. Машина легко набирала скорость, и вот уже показался черный джип, на котором старалась ускользнуть Карина Миланос. Они мчались по дороге, поднимая в воздух столбы пыли. Женщина высунула руку в окно и сделала несколько выстрелов наугад. Но ни одна пуля не попала в цель. Скорость была огромной, и автомобиль Карины занесло. Он несколько раз перевернулся и остановился. Хаммер затормозил. Горацио выскочил из машины и побежал к перевернутому автомобилю. Поднятая пыль начала постепенно оседать, и он заметил, как дверца отвалилась в бок, и показался чей - то силуэт. Женщина с большим трудом выбралась из машины. Лейтенант подбежал и увидел, что лицо Карины было в крови. Они одновременно направили пистолеты друг на друга.

- Горацио, - прошептала она, сжимая в другой руке кейс. – Поедем со мной. У меня достаточно денег. Нам хватит.

Лейтенант не ответил. Он заметил, как из пробитого бензобака медленно вытекало горючее.

- Горацио, ради того, что у нас с тобой было, поедем со мной, - ее рука, державшая пистолет, задрожала. – Неужели все, что ты мне говорил, было ложью?

- Нет, - сказал мужчина.

- Тогда что тебя удерживает? Неужели тебе нравится перспектива работать за гроши, чтобы тебя однажды нашли где - нибудь в канаве с простреленным черепом. Через день о тебе никто уже не вспомнит, - выпалила женщина.

Голубые глаза изучали Карину.

- Я вижу в твоих глазах ненависть, но я не могу тебя винить за это, - она чуть наклонила голову. – Мой брат и отец были полицейскими, они любили свою работу, считали, что занимаются благородным делом, очищая улицы от преступников. И что они получили?!

Она замолчала.

- Они оба были убиты, пытаясь поймать банду наркоторговцев. А тот, кто их расстрелял в упор, спокойно вышел из зала суда, - призналась Карина. – Поэтому я и пошла работать в отдел по борьбе с наркотиками. Я стала работать под прикрытием. И знаешь, что я увидела?

Лейтенант отрицательно покачал головой.

- Что деньги могут все, что деньги правят этим миром, и если у тебя их много, ты наверху, а если у тебя их нет, ты никто и о тебя каждый может вытереть ноги.

- И тебе захотелось денег? – предположил Кейн.

- И власти, которую они дают, - сказала Карина. – Я каждый день видела, как какие – то отщепенцы ворочают миллионами, как им все сходит с рук, даже убийства. А чем хуже я? Я тоже хочу красиво жить.

- Продавая наркотики детям и убивая людей? – с отвращением проговорил мужчина.

- Да, я не ангел. Разочарован? – она усмехнулась. – Знаешь, Горацио, вся проблема в том, что ты слишком правильный для нашего грешного мира.

Вдалеке раздался вой полицейских сирен.

- Поехали со мной, Горацио, прошу, - кейс выскользнул из ее руки и раскрылся, упав на землю. Банкноты веером рассыпались у ног лейтенанта. – Это все наше, больше десяти миллионов.

Глаза женщины сверкнули.

- Прошу, поедем со мной. Нам было так хорошо вместе, и нам будет хорошо на Гавайях или в любом другом месте, которое ты выберешь сам.

- Я не могу, ты же знаешь, - ответил лейтенант. – Ты же понимаешь.

- Нет, - она отрицательно качнула головой. – Я тебя не понимаю.

Карина замолчала на мгновение, увидев большое облако пыли, которое двигалось по дороге в их направлении. Она поняла, что полицейские уже скоро будут здесь.

- Она никогда не будет с тобой Горацио, как ты этого не можешь понять, - с горечью бросила женщина. – Но я бы могла, если бы ты дал мне такую возможность. Поедем со мной, и я смогу заставить тебя позабыть о ней … Навсегда.

Лейтенант грустно усмехнулся.

- Она здесь совершенно ни при чем.

- Неужели? – с сомнением проговорила она. – Тогда в чем же причина? Я чувствовала, что все, что было между нами, было реальным. Разве нет? Разве я ошибаюсь?

- Нет.

- Тогда почему?

- Я бы мог принять и понять твою злобу на мир и на несправедливость жизни, но я никогда не смог бы принять то, что ты делала, заставляя расплачиваться своими жизнями ни в чем неповинных людей из – за того, что случилось с твоими отцом и братом. Я мог бы полюбить тебя, уехать с тобой, но тогда бы я перестал быть самим собой, а для меня это подобно смерти. Прости.

- И что ты будешь делать теперь? Убьешь меня? Неужели твоя рука не дрогнет?

- Даже если бы я хотел тебя убить, я бы не смог этого сделать, - Кейн опустил пистолет. – Но ты вольна поступать, как хочешь.

Карина рассмеялась, не веря в то, что он так легко опустил пистолет, давая ей возможность убить себя.

- Горацио, подними пистолет, - попросила Карина. – Ты же знаешь, что я тоже не смогу выстрелить в тебя.

- Тогда опусти оружие, сдайся, - предложил Кейн.

- Чтобы получить смертный приговор? - с болью выпалила женщина. – Или провести всю оставшуюся жизнь в тюрьме? Нет.

- Но ты знала, что так и будет, и ты сделала свой выбор.

Кейн развернулся и медленно пошел прочь.

- Горацио, - крикнула женщина и взвела курок пистолета. – Вернись … Прошу … Горацио …

Карина повернулась к машине, услышав какое - то журчание. Ее глаза округлились, когда она увидела повсюду бесцветную жидкость. Произошло замыкание, и машина взорвалась. Словно по сердцу кто – то полоснул ножом. Горацио закрыл глаза, но не повернулся. Перед ним все еще стояло ее лицо – густые темные волосы обрамляли совершенный овал, ниспадая прекрасными волнами на плечи, ее манящие красные губ и безумно красивые темные глаза, в которых он тонул, поражаясь той нежности и теплоте, с которой они всегда смотрели на него. Он открыл глаза. Подъехали полицейские машины, из которых выскочили офицеры. Они побежали к месту взрыва что – то крича и размахивая руками, но лейтенант не обратил на них никакого внимания, продолжая движение, не вполне понимая, куда он идет. Он даже не обернулся на оклики Эрика Делко и Келли Дюкейн. Горацио поднял голову и заметил Элину. Она стояла возле одной из полицейских машин и смотрела в его сторону. Он не спеша подошел к ней, но, сняв очки, ничего не смог сказать, просто стоял и смотрел на нее. Элина заглянула в его глаза, но не увидела там ни боли, ни печали, ни грусти. Только безнадежность и обреченность. Ей захотелось обнять его, но вместо этого она взяла его руку в свои и легонько сжала. Кейн кивнул и, освободив свою руку, повернулся и пошел по дороге. Она не стала его останавливать, прекрасно понимая, что ему необходимо побыть одному.

Мужчина вытянул руку и постучал. Дверь открылась.

- Горацио?! – с удивлением воскликнула женщина, и на ее лице сразу же появилась широкая улыбка.

- Добрый вечер, - он замялся. – Надеюсь, что я не помешал тебе … вам с Рэйем … но я могу уйти …

- Как ты можешь так говорить, - проговорила Элина. – Я очень рада тебя видеть.

- Ты уверена? – с сомнением спросил лейтенант.

Она сделала приглашающий жест, но, видя нерешительность мужчины, поспешила заверить его в том, что она действительно рада его приходу.

- Горацио. Проходи. Мы как раз собирались ужинать. Рэй очень будет рад, - ответила Элина. – Как и я.

Кейн вошел в дом, закрыв за собой дверь. Послышался топот ног. Кто – то быстро сбежал по ступенькам вниз.

- Дядя Горацио, - радостно вскричал мальчик и, подбежав к мужчине, обхватил его руками.

- Привет, приятель, - слабая улыбка коснулась его губ.

- Я так рад, что ты пришел, - мальчик поднял голову и посмотрел на своего дядю. – Ты останешься на ужин?

Кейн повернулся к Элине. Женщина кивнула.

- Конечно, - заверил он ребенка.

- Здорово! – Рэй взял его руку и пошел в гостиную, увлекая мужчину за собой.

Элина улыбнулась и последовала за ними.

**КОНЕЦ**


End file.
